


Someplace Like Home

by EmmaInu



Series: Voltron : Duality [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (ça marche pas tellement), Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Autistic Shutdowns, Ces gamins font de leur mieux pour gérer leur stress, Dissociation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Found Family, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Matt and Shiro have PTSD, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regardez les notes en début de chapitre pour les avertissements supplémentaires, Sensory Overload, Slow Burn, UA, je sens que je dois me répéter : s l o w b u r n klance, neurodiverse defenders of the universe, va falloir prendre son mal en patience
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 111,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaInu/pseuds/EmmaInu
Summary: Les paladins ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme. Les expériences que les Galras ont menées sur Matt n'ont de cesse de le faire souffrir, Lance refuse d'accepter la présence d'un Galra parmi eux, Allura peine à surmonter le fait d'avoir laissé son rôle de paladin noir à Shiro et, à leur insu, les Galras ont déjà lancé l'offensive contre la Terre.Si les paladins ne se ressaisissent pas rapidement, ils vont perdre tout ce qu'ils espéraient protéger.[Saison 2 de Voltron : Duality] [Terminée]
Relationships: Allura & Coran (Voltron), Allura & Matt Holt, Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith, Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: Voltron : Duality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060331
Kudos: 2





	1. Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someplace Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811013) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



> **Note de l'auteur : Juste pour info, il s'agit de la seconde partie de la série Voltron : Duality. Vous devriez lire la première, Another Word for Never, et l'histoire complémentaire Mama Holt's Army avant de commencer celle-ci, ou vous serez complètement perdus.**   
>  **Si vous voulez discuter de cette histoire (ou de Voltron en général), vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr en cherchant squirenonny.**   
>  **Bonne lecture !**   
>  _Note de la traductrice : Il en va de même pour moi ! Vous pouvez me trouver[ici](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emmainu), où je ne fais que rebloguer des bêtises, faut bien le dire, ou [là](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eminu-translations), où vous pourrez avoir un suivi de la traduction et me parler de l'histoire et, vraiment, de tout et n'importe quoi._   
>  _Au cas où vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai mis sur Tumblr, je compte poster les chapitres 1 à 15 au fur et à mesure que je finis de traduire les chapitres 16 à 30. Vu que j'ai fini le chapitre 16, je poste donc le 1 maintenant :)_   
>  _Je vous préviendrai également quand je commencerai à poster les histoires complémentaires, à commencer par One Week to Say Goodbye, donc restez à l'affût !_   
>  _A ce propos, vous trouverez[ici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028019) un petit interlude écrit par Wooster qui s'insère parfaitement entre Another Word for Never et Someplace Like Home._   
>  _Sur ce, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter si l'histoire vous plaît !_

> **Registres de recherche CŒUR  
>  Entrée #1  
>  Cinq ans avant le retour de Voltron**
> 
> Année Impériale 9870.
> 
> Cela fait près de dix mille ans que le seigneur Zarkon a accédé au pouvoir, renversant l'ancienne dynastie altéenne. Depuis lors, l'Empire Galra a étendu ses frontières pour recouvrir plus de quatre mille systèmes solaires à travers mille deux cents galaxies.
> 
> Nous avons désormais atteint nos limites et nos progrès ont ralenti. Les ressources s'épuisent et nos vaisseaux défaillent, si bien que nous, druides, avons donné naissance à un nouveau projet : le projet CŒUR. Trois centres de recherche ont été créés pour répondre chacun à une question différente. Le laboratoire numéro deux étudie la quintessence synthétique. Les druides du laboratoire numéro trois cultivent des cristaux similaires à ceux d'un Balméra.
> 
> Ici, sur Vel-17, la vocation du laboratoire CŒUR numéro un est simple : il s'agit d'explorer les effets d'une privation prolongée de quintessence sur des êtres conscients, d'identifier les écarts de progression de ces effets chez différentes espèces et de déterminer s'ils peuvent être atténués en l'absence de quintessence naturelle.

* * *

— Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, dit Lance en conduisant le lion bleu en direction de Vel-17, mais je suis _vraiment_ pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Quoi, fit Keith. Tu as _peur ?_

Lance serra les contrôles de Blue si fort qu'elle grogna en signe d'avertissement au fond de son esprit. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour lui dire de se calmer ou si elle faisait simplement écho à son mécontentement. Il allait partir du principe que sa deuxième supposition était la bonne parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir se calmer pour le moment.

— Euh, _non,_ rétorqua-t-il, s'efforçant de garder un ton léger. J'ai pas peur. _Pff._ Genre. Je dis juste que c'est complètement stupide comme idée, et qu'Allura va nous tirer les oreilles en rentrant.

— T'inquiète, dit Pidge, qui était à l'avant de leur petite formation en triangle. On dira que c'est la faute de Keith.

Lance rit et, au coin de son écran, Keith fit la tête. Keith avait essayé de maintenir un signal purement audio au début de la mission, mais Pidge avait bidouillé le système de communication pour qu'il ne puisse pas couper son visio. (Pas que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Vingt-quatre heures n'allaient pas lui suffire pour oublier qu'un Galra s'était incrusté dans l'équipe.)

— Calmos, Chewbacca, dit Lance, activant les scanners à courte portée alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Les adultes t'adorent, c'est pas comme s'ils allaient te dégager. Purée, ils seraient capables de te donner une médaille de l'initiative.

Un léger grognement se fit entendre dans son transmetteur et Lance était plutôt sûr que cela ne venait pas de Red. Mais Keith se contenta de dire :

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

— Quoi, Chewbacca ? demanda Lance avec innocence.

— _Oui._

— Ok, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Que dirais-tu de Wolverine ? Leomon ? Beast Boy ? Diablo ? Ou tu préfères qu'on en revienne à Furby ?

Keith était définitivement en train de grogner, désormais, et ses yeux jaunes brillaient comme des charbons ardents au milieu de son visage violet touffu.

Lance sourit, le défiant silencieusement de dire quoi que ce soit. Combattre à leurs côtés pendant une bataille ne faisait pas de lui un paladin et dès que Matt serait rétabli, Keith s'en irait. Le fait qu'il les avait aidés à former Voltron ne changeait rien. Ils avaient peut-être été tous connectés pendant un moment, mais ce lien n'était pas sans limite. Alors peut-être que Keith avait vraiment eu l'envie de sauver Berlou (même si Lance ne croyait pas une seule seconde que ce n'était pas sans arrière-pensée), mais il avait pris garde à éviter de trop mêler son esprit à celui des autres paladins. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Allura et Coran n'y voyaient que du feu. Quand Pidge avait proposé de s'attaquer à une base galra pour collecter des informations sur les expériences menées sur Matt, Keith avait proposé son « expertise » en ordinateurs galras et les deux Altéens avaient souri comme s'il était le symbole même de la vertu des paladins. Lance s'était joint à eux parce que Hunk voulait voir Shay, Shiro refusait de quitter Matt et laisser Pidge seul.e avec un Galra ne semblait pas inquiéter Allura plus que ça.

— Ok les gars, dit Pidge. Il va falloir remettre ce problème de nom à plus tard.

— Il n'y a _aucun_ problème ! Je m'appelle Keith !

Pidge l'ignora :

— Pour le moment, il faut se concentrer sur les données.

— Très bien, grogna Keith, activant ses propulseurs pour prendre de l'avance sur les deux autres. Finissons-en.

Pidge fila à sa suite, mais Lance resta en retrait. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, pas vraiment, mais la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mis les pieds sur Vel-17, il avait failli être dévoré par des zombies de l'espace avant d'être envoyé sur une planète mort-vivante à l'autre bout de l'univers sans moyen de faire savoir à son meilleur ami qu'il était en vie. Lance ne pouvait pas refaire le même coup à Hunk. C'était hors de question.

Mais la petite base lunaire qu'ils avaient attaqué quelques heures plus tôt n'avait pas accès aux registres de recherche de Vel-17, où Matt avait été enfermé pendant près d'un an. Pidge avait alors décidé de retourner sur Vel-17, Keith avait aussitôt accepté et Lance n'avait pas eu envie de passer pour le lâche qui reculait devant un défi. Enfin, il devait bien admettre trouver ça dommage que Pidge et Hunk aient pensé à conserver les générateurs de trou de ver de la flotte galra échouée sur Berlou. Autrement, ils n'auraient pas pu rejoindre Vel-17 sans l'aide du château-vaisseau.

Tant pis. Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui et espérer que les monstres se sentaient d'humeur moins vicieuse cette fois-ci. Ils n'avaient pas dû trouver grand-chose à manger ou à boire dans la semaine, non ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà morts.

Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient tout simplement immortels et mangeaient les gens juste pour le fun.

— Là, dit Pidge alors que Lance les rattrapait.

Le centre pénitencier se tenait en dessous d'eux, petit et silencieux de là où ils se trouvaient. Le regard de Lance se posa sur le trou parfaitement rond au centre du bâtiment, où les murs, le sol et même la poussière avaient été découpés avec précision. La bâche qui le recouvrait autrefois était en lambeaux, chiffonnée au fond du cratère, près d'un petit trou plus récent. C'était là que Lance, Matt et Allura se trouvaient avant que les créatures créées par les Galras ne les balancent à l'autre bout de l'univers.

Lance jeta un œil aux capteurs GPT de Blue. À l'aide des trois lions, les scanners purent détecter trois formes de vie à l'intérieur de la prison, regroupées dans l'aile nord du bâtiment. Elles semblaient trembloter sur l'écran, rampant un peu partout dans la prison comme des cafards sous l'emprise du sucre.

— Keith, attends, dit Pidge alors que le lion rouge filait vers la surface.

— _Quoi ? s_ 'emporta Keith.

— Oh rien, grogna Lance. Pidge essayait juste de, tu sais, t'empêcher de finir pulvérisé par les monstres qui sont en bas.

Red ralentit et Lance laissa Blue dévier pour lui faire face.

— Écoute, si tu veux te faire tuer, j'vais pas t'en empêcher. Mais t'as le lion d'un de mes meilleurs amis avec toi, alors tu pourrais faire preuve de politesse et le laisser en dehors de ça.

— Il faut qu'on attire ces choses à l'extérieur, interrompit Pidge avant que Keith ne puisse répliquer. Je veux pas risquer de détruire les ordinateurs.

— Ok, dit Lance.

Il décrivit un cercle autour de la prison, se mordillant les lèvres en cherchant le moindre mouvement. L'endroit resta aussi mort que le reste de la planète, qui était par ailleurs encore plus glauque et déprimante en pleine journée, tout en pierres grises et en ciel sans couleur. Il n'y avait pas d'éclaircies dans les nuages qui se pressaient contre le dos de Blue comme un poids la poussant vers les créatures en contrebas.

Après un moment, Lance retourna vers le lion vert et poussa un long soupir.

— Ok, j'abandonne. Comment on les fait sortir de là ?

Pidge hésita, ce qui le fit se sentir mieux de ne pas avoir trouvé d'idées utiles lui-même. Iel finit par hausser les épaules.

— En faisant du bruit ?

Lance ne lui demanda pas ce qu'iel voulait dire par là. Ou plutôt, il n'eut pas l' _occasion_ de lui demander, puisqu'iel pivota et ouvrit le feu juste alors qu'iel finissait de parler. Les lasers de Green formèrent des lignes brûlantes sous les paupières de Lance et soulevèrent un nuage de poussière cendreuse et d'éclats de roche.

Lance tira sur ses contrôles, œillant prudemment le signal vidéo de Pidge.

— Rappelle-moi qui a décidé que tu avais l'âge de jouer avec des lasers mortels ?

Pidge sourit.

— Tais-toi et aide-moi à foutre la pagaille.

* * *

Matt poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le Balméra apparut à travers la vitre. Il s'était avéré difficile de traquer un Balméra en mouvement ; plus que Matt ne l'avait anticipé en quittant Berlou. Les Balméras pouvaient être rapides quand ils le voulaient. Pas autant qu'un lion de Voltron ou que le château-vaisseau, mais assez pour que, le temps que Coran et Allura terminent les préparations, ouvrent un trou de ver pour Pidge, Lance et Keith, et en ouvrent un autre aux coordonnées envoyées par la doyenne du Balméra, Mir, ce dernier soit déjà trop loin pour être à portée des scanners.

Bon, environ quatre heures s'étaient écoulées entre la réception des coordonnées et le saut en trou de ver et, oui, Mir les avait prévenus que son peuple était un peu rouillé en navigation à la surface d'un Balméra en bonne santé. C'était un art ancestral, apparemment, mais qui n'avait pas servi depuis que les Galras avaient colonisé la créature.

Mais tout de même. Vu la manière dont il se sentait, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé deux jours plutôt que deux heures à pourchasser le Balméra après l'obtention de nouvelles coordonnées. Matt savait que c'était certainement parce qu'il était désormais conscient des cristaux qui poussaient au fond de lui, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer sans en secouer quelques-uns.

Shiro était assis sur le bord de son siège, lui frottant distraitement le dos. Son attention était principalement portée sur la passerelle : l'estrade d'Allura avec ses colonnes jumelles, le panneau de contrôle de Coran d'où il supervisait leur avancée, les scanners longue portée et le système de communication. Le siège de Matt était derrière les contrôles principaux, placé en cercle avec les postes des autres paladins.

Matt ne savait pas vraiment à quoi servaient ces postes. Ils avaient tous une console connectée aux ordinateurs de bord du vaisseau, donc Matt pouvait contrôler tout et n'importe quoi dans le château. Il était quasi certain que Pidge s'en servait pour tester des programmes de sa composition, mais pour lui, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un endroit où s'asseoir.

S'asseoir était une bonne chose. S'asseoir ne faisait pas grincer les cristaux contre sa hanche et n'aggravait pas la douleur persistante de la cicatrice en dessous de son genou gauche. Il était certain qu'il y avait beaucoup de cristaux à cet endroit, mais Coran avait passé un autre scan en utilisant les capteurs du château-vaisseau et, bien qu'un petit groupe de cristaux était bien logé sous la rotule, il n'y en avait pas plus qu'ailleurs.

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda Matt à Shiro, se penchant en arrière pour le regarder.

Juste la veille, ils se battaient encore pour le destin d'une planète entière. Juste la veille, Matt cherchait encore Shiro, ne sachant pas s'il était mort ou vif ou s'il avait rejoint l'armée de Zarkon.

Il se révéla qu'il se battait bien pour les Galras, mais seulement dans le but de saboter la guerre de l'intérieur. L'armée de Zarkon avançait sans s'arrêter et la Terre se trouvait sur la trajectoire de la flotte principale. Grâce à Voltron, cette flotte était désormais en ruine et leurs nouveaux alliés surveillaient la zone pour s'assurer qu'aucune nouvelle menace ne venait planer sur la Terre.

Avec les nouvelles de l'état de Matt, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se détendre sur Berlou, mais Shiro s'était douché et avait délesté l'armure galra qu'il portait pour une combinaison altéenne que Coran avait trouvée dans un placard. Il y avait du bon à vivre dans un château construit par des changes-formes, notamment quand la plupart des vêtements que vous y trouviez s'adaptaient au corps de leur porteur. La combinaison noire et jaune était censée ressembler à un gilet et à un survêtement, mais l'illusion était quelque peu ruinée par la manière dont le tissu s'accrochait aux muscles de Shiro.

Pas que Matt s'en plaignait. Il fallait bien que _quelque chose_ le distraie de sa douleur.

Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait Shiro et se força à lever les yeux vers son visage. Shiro le regardait, un sourcil haussé, les lèvres plissées dans un sourire exaspéré. Matt lui rendit son regard, prétendant ne pas remarquer le rougissement qui lui chauffait les joues.

— Est-ce que je veux savoir à quoi _tu_ penses ? demanda doucement Shiro, testant sa patience.

Il frappa la jambe de Shiro et jeta un regard furtif aux autres. Heureusement, Hunk avait abandonné son poste pour tourner autour de Coran, espérant pouvoir parler à Shay. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dirait si on lui posait la question, bien sûr. Hunk était bien trop gentil pour montrer ouvertement sa hâte de retourner au Balméra, au vu des circonstances.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air à deux doigts de prendre Yellow pour pousser le château à rejoindre sa destination plus vite.

— Je me disais que t'es un crétin, dit Matt avec un sourire taquin. T'as de la chance d'être canon, au moins.

Ce fut au tour de Shiro de rougir, ce qui était adorable. Logiquement, il devait y avoir un temps où Shiro n'avait pas le physique d'un super-héros et apparemment, c'était il y a moins longtemps que Matt ne l'aurait cru. Ou peut-être que l'esprit de Shiro était coincé de façon permanente au stade gênant de la préadolescence. En tout cas, il semblait pris de court dès que Matt complimentait son apparence.

Matt eut pitié de son peut-être/en quelque sorte/presque petit-ami, entrelaçant leurs doigts et indiquant d'un signe de tête la carte holographique affichée derrière eux.

— Assez impressionnant, pas vrai ?

— Ouais, dit Shiro.

Il essayait de ne pas rester bouche bée devant la technologie altéenne et les lignes artistiques de l'architecture, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

— Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Tout est si…

— Étincelant ? suggéra Matt. Futuriste ?

— Délicat, dit Shiro. Je veux dire, soyons honnête. Les vaisseaux galras sont tout aussi avancés et d'une propreté impressionnante, mais… c'est tout ce qu'ils ont. Un sol, un plafond, quatre murs et c'est bon. Peut-être quelques lumières d'ambiance, quelques caméras de sécurité ou autre.

Il secoua la tête, levant les yeux vers le plafond voûté au-dessus de l'hologramme, souriant. Des caractères altéens étaient gravés dans le métal le long de l'encadrement circulaire. Si Matt se concentrait, il pouvait pousser le traducteur du château-vaisseau à les convertir en anglais, mais un cristal lui brûlait la clavicule, alors il se força à sourire et se concentra plutôt sur sa respiration.

— Les Altéens se souciaient de cet endroit, dit Shiro. C'est rafraîchissant.

Souriant, Matt appuya la tête contre le bras de Shiro et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière à cause de la douleur et jusque-là, la journée s'était déroulée dans un brouillard interrompu uniquement par quelques pics de souffrance plus intense.

Shiro reprit ses caresses sur le dos de Matt et le rythme réconfortant menaçait de l'endormir.

— On entame notre descente, Princesse, indiqua Coran.

Matt se força à ouvrir les yeux et observa le Balméra grossir de plus en plus. Il pouvait percevoir du mouvement à la surface, près des trous de forage massifs qui formaient autrefois les mines galras. Matt crut reconnaître celui à côté duquel ils se posèrent, mais c'était peut-être son manque de sommeil qui lui jouait des tours.

Quand ils atterrirent, Matt dut se dépêtrer de son siège, son corps lui faisant l'effet d'appartenir à un vieil homme. La présence de Shiro à ses côtés le motiva à réprimer sa douleur. Il parvint à se mettre sur pied du premier coup, ne vacillant qu'un petit peu quand un vertige menaça de le submerger.

 _De la pure quintessence_ , avait dit Allura. C'était ce avec quoi les druides d'Haggar l'avaient attaqué sur Berlou. Leur magie violette habituelle drainait la quintessence de leur victime, mais l'éclair jaune qui avait frappé Matt durant la bataille en était l'exact opposé. Selon Allura, il s'agissait de quintessence volée transformée en arme pour l'injecter directement dans son corps. Et considérant que les cristaux au fond de lui grossissaient au contact de quintessence…

Eh bien, ce n'était pas si surprenant que son niveau de douleur soit si élevé depuis son réveil à la clinique médicale berlounaise.

Il essaya de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur Shiro en quittant le château-vaisseau, mais ça valait mieux que de tomber la tête la première. Le voyage en ascenseur jusqu'à la rampe principale fut long et gênant. Les regards d'Allura et de Shiro lui donnaient l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le crâne avec de petites aiguilles et la manière dont Hunk et Coran évitaient manifestement de le dévisager était à peine mieux.

Mir, Shay et Rax les accueillirent en bas de la rampe.

— Bienvenue, paladins, dit Mir en s'inclinant légèrement. C'est bon de vous revoir, aussi regrettables que soient les circonstances.

Matt se força à sourire.

— Vous parlez de moi ? Nan, ça va, c'était juste une excuse pour laisser Hunk et Shay se revoir.

Shay gloussa dans le creux de sa main, Hunk fit la moue en rougissant et le regard de Mir s'adoucit.

— Venez, dit-elle, indiquant à Rax de s'approcher. Laissez-nous vous examiner.

Rax s'avança en se tortillant les mains.

— Je vais vous porter, si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Matt était bien tenté de refuser, mais il ne savait pas quand son corps déciderait de le lâcher. S'il déclinait l'offre de Rax, Shiro allait sûrement finir par le porter à un moment ou un autre et s'il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il le tienne comme une mariée, l'idée que Shiro le voit dans un état aussi pitoyable lui tordait l'estomac, et pas d'une bonne manière.

Il acquiesça donc, faisant de son mieux pour garder la tête haute alors que Rax le soulevait, enroulant un bras rugueux sous ses genoux et un autre autour de ses épaules. Aussi brusque que Rax avait été lors de leur première visite, il était étonnamment doux, désormais, faisant attention à bien tenir Matt pour ne pas trop le secouer sur le chemin.

Allura et Mir prirent les devants, discutant doucement des progrès de la reconstruction du Balméra après la longue occupation des Galras. Coran fit preuve de tact en distrayant Shiro, qui accéléra l'allure pour se maintenir à la hauteur de Rax et de ses plus grandes foulées.

Shay, pendant ce temps, attira Hunk en retrait du groupe et l'accueillit d'un petit :

— Bonjour, créature du ciel.

Matt rencontra les yeux de Hunk par-dessus l'épaule de Rax et sourit, s'amusant de la manière dont Hunk le fusilla du regard avant de s'employer à l'ignorer.

— Hé, euh, salut, dit-il, vacillant légèrement quand Shay buta doucement son épaule contre la sienne. Je, euh, je t'avais dit qu'on serait de retour avant qu'on puisse te manquer.

Shay rit.

— En effet. Je dois l'avouer, je pensais que tu exagérais.

— Ouais, bah, tu as sous-estimé notre soif de danger.

* * *

Après un quart d'heure à tirer sans but, Keith se décida à prendre la parole :

— Ok, je ne pense pas que ça marche.

Lance se voûta sur les contrôles.

— Je pense pas que _tu_ _–_

— Non, Lance, il a raison, intervint Pidge, renonçant à détruire le paysage et s'affalant sur son siège. Je crois pas qu'on arrivera à les attirer comme ça.

— Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont vraiment là ?

Keith grimaça aussitôt. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir s'il voulait un jour s'entendre avec les autres paladins.

— Je veux juste dire que certains capteurs d'énergie peuvent détecter quelque chose qui est mort récemment, s'expliqua-t-il. Ou… ou peut-être que ces choses sont toujours en vie, mais qu'elles sont trop faibles pour bouger.

Il regarda les vignettes vidéo au coin de son écran. Lance avait toujours l'air de vouloir le balancer dans un volcan, mais le visage de Pidge était neutre. C'était déjà ça.

— Tu as peut-être raison, concéda Pidge après un long moment. Mais ces bestioles sont _vicieuses._ J'irai pas là-dedans tant que je serai pas sûr.e qu'elles vont pas nous piéger.

Keith aurait dû laisser tomber. Il aurait dû se contenter de hocher la tête, de lâcher l'affaire et laisser les deux autres trouver un plan. Mais cela faisait déjà près de cinq heures qu'il se trouvait seul avec eux, les deux paladins qui le détestaient le plus. Si ça ne prenait pas fin rapidement, il allait frapper quelque chose.

— Alors quoi, on se contente de rester là éternellement ? demanda Keith.

Lance, bien sûr, ne trouva pas ça drôle.

— Hé, si t'as une meilleure idée, balance, mais si c'est juste pour te plaindre, rends-nous tous service et ferme-la.

Le lion rouge gronda dans l'oreille de Keith, aussi fatigué que lui de l'attitude de Lance. C'était réconfortant, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses mains de trembler alors qu'il faisait pivoter son lion pour se séparer des autres.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis les deux humains se mirent à parler en même temps :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ouais, c'est bien ce que je _pensais_. Vas-y, dégage, espèce de chinchilla géant !

— Lance… Je crois pas qu'il s'enfuit.

Red se posa près du mur extérieur du complexe pénitencier.

— Pidge, grogna Keith. Est-ce que je suis près de l'ordinateur central ?

Pidge hésita.

— Tu n'as pas l'intention _d'entrer_ , si ?

Keith grinça des dents, effleurant les contrôles du bout des doigts. Matt lui avait prêté son armure de paladin rouge, constituée de plaques de polymère légères passées par-dessus un justaucorps fait d'un tissu que Keith ne reconnaissait pas. C'était assez fin pour qu'il sente la texture rugueuse de la manette. Il dût se rappeler de respirer.

— Je suis près des ordinateurs, oui ou non ?

— …Non. Ils sont plus au centre. Mais Keith–

Il ne laissa pas Pidge finir. Il appuya sur la gâchette et Red lâcha un tir de faible puissance pour trouer le mur. Elle dévasta sûrement trois ou quatre pièces au passage, mais au moins, Keith pouvait entrer sans perdre de temps. C'était tout ce qui lui importait à l'heure actuelle.

Ignorant les protestations de Pidge et de Lance, Keith abaissa la rampe et l'air croupi de Vel-17 s'engouffra à l'intérieur du lion rouge alors qu'il descendait au pas de course. La présence de Red dans son esprit s'agitait avec le besoin d'action et il ne doutait pas que si elle avait été assez petite pour entrer dans les couloirs de la prison, elle l'aurait suivi dans les décombres.

L'intérieur était étrangement silencieux. Keith joua avec les boutons de son casque jusqu'à trouver celui qui allumait sa lampe. Elle éclaira le couloir d'une douce lueur jaune et les ombres s'étirèrent devant lui, formant des angles aigus et des contrastes marqués qui donnaient un air surréaliste aux alentours.

Lance fulminait dans une langue que le traducteur de Keith ne reconnaissait pas, ce qui était quelque peu soulageant. C'était plus facile d'ignorer son baragouinage que ses insultes tranchantes et Keith devait se concentrer sur la recherche des créatures que les paladins avaient rencontrées lors de leur première visite. Sa visière lui procurait les relevés des scans GPT de Red, qui se faisaient de plus en plus précis alors que Keith se rapprochait de la source du signal. Son armure devait avoir son propre scanner intégré, mais le signal était trop faible pour pouvoir le localiser avec exactitude, même d'ici.

Parcourir le bâtiment dans le noir était difficile, même quand il coupa presque totalement son transmetteur et se concentra sur la carte qu'il fabriquait mentalement. Il avait passé toute sa vie dans l'espace et chaque structure de surface avait sa propre logique. Il n'y avait pas de couloir central ici, aucune symétrie pouvant rendre son exploration plus facile et il n'arrêtait pas de se retrouver dans des pièces sans issue.

Finalement, il atteignit la zone où les détecteurs plaçaient les créatures. Ralentissant, Keith sortit son épée et observa attentivement le couloir en avançant prudemment, à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Son seul avertissement fut une lumière rouge solitaire dans les ténèbres. Quelque chose racla sur le sol et Keith fit un bond en arrière, évitant de justesse une main griffue de la taille de sa tête. Keith leva son épée en glapissant.

La lame frappa une peau épaisse, s'y coinça une seconde, puis dévia. Il sentit une odeur de chair brûlée et de sang, mais la main de la créature était toujours intacte et pleinement opérationnelle, cherchant à nouveau à frapper Keith au visage alors qu'il reculait.

Avec un cri rauque, une deuxième créature se joignit à la première. Celle-ci était recouverte d'un réseau d'améliorations neuro-dermiques. Keith n'avait jamais vu d'utilisation aussi étendue de ce dispositif, mais même une petite fraction de ce dernier aurait suffi à octroyer à son porteur une hausse d'agilité et de précision. Vu à quel point cette créature avait été améliorée, Keith savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'attaquer de front.

Il leva son épée pour bloquer un coup du premier monstre, celui avec l'œil cybernétique semblable à celui de Sendak, puis pivota et s'enfuit. Pidge avait dit qu'il y avait trois créatures, mais iel allait devoir se contenter de deux, parce que Keith n'allait pas traîner pour voir si le cobaye manquant était toujours paré au combat.

Il courut sans ralentir, écoutant le bruit des griffes sur le métal pour savoir quand éviter et quand risquer une contre-attaque. Il essaya d'identifier l'espèce d'origine des créatures, mais il ne la reconnut pas. Il fallait dire que la chair en décomposition ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Sa carte mentale lui échappait alors qu'il courait. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter aux intersections pour débattre du chemin à prendre, alors il se dirigeait à l'instinct. Il était plutôt sûr de s'être perdu, mais il pouvait sentir le lion rouge au loin et c'était une boussole comme une autre lui indiquant la sortie.

La bête au réseau ND bondit et Keith ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Des griffes de cinq centimètres de long laissèrent des rainures sur son armure à l'épaule et il trébucha, donnant un coup d'épée alors que la créature lui passait devant. Il pivota, frappant l'autre cobaye, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce la plus proche. C'était un laboratoire dont les étagères étaient chargées de bocaux en verre contenant des choses indistinctes. Keith ne s'arrêta pas pour les observer. Il traversa la pièce en courant, prit la porte et tourna à gauche en direction de l'appel silencieux de Red.

Il la sentit se rapprocher à chaque souffle, lui tendant la patte. Il se jeta à gauche au coin du couloir, se poussant à aller plus vite tandis que les créatures dérapaient et s'abattaient contre le mur dans leur hâte de le rattraper.

La lumière du soleil se déversait dans le couloir devant lui et Keith augmenta le volume de son transmetteur.

— Je ressors avec deux d'entre eux, cria-t-il. Préparez-vous !

Il trébucha sur le monticule de gravats, remontant à quatre pattes alors que les monstres cherchaient à l'attraper par les chevilles. Le sol instable le ralentissait plus que ces derniers et leurs cris furieux le poussèrent à avancer sans s'arrêter.

Quand il atteignit le sommet du tas de gravats, il trébucha à nouveau et bondit pour rejoindre le sol solide, atterrissant maladroitement et posant une main par terre pour se stabiliser.

Quelque chose de lourd secoua la pierre derrière lui.

Keith courut de toutes ses forces, mais la créature était plus rapide. Elle allait le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le lion rouge, elle allait–

Une ombre passa au-dessus de lui et il se couvrit la tête pour se protéger du vent et de la chaleur qui le fouetta.

La bête siffla et quelque chose se frotta à du métal, agressant les oreilles de Keith, rendues sensibles par l'adrénaline.

Il pivota, prêt à se battre, et trouva le lion vert le dominant de toute sa hauteur, écrasant la créature à l'œil cybernétique sous sa patte avant. Il arqua la queue et tira sur l'autre bête, qui esquiva à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le lion bleu tomba du ciel dans un tourbillon d'air hivernal. Des cristaux de glace fleurirent sur la peau de la deuxième créature, la clouant au sol. Elle se débattit une seconde de plus, tendant les griffes en direction de Blue, avant de s'immobiliser, emmitouflée dans un épais cocon de glace. D'un geste de la queue, le lion bleu brisa la glace et la bête à l'intérieur.

Le silence tomba sur Vel-17.

Keith mit les mains sur les genoux, inspirant de grandes bolées d'air, les battements de son cœur retrouvant un rythme normal. Il retira son casque, laissant la brise s'échappant de Blue lui rafraîchir la nuque. En y repensant, ce n'était certainement pas le plan le plus brillant qu'il aie jamais eu. Enfin, le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'il avait résolu les deux tiers de leur problème.

— Eh ben, dit Pidge, le lion vert s'appuyant plus fortement sur le monstre qu'il écrasait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de bouger. C'était palpitant.

— Cinglé, corrigea Lance, posant le lion bleu à côté de Green. Le mot que tu cherches est cinglé. Peut-être même _prodigieusement stupide_.

Les rampes des deux lions s'abaissèrent et Pidge lança un grand sourire à Keith en descendant.

— Mais efficace, tu dois bien l'admettre, ajouta-t-iel.

Lance grogna, refusant de regarder Keith en se dirigeant vers le trou dans le mur.

— L'encourage pas, Pidge.

Keith le fusilla du regard et Pidge lui donna un coup de coude.

— Ignore-le, dit-iel à voix basse. Il aurait fait la même chose si tu l'avais pas devancé.

— Arrête de répandre des mensonges à mon propos, Pidge !

Lance s'arrêta en haut de la pile de gravats, les mains sur les hanches comme un vieil enregistrement de propagande montrant des explorateurs arpentant de nouveaux mondes. Quelque part, Keith n'avait pas l'impression que Lance apprécierait la comparaison.

— Faut pas oublier qu'il reste un de ces trucs à l'intérieur, continua ce dernier.

Pidge leva les yeux au ciel et hâta le pas pour le rejoindre, Keith restant un peu en retrait.

— Merci pour l'info, Ô chef intrépide. Tu nous attends ou tu comptes y aller seul ?

Lance se figea, pivotant pour jeter un regard noir à Pidge, qui sourit innocemment et passa devant lui, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Rax porta Matt jusqu'à une petite caverne près d'une des sections les plus calmes du tunnel. Quelqu'un avait attaché un rideau pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité, mais la parade miniature qu'ils avaient attirée en traversant les tunnels en gâchait l'illusion. Mir tenta de les chasser, mais une grande partie des petits Balmérans restèrent, en admiration devant les paladins. Matt se dit qu'il fallait s'y attendre, après tout ce que Voltron avait fait pour ce peuple, mais il s'en sentit quand même embarrassé alors que Rax le posait sur un lit en pierre recouvert de mousse.

— Mes vœux vous accompagnent, Paladin, murmura Rax, se frottant le bras.

Il semblait nerveux et Matt aurait voulu avoir la force de le réconforter. Il se contenta de sourire.

— Merci, Rax.

Rax sourit, puis se tourna vers les rideaux qui ondulaient alors que plusieurs enfants essayaient de jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux humains. Avec un soupir, Rax fit un signe de main à sa sœur et sa grand-mère avant de passer de l'autre côté. Un concert de couinements l'accueillit, suivi par un martèlement de pas.

Avec un rugissement joueur, Rax les prit en chasse.

— Qui sont ces vilains ogres qui espionnent nos invités ? Ouste !

Un enfant hurla de rire et Rax grogna. Matt se pencha pour regarder par l'espace entre les rideaux et le vit en train de se frotter la mâchoire, un enfant perché sur son épaule.

— Tu es solide, petit ogre. Tout comme tes pieds.

Hunk haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Shay, qui retint un sourire.

— N'aie crainte. Mon frère surveille souvent les enfants quand leurs parents travaillent. Il ne les laissera pas nous déranger.

— Je parie que c'est un baby-sitter coriace, marmonna Hunk et Matt devait bien le concevoir.

Mir sourit.

— En effet. À présent. (Elle se tourna vers Matt.) Retirez votre haut.

Matt rougit, mais fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, retirant le t-shirt rouge à manches longues que Lance lui avait cousu avec du tissu qu'il avait « emprunté » aux chambres libres du château. Il roula le t-shirt en boule et le serra contre son torse, les yeux rivés au sol alors que Mir et Shay se plaçaient derrière lui. Les autres attendirent à l'entrée dans un silence gêné tandis que Mir posait une main rugueuse et chaude sur son dos.

La chaleur envahit les muscles endoloris de Matt et il se détendit au toucher, même si cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Quand la chaleur s'estompa, Mir souffla et tapota l'épaule de Matt.

— Pas d'inquiétude, jeune homme, dit-elle. Ce sont bien des cristaux balmérans qui poussent à l'intérieur de vous. Nous devrions pouvoir apaiser vos souffrances. Ma petite-fille ?

Shay grogna et ajouta sa main à côté de celle de Mir. Matt n'eut pas besoin de demander quand elles se mirent au travail. Cela remua quelque chose en lui, une sorte de conscience qui, bien qu'atténuée par un éclair de douleur, lui donnait l'impression d'être très petit et pas à sa place. Il savait parfaitement que la pierre sur laquelle il était assis provenait d'une créature vivante, que la planète entière était en vie. Il ne pouvait pas sentir le Balméra, pas comme il pouvait sentir son lion, mais par le toucher de Shay et de Mir, il pouvait ressentir une immensité qui le laissait étourdi et déboussolé.

Après un moment, les cristaux se mirent à bouger et Matt oublia tout du Balméra et des deux femmes derrière lui. Les douleurs auxquelles il commençait tout juste à s'habituer se déplacèrent, réveillant une nouvelle souffrance alors qu'elles trouvaient de nouveaux os contre lesquels se frotter, de nouveaux nerfs qui n'étaient pas encore désensibilisés à leur présence.

Matt siffla et Shiro s'avança comme pour arrêter les Balmérans. Allura le retint d'une main à l'épaule et Matt la remercia silencieusement. La douleur le quittait déjà et il respirait plus facilement. C'était comme relâcher un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir.

Mir et Shay continuèrent leur travail sur le dos de Matt pendant de longues minutes. Matt suivit le mouvement des cristaux grâce aux brûlures, à la nausée et la torpeur glaciale qui les poursuivaient. Quand elles eurent terminé, elles s'attelèrent à sa nuque, à ses bras et ses jambes, puis à son estomac, répétant le processus. Parfois, elles retiraient un fragment de cristal de son corps à travers la peau, laissant de petites plaies ensanglantées que Shay soignait en les recouvrant d'un gel frais et parfumé.

Mais le plus souvent, aucun cristal n'apparaissait. Matt ne savait pas si c'était parce que les éclats étaient trop larges ou trop profonds pour être extraits ou si elles ne voulaient simplement pas tout faire d'un coup. Cela faisait mal quand ils lui perçaient la peau, alors Matt ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il ne se réjouissait pas de la perspective de devoir refaire la même chose plusieurs fois pour extraire une poignée de cristaux à chaque passage.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps cela prit au final. Matt en avait passé une bonne partie à peine conscient du monde autour de lui, l'esprit flottant quelque part en dehors de son corps dans une tempête de sensations déplaisantes.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quand Mir lui tendit une tasse de potage chaud rempli de racines des cavernes et d'insectes balmérans, Hunk était allongé de côté sur un banc en pierre incrusté dans le mur, Coran examinait les pots exposés sur les étagères du fond et Allura et Shiro étaient plongés dans une conversation à voix trop basse pour qu'il puisse les entendre. Enfin, pas qu'il essaya vraiment de les écouter. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de dormir.

— Vous avez fini ? demanda-t-il en bâillant.

Hunk se redressa, se frottant les yeux, et les autres se tournèrent vers Mir, qui fronça les sourcils et tapota la tasse de Matt. Elle le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il l'engloutisse, grimaçant alors que des morceaux d'insectes s'écoulaient dans sa gorge.

Il dut avaler deux autres tasses avant que Mir ne soit satisfaite et dès qu'elle prit la parole, il mit le potage de côté.

— Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit Mir, fronçant les sourcils en regardant ostensiblement la tasse de Matt. Votre vie n'est pas en danger et vous avez besoin de repos. Nous parlerons à votre réveil.

— Mais–

— _Reposez-vous_ , insista fermement Mir.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Shay, qui fit sortir les autres en silence.

— Nous reviendrons.

Avant que Matt ne puisse protester davantage, ils furent tous partis et il se retrouva seul dans l'alcôve silencieuse, son corps s'alourdissant. Il se demanda avec un pic d'irritation si Mir avait placé un somnifère dans le potage, mais il ne trouva pas la force de le combattre. En quelques minutes, il fut profondément endormi.

* * *

— Alors… les reconstructions semblent bien se passer.

Hunk enfouit les mains dans ses poches et frappa un petit caillou à ses pieds. Lui et Shay étaient seuls pour le moment dans l'un des tunnels principaux, les autres s'étant dispersés pour aider avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Shay avait invité Hunk à l'aider à cuisiner pour sa famille, qui s'avéra comporter deux bonnes douzaines de Balmérans. Apparemment, les familles balméranes se liaient plus par le travail que par le sang. Ceux qui vivaient et travaillaient dans ces tunnels formaient une famille parmi les cinq cents éparpillées sur le Balméra.

Shay portait un ballot de copeaux de roche sèche et friable sur son dos. Elle appelait ça de l'écorce et c'était apparemment combustible. Personnellement, Hunk pensait que cela ressemblait plus à du crottin qu'à de l'écorce, mais hé. Du moment que ça marchait.

Elle sourit à une paire de Balmérans qui travaillaient dans un tunnel latéral. Ils remplaçaient les poutres de support hasardeuses que les Galras avaient installées par de nouvelles plus ordonnées et ils s'arrêtaient de temps à autre pour poser une main sur le mur. Hunk ne savait pas s'ils communiquaient avec un de leurs pairs ou s'ils vérifiaient l'état du Balméra, mais ils semblaient enjoués.

— Ça avance, approuva Shay. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce parsemée de lits spongieux et de tabourets taillés dans la pierre et Shay posa son sac d'écorce près d'une fournaise vide.

— Il faudra de longues années avant que le Balméra ne retrouve toute sa splendeur, mais nous avons beaucoup progressé depuis notre temps sous le joug des Galras.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Hunk, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Quelqu'un avait déjà laissé une pile de racines et un pot d'insectes des cavernes près de la fournaise et, sous les instructions de Shay, Hunk s'attela à éplucher les racines pendant que Shay faisait démarrer le feu.

Enfin… feu n'était peut-être pas le mot qui convenait. L'écorce rougissait comme du charbon et de la chaleur s'en dégageait bel et bien, mais il n'y avait pas de flammes et cela produisait étonnamment peu de fumée. (C'était sûrement une bonne chose, vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans une caverne à près d'un kilomètre sous terre.)

— Et toi ? demanda Shay, une fois qu'elle estima le feu assez fort, se tournant vers les insectes des cavernes. Ce dernier conflit mis à part, est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Eh.

Shay le regarda avec curiosité et il se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

— Eh ben, on a sauvé une rébellion et une ou deux planètes, mais ça alternait surtout entre cours-pour-ta-vie, lutte-pour-ta-vie, sabote-un-canon-alien-de-l'espace-géant-pour-ta-vie.

Il marqua une pause, son humeur s'améliorant face au rire de Shay.

— Que personne vienne me dire que la vie d'un paladin est ennuyeuse, plaisanta-t-il.

— En effet.

Shay laissa tomber une poignée d'insectes des cavernes dans une casserole remplie d'eau et Hunk ajouta les racines qu'il avait épluchées et découpées. Shay y joignit un peu de mousse et de petites brindilles avant de remuer le mélange. Elle se plaça ensuite devant une autre fournaise pour tout recommencer.

— Tu n'as pas été blessé trop gravement, je l'espère ?

Ce serait à ce moment-là que Lance aurait dit quelque chose de taquin, comme _Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_

Hunk n'était pas Lance. Il se sentit rougir rien que d'y penser et il rit timidement en se concentrant sur ses racines des cavernes.

— Nan, je vais bien. Autant qu'on puisse l'être.

Il résista à l'envie de toucher sa poche pour s'assurer de la présence du flacon contenant son dernier Ativan. Il avait tenu près d'un mois en n'ayant besoin que d'une pilule, ce qui était honnêtement un miracle, ni plus ni moins. (Si par _miracle_ , vous vouliez parler _d'anxiété de bas niveau mais constante de tomber à court de médicaments contre l'anxiété._ )

Il aurait pris la dernière pilule il y a des siècles s'il n'était pas sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir en obtenir davantage avant la fin de la guerre. Il valait mieux avoir de petites crises d'angoisse maintenant qu'une énorme crise d'angoisse en présence de Zarkon. Ou un truc du genre.

— Oh, hé, ouais, fit-il en se redressant. J'ai vu d'autres planètes. Tu les aimerais, je pense.

— Oh ?

Hunk hocha la tête, ajustant sa prise sur le couteau en passant de l'épluchage au découpage.

— Ouais, Wa'resha est recouverte d'arbres qui font genre, cinq cents mètres de haut, et ils ont des fougères de la taille de nos lions sur tous leurs gratte-ciels. Et ce sont littéralement des gratte-ciels, même s'ils font petits à côté des arbres. Oh, et sur Berlou, ils ont cette sorte de, euh, pierre non newtonienne. Du sable ? Bref. C'est assez léger pour être emporté par le vent, comme des dunes de sable, mais ça devient solide quand tu marches dessus.

Il s'interrompit.

— Désolé, est-ce que ça a du sens, ce que je dis ? Je veux dire, vous avez pas de dunes de sable ici et je suis sûr que vous connaissez pas Newton.

Shay fit un petit son distrait, piquant l'écorce brûlante avec une fine barre de pierre. Hunk se tut, la dévisageant.

— Est-ce que… tout va bien, Shay ?

— Hm ? Oh. (Elle secoua la tête, ses boucles d'oreilles cliquetant contre sa carapace.) Toutes mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'étais simplement dans mes pensées.

— Tu pensais à quoi ?

— À rien.

Elle laissa tomber ses insectes dans la casserole et se leva, soulevant le reste de l'écorce rocheuse.

— Viens. Nous avons encore beaucoup de ragoût à faire si nous voulons nourrir ma famille.

* * *

Lance prit soin de garder un œil sur Keith tandis que lui et Pidge s'installaient devant les ordinateurs de la prison. C'était de plus en plus difficile de trouver des raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance, mais bon, la confiance n'avait pas vraiment de _logique_ , pas vrai ? Lance avait été emmené loin de chez lui, arraché à la moitié de son équipe, passé au mixeur puis recraché dans une bataille avec un Galra à ses côtés. Alors ouais, il était un peu sur ses gardes.

Cela aurait été plus simple d'avoir confiance en Keith si ce n'était pas une tête de nœud arrogante et insupportable vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Toujours à essayer de lui donner l'air stupide, s'empressant d'accaparer toute la gloire et de jouer le mec cool. Keith n'avait _pas_ l'esprit d'équipe et Lance ne pensait pas que c'était juste de devoir y remédier de son côté.

Que Pidge arrête de lui en vouloir pour avoir volé le lion de son frère empirait les choses. Ils étaient toujours là, seuls, un monstre galra manquant à l'appel, et Keith faisait dieu seul savait quoi avec les ordinateurs. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, il pouvait très bien être en train d'appeler des renforts.

Ok, d'accord, il aurait pu le faire bien avant.

Et d'accord, il avait bien risqué sa vie pour attirer ces créatures zombies.

C'était juste que…

Lance souffla, se forçant à regarder le grand couloir sombre qu'il était censé surveiller au cas où le dernier monstre galra décidait de pointer le bout de son nez. Pidge avait insisté, même si Lance était plutôt sûr qu'ils auraient vu quelque chose depuis le temps si cette chose était encore là.

Mais rester à l'affût de monstres inexistants était une meilleure alternative que de penser à Keith. Il était pleinement conscient que _ne pas penser à Keith_ était une sacrée grosse partie du problème, mais ce problème était si vaste et compliqué qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Parce que ça ne concernait pas que _Keith_. Ça concernait aussi Matt, Shiro, Allura, toutes les victimes des Galras, tous ceux que Lance avait laissés sur Terre et le nombre effroyable de Galras que lui et ses amis avaient _tués_ parce que, après tout, les Galras n'étaient que des monstres maléfiques sans visage, pas vrai ?

 _Nope. On oublie ça._ Lance passa son bayard dans sa main gauche et essuya la droite sur son armure (pour le peu que ça lui servi). Il scanna le couloir du regard, repassant son bayard dans sa main droite, puis à nouveau dans la gauche. Une énergie débordante bouillonnait au fond de lui, amplifiée par l'obscurité et la créature manquante. Peut-être qu'elle était toujours là, après tout…

— Vous avez bientôt terminé, les geeks ? lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Keith poussa un grognement étranglé qui le fit sourire.

— Le programme d'archivage de Zarkon est compliqué, ok ?

— Mais bien sûr, fit Lance, appuyant son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte. C'est ça, ouais.

— C'est la vérité, dit Pidge. Bêtement compliqué. Je dirais qu'il a été conçu pour éloigner les hackers, mais je crois bien que le pirater est le seul moyen de s'en servir sans se frapper la tête contre un mur.

Keith pouffa et Lance se retourna. Il n'était pas…

Eh bien si. Lance le trouva au milieu d'un rire, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il avait une main posée sur la console de l'ordinateur, que Pidge avait alimenté à l'aide d'un cristal qu'iel avait « réquisitionné » à l' _Espoir de Kera_ , le vaisseau de la résistance. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Pidge pour regarder son écran, guidant son avancée à travers les répertoires (ou… un truc du genre ; Lance avait ignoré leur blabla informatique un moment). Il ne remarqua pas le regard de Lance et en cet instant, il n'avait pas l'air d'un ennemi. Il n'était ni hostile, ni énervé ou méfiant. Il ressemblait à une personne normale qui avait été brisée par la guerre de Zarkon et essayait de trouver sa place maintenant qu'il s'en était échappé.

La culpabilité lui vrilla les entrailles. Keith, les autres Galras, toute cette foutue guerre… _Merde._

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Lance cligna des yeux et vit que Keith lui rendait son regard, son sourire évaporé. Un air amer et sur la défensive avait pris sa place et Lance ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir reconnaissant.

— J'essaie juste de découvrir à quoi tu joues.

Les doigts de Pidge se figèrent sur son clavier.

— Lance…

— Quoi ? rétorqua-t-il, faisant disparaître son bayard pour pouvoir gesticuler correctement. T'as vu où on est ? Excuse-moi d'être prudent, Pidge. J'essaie juste de te garder en vie.

— Prudent ? marmonna Keith, retroussant les lèvres pour révéler une paire de canines très semblables à des crocs. J'ai une idée. Si tu veux qu'on soit en sécurité, pourquoi tu ne surveillerais pas le couloir ?

Lance croisa les bras, faisant un pas en direction de Keith.

— Comment on sait que t'as pas déjà tué l'autre créature, hein ? Comment on sait que t'essaies pas simplement de me distraire de ton _véritable_ plan ?

L'œil de Keith tiqua.

— Et qu'est-ce que je serais en train de planifier, exactement ?

— Je sais pas. Tu nous as sûrement traînés ici pour nous assassiner sans que les autres le sachent.

— Ça n'a aucun sens !

— _Tu n'as aucun sens !_

Lance pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux, se forçant à respirer. Il sentit le regard de Pidge sur lui, curieux et réprobateur, et il retint un rire. Il perdait la tête. À chercher la bagarre avec Keith, à laisser son horrible mélange d'émotions le submerger. Il n'arrivait même plus à trouver de bonnes réparties.

Il tremblait, il le savait et il savait que les deux autres pouvaient certainement le voir, eux aussi. _C'est la guerre._ Il grimaça quand ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit comme une accusation. _C'est la guerre._ _Des personnes meurent. De bonnes personnes. C'est la guerre, pilote de chasse, arrête de te comporter comme un bébé._

— Lance…

— La ferme, Keith, grinça Lance, sans réel venin. Je suis pas d'humeur, là.

— _Lance._

Keith avait un soupçon d'hystérie dans la voix qui lui dressa les poils de la nuque. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Pidge s'était relevé.e, activant son bayard avec un air de panique sur le visage.

Lance pivota, mais la créature chargeait déjà dans un éclair de métal et de chair en décomposition dansant entre les faisceaux de leurs lampes. Lance se précipita dans la pièce, invoquant son bayard, bien qu'il sache que c'était déjà trop tard. Le monstre était à quelques centimètres de là, fonçant sur lui avec l'intention de l'écraser entre ses pattes métalliques.

Une main le frappa dans le dos. Lance fut projeté en avant, son casque se fendillant contre le mur, et Pidge cria.

Lance se releva, le crâne douloureux, et se tourna au son du sifflement furieux de la créature. Elle avait plaqué Keith contre un mur. Il retenait une de ses pattes avec son épée tandis que l'autre bras de la chose, un morceau difforme d'acier fondu, s'abattait sur son bouclier.

Alors qu'elle levait son bras dissous pour porter un autre coup, Pidge lui lança son bayard. La lame s'enroula autour du bras de la créature et enflamma l'air d'électricité crépitante qui la fit hurler. Keith essaya de se dégager, mais elle enfouit le reste de sa main dans le mur, le coinçant. Son autre bras s'empara de la corde d'énergie et arracha Pidge du sol.

Lance activa son bayard et ouvrit le feu sur le dos de la bête. Elle pivota, les yeux brillant sous le faisceau de sa lampe frontale, et rugit. Elle abattit sa patte intacte sur le torse de Keith et le son d'une armure se brisant donna à Lance l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour Keith parce que le monstre le souleva comme un animal en peluche et le balança sur Lance, les envoyant tous les deux au tapis dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes. Un sifflement de douleur échappa à Keith, mais il se dépêtra de Lance et se remit sur pied, l'épée dans une main, sa dague dans l'autre.

— Hé, le fondu ! Par ici ! cria Pidge, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur en levant son bayard.

Iel tira, attrapant la créature par le cou et relâchant une tempête électrique qui roussit les narines de Lance avec la puanteur de la chair brûlée.

Keith chargea.

La bête le vit arriver et même avec l'électricité parcourant son corps, elle semblait à peine incommodée, se tournant vers Keith les deux bras levés, prête à transformer le petit Galra en chair à pâté violette.

 _Pas aujourd'hui, Romero 1_. Lance leva son arme et tira sur le visage du monstre. Ce ne fut pas plus efficace cette fois-ci que la semaine passée, mais la créature flancha, oubliant juste une seconde l'épée dirigée contre son torse.

Une seconde était tout ce dont Keith avait besoin. Il jeta tout son poids dans son attaque et enfonça la pointe de son épée dans le cœur de la bête. Elle pouvait encaisser beaucoup de dégâts. Des coups d'épée, de l'électricité, des tirs laser. Mais la force de l'élan d'un Galra, concentrée sur la pointe d'une épée énergétique… Aucune peau artificielle n'aurait pu le supporter. La lame rencontra de la résistance en s'enfonçant, mais elle s'incrusta assez profondément pour que la chose hurle et s'effondre, frémissante, contre le mur.

Désactivant son épée, Keith tituba en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le poste informatique. Il y posa une main pour retrouver son équilibre, ce qui illumina les écrans d'un rouge sinistre.

Keith pressa son autre main contre son visage et se glissa au sol, laissant échapper un petit rire secoué.

— Ça vous suffit, niveau sensations ?

Pidge était plié.e en deux, les épaules pressées contre le mur, et iel pouffa d'une façon un peu frénétique qui faillit tirer un rire de Lance.

— J'ai tellement hâte d'en finir avec cette planète, marmonna-t-iel.

— M'en parle pas, grogna Lance, touchant la créature du bout de son arme, le cœur toujours survolté ; le combat avait duré moins d'une minute, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures. Dépêche-toi et termine de pirater ce truc, Gunderson. Je veux me barrer de cet enfer.

* * *

Quand Matt se réveilla, Shiro était de retour dans la petite alcôve, assis sur le banc de pierre, les coudes sur les genoux et le regard rivé au sol. Matt cligna des yeux quelques fois et quand Shiro leva la tête, il sourit.

— Salut toi, murmura-t-il.

Shiro se leva, rejoignant Matt près du lit de pierre moussue alors qu'il se redressait pour remettre son haut.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Un peu énervé que Mir ait décidé de me droguer.

Ces mots s'égarèrent un peu trop près du royaume des souvenirs qui le hantaient, alors Matt se força à s'égayer :

— Enfin, je vais pas me plaindre du sommeil gagné. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

— Deux ou trois heures, dit Shiro.

Il semblait analyser Matt à la recherche du moindre signe de douleur, alors Matt se tint un peu plus droit, butant doucement son épaule contre celle de Shiro.

— Mais tu te sens mieux ? Ça te fait toujours mal ?

Matt envisagea de mentir, mais Shiro le connaissait trop bien. Ou, enfin, c'était le cas _avant_ et Matt n'avait pas hâte de découvrir s'ils avaient perdu cette capacité à savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

— Un peu. Pas autant qu'avant.

C'était plus ou moins vrai. La douleur était plus supportable, mais c'était elle qui l'avait réveillé, lancinante et brûlante. Il ne s'agissait plus d'éclairs de douleur ni de la tension qui s'était accumulée au cours de la semaine, simplement de maux recouvrant l'intégralité de son corps, l'empêchant d'être réellement à l'aise.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment et Matt ferma les yeux, se doutant de ce qui l'attendait. Mir et Shay n'avaient pas retiré tous les cristaux de son corps, loin de là. À ce rythme, cela prendrait des semaines avant qu'il ne soit en parfaite santé. Des semaines que les autres paladins ne pouvaient pas passer à rien faire. Et c'était en présumant qu'un rétablissement total était possible.

Matt prit une profonde inspiration.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que Mir a dit ? Combien de temps je suis coincé ici ?

— Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit de t'amener au tunnel central à ton réveil, indiqua Shiro en haussant une épaule. Si tu t'en sens capable ?

En réponse, Matt se leva. Marcher était plus simple qu'avant. Au lieu d'avoir l'impression d'avoir les jambes remplies de clous rouillés, il avait simplement la sensation d'avoir passé la veille à faire de la randonnée en montagne et qu'il s'était peut-être froissé un muscle ou six au passage. Sa jambe gauche le faisait toujours souffrir, mais elle ne trembla qu'un petit peu quand il passa de l'autre côté du rideau.

Il pivota pour sourire à Shiro, qui lui rendit du bout des lèvres et l'accompagna jusqu'au tunnel principal un peu plus loin, où des outils et des déchets métalliques provenant des structures galras étaient empilés le long du mur en attendant d'être utilisés par une équipe de reconstruction. Coran avait les mains posées sur un filon de cristaux qui brillait joyeusement. Matt ne put qu'assumer qu'il partageait un peu de sa quintessence avec le Balméra, comme Allura l'avait déjà fait précédemment. Cette dernière se tenait derrière lui, une moue que Matt ne lui avait jamais vue sur le visage. Matt supposa qu'on lui avait interdit de refaire la même chose que la dernière fois.

Ce fut Hunk et Shay, assis près d'un fourneau à éplucher des racines, qui remarquèrent son arrivée en premier.

Hunk sourit en se levant et traversa le couloir pour attirer Matt dans une étreinte.

— Matt ! Tu es réveillé !

Matt siffla un peu quand Hunk lui retira tout l'air de ses poumons, mais il lui rendit son étreinte, lui tapotant le dos tout en offrant un sourire à Allura et Coran, qui s'étaient détournés des cristaux pour les rejoindre.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Allura, son attitude calme quelque peu diminuée par l'inquiétude qui dansait dans ses yeux.

— Bien mieux, lui assura-t-il.

Il fit un signe de tête à Shay, puis à Mir alors qu'elle approchait en compagnie de Rax. Deux enfants étaient toujours accrochés à ce dernier, un autour de son cou, l'autre pendu à son bras. Quand ils furent à portée de voix, Matt se sépara de Hunk pour faire face à Mir.

— Combien de temps… ? Quand pourrai-je… ?

Le regard de Mir s'adoucit. Elle se tourna vers un coin tranquille du tunnel, loin de toute oreille indiscrète, et Matt y vit là une offre d'intimité. Vu ce qu'il avait appris la dernière fois qu'un guérisseur lui avait offert de l'intimité, Matt s'attendait à une sorte de condamnation à mort, mais il secoua la tête. Si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire bonne figure assez longtemps pour le dire aux autres.

Mir soupira.

— Votre vie n'est pas en danger, dit-elle, attirant son regard. Vous devriez le savoir avant de continuer.

— Génial, marmonna Matt, la nervosité lui crispant à nouveau les épaules. C'est une manière _très_ rassurante de commencer une conversation.

— C'est la vérité, dit Mir. Vous avez un long chemin à parcourir, jeune homme, et je ne veux pas vous décourager avant que vous ne commenciez.

— Long comment ?

Baissant les yeux, Mir prit la main de Matt entre les siennes.

— Ce que les Galras vous ont fait… Ce n'est pas rien. Vous avez de nombreux germes de cristaux à l'intérieur de vous, davantage que lorsque les Galras vous ont perdu, je pense.

— Attendez, interrompit Shiro, se penchant en avant, le visage pâle. Ça se _propage_ ?

— Lentement, dit Shay. Peut-être seulement à cause de l'attaque que vous avez mentionnée. La quintessence fait grossir les cristaux. Cela peut également les multiplier.

— Cela dit, reprit Mir, lâchant la main de Matt et levant la tête pour le regarder avec des yeux brillant de compassion. La guérison est possible, bien que très lente. Nous avons guidé les cristaux à des endroits où ils ne vous blesseront pas, pour que vous puissiez partir à présent et reprendre votre lutte.

Matt déglutit, la gorge si serrée qu'il put à peine se forcer à parler :

— Je sens comme un « mais », là.

Mir ferma les yeux.

— Vous aurez besoin de soins dans le futur. Pour retirer les cristaux et rediriger les nouveaux là où ils feront le moins de dégâts.

— Souvent ?

— C'est difficile à dire. Si vous évitez la quintessence, vous serez peut-être en mesure de tenir un certain temps sans requérir de l'aide. Si vous rencontrez des ennuis… eh bien, vous avez bien vu à quel point cela a progressé depuis votre dernière visite.

Matt inspira brusquement et retint son souffle, la déception se pressant au coin de ses yeux.

— Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Shiro tendit le bras dans un geste de réconfort, mais Matt l'évita, pivotant pour lui faire face, à lui et aux autres.

— Vous allez devoir me laisser ici.

— _Quoi ?_ (Shiro fit un petit pas en avant, puis hésita, le visage indéchiffrable.) Non. Je ne te quitterai pas, Matt.

— Tu le dois. Zarkon ne va pas attendre que je me remette. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de refaire le voyage ici toutes les deux ou trois semaines pour que Mir puisse me guérir. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez _vraiment_ besoin de moi. Keith peut piloter Red. Vous avez déjà formé Voltron avec lui.

— Alors je reste avec toi, contesta Shiro. Allura pilotait le lion noir, avant. Pourquoi ne–

— Non, coupa Matt, serrant les poings le long de son corps avant de détourner le regard. Les autres ont toujours besoin de ton aide. Tu ne peux pas simplement les abandonner pour moi.

Shiro ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais s'interrompit. Matt sourit. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il pouvait compter, c'était que Shiro ferait toujours ce qui valait le mieux pour tout le monde, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Voltron avait besoin d'une personne comme lui. Matt pouvait se débrouiller seul. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

— Excusez-moi, intervint Shay d'une petite voix.

Elle se fit toute petite quand cinq paires de yeux se tournèrent vers elle et elle jeta un regard à Mir, qui hocha la tête de manière encourageante.

— Il y a encore une solution pour ne pas vous séparer, annonça-t-elle alors.

Shiro s'égaya de façon presque imperceptible :

— Laquelle ?

Shay lança un petit coup d'œil à Rax par-dessus son épaule.

— Je… pourrais vous accompagner. Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas besoin de revenir ici pour le traitement.

— _Quoi ?_ fit Rax d'une voix basse et tranchante, faisant tressaillir Shay. Tu ne peux pas… _Vex_. (Il se tourna furieusement vers Mir.) Tu étais au courant ?

Mir acquiesça calmement.

— C'est la meilleure chose à faire. L'univers a besoin de Voltron plus que tu n'as besoin de ta sœur, jeune homme.

Se hérissant, Rax se défit des enfants qu'il portait.

— Elle est plus jeune que moi ! Comment peux-tu l'envoyer à la guerre de ces créatures du ciel ?

— Notre guerre.

Rax se figea aux mots de Shay et se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

— Comment ?

Entrelaçant ses doigts, Shay leva les yeux pour le regarder.

— C'est aussi notre guerre. Les Galras ne distinguent pas ceux qui se battent de ceux qui ne se battent pas. Ils ont envahi notre foyer. Ils ont envahi tant d'autres Balméras et d'autres mondes. Tout ce que je peux faire pour aider les paladins de Voltron, je le ferai avec joie.

— Ce sera dangereux, dit Matt, essayant de contenir la bulle de soulagement et de gratitude qui grandissait au fond de lui. Tu es sûre que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages ?

Shay hocha la tête.

— Depuis que vous êtes partis, j'ai rêvé de quitter cet endroit, de me battre contre Zarkon. Je veux aider les autres Balméras qui vivent toujours sous sa coupe… et pas seulement les Balméras. Tous les peuples méritent d'être libres. Si je peux aider de quelque façon… (Elle carra les épaules.) S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous accompagner.

Il y eut un instant de silence abasourdi, puis Allura s'avança et prit les mains de Shay.

— Dans ce cas, bienvenue à bord.

* * *

Keith et les autres n'arrivèrent pas au point de rendez-vous avant le château-vaisseau. Le transfert de données avait connu quelques accrocs et Pidge avait voulu créer une sauvegarde de secours au cas où. Keith avait cru qu'iel aurait hâte de retrouver son frère, mais iel semblait traîner des pieds.

Iel eut l'air presque soulagé.e quand ils émergèrent du trou de ver pour être accueillis par un sermon furieux de Matt qui les pourchassa jusqu'aux hangars.

— Vous ne pouvez pas _filer_ comme ça sans me prévenir ! Et s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si vous vous étiez fait attaquer ?

— C'est pas comme si c'était _prévu_ , marmonna Lance alors que Keith débarquait et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. On a attaqué la base comme on l'avait dit, mais on a rien trouvé alors on a improvisé.

Keith croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur de l'ascenseur. Il se demanda s'il devait retirer son casque pour ne pas avoir à écouter leur dispute, mais il essayait de s'intégrer à l'équipe, non ? Ignorer les paladins, même si c'était très tentant, n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à les connaître.

Matt poussa un soupir tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

— Vous auriez au moins dû nous rejoindre avant de retourner là-bas.

Pidge traîna les pieds hors de son ascenseur, retira son casque et le jeta sur le siège de son poste.

— Alors j'étais censé.e rester là à me tourner les pouces en attendant de voir si la douleur allait te refaire perdre connaissance ?

Matt passa les doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Un Balméran se tenait derrière lui avec Hunk et Lance donna un coup de coude à ce dernier en passant, le faisant rougir.

Allura se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

— Matt a raison. Disparaître sans nous dire un mot de votre destination était imprudent et irresponsable.

— Mais ça a marché, non ? intervint Keith.

Il s'était assis de côté sur le siège du paladin rouge (son siège, il supposait, bien que c'était étrange à dire), laissant ses pieds se balancer par-dessus l'accoudoir. Il sentit le poids de plusieurs regards sur lui et se tourna vers Shiro et Allura, qui l'observaient avec un air réprobateur. Keith haussa les épaules.

— Quoi ? Personne n'est blessé et on a eu l'information qu'on cherchait. Que voulez-vous de plus ?

Shiro porta une main à son front et Allura croisa les bras, se lançant dans un sermon que Keith n'écouta pas. Son attention s'était portée sur Lance, qui l'observait depuis l'autre côté de la passerelle où il se tenait Hunk et le Balméran. Keith ne saurait comment décrire l'expression de Lance : sourcils froncés, lèvre coincée entre ses dents…

Dès qu'il vit que Keith le regardait, son visage se ferma, retrouvant cet air hostile familier. Keith adopta aussitôt une expression similaire.

Ce fut Lance qui brisa le contact visuel en premier, frottant son armure au niveau de ses hanches comme s'il y cherchait des poches. Il hésita, puis alla rejoindre Keith.

— Donc… commença-t-il, serrant les lèvres. Quand on était là-bas, tu…

Lance laissa sa phrase en suspens et Keith le dévisagea en plissant les yeux.

— Quand on était là-bas, je… quoi ?

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Lance fusilla le mur du regard.

— Tu sais.

— Non, dit Keith. Je ne sais pas.

Il attendit, mais Lance ne continua pas et Keith sentait sa fourrure se hérisser.

— Si tu as l'intention de m'accuser d'un autre _plan galra machiavélique_ , dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse.

Lance tourna brusquement la tête, lui jetant un regard noir.

— _J'essayais_ de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, enfoiré.

La dureté de son ton mit Keith sur les nerfs.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il entre ses dents. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Lance se figea et Keith eut le sentiment qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à se disputer, puis se ravisa. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, interrompant ce qu'Allura était en train de dire.

Pidge observa Lance s'en aller, puis se tourna vers Keith.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Keith grogna, s'affaissant sur son siège.

— J'en ai _aucune_ idée.

— Tu… comprends pas les humains, pas vrai ?

— Je ne comprends pas les gens, dit Keith.

Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé de ne pas savoir comment créer des liens avec les autres Galras, contrairement à maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était différent, mais il _voulait_ que les paladins l'apprécient. C'était juste que… il ne savait pas ce _qu'ils_ voulaient de lui.

Pidge redressa le sac contenant son ordinateur sur son épaule, puis tendit un poing en direction de Keith. Il reconnut le geste que Shiro faisait de temps à autre et il leva instinctivement son propre poing pour rencontrer celui de Pidge. Lors du silence qui suivit, Keith se demanda s'il avait mal interprété l'intention de Pidge, paniqua et retira brusquement sa main.

Puis un sourire dévora le visage de Pidge.

— Je vais chercher de la bouillie avant de me pencher sur ces dossiers. J'aurais bien besoin d'aide avec la traduction, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire.

Keith y reconnut là une offre de paix et se permit un petit sourire. Il avançait peut-être à tâtons avec ses tentatives d'amitié, mais il avait apparemment réussi à faire quelque chose de bien.

— D'accord, dit-il. Pourquoi pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Je ne suis pas sûre à 100 %, mais je crois que ça fait référence à l'acteur-réalisateur américain George Romero, qui semble fan de films d'horreur : Day of the Dead, Road of the Dead, Doc of the Dead, plein-de-trucs of the Dead, bref vous voyez le topo… Retour au texte
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 dès que le chapitre 17 sera traduit. Je vous conseille de jeter un oeil à mon tableau sur Trello,[ici.](https://trello.com/b/PdnK7SRa/someplace-like-home)_   
>  _Vous verrez mieux mon avancée, de cette façon._
> 
> _Bon confinement à tous, je m'en retourne à ~~Animal Crossing~~ mes cours en ligne. Ciao !_


	2. Practical Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : La moitié de l'équipe est retournée au Balméra pour soigner Matt. Il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire, alors pour éviter de le mettre à l'écart, Shay s'est proposée pour les accompagner. Pendant ce temps, Keith, Lance et Pidge sont partis sur Vel-17 pour chercher des registres de recherche dans l'espoir de trouver ce qui ne va pas chez Matt et comment le guérir.

> **Registres de recherche CŒUR  
>  Entrée #713  
> Deux ans et demi avant le retour de Voltron**
> 
> Aujourd'hui, les troupes impériales ont découvert une forme de vie sur une planète morte, d'appellation Ziva-X-alpha. Des rapports récents n'indiquaient aucun signe de vie et estimaient que la perte complète de quintessence remontait à plus d'un an.
> 
> Trois survivants ont été retrouvés à la surface. Un examen préliminaire indique qu'ils sont dans l'ensemble en bonne santé physique, mais leur comportement est sauvage. Ils seront transférés au laboratoire pour une étude approfondie.

* * *

— Karen, il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

Fronçant les sourcils à l'intention d'Eli Kahale, Karen Holt se boucha une oreille et pressa son portable contre l'autre.

— Allez, marmonna-t-elle, faisant les cent pas dans sa cuisine. _Allez_ , Val, décroche.

— Karen…

Pour la quinzième fois de la journée, elle tomba sur la messagerie, le ton joyeux de Val l'accueillant encore une fois. _Val à l'appareil. Laissez un message !_

Karen jura et raccrocha, puis tourna les talons en composant le numéro d'Akira Shirogane. Elle tomba également sur la boîte vocale, mais c'était moins surprenant. Akira donnait des leçons de vol à la Garnison, alors il répondait rarement au téléphone en pleine journée. Surtout si c'était Karen. Elle attendit quand même et se mit à parler dès que le répondeur bipa :

— C'est Karen. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Val. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit dernière ?

— _Karen._

Eli la prit par les épaules, l'arrêtant net. Karen se tut, fixant Eli de longues secondes. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle, trapu et à la peau sombre, des cheveux bruns et de doux yeux chocolat identiques à ceux de son neveu, Hunk. Les yeux d'Eli étaient cependant entourés de rides creusées par l'anxiété dont Karen était sûre d'en être en partie la coupable. Il jeta un œil au couteau à beurre enrobé de moutarde dans sa main avant de le poser sur le comptoir.

Soupirant, Karen le laissa la guider à la table de la cuisine.

— Tiens-moi au courant si tu apprends quoi que ce soit, fit-elle au téléphone avant de mettre fin à l'appel et de se frotter les tempes. Il s'est passé quelque chose, Eli, dit-elle, se préparant à être contredite.

Eli ne dit rien, se contentant de poser un sandwich à la dinde devant elle.

— Mange.

— Ça fait presque un jour qu'elle est partie.

Karen fixa le sandwich un moment avant de le repousser, ignorant le regard consterné d'Eli. Elle ne pouvait pas manger maintenant, alors que Val avait disparu, comme l'équipage du _Perséphone_ l'année passée, comme Pidge et son équipe le mois dernier.

La Garnison était impliquée dans la disparition de Pidge, Hunk et Lance, Karen en était certaine. Elle ne savait pas si les enfants avaient été tués, arrêtés ou envoyés quelque part, mais elle était sûre que Val allait subir le même sort si on l'avait prise à fureter une nouvelle fois.

— Elle aurait déjà dû me rappeler, continua Karen. Elle aurait dû venir manger ce midi. Et elle ne part _jamais_ plus d'une heure sans dire quelque chose dans le groupe. Je jurerais qu'elle met une alarme à trois heures du matin rien que pour nous envoyer une image d'un personnage de dessin animé quelconque.

— De jeux vidéo.

Karen cligna des paupières.

— Pardon ?

— Les mèmes qu'elle envoie. Généralement, ce sont des… Tu sais quoi ? Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres d'Eli, mais il retomba presque aussitôt.

— Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, Karen, mais on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles d'Akira. Pour ce qu'on en sait, Val n'est pas allée à la Garnison hier. Elle est peut-être simplement avec sa famille ou peut-être qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un à interroger au sujet de l'accident. En attendant, _mange_. Prends une douche. Trouve une distraction, Karen. Tu vas te rendre malade à ce rythme.

Il avait raison et Karen le savait. Elle avait sauté le dîner la veille et n'avait pas bien dormi, les pensées obscurcies par le plan de Val de s'infiltrer à la Garnison à la recherche d'informations. Karen _savait_ qu'elle n'aurait pas dû y aller seule, mais elle avait dit que la discrétion était la clé et qu'il valait donc mieux être en solo. Karen aurait dû insister davantage.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait et désormais, elle était fatiguée et agitée et souffrait d'une migraine ahurissante. Elle était censée travailler sur une affaire pour le boulot et elle avait une pile d'archives à éplucher à la recherche d'un autre moyen de pression sur Iverson. En attendant de trouver de véritables preuves, ils devaient noyer la Garnison sous les litiges. Elle était trop puissante pour être anéantie par une ou deux actions civiles et pour le moment, Karen ne pouvait que les accuser de négligence dans la mort des trois élèves officiers.

Mais Val était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser.

C'était absurde, bien sûr. Val était adulte et s'attirait déjà des ennuis avant que Karen n'arrive avec sa quête impossible, mais Karen ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. Peut-être était-ce parce que Val avait le même âge que Matt. Peut-être parce que Karen s'était attachée à elle et au reste de leur petite milice au cours du mois.

Elle avait déjà assez perdu de membres de sa famille aux mains de la Garnison.

Elle se leva, ignorant l'inquiétude d'Eli, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

— Je vais appeler ses parents.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse d'Eli ; elle était déjà enfermée dans sa chambre à l'étage le temps qu'il retrouve la voix.

Karen était une femme paranoïaque. Elle amassait les informations et les papiers sur lesquels elle les imprimait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux ordinateurs, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'une coupure de courant la prive de ses moyens. Son bureau était rempli de classeurs à tiroirs pleins à craquer de documents juridiques, de coupures de presse, de rapports d'organismes publics ; tout ce qui pouvait venir en aide à ses clients. Même quand elle trouvait des informations en ligne, elle en imprimait une copie pour l'ajouter à ses dossiers. Purée, elle était la seule personne à sa connaissance qui utilisait encore un rolodex pour organiser ses contacts. Ça l'aidait à réfléchir.

Au travail, la paranoïa était un atout. Elle était préparée à toute éventualité, savait toujours exactement où trouver une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas déjà.

Alors bien sûr, elle avait laissé cette partie d'elle prendre part à leur enquête. Elle avait besoin de toutes les armes à sa disposition si elle voulait abattre la Garnison Galactique. Cela voulait dire en savoir autant que possible au sujet de ses partenaires et ce avant que l'impensable ne se produise. Allergies, contacts d'urgence, nom complet et date de naissance… Tout ce qu'ils voulaient bien lui révéler et qui pourrait l'aider en cas d'urgence. Akira comprenait, mais Val et Eli trouvaient cela quelque peu troublant.

Karen en était cependant reconnaissante à l'heure actuelle. Elle feuilleta le calepin qu'elle gardait dans sa table de nuit jusqu'à atteindre la page contenant les coordonnées de la famille de Val.

Elle composa le numéro de Carmen Mendoza avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

Carmen décrocha après deux sonneries.

— Allô ?

— Madame Mendoza ? Bonjour. Je suis Karen Holt. J'essaie de joindre votre fille, Val ? Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone et c'est le seul autre numéro que j'ai à son nom.

C'était un mensonge, mais avec un peu de chance, cela dissiperait tout soupçon que Carmen Mendoza pourrait avoir face à une étrangère demandant à parler à sa fille adulte. La dernière chose que voulait Karen était d'en venir à parler de la disparition de Lance Mendoza. Elle avait appris auprès des Kahale qu'il valait mieux soigner la manière de mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Carmen resta silencieuse un moment, puis fit un son pensif.

— Non, je suis désolée, dit-elle. Elle n'est pas là pour le moment.

— Sauriez-vous où je pourrais la trouver ? demanda Karen, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop paniquée.

— Elle doit être au boulot. Essayez peut-être de l'appeler plus tard dans la soirée ?

Karen plissa les lèvres. Visiblement, Val n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à sa famille récemment, et pas qu'au sujet de l'enquête. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait voulu éviter d'expliquer à ses parents qu'elle avait perdu son boulot à la presse locale après avoir énervé Iverson.

Si Carmen ne savait pas que Val avait été virée deux semaines plus tôt, Karen doutait qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce qui s'était passé la veille. La remerciant aussi aimablement que possible, Karen raccrocha puis fixa son fond d'écran, comme si elle pouvait forcer Val à répondre à ses appels par la seule force de sa volonté.

_Je t'en prie, Val. J'espère que tu vas bien._

* * *

— Lance ! cria Hunk. Derrière toi !

Allura grimaça quand le gladiateur envoya valser Lance contre le mur de la salle d'entraînement. Le drone que Lance visait en profita pour toucher Hunk à l'épaule. Hunk glapit et recula, percutant Shiro qui désactiva aussitôt sa prothèse pour éviter de le brûler.

Keith avisa le gladiateur qui les avait pris pour cible et s'éloigna du drone qu'il était censé prendre en tenaille avec Pidge pour l'intercepter. Le gladiateur lui donna un grand coup dans les côtes, ce qu'il aurait franchement dû prévoir. Allura voulait bien reconnaître que le jeune Galra était un épéiste confirmé et qu'il s'était rapidement adapté à la forme que le bayard avait prise pour lui, une lame à double tranchant, mais puisqu'il avait traversé la pièce en courant pour atteindre le gladiateur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer un contre.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Pidge se retrouva soudainement seul·e face à un drone de niveau quatre et plongea derrière son bouclier pour se protéger de ses tirs.

Matt, qui était assis sur un tabouret près d'Allura et de Coran dans la salle de contrôle, fit la grimace.

— Ok, tout bien réfléchi, je suis plutôt content que tu m'aies pas laissé m'entraîner aujourd'hui. J'en ai mal pour eux.

Allura n'allait pas en convenir tout haut, mais elle poussa un gros soupir quand le gladiateur souleva Keith et le balança sur Lance, qui venait à peine de se relever. Elle commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir augmenté le niveau de difficulté de la simulation, mais Shiro et Keith avaient de l'expérience sur le champ de bataille et elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils remportent ce combat à eux seuls. Le but de cet exercice était de renforcer leur travail d'équipe, après tout, pas de laisser les meilleurs combattants s'occuper de tout.

Elle avait assumé (à tort, visiblement) que former Voltron aurait au moins commencé à forger un lien entre ces cinq paladins.

— Hunk, aboya Shiro, chargeant le gladiateur. Occupe-toi de ce drone.

Hunk balbutia son accord et ouvrit le feu sur le deuxième drone, qui s'échappa de son barrage de tir, le guidant par le bout du nez à travers la pièce. Shiro parvint à se débrouiller seul contre le gladiateur un moment, mais le drone qui avait coincé Pidge dans un coin de la salle se lassa de son petit jeu et décida de s'en prendre à lui.

Un faible tir le toucha dans le dos, lui faisant perdre sa concentration. Son corps se raidit une demi-seconde avant que le gladiateur ne le fasse tomber d'un coup dans les jambes.

Grognant, Allura fit un signe de la main à Coran.

— Arrête tout, dit-elle. C'est terminé.

Le gladiateur se redressa, son œil rougeoyant s'éteignant. Les drones rentrèrent dans leurs cellules de stockage au plafond et l'éclairage de la salle de contrôle s'intensifia.

— C'était…

Allura s'interrompit quand les cinq paladins se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas être trop sévère, mais elle ne voyait pas comment le dire gentiment.

— C'était horrible.

— Me regardez pas ! s'exclama Lance, même si personne n'avait fait signe de rejeter la faute sur lui. C'est Keith qui a foncé sans réfléchir alors qu'il était _censé_ me couvrir.

Keith se tourna vers Lance, une grimace hargneuse visible sous son casque.

— Oh, bien sûr. Et _toi_ , alors ?

— Quoi, moi ?

— Tu _essayais_ de faire en sorte que le drone me tire dessus !

— C'est pas vrai, fit Lance en croisant les bras. Tu l'aurais bien mérité de toute manière. Je veux dire, non seulement tu m'as abandonné, mais en plus t'as laissé _Pidge_ en plan face au drone.

Keith jeta un regard à Pidge, rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

— Iel avait les choses en mains, dit-il sans conviction.

— Iel était recroquevillé.e dans un coin !

— Lance, commença Hunk, les mains levées dans un geste apaisant.

Pidge, cependant, lui coupa la parole :

— Moi au moins, on m'a pas balancé.e contre un mur.

— Oh, très sympa, Gunderson. Ça te dirait de te concentrer sur le véritable ennemi au lieu de t'en prendre à moi ?

Hunk tressaillit, œillant Keith.

— Lance, allez. Commence pas.

Shiro plaça une main sur le torse de Lance avant qu'il ne puisse se lancer dans une tirade.

— Keith n'est pas ton ennemi, Lance. C'est ton équipier.

— Facile à dire pour _toi_ , marmonna Lance. Keith pourrait étrangler un chaton que tu le _féliciterais_.

— Lance ! s'emporta Allura, abattant les poings sur la console.

Shiro avait retiré sa main du torse de Lance et Keith fixait la porte comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Allura prit une inspiration, se forçant à garder son calme. Exacerber cette dispute n'aiderait en rien.

— Lance, c'était hors de propos.

Il se tourna vers elle, retirant son casque.

— Mais…

— Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je vous suggère de tous prendre le temps de vous calmer avant le repas.

Lance plissa les yeux. Puis il souffla avec irritation, jeta son casque contre le mur et partit à pas vif de la salle d'entraînement sous le regard silencieux des autres paladins. Hunk fit mine de l'arrêter alors qu'il passait devant lui, mais Lance se dégagea, marmonnant quelque chose qu'Allura n'entendit pas, mais qui fit reculer Hunk.

Allura éteignit le microphone et assombrit les vitres avant de s'affaisser sur la console avec un gros soupir. Matt lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

— C'est sans espoir, je sais, dit-il avec sarcasme. Et le pire, c'est que je sais pas si les choses se seraient mieux passées avec moi.

Allura se redressa, reprenant contenance.

— Ils ne sont pas sans espoir. Ils ne sont simplement pas… habitués les uns aux autres.

Ce dont ils avaient vraiment besoin, c'était d'un moyen de créer des liens. La seule question était de savoir quel exercice les aiderait au lieu de dégénérer les choses. Elle avait commencé par le gladiateur parce que les cinq paladins étaient habitués au combat, mais ça c'était mal passé. Elle doutait qu'ils soient en mesure de former Voltron et encore moins de le maintenir sans quelque chose comme la bataille de Berlou pour les motiver, et elle n'allait certainement pas les menotter les uns aux autres. Pas après la réaction de Matt la dernière fois.

Elle supposait qu'elle pouvait toujours recourir à l'appareil de fusion de l'esprit, mais bien qu'elle avait du mal à l'admettre, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle devrait laisser Lance et Keith voir leurs pensées respectives. Pas en l'état actuel des choses.

— Peut-être devrions-nous faire une autre soirée pyjama ? suggéra Coran.

Matt grimaça.

— Je pense pas que ça se passera très bien avec Lance et Keith… vu les circonstances.

— On devra certainement éviter action ou vérité, accorda Allura. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se blessent pour une telle bêtise. (Elle secoua la tête.) Vous devriez aussi faire une pause, vous deux. Je vais réfléchir à quelque chose qui ne se _terminera pas_ avec un de mes paladins dans une capsule de soin.

* * *

Hunk attendait que les autres s'en aillent avant d'essayer d'approcher Keith. Ce qui voulait surtout dire qu'il attendait que Shiro s'en aille ; Lance et Pidge n'étaient restés dans les vestiaires que le temps de se changer avant de partir dans des directions opposées. Shiro s'attardait, accaparant Keith près de son casier dans une conversation à voix basse que Hunk ignorait diligemment.

Il polit une éraflure sur son plastron plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais nettoyer son armure lui donnait quelque chose à faire plutôt que de rester planté là à se tourner les pouces en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air suspect.

Pour être honnête, il aurait préféré aller trouver Lance pour lui parler. Hunk savait que quelque chose le préoccupait et il voulait l'aider. C'était à ça que servait un meilleur ami, non ? Mais il y avait des limites qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir et le fait que Lance lui demande d'être laissé seul en sortant de la salle d'entraînement en était une. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient et Lance n'avait fait une telle demande que deux fois : une fois lors de leur première semaine à la Garnison, quand le mal du pays s'était fait ressentir, et une autre à la fin de leur première année, quand Iverson lui avait passé un savon en lui disant qu'il devait « arrêter de glander et faire un effort » s'il voulait devenir pilote de chasse un jour.

Que Lance soit _si_ tracassé par ce qui se passait avec Keith suggérait que son problème était bien plus sérieux que les autres le pensaient.

Mais il avait demandé à être seul et Hunk respecterait son souhait. Pour l'instant. Il serait là quand Lance aurait besoin de lui et en attendant, il ferait son possible pour s'assurer que Keith tenait le coup.

— Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant, Shiro, s'emporta Keith, le faisant sursauter et lâcher son armure.

La réponse de Shiro fut noyée par le bruit, mais à en juger la grimace de Keith, elle n'améliora en rien son humeur.

Hunk risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Shiro avait les mains levées, mais Keith se hérissait comme un chat mouillé et si son regard pouvait tuer, Shiro aurait fini en bouillie.

— Lance peut faire ce qu'il veut, siffla Keith. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Sauf que ça l'était un peu, pensa Hunk, surtout quand Lance voulait que Keith s'en aille. Shiro était visiblement du même avis que lui, mais il secoua la tête et abandonna avec un soupir.

— Très bien, dit-il. Je serai avec Matt si tu veux parler.

Keith grogna et Shiro se tourna vers la porte.

— Oh. Salut, Shay.

— Bonjour, Shiro.

Hunk pivota, puis jeta un regard à Keith, qui fixait son protège-bras sans le voir. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment de lui parler, vu son humeur. Ou peut-être que c'était justement le bon moment de lui rappeler qu'il avait d'autres amis que Shiro, ici. Hunk ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien pour déterminer la marche à suivre.

Shay le sauva de cette situation en passant la tête dans les vestiaires, qui étaient situés juste en dessous de la salle d'entraînement. Les casiers, de grands tubes de métal où étaient rangées les armures de paladin, étaient connectés à la salle de préparation sous la passerelle et aux hangars des lions afin que les paladins puissent accéder à leurs armures dès qu'ils en avaient besoin. Hunk rangea son casque avec le reste de son armure, puis s'assit pour enfiler ses baskets.

— Salut, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Shay. Tu es venue regarder notre entraînement ?

— Je… J'ai essayé, en effet.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hunk se redressa et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Shay détourna les yeux, fixant le mur.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit si… intense. Je suis partie avant la fin.

— Tu as bien fait, dit Hunk. On s'est fait massacrer. Pas la meilleure des impressions à donner.

Il marqua une pause, se mordillant la lèvre.

— Hé, est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles troublée.

— Ce n'est rien, dit vivement Shay. Je suppose que je ne suis pas faite pour le combat, continua-t-elle en se frottant les bras, offrant à Hunk un sourire tendu. Je n'apprécie pas de voir mes amis se blesser.

Keith rangea bruyamment son plastron dans son casier, ce qui les fit sursauter. Pivotant, Hunk vit que Keith faisait à nouveau la moue, sans vraiment les regarder. C'était comme s'il était en colère contre l'univers tout entier.

— C'est la guerre, fit-il à voix basse. Tu n'es pas _censée_ apprécier.

Shay grimaça.

— Bien sûr. Pardonne-moi. Je… Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

— Non, attends.

Hunk lui saisit le poignet avant qu'elle ne pense à s'enfuir et se tourna vers Keith :

— Je comprends ton point de vue, Keith. Vraiment. Toi et moi… on s'est lancés dans cette guerre et on doit la mener à bien. Mais allez, Shay est là depuis à peine deux jours. Tu sais ce que je faisais deux jours après mon arrivée ici ? J'étais en panique dans un placard parce que j'avais très peur que l'un de nous finisse par mourir. Purée, j'ai même eu une crise d'angoisse la première fois qu'on a affronté le gladiateur. Shay s'en sort plutôt bien, si tu veux mon avis.

Les oreilles de Keith tiquèrent, mais il ne dit rien alors qu'il remettait les bottes qu'il avait gardées de son armure galra. Il avait échangé le reste de sa garde-robe avec des fripes altéennes, mais aucune paire de chaussures du château ne lui allait.

— Désolé, marmonna Keith, se penchant pour resserrer ses lacets.

Quand il se redressa, il se crispa en sifflant de douleur et toucha ses côtes là où le gladiateur l'avait touché.

Shay fut à ses côtés en un clin d'œil, la main posée sur son flanc se mettant à briller comme lorsqu'elle retirait des cristaux du corps de Matt.

Keith eut un mouvement de recul, plaquant ses oreilles contre son crâne. Mais son expression méfiante disparut après un instant et il cligna des yeux en touchant ses côtes avec précaution.

— Que… ?

Shay sourit.

— Comme je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas voir mes amis souffrir. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre que vous ayez fini de récolter les bleus avant de me laisser vous aider.

Keith resta un moment à la fixer, visiblement ahuri. Puis il rit doucement et ses épaules se décrispèrent.

— Merci, dit-il alors qu'elle se penchait pour terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé.

— Ce n'est rien.

Hunk lui sourit, puis jeta un regard à Keith.

— Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il. Je pensais aller en cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas. Si tu veux, on peut essayer de trouver quel genre de plats à base de bouillie je pourrais utiliser pour te soudoyer. Tu sais, juste pour info, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Keith pencha la tête, comme s'il était confus par l'offre de Hunk.

— Merci, mais… non. Je dois parler à Allura.

Il semblait déterminé et Hunk se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Pas après l'entraînement du jour, pas alors que leur amitié n'en était qu'à ses débuts. Il fallait avancer à petits pas.

— Ok, fit-il dans un haussement d'épaules, finissant ses lacets et se levant. Mais viens me trouver si tu finis avant le repas et si tu veux de la compagnie, d'accord ?

* * *

— Chasseurs ennemis à l'approche sur le flanc nord.

Thace garda un ton égal, ses mots succincts, mais neutres. L'équilibre était difficile à maintenir, ni trop inquiet pour que Prorok le pense inapte au commandement, ni trop ennuyé pour qu'on commence à douter de ses intentions.

Prorok serra les accoudoirs de son siège de commande et grogna devant l'écran de visualisation montrant la bataille faisant rage autour de la planète Laerta.

— Envoyez la deuxième escadrille, aboya-t-il.

Un des officiers près de Thace relaya l'ordre. Prorok se pinça l'arête du nez.

— C'était censé être un secteur tranquille.

Thace garda la tête basse, observant les progrès de la quatrième escadrille sur ses écrans. Elle avait été la première touchée par la riposte laertaine, mais Thace avait réussi jusque-là à maintenir la plupart de ses hommes en vie. Même s'il aimerait bien voir l'armée galra se faire décimer, il avait la réputation de réfléchir vite et d'être un excellent stratège parmi les troupes de Prorok. Les pilotes de chasse sous son commandement devaient surpasser leurs camarades si Thace voulait éviter d'attirer les soupçons.

Ce n'était pas difficile, bien sûr. Pas quand Thace savait ce que l'ennemi planifiait.

Cette fois-ci, les choses s'étaient déroulées sans trop d'accrocs et Thace avait réussi à gagner la confiance de plusieurs organes du gouvernement laertain avant que Prorok ne lance son attaque. Leur fournir les plans de bataille de Prorok avait joué en sa faveur, mais sa chance lui venait surtout du fait que Laerta était en contact avec l'organisation qui lui avait ordonné de faire des recherches sur le projet CŒUR (une mission difficile, même sans les batailles quasi constantes). Dès que les Laertains avaient vérifié son code d'identification auprès de leur contact, une bonne partie de leur méfiance s'était envolée.

Il espérait qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas trop de voir Prorok résister. Il était peu probable que les Laertains se rendent compte que Thace avait son rôle à jouer dans le petit succès des Galras, mais il se sentait toujours un peu coupable de riposter.

Après vingt ans, il avait moins de mal à faire taire ses doutes. C'était la guerre. Des gens mouraient et Thace devait accepter une certaine dose de sang sur ses mains pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Prorok.

Il fut tout de même soulagé quand ce dernier décida enfin de battre en retraite. Ce n'était pas une victoire totale, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Plus de Galras que de Laertains étaient tombés, mais l'armée laertaine était plus modeste et ne disposait pas de centaines d'autres vaisseaux de guerre en renfort. Prorok ne comptait pas non plus abandonner. Pas tant que Laerta n'était pas vaincue ou absorbée dans l'Empire.

Et c'était là la clé, n'est-ce pas ? Zarkon ne promouvait pas les traités conclus avec les planètes s'étant rebellées, ne voulant pas encourager les peuples de l'univers à la révolte. Mais parfois, si une planète résistait assez longtemps et se révélait être un adversaire de valeur, elle pouvait proposer une trêve aux Galras et entrer dans l'Empire selon ses propres termes.

Cela restait de l'asservissement, mais pour une planète comme Laerta, qui faisait partie d'une petite poche indépendante de l'univers aux frontières de l'Empire Galra, c'était la meilleure option. Les alliés de Laerta étaient tombés les uns après les autres au cours des derniers mois et la coalition était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Avec un peu de chance, Thace pourrait leur donner un peu de liberté, leur permettre de vivre avec un contrôle minime des Galras. Ils pourraient attendre leur heure jusqu'à ce que Voltron repousse les frontières de l'Empire. Quand ce jour viendrait, les paladins trouveraient peut-être un allié les attendant ici, prêt à rejoindre la bataille, tout comme ils pourraient en trouver là où Thace et le reste de la rébellion s'étaient mis à l'œuvre.

Pour le moment, le peuple de Laerta allait avoir un peu de répit et Thace allait peut-être enfin pouvoir creuser un peu le sujet de CŒUR, qui jusque-là était resté un vague murmure juste hors de portée de ses informateurs. Dez lui avait dit qu'il y avait peut-être un lien avec le projet Robeast d'Haggar, alors il y avait porté toute son attention, espérant en tirer des références, mais en vain. (Enfin, honnêtement, ce que Haggar faisait avec ses robeasts était assez effroyable sans en rajouter une couche avec d'autres projets.)

Avant que Thace ne puisse quitter le pont à la recherche d'un poste informatique privé sur lequel passer les prochaines heures, Prorok l'appela. Thace s'arrêta, dissimulant son malaise, et pivota pour saluer.

— Oui, monsieur ?

Prorok œilla les autres officiers, tant ceux qui quittaient le pont maintenant que la bataille était terminée que ceux qui y restaient pour faire passer le vaisseau en cycle nocturne. Plissant les lèvres dans une grimace, Prorok fit signe à Thace de le suivre.

Thace obéit, scrutant le commandant pendant qu'ils marchaient. Il ne semblait pas en colère ou accusateur, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était sûrement pas au sujet de sa petite rébellion, mais tout ce qui devait être dit en privé ne valait jamais rien de bon.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite salle de conférence dans le couloir adjoint au pont de commandes. Prorok lui fit signe d'entrer, puis le suivit avec un dernier regard dans le couloir. Une fois à l'intérieur, Prorok tapota quelque chose sur son bracelet de contrôle et le petit voyant de la caméra au coin de la pièce s'éteignit.

Thace garda le silence, les mains liées dans son dos en attendant que Prorok prenne la parole.

Quand il le fit, il ne tourna pas autour du pot.

— Il y a un espion à bord de ce vaisseau.

— Monsieur ?

Thace ne montra pas sa surprise, mais son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Il observa l'expression de Thace à la recherche d'un signe d'accusation, mais il n'en trouva pas.

— Tu as vu comment s'est déroulée la bataille, dit Prorok. Ces Laertains nous attendaient. Quelqu'un leur a donné nos plans de bataille.

— C'est ce que je me suis dit, monsieur, déclara Thace d'un ton neutre. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

Prorok agita la main.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas _toi_ qui nous a vendus, dit-il et Thace résista à l'envie de sourire ; plaire aux gros bonnets avait ses avantages. J'ai donc un nouveau travail pour toi, Lieutenant. Tes autres tâches seront mises en suspens en attendant. Je veux que t'allies à Nadezda de la sécurité intérieure pour trouver le coupable.

 _Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué_ , pensa Thace, s'inclinant devant Prorok pour dissimuler son amusement. _Étant donné que vous avez assigné vos deux traîtres locaux à la tâche._ À voix haute, il ne fit que dire :

— Bien sûr, monsieur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

* * *

Coran trouva Lance au poste d'observation, une grande salle sphérique projetant la vue des alentours du château. En ce moment, on pouvait y voir une mer d'étoiles inconnues et, sous les pieds de Coran, une planète appelée Tris 3 qui produisait assez de quintessence pour soutenir la végétation, mais pas grand-chose d'autre.

Les cheveux poisseux de Lance étaient ébouriffés, comme s'il y avait passé les doigts sans arrêt depuis qu'Allura avait mis fin à l'entraînement. Il avait délesté son armure, mais semblait avoir ignoré la douche… et la bouillie verte, la relaxation, en somme tout ce qui faisait partie de la routine post-entraînement des paladins. Faisant les cent pas sur la petite passerelle, Lance marmonnait dans cette langue que Matt avait un jour identifiée comme étant de l'espagnol. Les traducteurs du château avaient commencé à la décrypter, donnant lieu à un mélange traduit ou non de mots et de phrases qui en devenaient _presque_ intelligibles.

— Continue comme ça et ton langage secret ne le sera plus tant que ça, Blue.

Lance se crispa et sa discrète tirade prit brusquement fin alors qu'il jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule. Quand il vit que c'était Coran et, sûrement ce qui importait le plus, _que_ Coran, il se détendit.

— Ce n'est pas un langage _secret_ , dit-il, s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

La plate-forme d'observation sur laquelle se trouvaient Lance et Coran n'était faite que pour trois ou quatre personnes à la fois. Elle n'était donc pas assez large pour que Lance puisse s'enfuir quand Coran alla se placer à côté de lui. Lance recula quand même, observant l'étoile Tris qui brillait d'un blanc jaunâtre au loin.

— Le château est vraiment en train d'apprendre l'espagnol ?

Coran haussa les épaules.

— Le logiciel de traduction analyse automatiquement chaque nouvelle langue qu'il rencontre. Ça prend un moment d'en comprendre tous les détails, mais après un jour ou deux, ou une semaine ou deux quand il n'y en a qu'un, comme toi, qui l'utilise… Ta-da ! La communication devient universelle !

— Un jour ou deux ? répéta Lance en fronçant les sourcils. Il a mis moins de temps pour apprendre l'anglais.

— Le château-vaisseau tire ses données d'une base universelle. Il a déjà dû apprendre tout ce que Matt, son père et Shiro ont dit lors de leur captivité chez les Galras.

Coran marqua une pause, testant le silence.

— Je peux désactiver la fonction traduction pour ton langage, si tu veux.

Lance pivota, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu sais quoi, je pense que je vais accepter. C'est pas drôle d'insulter les gens quand ils comprennent ce que je dis.

Coran rit et le reste de la tension de Lance s'envola. Il croisa les bras sur la rambarde et observa les étoiles passer sous leurs pieds au rythme de la lente orbite du château-vaisseau autour de Tris 3.

— Je pensais que tu venais me faire la morale, avoua Lance. Alors, euh… Merci de pas l'avoir fait.

— Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te fasse la morale, Lance, dit Coran, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

La posture de Lance reflétait sa fatigue et sa culpabilité et non l'hostilité exagérée qu'il projetait en compagnie des autres. Coran avait côtoyé assez de soldats couvrant leurs insécurités par une attitude agressive pour savoir que Lance était plus troublé qu'il ne le montrait.

Avec un son railleur, Lance souleva la capuche de sa veste pour dissimuler son visage.

— Tu es sûr de ça ? Parce que je suis à peu près sûr que tous les autres me prennent pour un enfoiré.

— Mais pas le lion bleu.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un léger haussement d'épaules, proche d'un frisson.

Coran continua sans se laisser décourager :

— Il ne t'a pas choisi pour rien, tu sais. Ce qui me dit que ce qui te dérange n'est pas qu'une simple rancœur envers Keith.

Lance ne tint qu'un moment de plus avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers Coran.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Pourquoi le lion bleu m'a choisi ?

* * *

— Pourquoi m'as-tu fait confiance ?

Allura, qui était occupée à parcourir les notes de son père à la recherche de conseils pour entraîner les paladins, leva les yeux de son écran. Keith se tenait de l'autre côté de la passerelle, les yeux fixés sur le projecteur holographique sous le cristal de bord.

— Pardon ?

Keith plissa les yeux, mais son expression ne changea pas.

— Sur Berlou, élabora-t-il. Je suppose que tu as tout de suite su que Shiro était le paladin noir, mais tu étais aussi surprise que moi quand Red m'a accepté. (Il mit les mains dans les poches de la combinaison altéenne qu'on lui avait prêtée.) Comment as-tu su que tu pouvais me faire confiance ?

— Ta dague…

— Je sais, interrompit Keith en se crispant, avant de secouer la tête. Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit. Mais écoute, je veux bien t'accorder que Sendak ne porterait jamais une petite dague comme ça, mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était la mienne. Shiro avait une armure galra quand tu nous as trouvés. Alors pourquoi pas une arme galra aussi ?

Allura garda le silence un moment, l'étudiant du regard. Sans armure, se tenant à quelques pas, les épaules voûtées comme s'il cherchait à se cacher, il semblait incroyablement jeune. Sa stature aurait été normale pour un humain ou un Altéen de son âge, mais il était incroyablement petit pour un Galra, du moins en comparaison avec les soldats qu'elle avait combattus ce dernier mois. Dix mille ans plus tôt, les Galras étaient différents. Ils ressemblaient plus à des érudits ou des artisans qu'à des guerriers. Ils ressemblaient plus à Keith.

Il lui rappelait beaucoup Rukka.

Quand Keith commença à s'agiter, lui jetant des regards nerveux quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle eut pitié de lui.

— Ce n'est pas parce que Lance cherche des raisons de ne pas te faire confiance que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

Keith leva alors la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

— Je n'ai pas parlé de Lance.

— Pas besoin.

Souriant, Allura lui fit signe de s'approcher.

— Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais Coran et moi avons été plongé dans un sommeil cryogénique pendant près de dix mille ans.

Keith s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

— Je l'ignorais.

Allura acquiesça, tournant son attention vers les dossiers de son père tandis que Keith prenait place à ses côtés.

— J'ai grandi dans un univers où Galras et Altéens étaient alliés. Beaucoup de mes amis étaient galras. Comme deux des paladins formés par mon père. De tous, Zarkon est le seul qui a trahi ma confiance.

Elle afficha une image des paladins peu avant la trahison de Zarkon. Rukka, l'autre Galra de l'équipe, se tenait vêtue de son armure jaune entre le paladin vert, un Piraxain nommé Sa, et le paladin rouge, une Altéenne nommée Keturah. Rukka était petite et compacte, le bout de ses oreilles membraneuses atteignant à peine les épaules de Zarkon. Ce dernier était au milieu du groupe, souriant. Son âge commençait à se montrer par les lignes autour de ses yeux, mais sa posture était décontractée et il avait un bras enroulé autour des épaules du paladin bleu ; une ironie qui tordit les entrailles d'Allura.

Elle pivota et vit Keith fixer l'image ouvertement. Elle lui offrit un sourire amer.

— Cette guerre est toujours nouvelle pour moi. Depuis que je me suis réveillée, j'ai cherché des preuves que les Galras dont j'avais le souvenir existaient toujours.

— Alors quoi, tu as baissé ta garde pour le premier Galra qui n'a pas tiré à vue ? railla Keith, fusillant l'image des anciens paladins du regard. Tu n'es pas si stupide.

Avec un petit rire, Allura coupa la projection et fit face à Keith.

— Non, dit-elle, choisissant d'ignorer sa pique. J'ai baissé ma garde pour _toi_.

— Mais _pourquoi_ ?

— Eh bien, pour commencer, je savais que cette dague ne pouvait pas appartenir à Shiro.

Keith inclina la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

— Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

— C'est un humain. On ne lui aurait pas donné une dague comme celle-ci et il ne peut pas en apprécier la signification suffisamment pour la voler.

À l'air confus de Keith, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle représentait, comme Allura s'en était doutée. S'il avait su ce qu'était réellement cette dague, il n'aurait pas eu à demander pourquoi Allura lui avait fait confiance.

— Comment as-tu obtenu cette arme ?

Cette question sembla prendre Keith au dépourvu et il sortit la lame, la tenant presque avec révérence dans la paume de ses mains.

— Elle appartenait à ma mère, dit-il. Son officier en chef nous l'a ramenée quand elle est morte.

Baissant le regard vers la dague, le cœur d'Allura se serra.

— Je suis désolée.

— C'était il y a très longtemps.

La main de Keith se referma autour de la garde et il leva la tête. Il portait la même expression ennuyée que d'habitude, mais Allura vit la manière dont ses traits s'étaient tirés, l'inclinaison subtile de ses oreilles indiquant son chagrin. À leur première rencontre, Allura avait cru qu'il gardait ses émotions sous contrôle, mais plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus elle voyait que ce n'était pas vrai. Keith était presque aussi facile à lire que Shiro, à sa manière ; il fallait juste prendre le temps d'apprendre à le décrypter.

— Cela dit, fit doucement Allura, tendant la main pour effleurer le glyphe gravé dans la lame, je pense que j'aurais aimé rencontrer ta mère. Ce devait être une bonne personne.

Les yeux de Keith suivirent les gestes d'Allura et il fronça les sourcils.

— Sais-tu ce que ce symbole veut dire ? demanda Allura.

— Loyauté. C'est un ancien caractère ; nous n'utilisons plus tellement les glyphes. (Keith leva la tête pour la dévisager.) Pourquoi voudrais-tu rencontrer quelqu'un qui porte sa loyauté envers Zarkon sur elle ?

La main d'Allura s'était figée et elle sourit face à la rune ancienne et familière.

— Qui a dit que cela concernait Zarkon ?

Keith fut silencieux un long moment, sa prise sur la dague se resserrant. Il l'observa, peut-être sans la voir, la bouche entrouverte tandis que son pouce traçait le bord de la lame. Il finit par retrouver sa voix :

— Qui d'autre ?

— Mon père, le roi Alfor. (Des larmes inattendues lui piquèrent les yeux et elle cligna des paupières pour les chasser.) Sa garde d'honneur portait des dagues comme celle que tu possèdes.

Keith inspira brusquement.

— Une lame _galra_ ?

Allura hocha la tête.

— L'univers a toujours été troublé, bien avant que Zarkon n'accède au pouvoir. Il y a toujours eu des armées envahissant des planètes n'ayant pas encore développé de moyens de défense suffisants, toujours eu des épidémies et des famines, des bêtes sauvages terrorisant des colonies isolées, des pirates s'en prenant aux voyageurs. Voltron a été créé au cœur de ce trouble.

» Ma grand-mère était la dernière reine altéenne ayant régné sur notre peuple. Alors que Voltron gagnait en réputation, les paladins et ma famille avec eux étaient souvent appelés par leur devoir à quitter Altéa. Ma grand-mère savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas gouverner et soutenir les paladins dans leur voyage en même temps, alors elle a instauré un sénat pour s'occuper d'Altéa et la famille royale est devenue davantage une famille d'ambassadeurs que de réels dirigeants. Nos gardes provenaient de nombreuses planètes, ayant prêté serment à Voltron par gratitude envers les paladins. Par symbolisme, chacun gravait leur loyauté dans leur langue sur leurs armes. Loyauté non envers une personne ou une planète, mais envers l'univers dans son ensemble et envers la mission de Voltron en son sein.

Allura s'interrompit, se remémorant son enfance à bord du Château des Lions, à voyager parmi les étoiles pendant de longues périodes pour ne retourner qu'occasionnellement prendre des vacances sur Altéa. Elle repensa aux jours passés à étudier avec Coran, aux nuits avec son père et les paladins à écouter leurs histoires. Parfois, des combats éclataient et Allura restait sur la passerelle aux côtés de Coran et son père, observant la scène avec émerveillement.

Elle était trop jeune quand les Vkullors avaient attaqué Daibazaal, mais elle se souvenait que Coran était resté avec elle alors que le château tremblait et elle se rappelait de sa mère à la suite de la bataille, pâle et immobile dans sa capsule de soin.

Elle se souvenait encore plus du jeune Galra, à peine sorti de l'enfance selon les normes de son peuple, qui était venu les voir après la bataille pour se présenter sous le nom de Zarkon.

 _Je veux me joindre à vous_ , avait-il dit, se tenant haut et fier, la blessure à sa joue encore fraîche. Il avait fait un signe de tête à Rukka, qui était alors le seul paladin galra, une lueur de fierté et d'ambition dans les yeux. _Je ne veux pas être celui qu'on doit sauver une nouvelle fois._

— Il y avait des Galras dans la garde de ton père ? demanda Keith à voix basse.

— Plusieurs.

— Alors cette dague est… (Keith laissa l'arme reposer sur sa paume ouverte.) Elle ne peut pas avoir plus de dix mille ans.

— Peut-être pas, dit Allura. Mais c'est une très bonne reproduction et ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Le glyphe et le style de la dague en lui-même… Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais je doute que ce soit quelque chose que tu puisses voir dans les mains de n'importe qui.

Lentement, Keith secoua la tête.

— Non. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'autres.

— C'est ce que je pensais. J'imagine que Zarkon y verrait là un symbole de dissidence, voire même de rébellion pure et simple.

Keith fronça les sourcils.

— Parce qu'Alfor s'est opposé à lui au début de la guerre ?

— Parce que Zarkon a abandonné sa lame de garde de la même manière que les idéaux de Voltron.

Allura fixa l'espace vide au-dessus de la console, là où l'image des anciens paladins était auparavant projetée.

— Parce que le jour où Zarkon a coupé tout lien avec le reste de ses camarades, il a laissé sa dague plongée dans le dos du paladin bleu.

* * *

— Le paladin bleu prône la loyauté et la compassion, dit Coran, observant les étoiles, les mains dans le dos. Le lion bleu cherche quelqu'un qui prend soin des autres et qui porte une grande importance à ses relations. Ses amis, sa famille. Le paladin noir est peut-être celui qui guide le groupe, mais le paladin bleu est souvent son second, unissant les paladins dans la poursuite d'un but commun.

Lance dévisagea Coran un long moment avant de rire avec une amertume qui résonna dans ses propres oreilles.

— Wow, ok. Ouais, je fais vraiment un boulot foutrement remarquable de ce côté-là.

Coran posa une main sur le dos de Lance et ce dernier eut l'impression d'être pris pour un fou. Son geste l'aurait normalement réconforté, mais pour le moment, ce n'était qu'un poids de plus sur ses épaules. Lance se dégagea, mettant autant de distance que la petite passerelle le permettait entre lui et Coran.

— Sérieux, fit-il, haussant vivement la voix. Pourquoi Blue m'a choisi, _moi ?_ Unir le groupe ? Mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça qu'on est si _soudés_ ces derniers temps, hein ?

Ce n'était certainement pas _Keith_ qui les séparait. C'était Lance. Sa mauvaise humeur, ses problèmes avec Keith, sa culpabilité et sa panique grandissantes. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à avoir l'impression d'être au bord de la noyade alors que ses rêves se remplissaient de Galras morts ressemblant à Keith.

Il détesta ça. Qu'était Keith pour lui ? Un ennemi. Une nuisance. Un intrus dans l'équipe qui avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à entrer dans les bonnes grâces du lion rouge. Alors _pourquoi_ l'idée de le voir mourir – mourir de sa propre lame, serrée par les mains tremblantes de Lance – l'empêchait-elle de trouver le sommeil ?

Coran inspira lentement et poussa un long soupir.

— Tu veux savoir quelque chose, Blue ? Parfois, ce sont les choses qui comptent le plus pour nous qui nous trahissent.

— Ça veut dire quoi, _ça_ ?

— Le paladin rouge est celui qui croit en son instinct. C'est sa plus grande force. Matt a choisi de croire en Shiro, de faire confiance à son instinct, même quand tout portait à croire que Shiro était un ennemi, et cela nous a permis de trouver deux paladins supplémentaires.

Coran posa la main sur le panneau de contrôle incrusté dans la barrière et leurs alentours changèrent, montrant un système stellaire que Lance aurait aimé ne pas reconnaître aussi facilement.

— L'instinct de Matt nous a aussi menés à Vel-17, ce qui a coincé trois d'entre vous à l'autre bout de l'univers.

Lance se hérissa.

— C'était pas la faute de _Matt_.

Le sourire suffisant qui s'afficha dans l'ombre de la moustache de Coran lui indiqua qu'il était entré tout droit dans son jeu.

— En effet. Son instinct est un atout de choix pour cette équipe, mais il devra apprendre à savoir quand le suivre et _comment_. Il reste le paladin rouge, bien qu'il se trompe parfois. Cela vaut aussi pour toi, Lance. Tu te soucies de ton équipe et la présence de Keith a remis en cause les frontières de cette même équipe.

Lance rit, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, et ferma les yeux pour que Coran ne voit pas à quel point il disait vrai. Coran comprit quand même. Il frotta le dos de Lance et, cette fois-ci, Lance ne se dégagea pas.

— Tu veux assurer la sécurité de tes amis. Tu souhaiterais que l'univers soit un endroit où tout le monde pourrait coexister en paix. Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises choses, mais cela veut dire que tu vas être tiraillé entre deux directions, entre exclure les personnes qui méritent ta loyauté et faire confiance à ceux qui exploiteront ta générosité.

— Comme Nyma ? demanda Lance.

C'était plus facile de parler de personnes qu'il n'avait pas tuées. De quelqu'un qui ne résidait pas dans le même couloir que lui, vaquant à ses occupations sans se rendre compte de l'effet de sa présence sur la conscience de Lance. C'était plus facile de ne pas exprimer ses doutes sur cette guerre et du rôle qu'il y jouait.

La main de Coran ralentit.

— Mm. Et comme Zarkon.

— Zarkon ?

Lance leva la tête, observant le visage de Coran s'assombrir depuis le couvert de sa capuche.

— C'était un paladin, avant qu'il ne décide de s'emparer de l'univers. Le paladin bleu qui l'accompagnait lui accordait une confiance sans faille. Même après sa trahison, après qu'il a utilisé le lion noir pour ravager une planète s'opposant à ses ambitions, elle croyait pouvoir le raisonner. C'était un ami et elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Les autres paladins pensaient qu'il était déjà allé trop loin et que lui parler serait une perte de temps, mais le paladin bleu n'était pas d'accord. Elle s'est éclipsée après une réunion stratégique pour rencontrer Zarkon seul à seule. Il l'a tuée.

La gorge de Lance se serra.

— Quoi ?

Coran ferma les yeux.

— Zarkon a tué le paladin bleu, une femme appelée Lealle. C'était la mère d'Allura.

* * *

— Alors, attends, dit Keith en levant les mains, la confusion et la frustration bouillonnant au fond de lui. Tu m'as fait confiance parce que j'ai une lame qui ressemble à celle qui a tué le dernier paladin bleu ?

Sa voix se fit dure sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher et il pressa une main contre ses yeux pour repousser un début de migraine.

Allura le toucha, mais malgré sa douceur, il eut l'impression d'être ébouillanté.

— Zarkon corrompt tout ce qu'il touche. Le fait que quelqu'un porte encore une dague comme la tienne me dit que ce qu'il a essayé de détruire n'a pas été oublié par tous. Quelqu'un se bat toujours contre lui. Quelqu'un croit encore à la paix.

Elle marqua une pause, semblant se concentrer sur quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment là.

— Tu me rappelles les meilleurs d'entre nous. Ça te tient à cœur et tu es prêt à te battre pour tes idéaux. Tu risques ta vie pour ceux qui ont besoin de toi et tu n'attends rien en retour.

Keith se frotta le poignet, là où se trouvait autrefois un bracelet de contrôle. Pidge l'avait désormais en sa possession et l'utilisait pour rassembler autant d'informations que possible sur les réseaux galras, mais pendant tant d'années, il avait servi à lui rappeler ce qu'il était. Un prince galra. Un soldat. Avant de trouver Shiro, Keith avait joué son rôle de pion de Zarkon, ignorant la voix au fond de lui qui lui disait que c'était mal.

— Tu m'accordes trop de mérite.

Un sourire lumineux et déconcertant monta aux lèvres d'Allura, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, une alarme retentit. Son visage s'assombrit et elle se tourna vers les scanners.

— Va chercher ton armure, dit-elle sans détours. On va avoir de la compagnie.

* * *

Lance se frotta les yeux, se demandant ce que l'univers avait contre lui.

— La _mère_ d'Allura ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Je suis censé remplacer la _mère_ d'Allura ?

— Tu ne remplaces personne, dit Coran. Tu es le paladin bleu et tu fais un travail admirable, surtout alors que tu n'as été choisi que très récemment.

Admirable. Mais oui, bien sûr. Sans pression, hein.

Lance savait qu'Allura et Coran avaient connu les anciens paladins. C'était forcé. Logiquement, ils devaient être amis. Les nouveaux paladins avaient tous de grands souliers à chausser, mais il y avait une différence entre remplacer le camarade de quelqu'un et remplacer sa _mère_.

Se repliant sur la rambarde, Lance gémit doucement. Lealle. Il allait devoir se rappeler de son nom s'il comptait en faire une fixette pendant les six prochaines semaines. Puisque c'était absolument ce qui allait se passer. Il se connaissait et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais ignorer les attentes des autres, surtout quand on les lui avait énoncées aussi clairement.

Cela le réconforta un peu de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul n'ayant pas eu envie de se battre. Ce qui était moins réconfortant, c'était que Lealle était morte pour avoir trop fait confiance à Zarkon. En y repensant, Lance devrait s'estimer heureux que Nyma n'aie fait que l'attacher à un arbre.

Il n'y avait vraiment aucune issue. S'il choisissait la suspicion, non seulement tout le monde continuerait de le détester pour traiter Keith comme un ennemi, mais en plus il trahirait toutes les valeurs de son lion. S'il choisissait la confiance, choisissait de voir tous les Galras qu'il rencontrait comme de potentiels alliés attendant une chance de faire le bien, il finirait certainement avec un couteau planté dans le dos.

_Quelle putain de chance._

— Lance ? fit Coran, semblant inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Honnêtement ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Mais oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ? _Hé, Coran, je pense pas que je sois taillé pour ce job. Tu penses qu'Allura peut prendre la relève avec Blue pendant que je fais une dépression nerveuse dans mon coin ? Cimer, gars._

Il n'eut pas à répondre ; une sirène trancha le silence, rapidement suivie par la voix d'Allura.

— Paladins, à vos lions ! Vaisseau galra en vue.

Lance jura, mais pivota et quitta la pièce en courant, laissant Coran derrière lui. Bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'un combat ait lieu maintenant. Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient besoin de repos. Ça faisait juste un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas posés une minute, à risquer leur vie presque tous les jours. Tout le monde pouvait endurer ce genre de choses, pas vrai ?

Pidge et Shiro étaient déjà dans la salle de préparation où ils rangeaient tous leurs uniformes et Matt se tenait à l'entrée, les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné. Lance s'arrêta à côté de lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

— Ça va ?

Matt sursauta, puis se força à sourire.

— Comme sur des roulettes.

Lance arqua un sourcil.

— C'est rien, dit Matt.

Il recula et grimaça quand sa jambe trembla. Il faillit tomber et Lance fit un pas en avant pour le rattraper. Matt retrouva l'équilibre avant qu'il ne puisse l'aider et leva les mains pour dissiper son inquiétude.

— C'est pour ça que je ne viens pas avec vous, je suppose, fit-il joyeusement.

Il lança un regard à Shiro et Pidge, qui étaient presque prêts. Il prit une expression douloureuse.

— Protégez-vous les uns les autres, ok ?

Lance fronça les sourcils, mais Hunk choisit ce moment pour débouler, manquant de le renverser dans sa hâte de s'habiller. Matt rit et l'aida à garder l'équilibre tandis que Hunk pivotait, bafouillant des excuses.

— Je vais vous laisser, dit Matt, faisant un signe de tête à Shay, qui avait suivi Hunk.

Lance la regarda, puis Hunk, puis sourit et agita les sourcils. Hunk fit la moue et lui balança son plastron.

Shiro et Pidge étaient déjà dans leurs lions le temps que Lance finisse de se changer et apparemment, Keith les avait tous devancés puisque Red était déjà aux prises avec des chasseurs galras quand Lance se joignit à la mêlée. Un seul vaisseau de guerre se tenait devant eux, des chasseurs tournant autour de lui comme un essaim de guêpes. Lance ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, puisque le système était inhabité, mais si Zarkon était impliqué, ça ne pouvait rien présager de bon.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait se battre.

L'estomac de Lance se tordit alors qu'il suivait les autres au cœur de l'action. Blue traînait un peu la patte, sentant son hésitation, et son esprit effleura le sien dans une question silencieuse. Tapotant la console, Lance la fit aller plus vite.

— Je suis un paladin, marmonna-t-il. Je peux pas me défiler.

— Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Shiro.

Lance grimaça.

— Non, rien. Je, euh, parlais juste à Blue.

— Tu renforces votre lien ! s'exclama Coran, clairement enchanté. Quelle merveilleuse idée, Blue !

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un cas de conscience. Ses amis risquaient leur vie et les chasseurs galras n'y allaient pas exactement avec le dos de la cuillère. Ils ne posaient pas une réelle menace, tant que ce n'était _que_ des chasseurs, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de se retirer. Qu'ils soient en position de force face à l'ennemi n'avait aucune importance, ces lasers étaient réels et derrière les chasseurs se trouvait un vaisseau de guerre qui pouvait neutraliser un lion avec un tir bien placé.

Lance devait assurer les arrières de ses amis, il leur devait. Peu importait qui ils combattaient, peu importait ce que pensait Lance de la possibilité que ces Galras soient comme _leur_ Galra, ce n'était pas le moment de faire les choses à moitié.

Au moins, ils étaient dans l'espace, là où Lance n'avait pas à regarder l'ennemi dans les yeux. Au moins, ils avaient affaire à des chasseurs qui, de ce qu'il avait pu voir, étaient principalement dirigés par des robots. Il pouvait les réduire en pièces détachées sans avoir l'impression d'être un monstre… pas vrai ?

— Il y a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre de nous appeler par la couleur de notre lion ? demanda Pidge, roulant pour que la nouvelle vague de lasers vienne s'écraser sur le bouclier du lion vert. Je veux dire, comment on sait si tu parles à Lance ou au lion bleu ?

Coran fit un son songeur, puis claqua les doigts.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Un bon paladin partage un lien si étroit avec son lion que les deux sont quasiment indissociables.

— Enfin, ça embrouille un peu quand même, fit remarquer Hunk. Je veux dire, si tu dis _Blue est touché_. _e_ ? Il y a une grande différence entre le lion se prenant un tir et Lance se prenant un tir. Je vais devoir paniquer à chaque fois ? Parce que, soyons honnête, je vais paniquer à chaque fois.

— Est-ce que… vos combats se déroulent toujours de cette manière ? demanda Shay d'un ton hésitant et Hunk poussa un petit cri surpris avant de se taire.

Matt rigola.

— Plus ou moins. D'habitude, il y a plus de cris.

— Paladins, dit Allura. Concentrez-vous.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Lance avec une désinvolture forcée. C'est pas comme si ça allait être compliqué. Regarde ça. Un seul petit vaisseau au milieu de nulle part ? Pff.

— Tu as raison, Lance. Ça devrait être facile.

Lance hésita, un malaise le prenant.

— Je sens comme un _mais_ , là.

Allura renifla d'un air guindé.

— Pas un mais. Un _alors_. Ça devrait être facile, _alors_ … Vous allez former Voltron.

Il y eut un long silence. Personne, se dit Lance, ne voulait être le premier à se plaindre.

Eh bien, il n'allait pas se laisser effrayer par Allura.

— Tu déconnes, pas vrai ?

Il pouvait presque sentir le rictus mécontent d'Allura dans le silence qui suivit sa question. Il jeta un regard aux visios qui s'alignaient au coin de son écran, petits et serrés les uns contre les autres. Il y en avait deux en provenance du château, désormais : Coran et Shay dans le coin habituel, maniant certainement les lasers du vaisseau, et Matt et Allura aux piédestaux de contrôle.

Un laser toucha le dos de Blue et lui aboya de se concentrer.

_Oh, c'est vrai._

— Je ne _déconne_ pas, dit Allura d'un ton pincé. Vous _devez_ améliorer votre travail d'équipe, paladins. Vous _devez_ apprendre à vous faire confiance. Et quoi de mieux qu'une mise en pratique ?

Lance voyait déjà des douzaines de meilleures alternatives que de les jeter en pâture aux Galras et leur demander de faire ami-ami. Ils pourraient faire un laser game. Ou ce jeu de confiance où tu dois te laisser tomber dans les bras de l'autre. Ou même tout simplement jouer à deux mensonges et une vérité. Lance savait déjà ce qu'il dirait. _Je suis mort de trouille, la Terre me manque et je déteste Keith._

— Très bien, dit Shiro d'une voix neutre et parfaitement professionnelle. Vous avez entendu la princesse. Allons-y.

Il y eut quelques grognements, mais personne ne protesta vraiment et les autres se mirent en position derrière Shiro sans trop tarder. Les mains de Lance se posèrent sur les contrôles et ce fut une pure obéissance irréfléchie qui poussa le lion bleu à sa place aux côtés de Yellow.

Blue effleura son esprit à nouveau avec cette même inquiétude et Lance essaya de lui communiquer l'équivalent mental d'un pouce levé.

Tout allait bien. Lance allait bien. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà formés Voltron tous les cinq. D'accord, ils étaient alors au milieu d'une bataille déterminante pour le destin d'une planète entière et, d'accord, Lance n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en inquiéter avant que cela n'arrive, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça s'était _mal_ passé. Il pouvait le faire.

Au début, on aurait dit que cela n'allait pas marcher. Ils n'avaient jamais formé Voltron sur commande, à proprement parler. Autant sur le Balméra que sur Berlou, Voltron était apparu dans un moment de désespoir, quand les cinq paladins étaient si concentrés sur leur but de sauver quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de rater. (C'était réfléchir, décida Lance. Réfléchir les gênait. S'inquiéter de ce qu'ils faisaient, de ce que les autres faisaient. Essayer de forcer les choses. Ça devait simplement… _arriver_.)

Lance ferma les yeux, une vision floue et déformée de la bataille autour de lui lui parvenant de l'esprit de Blue. Il lui donna un peu plus de contrôle sur leur vol alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur l'effet que cela faisait de former Voltron avant. Le besoin, la pulsion. Le tiraillement de son cœur et le soudain vertige alors que cinq devenaient un.

Ses pensées devinrent du sable s'écoulant de lui en centaines de petits ruisseaux accélérant et fuyant alors qu'il essayait de les tenir en place. Une rivière le mena à des inquiétudes d'ordre pratique : était-ce bien la formation qu'ils devaient prendre pour former Voltron ou Lance se trouvait un peu plus en recul, là où était désormais Pidge ? Une autre rivière se tourna vers Matt et Allura qui se trouvaient au château et décidément pas _là_.

Le ronronnement et les cliquetis mécaniques du lion bleu formèrent un autre courant, fouettant la concentration de Lance comme une cascade. Et puis il y avait Keith, et cette rivière de pensées était plus large, plus profonde et plus véloce que les autres, bien que calme et silencieuse en surface. Keith était là. Keith le Galra, Keith qui, dans une autre vie, aurait pu se trouver sur le pont du vaisseau de guerre devant eux.

La rivière se sépara de nouveau en deux. Une partie de l'esprit de Lance se porta sur le vaisseau de guerre et tous les Galras qu'il abritait. Il les imagina assis autour d'un petit-déjeuner avec leurs enfants, en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo dans la salle commune, en train de se taquiner les uns des autres sur leurs crushs, leurs coupes de cheveux et la manière dont ils avaient passé leur dernier samedi en ville.

L'autre partie du courant imaginait ce que pensaient les autres paladins. Les yeux fermés, rien ne l'empêchait d'imaginer leurs visages fermés et furieux, jugeant sa conduite des derniers jours. Ils avaient raison de lui en vouloir, bien sûr, mais cela faisait mal quand même.

— Allez, concentrez-vous. Tous ensemble.

Le ton de Shiro se voulait encourageant, mais Lance ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'adressait à lui et tous l'avaient compris.

 _Le paladin bleu est censé être celui qui unit les autres_ , se dit Lance, serrant les dents et se focalisant à nouveau sur Voltron et la bataille en cours. _Reprends-toi, Lance._

Il enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains et serra plus fortement les paupières pour se concentrer.

 _Voltron_. Son esprit se tourna vers Berlou et l'expression de Keith quand Lance l'avait coincé dans le couloir, l'avertissant de ne pas blesser ses amis. Il devait le haïr après ça, pas vrai ? Lance était honnêtement surpris que Keith ait réussi à garder son calme pendant la bataille qui s'était déroulée ensuite. Lance lui-même avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas craquer.

_Non._

_On forme Voltron. Concentre-toi là-dessus. Le lion bleu. Hunk. Pidge. Shiro. Oublie le reste. Tes amis ont besoin de toi. Ne les déçois pas._

Il sentit le tiraillement familier de Voltron (il se rendit compte qu'il était là depuis un moment et qu'il l'aurait senti plus tôt s'il s'était focalisé dessus plutôt que sur ses propres problèmes) et poussa un long soupir.

Il pouvait le faire.

Les lions se rapprochèrent. Blue commença à se transformer, les bruits de ferraille familiers résonnant dans ses entrailles alors qu'elle cessait d'être un lion pour devenir une jambe. Les autres étaient là aussi, leurs esprits s'enroulant autour du sien comme de petites comètes laissant une traînée glaciale dans leur sillage. Il sentit Shiro en premier, calme et solide au cœur de tout, puis Hunk, dont l'esprit accueillit Lance comme le soleil derrière les nuages. Pidge apparut derrière les autres, son esprit aussi rapide qu'un écureuil ayant trop bu de café. Les pensées de Lance s'accélérèrent par solidarité, mais là où celles de Pidge avaient de la clarté, celles de Lance s'éparpillaient, son esprit s'éveillant, tendant les mains, s'agrippant, tortillant, cherchant, fouillant…

Une petite part de lui semblait avoir oublié que ce n'était pas Matt qui se trouvait dans le lion rouge et il chancela quand Keith se rappela à lui. Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans l'esprit de ce dernier. De la méfiance, peut-être. Un mur dur et lisse qui l'empêchait d'entrer là où il laissait passer les autres, mais pas d'agressivité.

Lance recula quand même, les sombres pensées qu'il essayait d'ignorer l'assaillant à nouveau dans une vague de culpabilité, d'inquiétude et d'incertitude nauséeuse.

Le lion bleu frémit et les autres esprits s'effacèrent.

— Mince !

La voix de Coran lui fit l'effet d'une bombe, même s'il savait qu'elle se voulait simplement enjouée et sans jugement. (Et ça allait. L'esprit de Lance le jugeait bien assez pour dix Corans.)

— Vous y étiez presque !

Le sang battait à la tête de Lance et il ouvrit les yeux pour faire face aux lumières trop vives de la bataille. Les lions noir et rouge s'étaient déjà élancés contre les chasseurs qui avaient pris avantage de leur distraction. Green et Yellow pataugèrent un moment avant de les imiter. Les tirs lasers brûlèrent les rétines de Lance, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux, et il se pencha sur les contrôles, l'obscurité béante dans sa poitrine menaçant de l'avaler.

— Réessayez, ordonna Allura. On ne peut affronter Zarkon sans être certain de pouvoir former Voltron en cas de besoin.

Lance n'attendit pas la réponse des autres. Qu'ils acquiescent calmement ou protestent timidement, il aurait toujours l'impression de se prendre une claque.

Alors il fit pivoter Blue en grognant « Ça me saoule » et plongea aussitôt au cœur de la bataille. Allura le réprimanda, mais il coupa le transmetteur et se focalisa sur la destruction des chasseurs galras. (Des robots, se dit-il. Ce n'était que des robots et lui-même était un paladin de Voltron.)

Pidge aurait pu pirater son transmetteur s'iel le voulait, mais iel n'en fit rien et Lance ne savait pas s'il devait s'en sentir reconnaissant ou vexé qu'iel n'essaye même pas de le raisonner. Iel alla s'occuper du vaisseau de guerre avec Keith et Shiro tandis que Hunk aidait Lance avec les chasseurs, se tenant tout près comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Lance fasse quelque chose de stupide et dangereux.

Eh bien, il n'avait pas tort. Lance n'était pas d'humeur à la jouer sans risque. Il frappait fort et vite sans se soucier de sa sécurité et il ne lâcha rien avant que le dernier chasseur ne se soit transformé en boule de feu et de métal fondu. Le lion bleu était silencieux, tut par l'humeur de Lance et sa propre inquiétude, quand les environs retombèrent dans le calme.

Quand ils retournèrent au château, Lance fonça droit dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et resta sous le flot bouillant de la douche jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge et que les coups à sa porte cessent. Il aurait voulu que ses pensées soient aussi faciles à faire taire.


	3. Knife's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Lance et Coran ont discuté du dernier paladin bleu, Lealle, la mère d'Allura, et de ce que le lion bleu cherche chez un paladin. Pendant ce temps, Keith a demandé à Allura ce qui l'a poussée à lui faire confiance et en a beaucoup appris au sujet de l'ancienne Altéa, des gardes du roi Alfor et de la trahison de Zarkon. Ces deux conversations ont tourné court lors de l'arrivée d'un vaisseau galra, mais la panique et la culpabilité de Lance ont empêché les paladins de former Voltron.

> **Registres de recherche CŒUR  
>  Entrée #714  
> Deux ans et demi avant le retour de Voltron**
> 
> Notes de l'étude des survivants de Ziva-X-alpha, prisonniers numéro 013-9872, 014-9872, 015-9872, ci-après dénommés Zivas :
> 
> \- Les sujets sont d'une race non classifiée, galranoïdes en apparence, imberbes et émaciés. Ils semblent avoir atteint l'âge adulte et sont en bonne santé physique, bien que sous-alimentés. Des scans indiquent que les Zivas sont doués de parole, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas fait l'usage depuis leur arrivée.
> 
> \- Bien que Ziva-X-alpha montre des signes d'une société modérément civilisée avec l'espèce Ziva en forme de vie prépondérante, ces trois sujets démontrent une intelligence et des capacités de raisonnement équivalentes à celles d'un kel domestique. Ils ne répondent pas aux commandes verbales ni au renforcements comportementaux, à l'exception de courtes démonstrations d'aversion à la douleur.
> 
> \- Les rumeurs selon lesquelles les Zivas sauraient survivre sans quintessence durant de longues périodes semblent avérées. Ils n'ont souffert d'aucun effet physique dû à la privation, bien que l'impact cognitif et émotionnel soit sévère. Dans cet état, les Zivas sont des créatures irrationnelles et dénuées d'intelligence ne pouvant ressentir que deux émotions : la peur et la rage. Ils recherchent de la quintessence avec une obstination telle qu'elle en efface tout instinct de préservation, mais tombent sur la défensive et se font distants quand aucune source de quintessence significative se présente. Ils sont, en somme, complètement sauvages.
> 
> Nous allons devoir élaborer de nouveaux protocoles pour s'occuper des Zivas, puisque la présence d'un simple être vivant ou d'une sentinelle dans un intervalle de cent travées suffit à déclencher leur insatiable soif de quintessence.

[Note de traduction de Pidge : Une image représentant les Zivas était attachée à cette entrée. C'est plutôt évident qu'il s'agit es choses qu'on a affrontées sur Vel-17, avant les améliorations cybernétiques et la zombification.]

* * *

Matt grogna en bloquant un coup du gladiateur. Sa jambe le brûla, mais il ne perdit pas l'équilibre. C'était déjà ça. Il recula alors que le gladiateur avançait, concentré sur sa respiration et réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de mettre fin au combat. Ce n'était que le niveau un, mais Matt s'était promis d'en rester au combat rapproché ; passer au pistolet serait plus facile et il ne recherchait pas la facilité. Il fallait qu'il se surpasse pour rattraper les autres.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Berlou et les autres progressaient constamment à l'entraînement. Ils attaquaient les vaisseaux galras qu'ils trouvaient en chemin, soit trois depuis leur dernière tentative de former Voltron, mais il y avait toujours une tension entre Keith et Lance. Malgré les exercices préparés par Allura, rien ne semblait faire la différence.

Enfin, sauf quand Lance quittait la pièce. Parfois, quand il s'en allait, les autres paladins poursuivaient l'entraînement et leur travail d'équipe s'améliorait considérablement.

Matt avait essayé de parler à Lance plusieurs fois, mais il était étonnamment doué pour éviter les gens quand il ne voulait pas parler et pour dérailler la conversation dans le cas contraire. Matt s'inquiétait, mais il ne pourrait rien faire tant que Lance n'était pas prêt à s'ouvrir à lui.

Alors il s'occupait principalement en s'entraînant.

Le gladiateur se lassa d'attendre que Matt l'attaque et chargea. Se crispant, Matt leva son épée pour bloquer le premier coup, mais il était plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, le forçant à reculer d'un pas, puis d'un autre.

Grondant, Matt passa à l'offensive, écartant le bâton du gladiateur et lui tranchant le torse. Il recula juste assez pour laisser Matt respirer et changer de posture pour s'attaquer au côté non dominant du robot. Ce point faible ne pouvait être exploité que sur les niveaux de difficulté les plus bas, mais Matt n'allait pas renoncer à un des seuls avantages qu'il avait.

Il chargea, son épée tendue à bout de bras. Le gladiateur se remit de sa dernière attaque et pivota, mais il mit trop de temps à ajuster sa prise sur son bâton et Matt sut qu'il ne parerait jamais à temps.

Son orthèse se bloqua au niveau du genou et Matt s'étala au sol avec assez de force pour lui couper le souffle. Son bayard se désactiva alors qu'il haletait à travers ses dents serrées, attendant que la douleur passe.

Une ombre se profila au-dessus de lui et il se jeta sur le côté alors que le gladiateur abattait son bâton, l'évitant de justesse. Matt toussa, essayant de rassembler assez de souffle pour parler.

— Fin de l'entraînement !

Matt se tourna vers la porte d'où venait la voix, le gladiateur se redressant et s'éteignant. Lance s'avança, vêtu de son armure, tenant son casque contre sa jambe.

Haussant un sourcil, Matt se redressa et jeta un œil à son armure. Quelques jours plus tôt, Coran lui avait montré la forge altéenne qui fabriquait de nouvelles armures de paladin quand les anciennes étaient trop endommagées pour être réparées. _Toi et Keith ne pouvez pas partager éternellement_ , lui avait-il dit d'un ton joyeux face à son air confus.

Honnêtement, ce geste avait étonné Matt, mais il était reconnaissant qu'on le voie toujours comme un paladin. Il ne pensait pas que cela avait traversé l'esprit de quiconque sauf le sien, lui-même y ayant pensé seulement parce que les douleurs des cristaux refusaient de s'en aller malgré les sessions d'extraction et de redirection quotidiennes avec Shay. Il avait tenu autant qu'il le pouvait avec son orthèse, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : l'état de sa jambe ne s'améliorait pas.

Il ne savait pas si c'était dû aux cristaux, à la vieille blessure de sa seule fois dans l'Arène ou au fait qu'il avait enchaîné les batailles depuis son échappée de Vel-17 sans se donner le temps de guérir, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Une capsule cryogénique aurait pu l'aider, mais ce n'était pas une option tant qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution plus permanente à son problème de cristaux. Coran l'avait examiné et Shay avait cherché des cristaux à désigner coupables dans la zone, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient trouvé quoi que ce soit. Coran avait émis l'idée que ses nerfs étaient endommagés et qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que tirer profit des poches de glace et des anti-douleurs de l'infirmerie.

Sa jambe le lançait souvent et quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle picotait ou brûlait (généralement la nuit, où la douleur le tenait éveillé jusqu'au petit matin) et elle tremblait dès qu'il se prenait un coup ou qu'il s'y appuyait trop longtemps. Cela ne suffisait pas à réduire sensiblement sa mobilité au sein du château, du moins pas encore, mais c'était assez problématique pour qu'il ne se sente pas d'attaque à assister à une bataille sans support.

L'orthèse intégrée à la botte de son armure était le troisième prototype de Matt. Elle marchait bien mieux que les premières : elle était plus fluide et empêchait sa jambe de se dérober, mais l'articulation n'arrêtait pas de coincer. S'il pouvait en trouver la raison, il pourrait peut-être enfin repasser à l'action.

Lance le rejoignit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Son regard s'attarda sur la jambe de Matt, mettant ce dernier mal à l'aise et il pivota pour aller chercher la gourde qu'il avait laissée près du mur.

— Matt…

Matt se crispa, regardant Lance par-dessus son épaule.

— C'est rien, dit-il. T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Mais les yeux de Lance étaient toujours rivés sur le squelette argenté de l'orthèse et Matt décida de la peindre aux couleurs de son armure une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ce qui faisait coincer son genou. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de confronter Shiro à la culpabilité qu'il avait à peine commencé à oublier.

Lance resta silencieux un moment, puis il haussa les épaules, invoqua son bayard et se tourna vers le gladiateur inactif de l'autre côté de la pièce.

— Donc. Tu as repris l'entraînement, hein ? C'est cool.

Ce n'était pas exactement sarcastique, mais Matt eut l'impression que Lance cherchait simplement à combler le silence. Il semblait distrait, comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Matt voulait lui en parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, rien de ce qu'il avait tenté jusque-là, d'allusions subtiles à de l'inquiétude sans détours, ne lui ayant fait gagner du terrain.

— On se fait un round ?

Matt cligna les paupières, surpris. Il s'en voulut aussitôt. Ce n'était pas parce que Lance ne voulait pas parler que tout avait changé entre eux et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble.

Il se força à sourire.

— Ok. Laisse-moi juste deux minutes, le temps de remettre ce truc en place, dit-il en indiquant sa jambe, avant de s'asseoir et de retirer sa botte pour examiner l'orthèse. Tu devrais t'étirer en attendant, conseilla-t-il avec un regard éloquent, et Lance grogna, mais obéit.

— T'es pire qu'Iverson, parfois, marmonna Lance, relevant sa jambe derrière lui.

Matt lui jeta un bref regard, constatant qu'il s'exécutait sans conviction, comme d'habitude. Lance était le paladin le plus flexible après Pidge, mais il avait la mauvaise habitude d'éluder les échauffements.

— Il ne faudrait pas que tu te froisses un muscle, fit doucement Matt, sortant l'outil multifonction altéen qu'il avait emprunté à Coran.

Il tripota la sonde tactile jusqu'à trouver la lime à métaux et s'attaqua à son exosquelette, le fléchissant plusieurs fois pour identifier le problème.

Lance grogna en changeant de jambe.

— Roh, Matt, allez. Shiro me bassine déjà assez comme ça.

Matt rit, ce qui le surprit autant que Lance.

— On dirait qu'il commence enfin à déteindre sur moi.

Là. Une section du panel latéral de l'orthèse était très légèrement tordue. Matt dut retirer le panel pour s'en occuper avec la lime et il le fit en levant les yeux vers Lance.

— Mais il a raison, reprit-il, pointant l'outil multifonction dans sa direction. Tu dois prendre soin de ton corps.

— Quoi, pour séduire les nanas ? demanda Lance avec un sourire espiègle.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Matt se mit à limer son orthèse.

— Lance…

Lance rit. Il continua de s'étirer jusqu'à ce que Matt soit satisfait du mouvement de l'exosquelette. Il le glissa jusqu'à son genou, l'accrocha à sa cuissarde, enfila sa botte par-dessus et, le temps qu'il se relève, Lance se balançait sur ses talons en secouant les mains. Il fixait le gladiateur et évitait le regard de Matt, ce qui renforça l'impression de ce dernier que quelque chose le tracassait.

Il ne posa pas de questions. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Si ces deux dernières semaines lui avaient bien appris quelque chose, c'était que le presser et insister ne le mènerait à rien. Il devait faire preuve de patience.

— Prêt ? s'enquit-il, testant son équilibre et son amplitude de mouvement en rejoignant Lance au milieu de la salle d'entraînement.

Lance acquiesça et Matt invoqua son bayard. Le poids de l'épée s'installa confortablement dans le creux de sa main et Matt plia les genoux.

— Début du niveau trois.

Lance ouvrit le feu à la seconde où le gladiateur prit vie, le sonnant assez longtemps pour que Matt réduise la distance. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble assez souvent pour avoir trouvé un rythme familier. Matt guidait le gladiateur dans la salle, s'approchant juste assez pour attirer son attention avant de reculer pour laisser une fenêtre de tir à Lance.

Ils y allèrent doucement pour un premier round, surtout en considérant que les paladins s'étaient sensiblement améliorés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Terre, bien que Matt soit quelque peu rouillé. Lance aurait pu gérer seul un gladiateur de niveau trois, et Matt aussi, sans les cristaux et la nouvelle orthèse, alors à deux contre lui, ce n'était pas un vrai défi.

Matt saisit l'occasion de tester les limites de son exosquelette. Quand il était à la Garnison, ses recherches se concentraient principalement sur les réseaux neurologiques synthétiques et la technologie altéenne était plutôt avancée sur ce point. Avec l'aide de Coran, Matt avait réussi à connecter l'orthèse à l'interface neurologique de sa nouvelle armure, interface dont il avait découvert l'existence seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Les paladins se servaient surtout des contrôles manuels pour activer les systèmes de communication et de scan, mais apparemment, ils pouvaient être contrôlés par la pensée.

Il avait dû s'entraîner un peu pour trouver comment cela fonctionnait, mais une fois cela fait, il y avait relié l'orthèse pour qu'elle réponde à ses pensées. Pourtant trop lourde avec l'armure en plus pour la manœuvrer manuellement, elle se pliait en même temps que son genou, offrant son support sans créer de résistance supplémentaire.

Et ça marchait très bien, même si ce n'était pas encore parfait. Le gladiateur avait jeté Matt une fois et en atterrissant sur ses pieds, l'impact avait ébranlé son genou ; l'exosquelette ne le protégerait en rien s'il se prenait un coup direct à la jambe.

Mais il était debout et il se battait, et s'il n'était pas aussi rapide qu'avant, c'était peut-être dû au manque d'entraînement et à la fatigue constante qui accompagnait sa maladie cristalline.

Par accord tacite, Lance et Matt prolongèrent le combat, répétant des manœuvres que Lance avait apprises avec Shiro et les autres et que Matt avait observées sans pouvoir les mettre en pratique. Un tir de Lance finit par trouver l'œil du gladiateur et alors qu'il titubait, aveuglé, Matt fonça sur lui pour lui porter le coup final.

Coupé en deux, il s'effondra et disparut. Matt se tourna vers Lance avec un grand sourire.

— Tu t'améliores, tu sais.

Lance cligna les yeux, bombant légèrement le torse face au compliment.

— Tu crois ? fit-il en frottant l'arrière de son casque, ses doigts jouant avec la poignée de son bayard.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les gourdes qui attendaient au bout de la salle.

— Eh, c'est juste parce que t'es là.

— Hé, protesta Matt, poussant gentiment l'épaule de Lance. Sois pas si dur envers toi-même.

— Non, dit Lance. C'est juste… cool. De s'entraîner à nouveau ensemble. C'est facile de travailler avec toi.

C'était presque une confession et Matt l'observa en silence, cherchant comment répondre. Il savait que Lance parlait de Keith ; tout le monde au château le savait. Peu importait les équipes qu'ils formaient, paires, trios ou tous ensemble, si Lance et Keith étaient censés travailler en tandem, ça finissait mal. À chaque fois.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de s'entraîner avec Matt qui réjouissait Lance, mais surtout l'absence de Keith.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

— Sinon, t'as fait quoi de beau, ces derniers temps ?

Le regard que Lance lui lança n'était pas exactement coupable, mais cela s'en rapprochait beaucoup.

— Qui, moi ? (Il haussa les épaules.) Oh, tu sais. On s'occupe comme on peut.

— Mouais.

Matt résista à l'envie de croiser les bras. _N'en fais pas un interrogatoire._

— Mais est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air… tendu, en ce moment.

Lance voûta les épaules et Matt se tut. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas su déterminer exactement pourquoi Lance se comportait si étrangement. Ça allait plus loin qu'une simple méfiance envers Keith. Pendant un temps, Matt avait cru qu'il lui en voulait pour l'avoir « remplacé » dans l'équipe, mais ça ne collait pas non plus. Lance était plus silencieux que d'habitude, quand il ne se disputait pas avec Keith, et même quand il plaisantait, il avait l'air de se forcer.

D'aussi près, Matt pouvait voir des cercles noirs sous ses yeux et le teint cireux de sa peau, comme s'il perdait le sommeil. Mais pourquoi ?

Prudemment, Matt posa une main sur l'épaule de Lance, mais le contact le fit tressaillir et il se dégagea, activant son bayard.

— Un autre round ? demanda-t-il avec entrain et, avant que Matt ne puisse répondre, il fit un pas en avant. Début du niveau cinq.

— Lance–

Matt n'eut pas le temps de protester. Les gladiateurs de niveau cinq étaient intenses. Pas imbattables, mais il y avait un fossé les séparant du niveau trois. Seul Shiro était capable d'en affronter un tout seul, mais seulement pour quelques minutes ; lui et Keith étaient la seule paire ayant réussi à le battre sans se prendre une raclée. Peut-être que Lance et Matt y arriveraient, tant que le corps de ce dernier lui obéissait, mais cela ne serait pas chose facile.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de foncer et essayer d'empêcher Lance de se faire tuer.

La première attaque menaça de lui faire lâcher son bayard, mais il tint bon, reculant à tâtons alors que Lance ouvrait le feu. Le gladiateur était plus rapide qu'au niveau trois, si bien qu'un seul tir le toucha à l'épaule, le ralentissant à peine dans sa poursuite de Matt à travers la pièce.

Il devait se concentrer. S'il continuait de s'enfuir comme ça, il allait finir dos au mur. Alors il se planta sur ses positions, attendant l'élan du bâton, puis roula en avant et lacéra le dos du gladiateur en se relevant. Il frémit à peine.

Un laser frappa le gladiateur à la tête alors qu'il se retournait, attirant son attention sur Lance, qui sourit et tira à nouveau.

Matt chargea avant que le robot ne décide de faire de Lance sa cible et le gladiateur para l'épée avec son bâton. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant avant que le gladiateur ne se baisse soudainement et ne fauche les jambes de Matt. Il tituba, essayant de rester debout, mais le bout du bâton s'enfonça dans son ventre.

Il lâcha son bayard en roulant jusqu'au mur, la respiration sifflante. Il ne se donna qu'un moment pour absorber la douleur avant de se remettre en mouvement, cherchant son bayard en se forçant à se relever. Un gladiateur de niveau cinq n'était pas quelque chose que vous souhaitiez rencontrer allongé sur le dos.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lance mitraillait le gladiateur de lasers et d'insultes, pour le bien que ça lui fit. Si les Altéens avaient programmé leurs robots pour reconnaître et répondre aux insultes, ils ne comprenaient certainement pas celles des humains. Au moins, le gladiateur était bel et bien distrait par le flot constant de tirs, ce qui laissa à Matt la chance de reprendre son souffle et son bayard.

Il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Lance se figer, les yeux rivés vers la porte.

Puis le gladiateur fondit sur lui, l'envoyant contre le mur du fond. Matt mit fin à l'entraînement avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de dégâts et se précipita aux côtés de Lance.

— Je vais bien, grogna ce dernier.

Il repoussa Matt dès qu'il fut remis sur pied et leva la tête pour lancer un regard noir en direction de la porte.

Tardivement, Matt se rendit compte qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. Keith se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la main contre la poignée, les lèvres plissées. Une vague de peur et de mauvais souvenirs l'assaillit, jaillissant du coin de son esprit réservé à Vel-17, mais son manque de contrôle ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne force ses cicatrices à se refermer.

— Salut, dit Keith d'une voix qu'il voulait clairement désarmante. Je ne voulais pas vous déconcentrer. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Matt jeta un coup d'œil à Lance, qui s'était figé. La main qui tenait son bayard se desserra et l'arme disparut dans un éclat lumineux.

— Ouais, dit-il. Fais ta vie. Toute manière, j'allais à la douche.

Il disparut avant que Matt ou Keith ne puisse lui demander de rester.

* * *

— Tu es sûr que j'ai le droit d'être ici ? demanda Shay, la voix assourdie par la couche de métal entourant Hunk.

Il poussa légèrement la coque du lion jaune et la plaque flottante sur laquelle il était allongé glissa à l'air libre.

— Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi tu aurais pas le droit ?

Shay leva la tête pour le regarder depuis sa position sur la patte du lion jaune, mais son air sombre se mua en sourire qu'elle cacha rapidement derrière sa main. Grimaçant, Hunk s'empara d'un chiffon pour s'essuyer le visage. Deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient suivi un signal de détresse jusqu'à une planète contrôlée par les Galras semblant à première vue être prise dans une énorme tempête de sable. C'était bel et bien une tempête, mais le « sable » était en fait une sorte de moisissure qui s'était infiltrée sous les plaques protectrices de Yellow. La veille, tous les paladins avaient passé trois bonnes heures à nettoyer leurs lions. Depuis, Hunk doutait que cette saleté menace vraiment le bon fonctionnement de Yellow, mais si lui-même s'était retrouvé avec un tas de bouillie de champignons sous son armure, une petite douche ne lui aurait pas suffi.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un travail ragoûtant. Au moins, il avait trouvé une vieille combinaison altéenne, lui permettant de préserver sa tenue de tous les jours. (Lance leur avait fabriqué une ou deux tenues supplémentaires, même pour Shiro, mais à part les justaucorps altéens, les vêtements étaient une denrée précieuse au château.)

Ça ne changeait rien au cambouis orangé qui lui recouvrait les bras et dont il avait certainement laissé quelques traces sur son visage en l'essuyant. Après tout, il faisait _chaud_ à l'intérieur d'un lion et Hunk ne pouvait pas travailler avec de la sueur dans les yeux.

— Mes excuses, dit Shay quand elle eut repris contenance. Tu me rappelles mon frère le jour où il a essayé d'enseigner la peinture aux enfants.

Hunk rit en se redressant, étirant son dos courbaturé. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il y était et il avait bien besoin d'une pause. Il tira sur le tuyau qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer l'intérieur de Yellow et lava du mieux qu'il put les résidus de moisissure sur ses mains.

— Mais sérieusement, reprit-il, cherchant une serviette propre pour s'essuyer. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

— Vraiment ?

Shay s'appuya contre la patte de Yellow, levant les yeux pour la regarder. Elle dormait à l'heure actuelle, ou du moins, en faisait l'équivalent robotique. Sa présence n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure dans l'esprit de Hunk et, bien qu'elle était consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas l'intention de réagir. Shay inclina la tête de côté :

— Dans nos récits, le lien entre un lion et son paladin est sacré et y faire intrusion est une grande insulte.

Hunk haussa les épaules.

— Bah, quand on les a rencontrés, ils étaient plutôt pointilleux sur qui avait le droit de les approcher. La première fois, sur Terre, Blue m'a pas laissé traverser ses défenses. Elle a répondu qu'à Lance. Et ils laissent que leur paladin aux contrôles. Sauf Allura, je suppose, qui fait exception parce que c'est la princesse ? Je sais pas. Et _personne_ comprend pourquoi Red a choisi deux paladins.

Il marqua une pause, secouant la tête. Il s'était déjà donné des migraines à essayer de résoudre cette énigme.

— Mais en général ? Nan. Des tas de gens sont déjà montés dans nos lions. Tant que tu essayes pas de nous faire du mal, Yellow est plutôt cool.

Shay posa la paume de sa main sur la patte du lion jaune en souriant.

— Oui, dit-elle. Elle me rappelle chez moi.

— Ah ouais ?

N'hésitant qu'un moment, Hunk rattacha le panel de la coque qu'il avait retiré pour nettoyer, puis alla s'asseoir sur l'autre patte avant de Yellow, faisant face à Shay.

— Ça doit te manquer.

Shay baissa les yeux.

— Oui. Je ne regrette pas ma décision de vous accompagner, mais ma famille me manque.

Poussant un long soupir, Hunk leva le nez vers le plafond.

— Tu es bien entourée, ici. Je pense que notre foyer nous manque à tous, sauf peut-être à Keith, mais les Galras n'ont jamais vraiment été sa famille pour commencer. On s'y fait.

Il se demanda (et ce n'était pas la première fois) comment allait sa famille. Pensait-elle qu'il était mort ou une partie de la vérité était-elle parvenue à Hawaï ? Le recherchait-elle ? Une part de lui l'espérait, mais il espérait surtout qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop à cause de lui.

— L'univers est si vaste. Je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte avant, dit Shay, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Chez moi, je m'allongeais sous les étoiles et je pensais aux peuples qui vivaient parmi elles. Je m'émerveillais devant la taille du ciel et pourtant… Tout semblait plus petit avec le Balméra sous mon dos. Ici, tout est ténèbres autour de nous, les étoiles ne se rapprochent jamais et quand je vois la carte altéenne, je me demande si l'univers a ne serait-ce qu'une fin.

Hunk ferma les yeux. Il voyait ce que Shay voulait dire. Cela l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il avait quitté la Terre. La distance. La solitude. Après la disparition de Lance, Allura et Matt sur Vel-17, quand le château-vaisseau faisait route avec l' _Espoir de Kera_ , le vaisseau de la résistance, Hunk s'était souvent tenu seul sur la passerelle, à contempler la carte. Pidge était sûr.e, même alors, que les autres avaient survécu et Hunk avait voulu y croire, mais à regarder l'infinité d'étoiles, il s'était demandé comment deux personnes pouvaient se retrouver une fois séparées dans l'espace.

— Tu veux savoir un truc ?

Hunk rencontra brièvement le regard de Shay avant de se tourner vers la boîte à outils à côté de lui. Il sortit une pince pour occuper ses mains avant de continuer :

— Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment faire la différence dans cette guerre.

— Mais… vous êtes Voltron. Vous avez libéré mon peuple. Vous avez sauvé Berlou.

— Ouais, dit Hunk. Et combien d'autres planètes penses-tu que l'Empire Galra a conquis pendant ce temps ? Ils sont tellement nombreux et ils ont pris tant de planètes. On pourrait se battre toute notre vie sans pour autant entailler le contrôle de Zarkon.

Shay resta silencieuse un long moment et Hunk se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû garder ses doutes pour lui. Shay n'avait certainement pas besoin de regretter davantage d'être partie de chez elle.

Il soupira, se frottant la nuque.

— C'est pour ça que j'aime pas voir grand. Tant que je me concentre sur ce qui se trouve devant moi, ça va. Enfin, dans l'ensemble. Je dois me concentrer sur les Balméras et les Berlous de l'univers. Je dois protéger les personnes que je peux. Je sais pas où ça me mènera, mais même si ça vient pas à bout de Zarkon, ça aide une planète. Un peuple. C'est pas rien.

— Alors j'en ferai de même.

Hunk leva les yeux, surpris, et la trouva en train de sourire.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi, dit Shay. Je ne suis pas une guerrière, ni une guérisseuse assez douée pour remplacer vos capsules de soin. En vérité, je commençais à me demander si j'avais vraiment ma place, ici. (Elle carra les épaules.) Mais je peux aider Matt et ce n'est pas rien non plus.

— Ouais ! s'exclama Hunk en lui rendant son sourire, et les yeux de Shay brillèrent en réponse. Et hé, peut-être que si on continue comme ça assez longtemps, on découvrira qu'on peut faire plus de bien qu'on le croyait.

— Peut-être. J'attends ce moment avec impatience.

* * *

— Je dois mal m'y prendre, dit Allura.

Elle était censée aider Coran à trier les signaux de détresse de la zone pour déterminer leur prochaine cible, mais elle était trop préoccupée pour se concentrer dessus pleinement.

Cela faisait deux mouvements que Keith et Shiro avaient rejoint l'équipage. Deux mouvements, soit un peu plus de deux semaines terriennes, selon Matt. Allura essayait de s'adapter à leur système temporel. C'était plus simple que de tenter de leur inculquer la différence entre un cycle standard et un cycle planétaire ou entre un mouvement et un circuit (même si elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si difficile à comprendre, le système altéen étant bien plus explicite que la notion terrienne de _mois_ , qui était très inconsistante).

Deux semaines et deux jours après leur départ de Berlou et Allura se sentait capable de parler en unités terriennes, mais la nouvelle équipe de paladins avait toujours ses difficultés.

Elle remarqua que Coran lui lançait un drôle de regard et elle rougit, se tournant vers la carte stellaire qu'elle devait examiner.

— Avec les paladins, clarifia-t-elle. Ils ne sont toujours pas capables de former Voltron.

— Ils s'ajustent, dit Coran.

Il était, comme à son habitude, obstinément optimiste. Allura trouvait qu'il devrait se montrer un peu plus inquiet de l'état de l'équipe, car Voltron était l'opposant de Zarkon le plus important, mais elle appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un à bord du château-vaisseau qui croyait que les choses allaient s'arranger.

— Ça fait deux semaines. Ils auraient dû faire _quelques_ progrès.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait tenter de nouveaux exercices de renforcement d'esprit d'équipe. La pression de l'entraînement au combat ne servait qu'à élever la tension entre Keith et Lance et presque tout ce qu'ils avaient essayé d'autre s'était prêté à la compétition. Elle ne pensait pas que Lance admettrait un jour sa rivalité avec Keith, mais elle l'avait vue de ses propres yeux. Keith se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, par fierté ou pour prouver sa valeur, et Lance refusait de se laisser distancer.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait leur affecter des tâches différentes, les faire travailler côte à côte sans leur laisser une chance d'entrer en compétition directe ?

Coran interrompit son travail. Après un moment, il éteignit l'écran de son panel de contrôle et se tourna vers Allura, se caressant la moustache.

— Deux semaines ne suffisent pas, Princesse, dit-il. Je sais que vous êtes habituée à la manière dont se déroulaient les choses avec votre père, mais nous avons eu des siècles pour comprendre comment en arriver là. Mon grand-père m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé la première fois qu'un nouveau paladin avait rejoint l'équipe. Il leur a fallu deux saisons pour démêler la situation.

— Nous n'avons _pas_ deux saisons, s'exclama Allura. Zarkon ne va pas attendre que nous apprenions à former une équipe. Tôt ou tard, nous allons faire face à une situation que les lions ne pourront résoudre en leur état.

— Et c'est peut-être à ce moment que ces demi-portions apprendront à mettre de côté leurs différends.

Allura soupira, se massant les tempes. La carte stellaire s'évanouit dès que ses mains quittèrent les piédestaux de contrôle et la passerelle s'illumina, lui brûlant les rétines comme les feux d'un projecteur.

— Je suis la princesse d'Altéa, dit-elle gravement. Je suis censée aider les paladins à atteindre leur véritable potentiel. Si je n'arrive pas à faire d'eux une équipe, à quoi bon ?

Coran la rejoignit et plaça les mains sur ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort. Allura se sentit aussitôt gênée de s'être emportée.

— Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour cette équipe, Allura. Tu ne peux t'en vouloir pour cette petite querelle entre Lance et Keith.

Il hésita, son regard se posant sur le poste du paladin bleu.

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'il n'est pas prêt à recevoir de l'aide.

— Mais… commença Allura, avant de s'interrompre.

Ses problèmes d'autorité ne concernaient qu'elle ; Coran avait ses propres devoirs et n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le dérange avec ses propres doutes. Il y avait un moyen de concilier les paladins. C'était obligé. Elle devait simplement le trouver.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'ordinateur central sous la passerelle. C'était une pièce poussiéreuse et sombre, refroidie artificiellement pour protéger l'équipement qu'elle contenait. Elle pourrait…

Non. Elle n'était pas entrée dans cette pièce depuis la mort de sa mère et elle n'était pas assez désespérée pour changer ses habitudes. Elle trouverait un moyen d'aider les paladins toute seule.

* * *

Akira Shirogane occupait une position unique au sein de la Garnison Galactique. Officiellement, il n'était pas soldat, mais il avait travaillé en tant que pilote de cargo pour des avant-postes militaires. Il savait manier un pistolet et portait toujours un Glock 26 à sa ceinture, mais il ne l'avait jamais utilisé ailleurs qu'au champ de tir. Il donnait des cours de vol aux pilotes de cargo en devenir, mais c'était le plus jeune membre du corps professoral.

Et bien sûr, c'était le frère jumeau de Takashi Shirogane, pilote de légende, dont la réputation faisait toujours sensation parmi les recrues et les collègues, malgré la faute qu'on lui attribuait lors de la mission Kerberos.

Akira était donc à la fois quelqu'un de respecté et d'effacé, célèbre, mais presque complètement ignoré. Il n'avait pas accès à toutes les zones, mais il pouvait pousser sa chance assez loin pour que cela revienne presque au même.

Prenons pour exemple le centre de commandes. Techniquement, Akira n'avait pas le droit d'y aller sans être accompagné par un officier supérieur.

Mais il avait passé le premier mois de son mandat de professeur de vol à profiter de toutes les excuses qu'il pouvait trouver pour y entrer. Il s'était porté volontaire pour aider à compiler des données et il avait fait miroiter son « expérience de terrain » à livrer des cargaisons délicates pour rejoindre le groupe de travail administratif retravaillant les procédures de communication entre le centre de commandes et les agents sur le terrain.

En un mois, il était entré au centre de commandes douze fois avec cinq escortes différentes. Il avait mémorisé les codes d'accès dès le début et les avait communiqués à Val. Mais ce jour-là, deux jours après la disparition de cette dernière, c'était la première fois qu'Akira allait y entrer seul.

Il passa une heure à observer l'entrée avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, prenant note des allées et venues pour savoir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il attendit d'être sûr que pas moins de trois membres de ses escortes habituelles étaient présentes avant de bouger.

Le garde du jour était Will Hauerbeck, quelqu'un de la promo qui avait succédé à celle d'Akira. Ils n'avaient travaillé ensemble qu'une ou deux fois, mais Will le connaissait d'avant son emploi de professeur. Le poste de garde du centre de commandes lui était régulier, alors il avait vu Akira passer plusieurs fois auparavant.

De ce fait, quand Akira suivit un groupe d'officiers supérieurs qu'il n'avait jamais accompagné avant, Will l'accueillit d'un signe de tête, vérifia sa carte d'identité et le laissa passer.

Akira suivit le groupe en direction du bunker en métal solide qui menait au centre de commandes souterrain, faisant attention à rester en retrait et hors de leur champ de vision, mais pas trop loin pour qu'une tierce personne se rende compte qu'il ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe.

Pour leur part, les officiers ne remarquèrent rien. Ceux qui le virent au coin de leur vision ne pensèrent pas à deux fois à sa présence. Ils devaient le reconnaître, peut-être pas de nom, mais de visage. Akira les avait croisés à de multiples occasions au centre de commandes et avait même discuté avec deux d'entre eux.

Une fois à l'intérieur et loin du regard de Will Hauerbeck, Akira se sépara de son escorte involontaire. Se mêler à une foule lui apportait une certaine protection, puisqu'il serait moins à même d'être considéré suspect qu'en étant seul, mais suivre des gens dont les affaires ne le regardaient pas le ferait repérer tout aussi vite.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers le centre de communication, où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps. Val semblait s'y être intéressée, bien qu'elle était loin de penser avec la logique d'un militaire. Elle aurait pu se diriger n'importe où une fois à l'intérieur, alors Akira allait devoir être minutieux dans sa recherche. Le centre de communication était d'une certaine manière l'endroit le plus sûr pour Akira ; sa présence y était familière et il y avait de bonnes chances qu'on assume qu'il était là pour les raisons habituelles.

D'un autre côté, si quiconque pouvait savoir qu'Akira n'était pas censé se trouver là aujourd'hui, c'était bien un officier de cette pièce.

_Bon, eh bien. Vaudrait mieux se dépêcher._

Akira entra le code d'accès et retint son souffle.

La pièce était bondée, comme d'habitude, les murmures couvrant son arrivée. Quelques personnes levèrent la tête, mais pas de celles dont Akira s'inquiétait. Il se fondit rapidement dans la masse, faisant un tour rapide de la pièce.

Le plus compliqué, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Une preuve que Val était passée par là, certes, mais cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Un indice physique, des signes de lutte, des rumeurs d'intrusion. Akira tendit l'oreille en inspectant la salle. Les discussions n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires. La construction d'une nouvelle base dans les Andes prenait du retard, le premier envoi de quelque chose était arrivé à destination, des transcriptions ennemies ont été interceptées et décodées… Toutes ces informations étaient relayées aux personnes concernées.

Les conversations entraient par une oreille et ressortaient par l'autre, Akira les retenant juste le temps de confirmer qu'elles ne concernaient pas Val. Il ne vit aucune nouvelle dégradation de la pièce, aucune trace de sang ou de lutte. La salle était trop bondée pour en faire une analyse approfondie, mais Akira était plutôt certain que Val n'avait pas été interceptée ici.

Aussi vite qu'il était venu, Akira retourna dans le couloir. Il se mouva rapidement et résolument au travers du centre de commandes. C'était une petite structure, réduite au strict minimum : un centre de communication, une salle de réunion, quelques bureaux pour les décrypteurs, des salles de conférence privées et assimilées et le bureau du commandant Iverson.

Des voix provenaient de la salle de réunion, étouffées par l'épais métal de la porte, alors Akira passa directement aux bureaux. Ils étaient tous vides, tous inintéressants.

Peut-être que Val n'avait pas mis les pieds ici, après tout.

Ce fut devant le bureau d'Iverson qu'Akira trouva ce qu'il cherchait et son cœur sombra aussitôt.

Sans chercher, il ne l'aurait jamais trouvé. Ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure sur le sol de béton ciré, un petit bout de plastique noir pressé contre le mur, là où un balai ne pouvait l'atteindre. Akira jeta un petit coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, puis le ramassa.

C'était un petit fragment d'un plus grand objet, à peine plus gros que l'ongle d'Akira, avec des bords inégaux là où le plastique avait été brisé.

Cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Un stylo, une radio, une lampe torche. Sans le reste de l'objet pour comparer, aucun juge n'y accorderait la moindre importance. Mais Akira savait. Combien de fois Val avait-elle agité son « dictaphone de diversion » sous son nez ? Il reconnaissait les crêtes grenues qui soulignaient les bords du dictaphone. C'était la bonne couleur, le bon type de plastique.

Val était passée par ici. Elle s'était trouvée juste là, devant le bureau d'Iverson et soit on avait cassé son dictaphone, soit il était tombé avec assez de force pour que la coque se brise, ce qui était tout aussi suspect. Rien que le fait qu'elle ait sorti le leurre voulait dire qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose et qu'elle essayait de conserver ce qu'elle avait enregistré sur son portable.

Des pas résonnèrent à l'intérieur du bureau d'Iverson et le pouls d'Akira s'accéléra, anticipant une bagarre.

 _Non_. Il se força à reculer. Mettre un poing à la figure d'Iverson serait certes très satisfaisant, mais cela ne ramènerait pas Val. Cela ne sauverait pas les trois élèves officiers, en présumant qu'ils pouvaient encore être sauvés. Cela ne le mènerait certainement pas à un endroit où il pourrait trouver plus d'informations pour Karen.

Akira ferma le poing sur le bout de coque brisée en s'éloignant de la porte. Iverson paierait. Quoi qu'il ait fait à Val, à son cousin et au reste de son équipe. Quel que soit son rôle dans le désastre de Kerberos, Akira le ferait payer. Seulement pas ici et pas maintenant.

Grinçant les dents, Akira pivota et se dépêcha de rejoindre la sortie. Karen attendait de ses nouvelles et était déjà assez stressée par la disparition de Val. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Akira se fasse taire, lui aussi. Il devait trouver une excuse pour descendre en ville dans la soirée. Les nouvelles qu'il devait apporter n'étaient pas du genre à être envoyée par Skype et Akira ne faisait pas assez confiance au personnel de la Garnison pour risquer d'être entendu au téléphone.

Akira adressa un signe de tête à Will en sortant, réfléchissant déjà au meilleur moyen d'annoncer à Karen et Eli ce qu'il avait trouvé.

* * *

Shiro était allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune, la tête de Matt contre son torse. Un silence confortable les enveloppait dans une douce chaleur qui lui rappelait l'été sur Terre. Matt leva la tête et se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de Shiro.

— Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

Shiro pressa la main de Matt contre sa joue.

— Ça fait déjà plus de deux semaines que tu m'as trouvé, remarqua-t-il, amusé.

Matt sourit.

— Et alors ? Ça reste vrai.

Secouant la tête, Shiro ferma les yeux et Matt se remit à jouer avec ses cheveux.

— Hé, Matt ?

— Mm ?

— Tu te souviens quand on s'entraînait pour la mission Kerberos et qu'on a dû faire cet exercice de survie en milieu sauvage ?

— Quand papa a fait ami-ami avec ce crotale de six mètres de long ?

Shiro ouvrit les yeux.

— Ce n'était pas un crotale, dit-il. Et il ne faisait même pas un mètre.

— Tu l'as pas vu enroulé dans son sac de couchage.

— Non, mais étrangement, c'est _moi_ qui ai dû le sortir du camp, alors que c'est vous les biologistes.

Matt leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ouais, microbiologistes et ingénieurs en biomécanique. On est pas herpétologistes pour une raison, Takashi.

— Ouais, si tu le dis. (Shiro étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête.) Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, de toute manière.

— Oh ? De quoi, alors ?

Avant que Shiro ne puisse répondre, il sentit le poids d'un regard sur sa nuque, comme si quelqu'un l'observait, alors qu'il était presque certain d'être seul avec Matt dans la salle commune. Curieux, il pencha la tête en arrière.

Ce qu'il vit au bout de la pièce le fit se lever d'un bond, la peur lui enserrant le cœur d'une poigne glaciale. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas vu ce visage à la peau orange et dure, cette silhouette aux quatre bras fins et élancés. Les yeux de l'intrus étaient enfoncés dans son visage, mais ils l'observaient avec une hostilité qui faisait comme écran de fumée dans la salle.

— Deyra ?

_Tu nous as tués._

Ce n'était pas une voix. Ou du moins, la bouche de Deyra ne bougea pas. De la télépathie ? Non, cela ne fonctionnait pas avec les étrangers. Ces mots lui firent tout de même l'effet d'un tir laser et Shiro ferma les yeux, s'exhortant au calme.

— Deyra… (Il hésita, chancelant.) Je suis désolé.

_Tu nous as condamnés. Nous avons payé pour ton arrogance._

Shiro tressaillit. Une main se referma autour de son bras avec assez de force pour y laisser un bleu.

Il pivota, prêt à se battre, mais ce n'était que Matt, plié en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

— Shiro…

— Matt !

Shiro tendit la main, mais Matt la repoussa. Sa peau brilla d'une lueur métallique à la lumière et Shiro en oublia de respirer.

Doucement, Matt se redressa. Des morceaux de sa peau s'étaient changés en cristal et du sang s'en écoulait. Quand il leva la tête pour regarder Shiro, il était presque méconnaissable. Un œil noisette, injecté de sang et souligné d'une peau sombre et meurtrie, le fixait. Tout le reste avait pourri, ne laissant qu'un crâne de cristal l'observant d'un air accusateur.

* * *

Shiro se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à vive allure alors qu'il retournait à la réalité. Il resta allongé le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, raide et désorienté, la pièce à peine éclairée. Cela lui revint petit à petit : le Château des Lions. Black. L'entraînement matinal, un exercice dont la frustration était exacerbée par la fatigue. Le retour dans sa chambre pour faire une sieste.

Le souvenir du regard de Deyra lui chatouillait toujours la nuque et, quand il se calma assez pour bouger, il se redressa et se la frotta pour en dissiper la sensation. Son souffle lui semblait trop lourd et il prit son réveil de chevet pour se distraire de son rêve.

Une fois que les chiffres se stabilisèrent sous ses yeux et que ses pensées embrouillées parvinrent à se concentrer sur l'heure du château, il grogna et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, tirant son oreiller pour couvrir son visage. Moins de deux heures. Il avait à peine dormi cette nuit-là ; il faisait à peine trois-quatre heures par nuit depuis qu'il était monté à bord du château-vaisseau. Ce n'était pas toujours les cauchemars qui le maintenaient éveillé. Le plus souvent, c'était les petits sons du château, la douceur de son lit, le silence qui l'entourait. Il se souvenait à peine de la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé complètement seul, non entouré en permanence des sons produits par d'autres personnes : ses camarades de prison, les sentinelles en patrouille, Keith.

Shiro appréciait cette nouvelle intimité, mais la solitude le rendait nerveux. Il s'était habitué à avoir un allié à portée de main à tout instant.

Mais cette attitude n'était qu'un autre vestige du Champion, qui vivait constamment entouré d'ennemis. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, avec les paladins qui dormaient dans les pièces environnantes. À un endroit où Zarkon ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Où Haggar ne pouvait pas prendre le contrôle.

Shiro se crispa à nouveau en y pensant, devant se forcer à respirer. Il mit l'oreiller de côté et se leva, se dirigeant vers le petit placard où il rangeait ses vêtements (un assortiment de combinaisons altéennes ainsi que deux t-shirts, une veste et une sorte de jean bleu que Lance avait fabriqués à partir d'un matériau trouvé sur une des planètes qu'ils avaient libérées).

Avec cette sieste, il arrivait quasiment à un cumul de cinq heures de sommeil en vingt-quatre heures, ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle norme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes, mais cela se dissiperait une fois qu'il se serait mis en mouvement, et après ce rêve, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait pouvoir retrouver le sommeil rapidement.

Il devait parler à Allura du système de contrôle qu'Haggar avait placé dans son bras, de toute manière.

Prenant le jean et un t-shirt noir, Shiro entra dans la salle de bain et chercha la meilleure manière de formuler sa confession. Il aurait dû lui dire dès le début, bien sûr, surtout qu'Haggar s'était déjà servie de lui lors de la bataille de Berlou. Les autres évitaient d'en parler, mais Shiro savait qu'il avait attaqué le lion bleu. Lance s'en était sorti indemne, bien heureusement, mais la prochaine fois, Shiro ne serait peut-être pas si chanceux.

Il devait lui dire. Sans excuse pour avoir gardé le silence. C'était stratégique, tout simplement. Allura devait le savoir.

Mais quand il sortit de la douche et quitta la pièce après s'être habillé, il ne prit pas la direction de la passerelle, où Allura passait le plus clair de son temps. Son rêve défilait encore dans son esprit et ses pas le portèrent d'abord à la chambre de Matt, adjacente à la sienne. Matt n'y était pas, bien sûr. En milieu d'après-midi, soit il s'entraînait, soit il travaillait dans l'atelier que lui et Hunk avaient revendiqué au huitième étage.

Shiro s'attarda tout de même un instant, se frottant la nuque. Il n'avait pas rêvé de Deyra ou des autres Yaltiens depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur Berlou. Il y avait bien d'autres peurs et regrets occupant ses nuits, et rejoindre les paladins lui avait permis de quitter ces ténèbres pour trouver un état d'esprit bien plus sain.

Mais il ne pouvait pas effacer de sa mémoire l'année passée, ni le fait qu'il avait condamné Yaltin. C'était là où lui et Keith avaient commencé à se rebeller contre l'armée galra et ils étaient allés trop loin. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas remporté la guerre, mais ils l'avaient éternisée assez longtemps pour que Zarkon juge que la planète n'en valait pas la peine.

Haggar s'en était mêlée et n'avait laissé derrière elle qu'une planète morte, près de huit cent mille corps et des cauchemars.

Shiro trouva Matt à la salle d'entraînement, où il affrontait Keith. Surpris, Shiro les observa depuis la porte. Keith lui était clairement supérieur, mais Matt se défendait bien. Il savait quand battre en retraite et plus d'une fois, il prit Keith par surprise en ripostant. Keith, comme d'habitude, semblait incapable de rester sur la défensive. Il avait toujours été du genre à foncer et submerger l'ennemi avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer. Il était assez vif pour esquiver, mais il enchaînait automatiquement par une attaque et Matt savait comment s'en servir à son avantage, menant Keith par le bout du nez en attendant le bon moment pour frapper.

Le combat prit fin d'un accord tacite, Matt et Keith désactivant leurs armes en même temps avec un léger signe de tête avant de se diriger vers les serviettes et les gourdes qui les attendaient près de la porte.

Matt fut le premier à remarquer Shiro et il lui lança un grand sourire.

— Shiro !

Keith leva la tête, sa posture se relaxant de façon presque imperceptible alors qu'il lui adressait un signe de tête.

— Tu es venu t'entraîner ?

— Peut-être plus tard, dit Shiro, laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur Matt alors qu'il prenait sa gourde.

Les dernières traces de son rêve s'effacèrent en le voyant content, en bonne santé et souriant d'un air taquin alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur à ses côtés.

— Pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

Shiro rit.

— Je viens de prendre une douche, dit-il. Laisse-moi me sentir civilisé au moins une heure avant de me refaire suer.

Matt haussa les épaules, prenant une serviette humide laissée à disposition pour s'éponger le visage et la nuque. C'était moyennement efficace, Matt étant vêtu de son armure de paladin, à l'inverse de Keith qui ignora complètement les serviettes et s'essuya simplement le front avec la manche de sa combinaison altéenne.

— Je ne savais pas que vous vous entraîniez ensemble, dit Shiro.

À part Lance, tout le monde au château avait plus ou moins accepté la présence de Keith, mais ils ne se côtoyaient pas vraiment. Keith mangeait parfois avec Hunk, passait une heure ou deux avec Pidge pour l'aider à traduire les notes de recherche qu'ils avaient récupérées sur Vel-17, mais sinon, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Shiro ou seul dans sa chambre ou dans la salle d'entraînement.

Ça faisait plaisir de le voir bien s'entendre avec Matt.

Sa satisfaction s'estompa face au silence qui accueillit ses mots. Keith lui sourit et alla remplir sa gourde, mais Matt sembla soudainement très dévoué à essuyer chaque portion de sa peau exposée. Quand Keith les rejoignit, Matt était à nouveau tout sourire, mais Shiro voyait la tension autour de ses yeux, minime mais présente.

Shiro fronça les sourcils, mais Matt le prit par la main et le tira dans le couloir.

— Je ne sais pas pour vous deux, mais je suis mort de faim. Un peu de bouillie, ça vous dit ?

Keith haussa les épaules et alla se placer de l'autre côté de Shiro, ce dernier les regardant l'un après l'autre, essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il avait manqué.

Alors qu'il observait Keith, qui était calme et détendu et n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la tension de Matt, Pidge se glissa subtilement entre Shiro et Matt.

— Alors, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

— Pidge ! s'écria Matt, rougissant à vue d'œil. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Iel croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard impatient.

— Comment ça, _qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ C'est toi qui as emmené ton petit copain secret dans l'espace sans me le dire ! Sérieux, Matt. _Lance_ l'a su avant moi ! Je mérite des détails. C'est pour ça qu'il venait toujours dîner ? Vous attendiez que je quitte la pièce pour vous rouler des pelles ? Est-ce que _maman_ est au courant ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu– pourquoi…

Matt leva brusquement la tête, comme s'il se rappelait soudain de la présence de Shiro et de Keith. Shiro faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son sourire et Keith s'était penché en avant pour observer l'échange avec un air intéressé. Matt rougit comme une tomate et se couvrit le visage.

— _Maintenant_ , Pidge ?

Pidge haussa les épaules.

— Je coince sur le décryptage des notes de Vel-17. Ça m'avait l'air d'une bonne distraction.

Un rire échappa à Shiro et Pidge tourna son air curieux dans sa direction.

— Tu comptes cracher le morceau, Shiro, ou faut que je tire les vers du nez de mon frère ?

Shiro haussa un sourcil et fit un son pensif. Puis, croisant les bras, il se tourna vers Matt, qui semblait vaguement coupable.

— Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? demanda Shiro d'un ton taquin. Officiellement ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Matt, mais il le dissimula quand Pidge se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Il se frotta le menton, faisant mine d'y réfléchir.

Peut-être qu'il y réfléchissait _vraiment_. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils n'avaient jamais véritablement posé d'étiquette sur leur relation. Au début, ils avaient l'excuse d'être coéquipiers de la Garnison, où les liaisons amoureuses étaient interdites. Puis ils avaient été séparés et ils avaient été trop occupés ces derniers jours pour engager ce genre de conversation.

Enfin, ça, et Shiro n'avait pas trouvé le courage de demander à Matt jusqu'où il voulait aller.

L'expression de Matt s'adoucit et il passa un bras derrière le dos de Pidge pour prendre la main de Shiro.

— Oui, dit-il, un peu trop sérieusement pour passer pour de la taquinerie. Je pense que c'est le cas.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine de Shiro et il offrit un sourire sincère à Pidge.

— Voilà ta réponse, dit-il. On est ensemble depuis environ cinq secondes.

Pidge pencha la tête en arrière dans un long grognement frustré.

— Officieusement, alors, fit Keith, semblant presque ennuyé par la conversation, mais Shiro ne manqua pas son sourire narquois, ni le rictus retors que Pidge eut en réponse.

Shiro lui infligea une pichenette sur l'oreille, puis haussa les épaules, guidant les autres vers l'ascenseur.

— Ça s'est fait tout seul, au fil du temps, peut-être depuis qu'on a été assignés à la mission Kerberos, mais tu sais ce que pense la Garnison de ce genre de choses.

— Pas vraiment, non, dit Keith.

Shiro lui lança un regard noir, se demandant s'il faisait exprès de faire le difficile, mais le visage de Keith ne révélait rien.

— Disons simplement que ça ne leur aurait pas plu, intervint Matt. On a essayé de prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, mais…

Shiro appela l'ascenseur et s'appuya contre le mur, souriant à Matt.

— J'étais trop faible, fit-il avec une pincée mélodramatique qui fit rire Matt et Pidge.

L'ascenseur arriva et Shiro les laissa passer devant.

— Environ un mois avant notre départ, j'ai dit à Matt ce que je ressentais pour lui. On pourrait dire que c'est là que notre relation a débuté, mais on voulait garder ça secret jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

— On voulait te le dire, dit Matt à Pidge. Le jour de notre retour, quand Iverson ne pourrait plus rien nous dire. Mais… les choses ont tourné autrement.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit, mais Shiro prit une profonde inspiration pour relâcher la tension dans ses os. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Pidge, ce qui lui valut un petit glapissement indigné.

— Et non, dit-il. Votre mère n'est pas au courant. Je pense que le commandant Holt l'a compris, mais on ne lui a rien dit. Matt voulait que tu le saches en premier.

Pidge leva la tête en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, jeta un regard à Matt, qui était toujours légèrement rose, puis pencha la tête de côté pour étudier Shiro du regard. Après un moment, iel hocha la tête, comme s'iel avait pris une décision.

— Ok, dit-iel. Tu peux rester.

— Oh ? fit Shiro en haussant un sourcil. Je ne savais pas que le bannissement était en option.

Pidge lui donna un coup de coude dans la hanche.

— Hé, tu te souviens de la fois où tu étais bourré au Nouvel An, quand tu es venu chez nous ? Ouais, j'ai plein d'histoires que Keith adorerait sûrement.

D'après l'expression de Keith, ce dernier semblait très intéressé par les frasques alcoolisées de Shiro, ce qui lui semblait dangereux puisque lui-même ne s'en souvenait qu'à moitié. Il se rappelait seulement d'une partie de foot et de chansons Disney. Shiro leva les mains en signe de reddition alors que l'ascenseur les déposait au troisième étage.

— D'accord, je me rends, dit-il avec autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait alors que Matt riait dans sa main et que le regard de Keith lui transperçait le crâne.

Pidge se mordilla la lèvre une seconde, puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Shiro.

— Merci de prendre soin de Matt, murmura-t-iel avant de reculer et de foncer vers les cuisines.

Shiro l'observa s'en aller, la surprise se fondant en un petit sourire, tandis que Keith et Matt suivaient Pidge à une allure plus modérée.

Le moment fut interrompu par une sonnerie au-dessus de leur tête.

— Paladins, fit la voix d'Allura. Nous avons identifié un signal de détresse dans la zone. Nous allons voir ce que c'est. Tout le monde à son lion.

Shiro retint (à grand-peine) un grognement et retourna dans l'ascenseur alors que Pidge les rejoignait en trottinant, l'air ennuyé. Matt hésita une fraction de seconde avant de les rejoindre dans l'ascenseur. Il s'appuya dos au mur et fixa l'écran indiquant leur étage, sa mâchoire glissant de droite à gauche comme il le faisait quand il se préparait à dire quelque chose.

— Hé, Keith, ça te dérange pas si je viens avec toi ?

Keith, Shiro et Pidge se tournèrent d'emblée pour le regarder, ce qui lui fit monter le rose aux joues. Il tapota son casque du doigt, mais garda les yeux fixés sur le mur opposé.

— Euh… comme tu veux, finit par répondre Keith en haussant les épaules. Tu, euh, veux piloter ?

Matt secoua la tête.

— Je suis un peu trop rouillé pour ça, je pense. Vaut mieux attendre que des vies ne soient pas en jeu. Je me disais juste qu'il était temps de retourner sur le terrain, tu vois ? Deux semaines sur la touche sont bien suffisantes.

— Bien sûr, dit Keith.

Il jeta un regard à Shiro, comme s'il cherchait son aval. Shiro haussa discrètement les épaules, puis l'ascenseur arriva à la salle de préparation. Keith fonça vers son casier, mais jeta un œil à Matt par-dessus son épaule et hocha la tête.

— On se rejoint en bas ?

Mais Matt avait déjà disparu par la trappe d'accès au lion rouge.

* * *

Matt entra dans le lion rouge, trépidant un peu. Il n'était pas descendu voir Red depuis qu'il avait laissé sa place à Keith et une partie de lui était persuadée qu'elle allait lui en vouloir. Il s'était dit qu'il avait une bonne excuse : les hangars se trouvaient dans les tourelles du château, difficiles à atteindre quand la douleur se faisait trop forte. Il devait se concentrer sur son rétablissement avant de rendre visite à Red. Elle devait se lier à Keith et la présence de Matt les gênerait.

En réalité, il avait juste pris peur. Peur d'avoir eu tort de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir deux paladins rouges à la fois. Peur d'avoir perdu sa connexion avec son lion.

Il s'était inquiété pour rien. Dès que ses bottes touchèrent la rampe, Red l'accueillit d'un grondement aussi farouchement possessif que celui qu'elle avait poussé lorsqu'elle l'avait accepté au tout début. Un frisson lui traversa les jambes et son cœur gonfla et il n'avait pas honte d'admettre que des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux quand il posa une main contre le plafond.

— Pardon, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Elle lui fit comprendre son mécontentement, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Red, à l'image de ses paladins, vivait dans l'instant. Elle pouvait garder rancune comme personne, mais une fois qu'elle avait décidé d'accorder son pardon, elle ne revenait pas dessus. Matt était là, désormais. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Keith arriva quelques instants plus tard et Red l'accueillit d'un autre grondement qui résonna en Matt et tira un sourire de Keith. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et pour une fois, Matt n'eut pas besoin de se rappeler de ne pas tressaillir.

Cela devenait plus facile, vraiment. Les premiers jours avaient été les pires. L'apparence de Keith, ses manières, même le grondement presque imperceptible de la langue galrane qui perçait sous la traduction du château, tout lui rappelait des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Parfois, il n'avait qu'une sueur froide le long de son dos ou une vague sensation de nausée ; d'autres fois, il affrontait de véritables flashbacks qui le laissaient recroquevillé par terre à essayer désespérément de se souvenir qu'il n'était plus prisonnier. Rien que ce matin, à l'entraînement, la présence de Keith l'avait mis sous tension.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Keith et Matt faisait des progrès, mais ici, avec la voix de Red dans son esprit et le lien intangible qui les reliait tous les trois, il n'avait pas à s'efforcer de distinguer l'autre paladin rouge des visages étrangers de son passé.

Keith s'installa aux contrôles et Matt alla se placer derrière lui, s'accrochant à la poignée au-dessus de sa tête tandis que Red sortait par les portes du hangar. C'était étrange de se tenir debout dans un lion en mouvement et Matt n'y était pas assez habitué pour se sentir à l'aise. Il faisait attention à son genou, qui tenait le coup jusque-là, l'orthèse accusant le coup des forces G alors que Keith rejoignait les autres devant le château-vaisseau.

— Le signal de détresse indique une forte présence galra à la surface, mais seulement quelques vaisseaux en orbite, leur indiqua Allura.

Matt se concentra sur les circuits neuronaux de son casque pour accéder au signal de détresse en question, qui alla docilement s'afficher sur la partie droite de sa visière.

La planète Merkul était autrefois un pivot du commerce de minerais avant l'invasion galra. Des usines industrielles en couvraient la surface, mais la quasi-totalité de la population vivait sur ses deux lunes les plus grandes. La troisième lune était inhabitée et la quatrième hébergeait le transmetteur longue-portée à partir duquel le signal avait été émis.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

— On est certain que ce n'est pas un piège ? Les Galras doivent contrôler ce transmetteur.

— Je sais, dit Allura. C'est pourquoi nous devons garder l'œil ouvert. Quand nous arriverons, séparez-vous et débarrassez-vous de la flotte aussi vite que possible. Shiro, Lance et Hunk, dès que le ciel est dégagé, descendez à la surface de Merkul. C'est là où se trouvent les mines et donc où leurs forces sont les plus concentrées.

— Facile, dit Lance avec assez de suffisance pour que Matt pense presque avoir imaginé la gêne à l'entraînement. Sauver la mise, séduire quelques locaux. (Il grogna en étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.) Tout à fait mon style.

— Lance, soupira Shiro.

Allura l'ignora complètement et continua :

— Les deux premières lunes semblent n'avoir que quelques sentinelles pour garder les Merkulis. Pidge, il devrait y avoir un centre de commandes sur chaque lune. Trouve-les et coupe le réseau.

— Compris.

— Keith, ta cible est la quatrième lune. L'ennemi ne doit pas appeler de renforts. Matt est avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Keith jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Yep.

— Bien. Si vous pensez pouvoir vous en tirer sans trop de problèmes, essayez de désactiver le transmetteur, mais ne le détruisez pas. Les Merkulis en auront peut-être besoin quand nous en aurons fini. Des questions ?

Un chœur de « non » lui répondit. Allura hocha la tête et ouvrit un trou de ver assez large pour le château-vaisseau. Keith passa devant les autres, y pénétrant le premier. Red ronronna d'un air approbateur qui fit sourire Matt.

— Un peu impatient, hein ? fit-il, coupant mentalement l'intercom (il s'améliorait, à force de s'entraîner avec son orthèse ces derniers jours).

Keith ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux, mais ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un petit sourire.

— Je suis juste prêt à botter quelques culs, répondit-il avec légèreté.

Matt rit doucement et ils arrivèrent au bout du trou de ver. Ils en émergèrent et la soudaine décélération, qui n'était peut-être qu'un trompe-l'œil, le fit tituber. Il leva sa main libre pour s'agripper à la deuxième poignée. Les lions noir et jaune apparurent juste derrière Red et ils plongèrent tous les trois dans la mêlée sans attendre les autres.

La bataille faisait toujours rage sous un voile diffus, d'autant plus quand Matt n'était pas aux commandes. Il avait plus de temps pour apprécier le champ de bataille dans son ensemble, les échappées belles des autres qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer alors qu'ils entraient et sortaient de sa vision. C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru de rester debout. Certes, il s'était très bien débrouillé lors de ce premier vol endiablé loin de la Terre et il avait déjà transporté Keith et Allura dans son lion sur Berlou, quand ils s'en étaient pris à la super-arme d'Haggar.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la douceur du vol. C'était peut-être dû aux stabilisateurs du lion (il les avait vus lors de l'entretien, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien les étudier) ou au fait que Keith volait avec tout autant de talent que Shiro, comme s'il était né pour ça. Peut-être que c'était Red elle-même ou une sorte de produit de leur lien qui permettait à Matt de rester d'aplomb.

Une frégate les prit pour cible alors que Keith s'occupait d'une formation de chasseurs, mais avant que Matt ne puisse l'avertir, Red rugit. Keith n'hésita pas, les faisant rouler sous les lasers de la frégate avant d'ouvrir le feu sur ses entrailles.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'explosion qui s'ensuivit, Keith jeta un regard étrange à Matt, trop bref pour qu'il puisse le comprendre.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau au milieu de la mêlée et Matt n'eut pas le temps de se demander à quoi pensait Keith. Pidge apparut au loin dans un éclair de lumière, Hunk balança une frégate sur un nœud de chasseurs pourchassant Shiro et Lance écoulait un flot constant de commentaires que Matt n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Les troupes en orbite furent rapidement déblayées et les paladins se séparèrent comme convenu. Matt eut une brève pensée pour les autres ; pour Shiro, Hunk et Lance qui allaient prendre part au cœur du combat en surface et pour Pidge qui partait seul.e pour les deux premières lunes. C'était en apparence le lieu le moins dangereux pour iel, mais Matt savait que les Galras ne lui faciliteraient pas les choses.

Keith fit pivoter le lion rouge, sortant Matt de ses pensées, et ils foncèrent en direction de la quatrième lune. C'était un petit sphéroïde rendu asymétrique par la large structure sur le côté, qui hébergeait le transmetteur longue-portée.

Red atteignit la lune sans problème, si ce n'est quelques interférences causées par les satellites alentour. Ils perdirent le contact avec les autres un instant, puis la connexion se stabilisa et Matt échangea un regard inquiet avec Keith, qui grogna et les rapprocha de la base lunaire.

Ils se posèrent devant l'entrée, mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea.

— Comment ça se présente ? demanda Allura.

Keith jeta un œil aux alentours, les mains toujours posées sur les contrôles du lion rouge.

— Bien, répondit Matt. C'est étrange.

— Comment ça ?

— Il n'y a personne ici. Du tout.

Allura resta silencieuse un long moment.

— Peut-être qu'on se trompait. Ce n'est peut-être pas un transmetteur galra. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont cru désactivé et que les Merkulis l'ont réparé en secret.

Matt jeta un regard à Keith, qui semblait troublé.

— Peut-être…

Expirant lentement, Keith lâcha les contrôles et ferma son casque.

— On va y jeter un œil.

— D'accord, dit Allura. Soyez prudents. Appelez en cas de souci.

Keith grogna, coupa la communication et se dirigea vers la rampe. Matt hésita un peu plus, observant la base déserte à travers la vitre. Matt n'était pas un expert, mais cela _semblait_ Galra. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait, mais il tourna les talons et suivit Keith en direction de la sortie, fermant son casque à son tour.

Une vive lumière blanche comme un éclair illumina le cockpit une fraction de seconde et un frisson traversa le lion rouge, stoppant net ses paladins. Quelque chose venait. Une ombre. Deux ombres, se déplaçant très vite. L'image que leur offrait Red était imprécise, mais cela sentait le danger.

Keith était de retour dans le siège de pilote avant même que Matt ne finisse d'appréhender le bref message de Red.

Ils s'élevèrent de la surface juste à temps pour éviter un laser violacé aussi gros que la patte de Red. Il toucha le sol où ils se tenaient précédemment, y creusant un cratère bien plus gros que le lion, teinté d'une trace noire comme un goudron.

— Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?

Matt trébucha alors que Keith se jetait en avant. Il s'agrippa aux poignées, mais n'évita la chute que de peu quand Keith les fit pivoter vers leur attaquant.

Ou plutôt attaquant _s_.

— Des robeasts, murmura Keith. _Vrekt._

Deux créatures jumelles se tenaient entre eux et la surface de la lune, apparemment inspirées des lions de Voltron. Elles faisaient la moitié de la taille de Red, mais chacune était dotée d'une armure et d'armes assez conséquentes pour faire hésiter Keith. Celle sur la gauche était d'un rouge foncé rappelant du sang séché et un sigle galra était gravé sur son front. L'autre était entièrement noire, d'un noir si profond qu'elle se fondait dans la masse d'étoiles, rendue visible par la seule lueur de la quintessence violette qui filtrait de sa peau.

Matt ne les reconnut pas, ce qui était aussi inquiétant que réconfortant. Les Galras n'avaient pas pris un autre ami de Matt pour en faire une arme.

Mais ils avaient utilisé quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucune limite au nombre de ces créatures qui devaient exister, souffrantes, attendant d'être envoyées pour affronter les paladins de Voltron.

— Allura ? dit Matt. On a comme un problème.

Les robeasts en forme de lion s'élancèrent trop vivement pour que Matt puisse les suivre. Keith ouvrit le feu, mais ils vacillèrent et disparurent de leur vue une fraction de seconde avant de réapparaître derrière Red.

Ils relâchèrent des tirs lasers jumelés qui firent trembler le cockpit, Matt perdant presque l'équilibre.

— Allura ? appela-t-il de nouveau, la peur poussant sa voix dans les aigus. Allura, tu es là ?

Seuls des grésillements lui répondirent et il jura, s'agrippant au siège de Keith alors qu'ils s'envolaient, les robeasts à leur suite. Le rouge apparut soudainement devant eux et Keith remonta juste à temps pour éviter un jet de flammes incandescentes.

Keith gronda, frustré, et la chair de poule picora la peau des bras de Matt.

— On dirait qu'on n'est que tous les deux, murmura Keith.

Matt ne savait pas s'il parlait à Red ou à lui, mais il sourit d'un air sinistre :

 _—_ Espérons juste que ces choses ne soient pas aussi coriaces que celles d'avant.


	4. The Red Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : S'étant fabriqué une orthèse pour son genou, Matt a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à l'action. Après son entraînement avec Lance (qui s'est rapidement éclipsé quand Keith est arrivé), Allura a envoyé les paladins en mission et Matt est monté avec Keith dans le lion rouge. Shiro, Lance et Hunk sont allés sur Merkul pour venir en aide aux mineurs locaux pendant que Pidge s'occupe des sentinelles maîtrisant les Merkulis sur les deux lunes les plus peuplées de la planète. Keith et Matt sont partis pour la plus petite lune afin de couper le relais de communication, mais ils ont été interceptés par une paire de robeasts qui interfèrent avec leurs transmetteurs, coupant le lion rouge du reste de l'équipe.

> **Registres de recherche CŒUR  
>  Entrée #862  
> Deux ans avant le retour de Voltron**
> 
> Un incident avec les Zivas est survenu aujourd'hui. Un technicien a été tué et quatre ont été blessés. Deux sentinelles ont été détruites. L'agent de sécurité Krin a réussi à tranquilliser les Zivas avant qu'ils ne s'échappent du laboratoire, mais il a été décidé que les garder sur Vel-17 était trop dangereux.
> 
> Ils seront retirés de CŒUR et affectés au projet Robeast sous la direction de Dame Haggar.

* * *

— Vrekt.

Un laser frôla le dos de Red, si proche que la fourrure de Keith se hérissa.

— _Vrekt_.

Il tira de toutes ses forces sur les contrôles, grimaçant quand Matt, qui se tenait derrière lui, glapit et percuta le siège de pilote, le bousculant. Les robeasts jumeaux qu'ils affrontaient oscillèrent avant de disparaître des bords de l'écran, puis réapparurent l'instant d'après juste devant le lion rouge.

— Vrekt, saleté de sac d'œuf de Vkullor, grogna Keith, plantant les pieds au sol quand les robeasts ouvrirent le feu.

Ils étaient désormais trop proches pour que Keith puisse éviter leur attaque et Red frémit sous les lasers qui ébranlèrent son bouclier, chacun assez gros pour qu'on les croie venir d'un vaisseau de guerre plutôt que de robeasts qui n'atteignaient même pas la demi-taille d'un lion de Voltron. Des alarmes stridentes s'élevèrent, lui vrillant les oreilles, et celles-ci tressautèrent, se frottant de manière inconfortable contre l'intérieur de son casque.

Red se stabilisa et Matt se redressa, marmonnant une excuse en se dégageant des épaules de Keith.

— Purée, ça se présente mal, dit-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple entraînement et non d'un combat à mort au milieu d'une zone spatiale contrôlée par les Galras sans moyen de contacter leurs camarades pour demander de l'aide.

— Sans _blague_.

Un mouvement attira l'œil de Keith sur l'ombre de la quatrième lune de Merkul. Le relais de communication qu'ils étaient censés neutraliser était de l'autre côté, mais jusque-là, les robeasts (un rouge et un noir, ressemblant aux lions) s'étaient débrouillés pour l'empêcher d'avoir un bon angle de tir sur sa cible. Ils restaient entre lui et tout ce qui pouvait avoir de l'intérêt dans la zone : les trois autres lunes, la planète, même le château-vaisseau, qui se trouvait à moins d'un quart de rotation au-delà l'orbite de la quatrième lune.

Derrière lui, il n'y avait que l'espace. Pas d'abri, pas de renforts.

Keith plongea quand le robeast noir ouvrit le feu avec les petites mitraillettes fixées sur ses épaules, puis vira en sens inverse quand le robeast rouge apparut devant lui, chargeant sa queue-laser.

Matt tituba en grognant, mais il parvint à rester debout en se tenant aux poignées au-dessus de sa tête. Keith ne lui accorda qu'une pensée en tournoyant sous les lasers violets. _Violets_. La couleur de la quintessence synthétique, la couleur de la plupart des armes galras. Mais pas d'armes de cette envergure. La quantité de pure quintessence demandée pour créer un tel laser, non dilué, était vertigineuse.

Keith ne voulait pas penser aux dégâts que cela occasionnerait quand ses défenses lâcheraient.

— Ils sont trop rapides, dit Matt. On ne pourra jamais leur échapper.

Keith gronda, faisant demi-tour pour prendre une nouvelle fois la direction du château-vaisseau. Il attendit, le pouce tiquant au-dessus de la détente, et tira dès que le robeast rouge apparut sur son chemin.

Le coup ricocha sur l'armure de la créature quand elle fit un bond de côté. Sa jumelle noire fut sur eux l'instant d'après, chargeant avant que Keith ne puisse profiter de l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer. Le bouclier bourdonna à nouveau et de nouvelles lumières vinrent s'ajouter à celles qui clignotaient déjà au coin de sa vision.

Matt avait raison ; s'échapper n'était pas en option. Pas en l'état des choses. Ils devaient se battre. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Sauf que ces choses semblaient presque capables d'anticiper ses mouvements et étaient bien trop rapides pour être traquées. Keith avait à peine réussi à les toucher et ses quelques succès ne leur avaient laissé aucune trace.

Il jura dans sa barbe alors que les robeasts chargeaient à nouveau, de chaque côté de lui. Il se glissa sous leurs lasers, espérant qu'ils se toucheraient l'un l'autre, mais bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas si négligents. Le laser du robeast noir arracha un bout de la surface de la troisième lune, inhabitée ; l'autre s'éteignit dans l'espace alors que Keith roulait sur le dos et relâchait un voile de feu.

Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à roussir la patte de la créature noire pendant qu'elle disparaissait plus loin.

Red gronda un avertissement tendu. Comme Keith, elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça éternellement. Tôt ou tard, une des créatures allait percer ses défenses et ça les condamnerait à mort. Il pouvait la sentir rediriger de l'énergie dans son bouclier, essayant de limiter les dégâts déjà faits, mais tant qu'ils voleraient à ce rythme, aussi vite que Keith le pouvait, à prendre des virages plus brusques que ne pourrait le supporter n'importe quel autre vaisseau, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose en matière de régénération.

_Il faut changer la donne._

Grimaçant alors que Matt lui lançait un avertissement, comme si Keith ne savait pas pertinemment que les monstres essayaient de le prendre en tenaille, Keith pivota et tira sur la troisième lune.

Matt resta bouche bée une fraction de seconde, Keith tournoyant et se retirant, ne voulant pas laisser d'ouverture aux robots.

— À quoi tu _joues_ ?

— J'essaie un truc, grinça Keith.

Les deux robeasts apparurent devant lui et il chargea, les yeux plissés, attendant le moment où ils disparaîtraient ailleurs.

Dès qu'ils s'évanouirent dans l'espace, il se retourna et tira une autre volée de lasers sur la troisième lune.

Matt fit un son confus, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qui lui passait par la tête, un laser toucha Red à la queue, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Matt cria et le genou de Keith se heurta au tableau de bord. D'autres alarmes rejoignirent leurs amies en train de s'égosiller dans un avertissement redondant, et Red gémit.

Il plissa les lèvres, se concentrant pour éviter le reste des lasers et non sur le fait que les défenses devaient être sur le point de céder pour que Red lui crie directement dans son esprit.

La troisième lune affichait de nouveaux cratères, larges et affreux, mais il était loin de lui faire assez de dégâts. Voltron aurait pu la détruire, mais les lions n'étaient pas assez puissants.

— Écoute, Keith, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne.

— T'as une _meilleure_ idée ?

Matt ferma la bouche avec un petit son qui rappela à Keith le grondement irrité de Red.

— Revenir dans le passé et prendre des renforts avec nous ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Keith les fit plonger dans une vrille serrée et retourna d'où il était venu.

— Génial. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Pendant ce temps, je vais continuer de tirer sur cette lune parce que de toute façon, on est cuits si on ne fait rien.

Matt ne discuta pas plus et Keith observa le mouvement des robeasts, dans l'attente d'une autre ouverture. C'était un plan bidon et il le savait, mais il n'allait pas rester assis à attendre de se faire dévorer tout cru par un couple de faux lions.

S'il devait mourir, il ne le ferait pas sans se battre.

Il tira sur les créatures, puis se tourna vers la lune et s'y déchaîna en rugissant.

Le laser qui répondit à sa supplication muette fut sensiblement plus large que la normale et Matt jura doucement mais avec ferveur tandis que Keith chassait les points lumineux qui dansaient devant ses yeux, enjoignant Red à effectuer des zigzags pour déjouer les tirs des robeasts.

Il ne percuta pas tout de suite que quelque chose de significatif s'était produit ; puis la lune éclata, formant un champ de blocs rocheux aussi gros que des lions.

— Eh ben, dit Matt, ébahi. C'est une solution comme une autre.

Keith se figea juste un instant, vaguement conscient du ronronnement satisfait de Red face au carnage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, exactement, mais ça lui convenait. Alors que les robeasts derrière lui reprenaient leur assaut, il fonça en direction de la lune dévastée, évitant chaque vague de lasers jusqu'à atteindre la sécurité relative du champ de débris.

* * *

Pidge commença par scanner les deux premières lunes de Merkul à la recherche des centres de commande. Iel avait rencontré assez de sentinelles depuis le temps pour avoir programmé Green à les distinguer automatiquement des êtres vivants et cela ne prit que quelques manipulations de plus pour fusionner ce scan avec celui des fréquences de communication. En quelques instants, iel avait identifié deux points d'origine, un sur chaque lune, envoyant un énorme nombre de signaux à un énorme nombre de sentinelles.

Iel prit la direction de la première lune, juste parce que c'était la première et qu'en l'absence d'autres critères plus pertinents, iel pouvait tout aussi bien y aller dans l'ordre numérique.

La lune était vraiment intéressante, maintenant qu'iel la voyait de plus près. L'atmosphère que détecta Green devait être artificielle, car l'astre était petit comparé à ceux qu'iel avait croisés depuis son départ de la Terre et ça semblait peu probable qu'il ait un champ gravitationnel assez puissant pour posséder sa propre atmosphère. La surface de la lune était recouverte en grande partie d'une cité gigantesque, avec quelques grappes de bâtiments concentrés en trois-quatre points, comme si plusieurs villes avaient fusionné à un moment donné.

La cité semblait d'autant plus grande que la lune était si petite. À plat, elle aurait pu faire la taille du Nouveau-Mexique, enfin peut-être. Pidge ne perdit pas de temps, enclenchant le dispositif de camouflage de Green et se dirigeant vers la source du signal de commande, un complexe géant et tentaculaire qui aurait couvert plusieurs blocs de la ville de Carlsbad. Iel se posa sur le toit et déploya les relevés GPT.

Des sentinelles patrouillaient par paires, environ une paire par blocs. Pidge choisit de ne pas penser au nombre qu'il devait en avoir. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus à l'heure actuelle, c'était les deux douzaines de soldats galras à l'intérieur de la station de contrôle.

— « Que quelques sentinelles », hein. Allura a une drôle de façon de voir les choses, marmonna Pidge à Rover, qui pépia et sortit du lion vert à sa suite.

Iel avait un peu moins de trente minutes pour entrer et sortir, même s'iel espérait sincèrement que cela ne lui prendrait pas aussi longtemps.

Invoquant son bayard, iel se dirigea vers la trappe d'accès du toit et fit signe à Rover de la déverrouiller. Iel remercia le ciel pour lui avoir fait cadeau du bracelet de contrôle de Keith : avec les données qu'iel y avait trouvées, iel avait pu mettre à jour les protocoles de sécurité de Rover. Le petit drone de sécurité réfléchit un moment, comparant sa nouvelle base de données de codes d'accès au verrou de la trappe. Une fois qu'il eut identifié les protocoles utilisés, il brilla d'un bleu de confirmation et relaya les codes à la porte.

Le verrou se débloqua avec un cliquetis et Pidge pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Deux gardes se trouvaient en bas des escaliers, visiblement confus par l'étranger entrant par le toit. Plutôt que d'alerter la base d'un intrus, ils levèrent leurs armes dans sa direction.

Souriant, Pidge chargea, le bayard grésillant, et électrocuta les deux gardes avant qu'ils ne puissent faire autre chose qu'avoir l'air vaguement intimidant. Pidge les rangea dans un placard un peu plus loin, brisa leurs transmetteurs et souda la porte avec le plat de la lame de son bayard.

Une fois cela fait, iel jeta un œil aux scanners et prit la direction de la balise.

— Viens, Rover, murmura-t-iel. C'est par ici.

Iel ne rencontra pas plus de gardes en naviguant l'étage supérieur ; la plupart se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, alors que toute technologie d'intérêt se trouvait là-haut, loin de la populace. Comme si un saboteur compétent et qui se respecte passerait par la porte d'entrée. Pidge en rirait presque.

Néanmoins, la centrale de commande n'était pas complètement sans défense. Deux autres Galras se tenaient devant la porte blindée et les scanners en montraient encore trois à l'intérieur.

Pidge lança son bayard dès qu'iel fit un pas dans le couloir, attrapant le garde de gauche et le tirant en avant alors que le deuxième garde ouvrait le feu. Le laser toucha le premier garde dans le dos et Pidge grimaça en laissant son corps s'effondrer. Iel détestait faire en sorte que les Galras s'entretuent, surtout qu'en général, ils semblaient s'en ficher.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Iel lança à nouveau son bayard et la corde s'enroula autour de l'arme du garde restant. Il résista quand Pidge tira sur la corde, mais il perdit l'équilibre. La porte blindée s'ouvrit, révélant deux des trois Galras qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Pidge acheva rapidement le garde chancelant, activant son bouclier pour se protéger de la première salve de lasers des nouveaux venus.

Rover se glissa discrètement derrière les deux Galras et en électrocuta un à la base de la nuque. Il se convulsa en hurlant, puis s'écroula, son compagnon se tournant vers lui, alarmé. Pidge l'acheva également, puis fonça dans la pièce juste à temps pour voir le dernier Galra abattre son poing sur un gros bouton rouge.

Une alarme se mit à beugler et Pidge fit une grimace, électrocutant le dernier Galra et le jetant dans le couloir avec les autres.

— Rover, scelle la porte, fit-iel en se dirigeant vers l'unité centrale au fond de la pièce.

Iel aurait pu essayer de pirater le système, bien sûr, mais avec la base en état d'alerte et le hurlement strident de l'alarme, sans parler de la lumière stroboscopique qui clignotait au-dessus des écrans, iel penchait définitivement pour l'approche rapide et brutale.

Rien de permanent, hein ?

L'œil tressautant alors que l'alarme continuait de brailler, Pidge se mit au travail.

* * *

Il y avait peu à voir à la surface de Merkul. Un petit groupe de bâtiments qui devaient être des casernes. Quelques tours de garde et une poignée d'aérodromes occupés par des convoyeurs galras et des vaisseaux d'escorte. Un paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue, allant de la pierre nue à de vastes prairies en passant par les montagnes les plus hautes et les plus escarpées que Shiro ait jamais vues.

— Séparons-nous, dit-il à Lance et Hunk. Scannez la planète et détruisez toute structure militaire visible, surtout les armes et les vaisseaux. Si vous n'êtes pas certains de ce que vous voyez, n'y touchez pas pour le moment. Il faut éviter de blesser les mineurs.

— Bien reçu.

Lance se dirigea vers le littoral au loin tandis que Hunk prenait la direction opposée, vers les plaines rocheuses. Cela laissait les montagnes nordiques à Shiro et il prit son temps, scannant les pentes inégales à la recherche de défenses cachées et d'aérodromes camouflés. Il les cueillit en chemin, ignorant leurs contre-attaques désorganisées. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'envoyer le moindre chasseur et leurs lasers terrestres ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose contre le lion noir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois lions avaient couvert la majorité du continent et ils transmirent les scans complets au Château des Lions pour que Coran puisse y jeter un œil.

— Là, au sud, dit ce dernier après un moment. Il y a de l'activité dans les collines. Je mettrais ma main à couper que le quartier général des Galras s'y trouve.

Shiro hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué par Coran.

— Vous l'avez entendu, les gars. Allons-y.

Il laissa Black prendre le contrôle du vol le temps d'analyser les données collectées.

— On dirait qu'ils minent la région depuis longtemps, dit-il. Regardez la profondeur de certains tunnels. C'est dangereux.

— C'est exactement comme pour mon Balméra, intervint Shay d'une voix douce et furieuse. Zarkon exploite tout ce qu'il voit. Il saignera cette terre à blanc avant de tuer son peuple à la tâche en les forçant à extraire l'essence même de leur planète.

— Pas cette fois, dit Hunk d'une voix presque aussi basse que celle de Shay, mais qui tremblait d'une rage que Shiro avait rarement entendue de lui. Pas tant que nous sommes là. On va les arrêter et libérer les Merkulis comme on a libéré ton peuple.

Shay sourit.

— Oui. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, paladins. Soyez prudents.

Shiro acquiesça et fit piquer son lion en direction des ruines brûlantes d'un aérodrome et de tours de garde près du marqueur sur la carte.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Shay. On s'en sortira.

— On est des pros, après tout, dit Lance, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Semblant s'en rendre compte lui-même, il rigola et leva un pouce en direction de la caméra :

— On te ramènera Hunk sain et sauf, t'en fais pas.

— L-Lance ! bafouilla Hunk, rougissant.

Shiro rit doucement alors qu'ils se posaient. L'entrée de la mine se tenait juste devant eux, gardée par une poignée de Galras à l'air nerveux.

— Très bien. Il va falloir continuer à pied. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Lance et Hunk répondirent à la positive, bien qu'aucun des deux ne semblait particulièrement confiant. Shiro ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que l'univers ait choisi une poignée d'adolescents et de jeunes à peine adultes comme combattants d'élite pour la liberté. C'était dans ces moments-là, à se diriger sous terre pour faire face à une armée avec seulement deux armes à feu et une prothèse alien, qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Mais la situation était bien réelle et les Merkulis avaient besoin de Voltron. Shiro n'allait pas reculer et laisser Lance et Hunk crouler sous le poids de leur tâche. Il était leur chef. Il devait être fort, pour eux.

Alors, avec une grande inspiration, il descendit la rampe. La barrière de Black se matérialisa derrière lui, grésillant quand les Galras ouvrirent le feu. Shiro activa son bouclier sans ralentir l'allure, refusant de broncher face à une démonstration de force si pathétique. Il avait vu pire et ils ne méritaient pas la satisfaction de le voir flancher.

Les Galras étaient si concentrés sur Shiro, tremblants dans leurs armures à la vue de leur Champion avançant vers eux, la main rougeoyante, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que Lance et Hunk les prenaient en tenaille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les deux paladins ouvrirent le feu avant même que Shiro n'atteigne l'entrée de la mine. En quelques secondes, la zone se trouva à nouveau plongée dans le silence.

Shiro jeta un œil aux alentours, s'assurant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une embuscade, mais il ne trouva rien. Avec un signe de tête à Hunk et Lance, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, une cavité sombre dans la falaise, piètrement renforcée par des poutres de métal. De petites lampes cristallines illuminaient le tunnel au-delà, tout aussi désert que la surface.

— Il semblerait que les Galras soient surtout rassemblés aux premiers niveaux, les informa Coran par l'intercom. Les Merkulis sont dans les niveaux les plus bas, avec quelques gardes. Ils doivent travailler sous l'œil attentif de l'Empire.

— Bien, dit Shiro. Au moins, ils seront à l'abri du combat.

— On pourrait pas juste… je sais pas. Sauter l'armée et passer directement aux prisonniers ? demanda Lance avec espoir.

Shiro secoua la tête.

— Si on ne s'occupe pas des troupes, ça ne résoudra rien. On supprime d'abord l'armée, puis on se dirige vers les niveaux inférieurs.

Décroisant les bras, Lance soupira.

— Bah, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

— On les prend par surprise, dit Shiro. On devrait trouver quelques explosifs, vu la profondeur des mines. On peut les utiliser.

Lance grimaça, mais acquiesça.

— Ouais. Ok, parfait.

Shiro fronça les sourcils, observant des émotions contradictoires danser sur le visage de Lance, la culpabilité et le dégoût au premier plan. Shiro sentit un élan de compassion. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour une discussion sur l'éthique de la guerre, mais il se promit d'en parler à Lance plus tard. Shiro s'était lui-même heurté à ce problème il n'y avait pas si longtemps et s'il pouvait faciliter les choses pour ses cadets, il le ferait avec joie.

Mais avant tout, ils avaient une planète à sauver.

— Première lune de faite, fit soudainement Pidge, sa voix guillerette contrastant terriblement avec les pensées de Shiro. Je me dirige vers la suivante.

— Très bien, dit Shiro.

Puis, après coup, il ajouta :

— Ils savent sûrement qu'on est là, désormais. Fais attention.

— D'accord.

— Matt, Keith ? Comment ça se passe ?

Shiro s'était élancé en direction de l'ascenseur qui s'enfonçait plus bas dans les mines, mais il ralentit quand le silence s'étendit sans lui offrir de réponse.

— Keith ? Matt ?

Lance s'avança, l'air troublé. Un regard en arrière lui montra que Hunk était tout aussi inquiet, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre en observant le couloir sombre devant eux.

Fronçant les sourcils, Shiro passa sur un canal privé avec Allura, ne voulant pas inquiéter Pidge pour rien.

— Allura, tu as des nouvelles de Matt et Keith ?

— Pas depuis leur arrivée sur la quatrième lune, dit-elle d'une voix tendue. Il y a peut-être des interférences dues au relais de communication.

C'était une faible suggestion, mais Shiro appréciait l'effort. Il jeta un autre regard à ses compagnons et se força à adopter un ton plus optimiste que la situation ne le voudrait.

— D'accord. On continue d'avancer dans les mines. Préviens-nous quand le signal se rétablit.

Cela n'apaisa pas vraiment Lance et Hunk, mais Shiro leur fit signe de continuer. Matt et Keith étaient parfaitement capables de se battre et ils avaient leur lion. Ils s'en sortiraient.

De toute manière, Shiro avait une tâche à accomplir. Cela ne serait pas juste pour les Merkulis de les abandonner pour aller s'assurer que ses amis allaient bien, même s'il le voulait. Il allait simplement devoir en finir aussi vite que possible et prier pour que d'ici là, Allura ait de bonnes nouvelles à leur annoncer.

* * *

— Allons voir ce qui se passe, dit Allura, faisant attention à ne pas avoir l'air trop emballée par l'idée.

Coran se tourna vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

— Vraiment ?

Gardant un air composé, Allura posa les mains sur les piédestaux de contrôle et commença à tourner le château-vaisseau vers la quatrième lune.

— Il a dû se passer quelque chose, Coran, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester assise à rien faire quand mes paladins sont en danger.

Elle attendit qu'il la contredise. Il pouvait suggérer plusieurs alternatives auxquelles elle avait déjà pensé et préparé un contre-argument. Pidge était plus près, plus rapide et mieux équipé.e pour un combat, mais sa mission devait passer en priorité. Coran pourrait prendre une navette pour aller voir ce qui se passait, mais c'était trop risqué et les navettes étaient trop fragiles pour les exposer au danger. Ils pourraient vérifier l'état du système de communication du château avant de foncer la tête la première dans l'inconnu, mais il fonctionnait parfaitement avec le reste de l'équipe.

Elle se demanda si Coran et Shay savaient à quel point ses motivations étaient ignobles. Il n'y avait rien à faire ici, au château-vaisseau. Aucun Galra à combattre en orbite, rien qui ne nécessite une supervision. Shiro avait la situation bien en main avec son groupe en surface et cela ne ferait qu'irriter Pidge d'essayer de s'ingérer dans sa mission.

Allura savait que son rôle de commandant était important. C'était ce pour quoi elle s'était entraînée, ce que son père faisait brillamment lors des batailles sans fin auxquelles elle avait assistées durant son adolescence. Mais à l'époque, Voltron avait des alliés et des pilotes de chasse à coordonner. Le paladin noir dirigeait Voltron pendant que le roi Alfor et la commandante en second Falna, chef de la Garde de Voltron, guidait le reste des troupes. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait.

Mais plus maintenant. Allura n'avait pas sa place avec Voltron et personne d'autre à commander.

C'était particulièrement frustrant de rester là à ne rien faire. Les batailles au milieu de l'espace, où elle pouvait superviser des troupes et apporter son soutien, étaient une chose. C'était différent. Elle regrettait d'être restée ici au lieu d'accompagner Shiro et les autres à la surface de la planète ; mais elle s'était promis de remplir le rôle qui lui était destiné à bord du château-vaisseau.

Cependant, Matt et Keith étaient en danger. Elle le sentait dans le silence qui s'était abattu sur leur fréquence de communication, dans la manière dont les scanners montraient toujours le lion rouge à la surface de la lune. C'était comme si le signal s'était figé, ce qui la rendait nerveuse.

— Vous pensez vraiment que quelque chose leur est arrivé ? demanda Shay.

Elle se tenait près du poste de Coran, prenant garde à ne pas se trouver sur le chemin, comme à son habitude depuis qu'elle les avait rejoint. Il était évident pour Allura et Coran qu'elle trouvait difficile d'assister à une bataille, mais elle restait quand même, résolue et attentive, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche, retenant son souffle jusqu'à ce que les paladins finissent victorieux et rentrent au château.

Jusque-là, c'était Matt qui la distrayait des pires moments en lui parlant de l'entraînement des paladins, de leur vie sur Terre et des personnes qu'ils avaient aidées lors de leur voyage.

— Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave, dit Allura de sa voix la plus rassurante possible.

Le château était désormais correctement aligné et elle le poussa en avant. Shay se tourna vers elle et Allura lui offrit un sourire.

— Ces deux-là peuvent faire face à n'importe quel piège de Zarkon. Mais on ne perdra rien à découvrir ce qui se passe.

Allura doutait avoir réussi à les convaincre – Shay de la sécurité du lion rouge, Coran de la nécessité de son plan.

Elle continua tout de même et le château-vaisseau gagna de la vitesse. Ils étaient placés juste en dehors de l'orbite des quatre lunes de façon à pouvoir garder un œil sur tous les paladins et être en position d'intercepter d'éventuels renforts. À l'approche de l'orbite de la quatrième lune, à quelques minutes du signal du lion rouge, le château frémit. Juste pour un instant, la passerelle fut plongée dans le noir.

Le courant revint presque aussitôt, mais Allura leva quand même les mains des contrôles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ?

Coran se pencha sur son clavier, tapant à toute vitesse.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, Princesse. Une sorte de vague d'énergie, peut-être ? Cela ne semble pas avoir causé de dégâts permanents à nos systèmes, mais… Hm.

— Hm ? répéta Shay.

Elle jeta un regard à Allura, ses yeux lumineux se ternissant sous la nervosité.

— Je n'aime pas ça.

Grimaçant, Coran leva la tête vers Allura, puis lança un sourire rassurant à Shay.

— Une petite brèche s'est ouverte au niveau d'une tourelle, dit-il. C'est sûrement dû à un débris. Ça arrive tout le temps ! Pas d'inquiétude, les portes pressurisées ont déjà bouclé la zone. Nous pourrons réparer la brèche dès que nous aurons libéré Merkul et posé le château-vaisseau.

— Si vous en êtes certain…

— Aussi certain qu'un rocher enflammé en pleine tempête, fit Coran avec assurance.

Allura remit les mains sur les contrôles avec précaution. Leur distraction les avait laissés dériver un peu, alors elle corrigea rapidement leur trajectoire, poussant le château en direction de la quatrième lune. Des lasers illuminaient l'espace au loin, quelque part au-delà de la lune, et un tourbillon de flammes suggéra la présence du lion rouge.

Allura rencontra le regard de Coran, qui hocha la tête avec gravité.

— Je vérifie les scanners, dit-il, faisant danser ses doigts sur le panel de contrôle.

Y avait-il davantage de chasseurs dissimulés sur la lune ? se demanda Allura. Le lion rouge se serait sûrement déjà occupé de quelque chose d'aussi simple. Elle fronça les sourcils, observant l'écran en attendant que Coran trouve plus d'informations.

Le laser qui suivit fut bien plus large que les précédents et Allura sursauta quand il toucha la troisième lune, juste un peu en retrait de la quatrième. La lune résista à l'assaut un moment, des fissures rayonnantes s'étendant à sa surface.

Puis elle éclata, des morceaux de roche projetés si fortement que certains frappèrent la barrière du château-vaisseau et furent réduits en poussière.

L'instant d'après, la passerelle fut à nouveau plongée dans le noir. Le visuel s'éteignit et les écrans de Coran se dissipèrent. Les lumières au fond de la pièce restèrent allumées, leur permettant de voir, mais tout le reste s'était éteint.

Cette fois-ci, le silence dura bien plus longtemps.

* * *

Shiro, Hunk et Lance trouvèrent des explosifs dans une pièce de stockage au fond du premier niveau de la mine, après s'être forgé un passage à travers une douzaine de gardes. Lance blêmit quand Hunk les déclara prêts pour la phase deux, mais il ne dit rien et suivit Shiro en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

— On dirait qu'ils l'ont bloqué, dit Hunk.

 _Sûrement pour empêcher les Merkulis de s'échapper_ , pensa Shiro. Il garda ça pour lui ; si Lance et Hunk ne l'avaient pas déjà deviné, Shiro n'allait pas les distraire davantage. Les pièges posés par les Galras pour contrarier d'éventuels sauveurs allaient devoir attendre qu'ils se soient occupés de l'armée.

— Tu peux le remettre en état ? demanda-t-il à Hunk.

Hunk hocha la tête et s'accroupit près des contrôles de l'ascenseur, farfouillant à l'intérieur. En quelques instants, il trouva et dénuda deux câbles que Shiro n'aurait pas pu distinguer de la douzaine d'autres câbles les entourant. Mais quand Hunk les fit entrer en contact, la plate-forme de l'ascenseur prit vie et commença à descendre.

Souriant, Shiro fit un signe de tête appréciateur à Hunk, qui lui rendit son sourire en se relevant.

Les scans relevaient la présence de troupes galras au troisième sous-sol, mais Shiro ne les fit descendre qu'au niveau du dessous. Il passa le sac plein d'explosifs à son épaule et guida les deux autres paladins dans le tunnel. Les mines de ce niveau devaient s'être essoufflées des années plus tôt, car il était sombre et désert, l'odeur du renfermé et de la moisissure stagnant dans l'air.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance en suivant le scan GPT jusqu'au centre de la mine, juste en dessous du regroupement de signes vitaux galras. Un doigt sur les lèvres, Shiro indiqua le plafond et ils se séparèrent, apposant les explosifs contre la pierre dans un rayon important.

Shiro cherchait un endroit où accrocher sa troisième bombe quand l'intercom grésilla et la voix de Pidge s'éleva, inquiète :

— Euh… les gars ?

— On est un peu occupés, Gunderson, grogna Lance, en équilibre sur un tas de pierres pour poser une bombe au plafond.

Shiro lui lança un regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pidge ? demanda-t-il.

Pidge hésita, puis continua rapidement :

— Vous avez eu des nouvelles des autres ?

— Pas depuis quelques minutes, non. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'arrive pas à les contacter. Ni Matt, ni Keith, ni le château-vaisseau… Ils répondent pas.

Lance baissa sa bombe, jetant un regard paniqué à Shiro. Plus loin dans le tunnel, les pas de Hunk le précédèrent alors qu'il se glissait au coin du couloir, le visage pâle et les yeux écarquillés. Shiro prit une profonde inspiration, bien que ses cadets comptaient sur lui pour garder la tête sur les épaules. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que les mots de Pidge aient réveillé son inquiétude pour Keith et Matt ou que son sang s'était figé à l'idée que quelque chose soit assez puissant pour réduire le Château des Lions au silence.

Il était le paladin noir. Il se devait d'avoir les choses en main.

— Très bien, dit-il. Tu as fini de t'occuper de la deuxième lune ?

— Ouais, répondit Pidge. J'allais demander à Matt comment lui et Keith s'en sortaient avant de vous rejoindre. (Iel marqua une pause.) Je vois des lasers, là-bas. Je vais–

— Tu vas venir nous aider, coupa Shiro avant que Pidge ne puisse se précipiter au-devant du danger.

Comme il s'y attendait, iel ne le prit pas bien.

— _Quoi_ ? Pas question ! Mon frère est là-bas !

— Avec Keith et leur lion.

Sentant le poids des regards de Lance et Hunk, Shiro tourna calmement son attention sur la dernière bombe qu'il devait fixer au plafond.

— Ils ne sont pas sans défenses, Pidge.

— Ils _répondent_ pas non plus.

Shiro ferma brièvement les yeux.

— Ce qui peut signifier deux choses. Soit leur adversaire a coupé le signal, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont sûrement bien et tout ce que tu accompliras en allant les rejoindre, c'est de te couper de nous également.

— Soit ils ont trouvé quelque chose là-bas, murmura Hunk. Quelque chose qui a battu Red _et_ le château.

Shiro hocha la tête sombrement.

— C'est aussi une possibilité et dans ce cas Pidge, tu ne vas pas pouvoir les sauver seul.e. Le mieux, c'est que tu viennes nous aider à nous débarrasser de l'armée pour qu'on puisse _tous_ se porter à leur secours.

Shiro attendit qu'iel proteste. Iel était aussi têtu.e que Matt et encore plus téméraire. Shiro ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à Matt pourquoi il l'avait laissé.e foncer tête baissée dans une bataille qu'iel ne pouvait pas remporter sans aide. Bien sûr, d'ici, Shiro ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher Pidge de lui désobéir. Il espérait seulement qu'iel lui fasse assez confiance pour faire ce qu'il disait.

Après un long moment, Pidge soupira.

— D'accord, dit-iel. Mais s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit–

— Ça n'arrivera pas.

_J'espère sincèrement que ça n'arrivera pas._

— Rejoins-nous. On est au quatrième sous-sol, reprit-il avant de se tourner vers Hunk et Lance. Vos bombes sont prêtes ?

Ils en avaient encore chacun une à poser, mais après quelques secondes, tous les explosifs étaient en place et ils retournèrent près de l'ascenseur avec le détonateur. Pidge leur fit savoir qu'iel s'était posé.e devant la mine et y entrait.

— Prépare-toi, Pidge, dit Shiro. Hunk ?

Hunk hocha la tête, retint son souffle et appuya sur la détente.

Bien que Shiro s'attendait à la déflagration, sa puissance le fit tituber et il s'appuya contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre tandis que Lance tombait sur Hunk.

— Purée, grommela Pidge. Vous exagérez pas un peu ?

— Pardon, dit Hunk, remettant Lance d'aplomb et jetant une grimace coupable à Shiro. Pardon. Ces explosifs étaient plus puissants que le pensais.

Shiro agita la main.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il tapota le côté de son casque et le scan GPT réapparut, montrant cette fois-ci bien moins de formes de vie au troisième sous-sol.

— On dirait que ça a fonctionné, en tout cas. Pidge, descends, on s'occupera des derniers niveaux ensemble. Une fois les Merkulis libérés, on ira aider les autres.

— Ok. Je suis à l'ascenseur. J'arr–

Pidge fut coupé.e par un hurlement perçant provenant des profondeurs de la mine. Ce son fit trembler l'air et la peau de Shiro se couvrit de chair de poule. Hunk s'écarta de l'ouverture tandis que Lance, blême, levait son arme.

— C'est quoi ce _quiznak_ ?

Shiro ouvrit la bouche, mais un autre hurlement émana de la cage d'ascenseur, se prêtant plus à un déchirement métallique qu'à quelque chose de vivant. Les rails de la plate-forme tremblèrent et, d'un coup, s'arrachèrent du mur de pierre. Ils sombrèrent dans les ténèbres, suivis un instant plus tard de la plate-forme de l'ascenseur elle-même.

Le cœur de Shiro s'arrêta.

— _Pidge !_

* * *

Les pieds d'Allura percutèrent le sol avec un _clang_ qui résonna dans sa poitrine comme le tir d'un canon. Elle resta plantée sur place un moment, figée par des souvenirs vieux de dix mille ans. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis que Zarkon avait révélé sa véritable allégeance.

Shay commença à descendre l'échelle au-dessus d'elle, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Elle dégagea le chemin, plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité. Le cœur informatique du château était sombre et froid, maintenant plus que jamais puisque le cylindre principal était hors-service. Les autres alimentations étaient pour la plupart toujours actives, baignant l'air d'une pâle lueur bleutée. Allura pouvait à peine distinguer la silhouette de Coran devant elle, se dirigeant vers le cylindre principal, qui se trouvait juste en dessous du cristal sustentant le château, à l'étage du dessus.

— Wow, souffla Shay, à côté d'Allura.

Ses yeux brillaient doucement dans l'obscurité et Allura prit silencieusement sa forme balmérane, sa vision s'affûtant alors que l'anatomie de ses yeux changeait.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle du noyau, des catacombes silencieuses qui s'étendaient sur tout un étage du Château des Lions. Des cylindres aussi gros que des capsules cryogéniques s'alignaient le long des murs et au centre de la pièce, comme une forêt de métal et de verre. Une aurore luisait à l'intérieur de chacun d'entre eux, constituée de données stockées sous forme de quintessence en microscopiques mailles cristallines.

D'ordinaire, il en allait de même pour le cylindre principal, en bien plus lumineux, car c'était le noyau qui régulait les ordinateurs de bord du vaisseau, y compris quasiment tout ce qui se trouvait sur la passerelle de commandes. À l'heure actuelle, il était sinistrement sombre.

Allura frissonna, s'approchant de Coran. Le Château des Lions était presque un être vivant et le cylindre, était son esprit ; le voir dénué de lumière était troublant.

— Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à Coran, qui s'agenouilla près du noyau en arborant une forme galra.

Comme la forme balmérane, cela lui accordait une meilleure vision de nuit, mais les mains galras étaient plus adroites que celles d'un Balméra, lui permettant de manipuler les cristaux et les câbles derrière la trappe d'accès qu'il avait retirée.

Après un moment, Coran se redressa et soupira :

— Il n'y a aucun signe de dégâts. Les cristaux sont alignés, les fils sont branchés et intacts. Il est toujours alimenté, il s'est juste… éteint. (Il jeta un regard aux douzaines de cylindres identiques.) Quelqu'un a dû s'introduire ici.

— Il n'est pas possible de l'éteindre à distance ? demanda Shay.

— Non. Seuls les ordinateurs de la passerelle de commandes ont un accès direct au noyau.

Allura fronça les sourcils.

— Tu peux restaurer le système ?

— Oui, mais… ça ne résout pas le problème. Quelqu'un a réussi à entrer. Il est d'ailleurs peut-être toujours en position de l'éteindre à nouveau.

— Fais-le quand même, dit Allura.

Acquiesçant, Coran se dirigea vers le panel de contrôle. Il plaça les mains sur l'écran et donna un peu de sa quintessence au système pour le rallumer. Quelques manipulations lancèrent le processus de restauration et le cylindre devant lui bourgeonna en pousses plumetées et multicolores.

Allura tourna doucement autour du noyau, attentive au moindre problème. Il y en avait un de secours quelque part dans le château qu'ils pouvaient utiliser au besoin, mais il ne disposait que des fonctions de base et cela prendrait du temps ; il était conservé à l'écart du noyau principal pour offrir une protection supplémentaire contre les hackers et Allura allait devoir passer par plusieurs processus d'identification avant que le château ne lui accorde l'accès.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes que le cylindre revienne à la vie et il n'y eut aucun signe que ce qui l'avait coupé au départ pourrait se reproduire. Après un moment, Allura reprit sa forme normale et observa les alentours illuminés par la lueur du noyau. Le cylindre avait presque fini son initialisation et l'IA se réactiverait d'une minute à l'autre.

Satisfaite, Allura pivota et se dirigea vers l'échelle.

La lueur diffuse de la quintessence s'échappant du noyau s'intensifia et bleuit, indiquant la projection d'un hologramme. Allura se figea, l'anticipation coulant dans son dos sous la forme de sueurs froides.

— Bonjour, Allura. Tu m'as manqué.

La voix de son père lui fit l'effet d'un vent glacial, sa peau se recouvrant de chair de poule. Allura ferma les yeux juste un instant, puis se força à aller de l'avant. Quelque soit le visage qu'elle arborait, l'IA du château n'était pas Alfor, pas plus qu'elle n'était la grand-mère d'Allura quand elle prenait encore cette forme, quand elle avait encore l'autorisation de prendre forme tout court en dehors de la salle du noyau.

Après un moment de silence, Coran commença à émettre des commandes à l'IA. Sa voix était tendue, mais il garda un ton égal en ordonnant à l'IA de lancer un scan pour identifier d'éventuels brèches de sécurité ou dysfonctionnements internes. Elle savait qu'il était déjà venu ici plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils avaient émergé de leur sommeil cryogénique. Il parvenait à faire face aux fantômes de leur planète morte plus facilement qu'Allura, alors elle le laissa faire et se concentra sur le chemin menant à un endroit où elle n'aurait pas à se mesurer à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

À mi-chemin de l'échelle, ses yeux se posèrent sur les cylindres alignés contre le mur au fond de la pièce. Il s'agissait des capsules mémorielles des paladins tombés au combat, de souverains et d'autres membres importants de l'équipage du vaisseau.

La dernière capsule d'une rangée attira son attention. Elle sembla sentir son regard puisque la douce lueur s'accentua, des lignes de lumière s'élançant en avant comme une vigne poussant en accéléré. Allura l'observa, captivée, à peine consciente de la présence de Shay à ses côtés.

_Mère._

— Allura.

Allura sursauta et se tourna vers Coran, qui la regardait avec une inquiétude à peine voilée. Il jeta un bref regard à Shay, puis allégea délibérément son ton :

— Je vais m'assurer que tout est en ordre là-haut. Vous venez ?

— Ouais, acquiesça Allura, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'appel silencieux de la capsule mémorielle. Oui. J'arrive dans une minute.

Le regard de Coran s'adoucit, mais il hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers l'échelle. Elle appréciait son soutien autant qu'elle appréciait ce moment en privé. Il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre la peine d'Allura et son besoin d'espace. Il était présent le jour où Allura et Alfor avaient transféré les derniers souvenirs de Lealle dans sa capsule mémorielle. C'était la seule fois qu'Alfor s'était autorisé à pleurer sa femme et la présence attristée de Coran avait donné la force à Allura de rester dans la pièce.

Puis à nouveau, dix mille ans plus tard, c'était Coran qui s'était trouvé à ses côtés quand les paladins étaient partis chercher le lion vert et le lion jaune. C'était Coran qui était avec elle quand l'IA du château, portant le visage de son père, avait fait sa première apparition et quand Allura découvrit que son père avait détruit sa propre capsule mémorielle.

C'était Coran qui l'avait soutenue, qui l'avait fait tenir debout, les mains sur les contrôles pour qu'elle ne referme pas le trou de ver sur ses paladins.

Coran avait limité la forme corporelle de l'IA à la salle du noyau après cela, ce dont Allura lui était reconnaissante. L'univers avait trop besoin d'elle pour qu'elle perde du temps à pleurer un homme mort depuis plus de dix mille ans.

— Princesse ? fit Shay d'une voix timide.

Sursautant, Allura s'essuya les yeux et se tourna vers Shay avec un sourire.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle, le souffle court. Je te pensais déjà partie.

— Pardonnez-moi. (Shay jeta un regard à la capsule mémorielle de Lealle.) Devrais-je vous laisser ?

— Non, tout va bien. Je dois aider Coran, de toute manière. La bataille n'est pas terminée, après tout.

Allura se redressa, époussetant le devant de son armure, avant de sourire à Shay.

— Il semblerait que tout fonctionne parfaitement. Allons-y.

Allura n'avait fait qu'un pas en direction de l'échelle quand Shay écarquilla les yeux. Elle glapit et Allura se retourna, mais Shay la prit par le poignet et la tira en arrière.

Une petite chose presque invisible la frôla, lui infligeant une légère coupure à la joue. Elle atterrit à quelques pas de là et plongea dans l'obscurité entre deux cylindres alors qu'Allura s'affaissait contre Shay, qui pivota pour faire barrière de son corps quand la créature reprit son assaut.

— Aaah !

— Shay ! cria Allura.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise protectrice de Shay, cette dernière se pliant en deux, une main plaquée contre son épaule. Du sang sombre et poisseux coula entre ses doigts.

Allura n'eut pas le temps d'évaluer les dégâts, car la chose qui l'avait blessée s'intéressa à elle. Elle était trop petite et trop rapide pour qu'on puisse la distinguer dans la douce lueur du noyau, mais elle se mouvait vivement et par saccades. Elle bondit dans sa direction et Allura activa son bouclier, plus léger et un peu plus petit que celui d'un paladin, mais assez large pour stopper la créature.

Non. Pas une créature ; un _robot_. Il était petit et possédait plusieurs pattes, et il détalait en direction du cylindre principal.

 _Oh non, n'y pense même pas_ , songea Allura, plongeant à sa suite. Elle l'attrapa d'une main et il se tortilla, enfonçant ses pattes tranchantes dans son poignet. Le premier coup perça l'armure d'Allura. Le deuxième tira son sang et Allura glapit. Elle ne relâcha cependant pas le robot, le tenant plus fermement et l'abattant contre le sol encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de bouger.

Coran se laissa tomber depuis l'étage du dessus, une lance bleutée en main.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Allura se leva, secouant sa main blessée.

— L'intrus, dit-elle, indiquant les restes du robot. Il essayait d'éteindre à nouveau les ordinateurs, alors je l'ai arrêté.

Coran regarda tour à tour Allura et la coque métallique déformée sur le sol, une question au bord des lèvres, mais Allura se tourna vers Shay :

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Oui, dit-elle, parvenant à sourire en se redressant, se tenant toujours l'épaule. Ce n'est rien comparé au mal que nous font les Galras.

— Quand bien même.

Allura fit pivoter Shay et observa les piqûres jumelles sur son dos. Elles semblaient profondes et tiraient assez de sang pour que l'attitude détachée de Shay ne la convainque pas le moins du monde. Elle jeta un regard à Coran.

— Elle aura peut-être besoin d'une capsule de soin.

— Non, vraiment, insista Shay en se dégageant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Allura fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas. La vie de Shay n'était pas en danger, contrairement à Matt et Keith, qui avaient certainement besoin d'aide.

— Très bien. Allons-y.

* * *

— _Pidge !_

La voix de Shiro résonna dans l'intercom alors que la plateforme de l'ascenseur sur laquelle se trouvait Pidge s'effondrait.

— Je vais bien, dit Pidge, secoué.e.

Iel se tenait à son bayard comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était un peu le cas pour être honnête. Le câble du bayard s'étirait à l'infini dans l'obscurité au-dessus d'iel, la lame accrochée à dieu savait quoi. Les vestiges du rail de l'ascenseur ? Le mur de pierre de la cage ? Une poutre de bois pourri ?

Pidge essaya de ne pas penser au fait que sa ligne de sauvetage pouvait lâcher à tout moment, préférant étudier la cage d'ascenseur qui l'entourait. La seule lumière disponible se trouvait sur la plateforme de l'ascenseur, qui s'était depuis bien longtemps perdue dans les profondeurs de la mine. La lampe frontale de Pidge ne lui donnait qu'un faible aperçu de la pierre autour d'iel, même avec l'aide de Rover, qui brillait intensément et faisait le tour de la cage en descendant vers le prochain niveau.

— Quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-iel, fixant les ténèbres à ses pieds.

Iel allait devoir bouger à un moment où un autre, mais iel n'était pas entièrement convaincu.e que rejoindre Shiro et les autres soit une bonne idée.

Shiro poussa un long soupir et Pidge vit le faisceau de sa lampe à une distance effroyable en dessous d'iel alors qu'il se penchait dans le tunnel et regardait en bas.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit-il prudemment. C'était peut-être un piège des Galras ?

Quelque chose bougea dans l'obscurité. Un éclair bleu traversa le rayon de la lampe de Shiro et une remontée d'air bouscula Pidge. Iel se recroquevilla sur iel-même en criant, serrant son bayard de toutes ses forces en priant pour qu'il ne lâche pas.

Quand le vent tomba, des cris retentirent dans l'intercom. Des lasers rougeoyants s'écrasèrent à l'intérieur de la cage d'ascenseur deux niveaux plus bas, éparpillés d'une manière qui indiquait qu'ils avaient été tirés dans la panique.

— Shiro ! fit-iel. Les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

D'autres cris lui répondirent, suivis d'un rugissement assez bruyant pour qu'iel puisse l'entendre sans le transmetteur. Jurant, iel déroula le fil de son bayard, se laissant tomber doucement dans les ténèbres béantes du troisième sous-sol. Des lasers s'échappaient encore de temps à autre par l'ouverture du quatrième niveau et iel hésita à se mettre à découvert, sachant que les autres ne l'apercevraient pas à temps pour ajuster leurs tirs.

Rover apparut soudainement dans l'obscurité du troisième sous-sol, piaillant son feu vert. Il fit le tour de Pidge, puis retourna d'où il était venu. Pidge le suivit du regard un instant, puis activa son jet-pack pour commencer à se balancer avant de sauter pour rejoindre la terre ferme.

Iel atterrit au pas de course, son bayard se rétractant derrière iel. Devant, Rover n'était qu'une faible ligne bleue dans les ténèbres et Pidge le suivit docilement à travers une mer de gravats.

Rover disparut par un trou dans le sol.

— Malin, murmura Pidge en souriant avant de le suivre.

Alors qu'iel se dirigeait vers la brèche, une main s'enroula autour de sa cheville. Iel glapit, tirant sur le bras poussiéreux tendu dans sa direction, dépassant des décombres. La lame traça une ligne droite sur le poignet du soldat et la main se retira brusquement. Pidge libéra son pied tandis que le Galra se dégageait des gravats et de la poussière qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Il se leva en titubant, son armure recouverte de sang, et Pidge recula.

Des cailloux s'écoulèrent dans son dos et iel pivota pour trouver deux autres Galras sortant des décombres. Puis, un peu plus loin, deux de plus.

— Euh… les gars ? dit Pidge, préparant son bayard. Léger problème.

De l'autre côté du transmetteur, Lance grogna :

— Ouais, c'est un chien de garde alien et c'est une véritable plaie.

— Non, je veux dire qu'il y a quelques Galras encore en vie, ici.

L'un des Galras avait encore son arme et il ouvrit le feu sur Pidge, qui fit marche arrière, invoquant son bouclier pour intercepter les tirs. Deux autres s'accroupirent près des piles de gravats d'où sortaient des membres brisés et ensanglantés et y plongèrent les mains, certainement à la recherche d'armes supplémentaires. Les deux derniers ne prirent pas la peine de les imiter, se contentant de charger Pidge en criant, toutes griffes dehors.

— Pidge, fit Shiro. Tu vas t'en sortir ?

Pidge donna un coup de bayard au Galra le plus proche, faisant couler le sang, et fit un bond de côté pour éviter l'autre qui essayait de l'avoir par surprise. Iel pivota, mais quelque chose l'attrapa et iel trébucha.

C'était une sentinelle écrasée dont les circuits fonctionnaient encore assez bien pour lui permettre de s'accrocher à Pidge au passage.

Pidge agita les bras, essayant de garder l'équilibre, mais un Galra lui tira dessus, touchant ses côtes. Iel tomba, le souffle coupé, et Lance cria son nom.

— Ça devrait aller, grogna Pidge, levant les jambes pour repousser le Galra désarmé qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à iel tant qu'iel était à terre.

Iel l'empêcha juste à temps de lui arracher les yeux, puis poussa de toutes ses forces en tendant les jambes pour le faire tomber en arrière.

Iel se remit sur pied en un instant, bayard et bouclier levés. Iel para un laser, tourna sur iel-même et porta un coup au ventre du Galra le plus proche.

Un autre ouvrit le feu derrière iel et Pidge vacilla, parvenant tout juste à changer de direction avant de trébucher à nouveau sur une sentinelle amochée.

— Ok, euh. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, dit-iel. Ça vous dit de venir faire joujou avec le chien de garde par ici ?

— J'arrive, Pidge, dit Shiro. Tiens bon.

Trois Galras étaient passés au combat rapproché désormais, l'un d'eux ayant trouvé un couteau quelque part, et Pidge en attrapa un avec son bayard, le jetant sur ses alliés pour les faire tomber. Ceci, évidemment, créa une ouverture aux deux autres armés de pistolets et iel ne leva pas son bouclier assez rapidement. Iel se prit deux tirs de suite. Iel avait le dos en feu et le bras qui tenait son bouclier commençait à s'engourdir, gelé sauf là où quelque chose de chaud et humide suintait sous son justaucorps.

Iel recula face à la prochaine attaque, seulement pour se faire prendre à la cheville par une sentinelle qu'iel avait manquée dans l'obscurité. Iel tituba et tomba sur le dos, trois Galras se penchant sur iel.

La peur lui glaçant les veines, iel invoqua son bouclier, se préparant au pire.

Un éclair violet passa devant iel.

Des ombres abruptes dansèrent dans la vision de Pidge. Les Galras poussèrent des cris de panique qui se transformèrent en cris de douleur.

— Pidge ! s'exclama Shiro, grognant quand un Galra le frappa de ses deux bras.

Il fit un pas en arrière, ses bottes grinçant contre les graviers.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Relâchant un souffle tremblant, Pidge se releva et tâta son bras à la recherche du sang qu'iel avait senti. Il y avait une petite brèche dans son armure et son toucher réveilla une douleur brûlante dans son bras, mais iel survivrait.

— Ça va, répondit-iel, se précipitant pour venir en aide à Shiro face aux soldats. Merci.

Shiro sourit, fauchant un adversaire.

— De rien.

Pidge s'attarda à ses côtés quelques secondes, mais il avait visiblement les deux Galras non armés bien en main. Iel s'éloigna, cherchant du regard ceux qui possédaient des armes laser. C'était plus difficile avec la lumière du bras de Shiro projetant des ombres très prononcées sur les décombres, mais le flash des lasers l'aida à repérer l'un des deux derniers attaquants. Pidge chargea, blotti.e derrière son bouclier et enfonça son bayard dans le torse du Galra.

Il s'effondra et Pidge pivota, cherchant le dernier survivant. La silhouette de Shiro, haute et imposante, se découpait au centre de la pièce, trois formes étalées sur le sol autour de lui.

Ils repérèrent le dernier Galra en même temps et chargèrent. Le soldat paniqua, tirant sur Shiro, qui était la cible la plus large, mais également la plus rapide, dépassant rapidement Pidge, qui maudit ses petites jambes. Fronçant les sourcils, iel tira son bayard dans l'obscurité derrière le Galra et rétracta la corde quand il s'accrocha quelque part. La tension tira Pidge sur le sol inégal et iel parcourut les décombres au pas de course. Iel prit appui sur un gros morceau de plafond brisé et bondit par-dessus le Galra.

Iel arriva en même temps que Shiro. Iel dégagea son bayard et atterrit gracieusement, utilisant son élan pour foncer sur le dos du soldat. Il l'entendit venir et pivota, mais Pidge s'abaissa, lui assénant un coup de pied qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Shiro le tua avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

— Beau travail, dit Shiro, leva sa main non mortelle pour en taper cinq à Pidge, qui répondit joyeusement.

Leur célébration ne dura pas longtemps : des grognements et des tirs lasers s'élevaient toujours de l'intercom, indiquant que Lance et Hunk s'occupaient toujours du chien de garde (ou peu importe ce que c'était vraiment).

Shiro reprit aussitôt son sérieux et fonça vers le trou que Rover avait découvert dans le sol. Le petit drone s'y tenait, brillant faiblement comme pour montrer son regret d'avoir mené Pidge droit au danger. Avec un sourire, iel lui tapota la tête alors que Shiro s'engouffrait dans le trou pour accéder à l'étage inférieur. Son bras était toujours activé, indiquant sa position, si bien que Pidge vit le moment où il fut plaqué en arrière dans un éclair violacé qui disparut rapidement de son champ de vision.

— Shiro ! cria Hunk.

Une seconde plus tard, des lasers jaillirent de l'obscurité et quelque chose geignit.

Pidge s'approcha du bord, plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Iel entra une commande sur l'écran de son poignet et sa visière passa en mode infrarouge. Iel l'avait installé seulement la veille et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le déboguer, si bien qu'iel ne saurait dire à quel genre de créature ils avaient affaire. Elle était longue et costaude, comme un alligator de la taille d'un cachalot. Elle se tortillait et plongeait à une vitesse ahurissante et les amis de Pidge (des taches plus petites et plus claires qui flanquaient la créature de chaque côté) ne semblaient pas pouvoir lui porter le moindre coup.

Pidge attendit, en équilibre au bord de l'orifice, jusqu'à ce que la créature se trouve juste en dessous d'iel.

Puis iel sauta, le bayard pointé en direction du corps chaud à ses pieds. L'arme rencontra de la chair, celle de la tête, à en croire l'œil blanchi sous la faible lueur de son bayard, et le poids de son corps y enfonça la lame plus profondément.

La bête se débattit en hurlant et Pidge agita les bras à la recherche d'une prise. Ses doigts glissèrent sur des écailles lisses sans y trouver la moindre accroche.

L'instant d'après, iel était en l'air, son bayard disparaissant.

Une paire de bras s'enroula autour d'iel, l'un d'entre eux brillant encore de chaleur résiduelle dans la vision infrarouge de Pidge. Shiro grogna et pivota, plaçant son corps entre Pidge et la créature alien alors qu'elle rugissait avec fureur.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre son attaque. Ralentie et rendue confuse par sa blessure, elle tituba et s'affala contre le mur. De la poussière tomba sur Shiro et Pidge, qui rentra la tête dans les épaules, craignant que de plus gros morceaux de pierre se soient dégagés lors de l'explosion d'un peu plus tôt.

Le canon de Hunk gémit, puis relâcha un rayon aussi épais que le bras de Pidge. La bête fut trop lente pour l'éviter cette fois-ci et le laser la toucha entre les deux yeux. Elle hurla une dernière fois et ce cri se termina sur un gargouillement humide alors qu'elle s'étalait par terre, ne se relevant pas.

Pidge s'affaissa contre Shiro, qui resserra son étreinte. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il se tourna vers iel, les sourcils froncés.

— C'était imprudent, dit-il.

Pidge leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ce sont les risques du métier.

Iel se dégagea des bras de Shiro et se leva, faisant craquer sa nuque, avant de lui offrir un grand sourire :

— Mais bien rattrapé.

Riant, Shiro se tourna vers Lance et Hunk, qui œillaient la créature morte avec méfiance :

— Vous allez bien, vous deux ?

— Physiquement ou émotionnellement ? demanda Lance avec une légèreté forcée.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, railla Shiro et, quand personne ne le contredit, il leur fit signe de continuer à s'enfoncer dans le tunnel. Venez. Il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen de rejoindre les mineurs.

* * *

Matt s'accrocha aux poignées de ses deux mains, grognant alors les forces G de la spirale de Keith menaçaient de le plaquer contre le mur. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils jouaient à cache-cache au milieu du champ de débris de la lune détruite, mais les vrilles et les virages constants du lion rouge réveillaient la douleur du genou de Matt. Sans son orthèse, il se serait effondré depuis longtemps, mais même avec le soutien supplémentaire, il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.

Un rocher presque aussi gros que Red explosa sous les lasers d'un robeast et ses projections lapidèrent le bouclier de Red à un rythme irrégulier qui aurait ressemblé à de la pluie sans le hurlement des alarmes et le flot incessant de jurons de Keith, anglais et galran mêlés.

Matt ferma les yeux quand Keith se déporta derrière un autre météoroïde et percuta celui qui était caché derrière. Il n'avait pas besoin des alarmes et des lumières rouges clignotantes pour savoir que leurs défenses étaient sur le point de lâcher ; la voix souffrante de Red dans son esprit était suffisamment parlante. Elle repoussait ses limites, donnant tout ce qu'elle avait pour renforcer son bouclier, mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas.

Ils avançaient sur un fil bien ténu, en équilibre entre vitesse et précision. Keith les maintenait dans les zones les plus épaisses du champ de débris, où il y avait plus de morceaux de lune pour absorber les attaques des robeasts, mais également à percuter. Les monstres étaient toujours plus rapides et plus agiles que le lion rouge, mais tant que Keith restait dans son refuge fait maison, ils n'avaient pas de bonne fenêtre de tir.

Le robeast rouge apparut devant eux. Grognant, Keith ouvrit le feu tout en se jetant dans une vrille, envoyant Matt tituber en direction du mur. Ses tirs s'éparpillèrent, mais il parvint à se glisser entre deux gros rochers avant que la créature ne réplique.

Un grondement frustré s'échappa d'entre les dents de Keith, proche de la panique.

— Si je pouvais en abattre juste _un_ , tout irait _bien_ , fulmina-t-il. _Vrekt_ !

Le robeast noir les attendait derrière les rochers, trop près pour que Keith puisse l'éviter. Il ouvrit le feu avec le nouveau laser, celui qui avait assez de puissance pour détruire la lune. Le corps du lion rouge gronda sous l'effort et la créature l'évita aisément, roulant sous la ligne de tir et entaillant les défenses de Red.

Keith la fit pivoter, mais elle bougea au ralenti, tous ses écrans virant au rouge tandis que les défenses vacillaient et grinçaient.

Ils plongèrent derrière un météore et Matt se força à respirer.

— Ce laser épuise vraiment Red, dit-il, observant les environs à l'affût des robeasts.

Keith restait en mouvement, la tension levant ses épaules presque au niveau de ses oreilles.

— Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle pourra tenir si tu continues à t'en servir.

— Je sais, s'emporta Keith. Mais si on ne s'occupe pas d'au moins une de ces choses, on est _morts_.

Matt plissa les lèvres, résistant à l'envie de rétorquer. Ce serait plus simple s'il y avait la moindre échappatoire. Mais ils étaient loin de pouvoir s'en tirer, l'intercom ne fonctionnait toujours pas et Matt ne pouvait deviner la direction de Merkul que par la manière dont les créatures les retenaient d'un côté du champ de débris. Keith faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se laisser repousser au beau milieu de l'espace.

Une autre explosion secoua le cockpit et les jurons de Keith se coupèrent abruptement.

— Attends, dit-il. Je vais tenter un truc.

Matt fixa l'arrière du crâne de Keith, le lion rouge glissant près d'un météore particulièrement large pour faire demi-tour.

— J'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire.

— Ah ouais ? fit Keith. Dommage. On ne remportera pas ce combat sans prendre quelques risques.

Il se pencha sur les contrôles, poussant Red à aller de plus en plus vite en se dirigeant vers la source de la dernière attaque.

Matt écarta les pieds, se préparant au pire.

— Ouais, non, les risques ne me posent pas de problème, dit-il. C'est juste que, d'habitude, j'aime savoir c'est quel genre de risques avant de les prendre.

Le robeast noir apparut devant eux et Keith mit plus de poids sur l'accélérateur. Red fit le tour d'un météore, puis fonça sur l'ennemi dans un rugissement de défi.

— Tu es _sûr_ de savoir ce que tu fais ?

Matt jeta un regard aux infos du bouclier alors que le robeast ouvrait le feu.

— Keith, il va nous mettre en _pièces_.

— Pas si je suis assez rapide.

Un autre laser les toucha et le visuel vira au blanc. Matt ferma les yeux, ébloui, et d'un coup, la voix de Red dans son esprit s'intensifia, y faisant résonner un rugissement de défi et d'avertissement.

Et juste comme ça, Matt replongea dans un rythme familier. La cadence du moteur de Red devint son pouls ; sa conscience s'étendit au lion dans son ensemble. Le bouclier faiblissant craquela sur sa peau comme du verre sur le point de se briser. Une douleur profonde s'installa en lui alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'état d'épuisement réel dans lequel se trouvait Red.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut pas l'intérieur du cockpit qu'il vit, mais le champ de débris autour d'eux. Le poids du canon à plasma reposait confortablement entre ses épaules et sa queue se balança de côté quand une attaque du robeast noir menaça de lui faire changer de cap.

Il ne regardait pas devant, cependant, mais presque directement derrière eux, en direction du robeast rouge, qui se rapprochait d'eux, la gueule de chacune de ses armes brillant sous les lasers qu'elles s'apprêtaient à tirer. Red savait qu'une attaque pareille déchirerait ses défenses comme du papier mâché et elle ne pensait pas que ses fragiles petits pilotes puissent survivre longtemps par la suite.

Keith voyait le robeast rouge de la même manière que Matt voyait le noir : vaguement et distraitement. Il était trop concentré sur la menace en face de lui pour se rendre compte du danger qui l'approchait par derrière.

— _BOUGE !_

Ce mot, étranglé, paniqué, désespéré, était destiné à Keith, mais ce fut le lion rouge qui répondit, se jetant de côté sans que Keith ne lui dise où aller. Le robeast rouge relâcha son attaque, une douzaine de rayons mortels fonçant vers Red, qui pivota sous la direction de Matt vers un enchevêtrement de pierres brisées où les lasers ne sauraient l'atteindre.

Le choc s'abattit sur lui, un pouls froid et électrique qui resserra sa prise sur–

— _Quoi ?_

Keith parla une fraction de seconde avant que Matt ne retrouve sa voix.

Pendant un instant, il pensa avoir pris la place de Keith aux contrôles, mais non. Il était installé dans un siège de pilote rembourré en face d'un ensemble de contrôles identiques à ceux dont il était habitué, mais il savait sans avoir à se retourner que Keith était assis devant ses propres contrôles, dos à dos avec lui. La vitre s'était étendue tout autour d'eux, formant un cercle complet.

Une tempête d'émotions monta en lui, le choc relâchant doucement sa poigne de fer. La confusion et l'exaltation se battaient pour la première place, mais la peur, la culpabilité et l'incertitude bouillonnaient juste sous la surface.

Matt et Keith reconnurent le lien au même moment et l'épiphanie réduisit au silence leur combinaison d'émotions survoltées juste un instant. La notion de _Voltron_ ne fut pas mentionnée, mais c'était quelque chose de bien plus immédiat, bien plus _intime_ que le lien de Voltron. En tant que Voltron, il y avait un semblant d'anonymat, une frontière plus douce entre _moi_ et _toi_ quand trois autres _toi_ s'y mêlaient.

Ici, il n'y avait que Matt, Keith et Red, dont la satisfaction faisait vibrer le lien. Matt eut la nette impression qu'elle anticipait ce moment depuis le début.

Il n'y avait aucune barrière ici, aucune distance de sécurité. Alors que Matt se souvenait de l'unité qu'il avait ressentie en combattant Aurel sur le Balméra, il se rappela aussi de leur union hésitante sur Berlou. La méfiance de Keith devint la sienne, des accusations à peine voilées se pressant au seuil de sa mémoire.

À travers le lien, il était tout aussi conscient de l'esprit de Keith, ses pensées, ses émotions, ses souvenirs, que du sien. Peut-être même plus, ne serait-ce que par l'effet de nouveauté.

Matt leva la tête vers l'écran et vit autant à travers ses propres yeux que ceux de Keith, une vision double qui n'était quelque part pas aussi déroutante qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Il évalua la situation en dehors du lion d'un simple regard. Le robeast noir était toujours devant eux, ses yeux brûlant d'un jaune galra, la queue à moitié levée et commençant à luire. Derrière eux, du côté du cockpit de Matt, se trouvait le robeast rouge. Des lasers s'échappaient d'une demi-douzaine de canons, mais ils semblaient figés, comme si le temps avait cessé de fonctionner, comme le reste du monde autour d'eux.

_Non._

C'était Red, plus proche que jamais, sa voix prenant presque la forme de véritables mots alors qu'elle essayait d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Un lien. Une union.

Des esprits se rencontrant, se mélangeant.

Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Red volait toujours à cette même allure folle, dans un pivot qui l'aurait tiré de la ligne de mire des lasers du robeast rouge. C'était juste que l'esprit de Matt, celui de Keith et celui de Red (si tant est qu'elle ait un esprit dans le sens où ses pilotes en avaient un) étaient tous penchés sur la même question. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Une fraction de seconde s'était écoulée depuis que Matt avait pris le contrôle conjoint du lion rouge. Le temps semblait s'être allongé parce que trois esprits, ensemble, étaient bien plus rapides qu'un seul.

La fierté de Red enflamma le cœur de Matt. Keith se redressa un peu sur son siège.

L'effet de nouveauté s'estompa et ils retournèrent leur attention sur la bataille qui les attendait.

Le lion rouge volait comme dans un rêve. Ce n'était pas nouveau, ayant toujours été plus rapide et plus agile que tout ce que Matt avait connu sur Terre ou Keith dans l'armée de Zarkon. Peu de vaisseaux pouvaient tenir la comparaison face aux lions de Voltron et Red était la plus rapide d'entre eux.

Désormais, cependant, c'était comme si elle se battait auparavant à une allure d'escargot. Les météoroïdes qui semblaient quelques instants plus tôt trop rapprochés les uns des autres pour y naviguer en toute sécurité auraient désormais tout aussi bien pu être séparés par des années-lumières. Red y traçait son chemin presque paresseusement, bougeant si rapidement que chacun de ses pilotes aurait perdu le contrôle s'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls et devançant aisément les robeasts qui essayaient toujours de l'abattre.

Matt et Keith avaient entendu parler de la vitesse de Red, bien sûr. Elle était légendaire et ils en avaient eux-mêmes fait l'expérience.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Alors qu'ils volaient, Matt avisant un laser du robeast noir derrière eux et les faisant tourner, Keith évitant gracieusement les météores sur le chemin et talonnant le robeast rouge, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient encore rien vu.

Red leur assura que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Seule une petite poignée d'espèces dans l'univers avait les réflexes nécessaires pour la pousser au maximum de ses capacités et aucune d'entre elles n'avait jamais croisé le chemin des Altéens d'antan.

C'était un problème qui l'avait tourmentée depuis sa création et elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à une solution après la perte de son dernier paladin. Ceci, un duo de paladins, était sa théorie favorite et elle était très heureuse d'avoir trouvé deux candidats convenables si vite après sa libération.

Son ronronnement satisfait fit sourire Matt. Keith les regarda avec une vague confusion, mais il ne se plaignait pas de ce nouvel avantage.

Ils pourchassèrent le robeast rouge à travers les vestiges de la troisième lune, le harcelant de lasers. Matt tourna la queue-laser vers l'arrière pour repousser la créature noire et Keith relâcha un mur de feu pour cerner sa jumelle rouge. Elle oscilla et corrigea sa trajectoire, mais avec leurs esprits mêlés, Matt et Keith purent suivre son mouvement. Ce n'était pas de la téléportation, comme Matt s'en était à moitié convaincu, et un laser bien placé de Keith la stoppa dans sa tentative d'évasion.

Elle voulut changer de direction, mais ses jambes battirent dans le vide alors qu'elle commençait à dériver et elle s'écrasa contre un météoroïde. Elle ne se releva pas.

Se retrouvant soudain seul et surpassé, le robeast noir fit demi-tour et s'enfuit, mais Red était bien plus rapide. Ils le prirent en chasse, illuminant l'espace de lasers, et ne lâchèrent rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.

Quelques moments plus tard, ils se posèrent à la surface de la quatrième lune, près du relais de communication, les étoiles silencieuses autour d'eux. Pendant un moment, Matt se contenta de respirer, sa conscience revenant à lui, le lion rouge se retirant dans un doux ronronnement enchanté.

Puis ses émotions le rattrapèrent.

— Bordel de merde.

Les mots lui échappèrent dans un souffle, émoustillé et incrédule. Il se débattit avec ses sangles jusqu'à s'en libérer, puis pivota, s'agenouillant sur son siège pour regarder Keith par-dessus le dossier.

— Bordel de _merde_ , Keith, on vient de… Comment on a fait _ça_ ?

Il rit, étourdi, et frappa l'épaule de Keith.

— Keith. Keith ! Oh mon dieu ! T'étais… J'étais… C'était comme _Voltron_ , mais… (Il se couvrit le visage des mains, à peine conscient qu'elles tremblaient.) J'ai jamais volé comme ça. T'as déjà… ?

Dans l'autre siège de pilote, Keith relâcha un souffle tremblant et stupéfié.

— Je… Non. Non, j'avais jamais fait un truc pareil.

Il s'interrompit et Matt crut qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, il prit ses contrôles et ouvrit le feu sur l'antenne relais.

— Là, dit-il avec un rire bordant l'hystérie. Mission accomplie. Avec un peu de retard, mais…

— …te le dis, Shiro, quelqu'un se _battait_ !

Matt se tourna vers ses contrôles, son sourire s'élargissant.

— Pidge ?

— Matt !

La voix de Pidge frémit et iel jura à voix basse.

— T'étais où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je pensais que tu étais _mort_ , enfoiré.

— Pardon.

Matt n'arrivait pas vraiment à sembler contrit. Il était trop estomaqué, sous le contrecoup de… ce qui venait de se passer. _Bordel de merde._

— Pardon, répéta-t-il. Je vais bien. On va bien.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Allura. Quelque chose bloquait le signal.

Matt retira son casque pour passer une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

— Des robeasts, dit-il. Deux d'entre eux– vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement, parce que Pidge avait les yeux écarquillés et paniqués. On s'en est occupés.

Un silence tomba sur le reste de l'équipe et Matt ne put retenir la vague de satisfaction béate qui montait en lui.

Ce fut Lance qui retrouva la parole en premier :

— Comment vous avez pu battre _deux robeasts_ tous seuls ?

— Eh bien, dit Matt en tournant la tête, rencontrant le regard de Keith par-dessus le bord de son siège. C'est une drôle d'histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_   
>  _Dans le chapitre suivant : Keith et Matt font face aux répercussions de leur nouvelle connexion, les conseils contradictoires de Hunk et Shiro n'aident pas Lance et Allura va chercher conseil auprès d'un fantôme du passé. Du côté de la Terre, Iverson commence à douter d'Akira._   
>  _Avant ça, je vais sûrement poster le deuxième chapitre de One Week to Say Goodbye quelque part durant la semaine prochaine donc surveillez vos notifs (ou allez sur Tumblr pour le savoir à l'avance) !_
> 
> _Sur ce, salut !_


	5. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : La bataille de Merkul a pris plusieurs tournures inattendues : Lance se débat toujours avec sa culpabilité grandissante, Pidge et Shiro se sont occupés de quelques Galras trop têtus pour mourir et Allura et Shay sont tombées sur un robot galra essayant de saboter le château-vaisseau. Et bien sûr, le lion rouge a réservé à tous une sacrée surprise en autorisant Matt et Keith à le copiloter, débloquant son véritable potentiel.

> **Registres de recherche CŒUR  
>  Entrée #1294  
>  Onze mois avant le retour de Voltron**
> 
> La cinquième génération de sujets CŒUR est enfin complète. Les sujets ont été sélectionnés dans un objectif de maximisation de la diversité, en mettant la priorité sur de jeunes ou vigoureux individus d'espèces dont la réaction à une privation prolongée n'a pas encore été mesurée. Au possible, trois sujets ou plus d'une même espèce ont été choisis, mais il convient de noter qu'une nouvelle espèce s'étant décrite comme un humain a été intégrée au groupe. Seuls trois spécimens ont été trouvés dans l'Empire et les deux autres ont déjà été revendiqués par d'autres principautés.
> 
> Les sujets proviennent de prisons et de centres de recherche quelconques du secteur et ont été livrés à Vel-17 les uns après les autres. A leur arrivée, chaque individu a été soumis à une période d'isolement physique sans privation de quintessence, comme spécifié dans les procédures développées lors de la deuxième génération. Nous avons ainsi établi les constantes vitales de chaque sujet en situation de stress lié au confinement et identifié ceux pour lesquels l'administration d'un sédatif sera nécessaire lors de leur transfert aux cuves Pri-P.
> 
> Les descriptions complètes des nouveaux sujets, qui comprennent espèce, identification, repères biologiques pertinents et notes de recherche associées, peuvent être trouvées dans le dossier « sujets test » sur le serveur principal.

* * *

— Vous avez _quoi_? s'exclama Allura, le ton légèrement scandalisé.

Matt sourit, passant devant elle et Shiro et pivotant pour leur faire face. Il continua à marcher à reculons, s'en remettant aux regards nerveux que Shiro lançait derrière lui pour l'avertir quand il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans quelque chose.

— Exactement ce que je viens de dire, dit Matt, faisant de grands gestes avec les mains.

Cela faisait une heure que lui et Keith étaient retournés au château avec Shiro et Pidge pour aider Allura à chercher d'autres drones galras qui auraient pu s'y introduire, mais Matt grouillait toujours d'énergie après la bataille.

— C'était presque comme former Voltron, mais avec moins de personnes. C'était _génial_. On allait si vite, Allura, t'as pas idée. C'était comme… comme si on la retenait, avant. Tous ses paladins l'ont empêchée d'atteindre son plein potentiel, alors elle a trouvé un moyen de nous élever à son niveau.

— Vraiment ? demanda Shiro, jetant un regard à Allura. Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient faire ça.

Allura resta silencieuse, les lèvres plissées, et Matt suspectait qu'elle luttait contre l'envie de dire que non, les lions ne pouvaient _pas_ faire ça.

— Ils ont eu dix mille ans pour y réfléchir, fit remarquer Matt en haussant les épaules. Même s'ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose sans paladin, ils ont forcément fait leurs propres découvertes. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu apprendre d'autre ?

Cela ne calma pas Allura autant qu'il l'escomptait. Au contraire, sa moue s'intensifia.

— J'espère bien qu'ils n'ont pas _trop_ changé, dit-elle. Autrement, Coran et moi n'aurons que peu de conseils à vous offrir.

— Peut-être, fit Matt, regardant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'ascenseur. Ce qui m'intéresse plus, c'est de savoir si le lion noir peut faire la même chose.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration et Matt tourna à nouveau la tête, avisant Shiro et Allura qui s'étaient immobilisés dans le couloir. Ils fixaient Matt avec un air presque identique : les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire décrochée, comme si l'idée de copiloter le lion noir ne leur était jamais venue à l'esprit.

Allura se mit à sourire, d'abord doucement, puis avec un enthousiasme flagrant, se couvrant la bouche des mains. Elle jeta un regard bref à Shiro, qui semblait toujours abasourdi, et dissimula son emballement.

— Je suppose que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Cela brisa le sort qui maintenait Shiro en place et il rit doucement, son air indifférent ne le bernant visiblement pas.

— Je serais honoré de voler à vos côtés, Princesse Allura.

Matt leur fit un grand sourire, puis pivota d'un geste théâtral et entra dans l'ascenseur.

— Cool. Allons-y.

— _Maintenant ?_ glapit Allura, rougissant quand Matt et Shiro se retournèrent pour la regarder.

— J'allais rejoindre Lance et Hunk, dit Shiro. Autant essayer tout de suite.

Si les autres étaient retournés au château, Lance et Hunk étaient restés dans la mine pour s'occuper des derniers Galras et rassurer les Merkulis. Cependant, les scanners du château avaient repéré une douzaine de mines supplémentaires à la surface de la planète. Elles n'étaient pas aussi profondes que la première, certes, mais presque aussi bien défendues.

Allura se redressa un peu, reprenant contenance.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle. Je dois juste prévenir Coran.

Matt hocha la tête, attendant qu'Allura les rejoigne dans l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du premier étage, où se trouvait le hangar du lion noir.

— Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

— Il a emmené Shay à l'infirmerie pour inspecter sa blessure, dit Allura. Elle insiste sur le fait que ce n'est rien, mais on veut s'en assurer.

— Je vois, dit Shiro.

Il se tut quand Allura appela Coran par le transmetteur de ses boucles d'oreilles, et Matt dansa d'un pied sur l'autre le reste du trajet de l'ascenseur. Il le savait ; depuis le début, il avait la certitude que les lions rouge et noir n'avaient pas choisi deux paladins sans raison. Et si Shiro et Allura développaient un lien mental comme celui que Matt avait partagé avec Keith, il voulait _absolument_ être là pour voir leur réaction.

* * *

La dernière paire de Galras du tunnel tomba sous une rafale de lasers. C'était peut-être les derniers Galras de toute la mine, pour ce que Hunk en savait. Lance resta figé après leur chute, les épaules si tendues que Hunk se demandait sérieusement s'il n'allait pas avoir un torticolis, le canon de son arme trahissant le tremblement de ses mains.

Hunk fit disparaître son bayard et le rejoignit, attendant qu'il tourne la tête vers lui avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Lance se raidit un instant, ayant certainement l'intention de lui assurer qu'il allait bien, puis il renonça. Il lâcha son bayard et posa la main sur celle de Hunk sur son épaule, lui offrant un sourire fatigué.

— Prêt à retourner à la surface ? demanda Hunk.

Ils avaient évacué les mineurs merkulis en se frayant un chemin parmi les tunnels, les envoyant dans les collines verdoyantes à l'extérieur. Ces derniers Galras retenaient une trentaine de mineurs, qui étaient déjà retournés à la surface pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Lance prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça, s'éloignant de Hunk sans un mot.

Hunk avait de nombreuses raisons de s'en faire pour lui : il s'était jeté dans chaque bataille avec une imprudence alarmante, son visage était pâle et ses mains tremblaient après chaque combat et il avait vomi deux fois dans un coin depuis que Shiro était parti avec Pidge.

Mais le silence était le plus dérangeant. Lance n'était pas censé être silencieux. Il était bruyant et exubérant, il se plaignait de quasiment tout et s'emballait pour plus encore et il était toujours gonflé à bloc après une victoire. Du moins, avant ces deux dernières semaines. Même moins que ça. Même à l'arrivée de Keith, Lance n'avait pas perdu de sa verve. Il était furieux et méfiant, certes, mais il _parlait_.

Hunk n'en revenait pas de vouloir que Lance en retourne au point où il était ouvertement hostile envers Keith. C'était horrible, surtout pour Keith, mais Hunk avait vraiment cru que Lance passerait à autre chose. Il n'avait aucun mal à se faire des amis et Hunk s'était dit qu'une fois habitué à l'idée qu'un Galra soit paladin et que Lance se serait laissé voir _Keith_ , ils auraient fait la paix et tout irait pour le mieux.

Mais _là_ …

Lance garda le silence alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur pour remonter à la surface. Hunk se plaça à l'extrémité de la plateforme pour pouvoir le regarder en face et essayer de comprendre ce qui le tracassait. Ils se connaissaient depuis deux ans, ce qui n'était pas tant que ça de l'avis de la plupart des gens, mais Hunk et Lance avaient accrochés presque instantanément. Entre l'incapacité de Hunk à mentir, l'absence de filtre de Lance et la petite chambre qu'ils partageaient, ils étaient venus à bout de leur réserve de secrets avant la fin de leur première année à la Garnison.

Hunk ne pensait donc pas exagérer en disant qu'il connaissait Lance mieux que quiconque à bord du château-vaisseau. Ils étaient meilleurs amis et savaient toujours ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'autre.

C'était plus difficile quand Lance ne parlait pas, mais Hunk avait commencé à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Il savait que l'état de Lance se dégradait dès qu'ils devaient se battre. Il plongeait dans le silence juste avant une bataille, qu'il passait à faire des manœuvres inconscientes qui n'étaient pas assez tape-à-l'œil pour n'être que de la frime ou assez désespérées pour compter comme des risques nécessaires. Après coup, il se mettait à trembler, rendait son estomac et ne devenait qu'une pâle copie de lui-même.

C'était surtout ça qui lui tordait le cœur, parce que Hunk était passé par là il y a peu de temps. Généralement, il ne se murait pas dans le silence quand il était anxieux. Il ne prenait pas de risques inconsidérés quand la réalité de la guerre le rattrapait et qu'il se rendait compte que ses amis pourraient mourir s'il n'affrontait pas ses problèmes.

Mais il avait subi le contrecoup, du sang sur son armure et un tremblement dans ses os qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'en aller. C'était la guerre et il était un soldat qui prenait de véritables vies. Des vies galras, certes. Des individus qui ont décidé qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à envahir un peuple, le réduire en esclavage, le tuer et détruire sa planète. Mais c'était tout de même des personnes. Vivantes, respirant le même air, avec des familles et des ambitions, jusqu'à ce que les paladins de Voltron viennent y mettre fin.

C'était nécessaire et Hunk préférait sauver les victimes de Zarkon plutôt que les soldats galras, privilégiait la sécurité de ses camarades aux vies de leurs ennemis, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient des assassins, désormais.

Hunk avait déjà fait la paix avec cette vérité (pour autant qu'il soit possible de _faire la paix_ avec la guerre), mais Lance avait été meilleur que lui pour ignorer le côté sombre de Voltron. L'optimisme perpétuel était bien beau, jusqu'à ce que tout s'effondre autour de vous.

Là, à observer Lance trouer la plateforme de l'ascenseur du regard, Hunk ressentit une vague de compassion à son égard.

— Il y avait plus de cinq cents Merkulis dans cette mine, dit-il.

Sa voix lui parut trop forte dans la cage ouverte de l'ascenseur, l'obscurité les entourant de toute part.

Lance leva la tête, la faible lumière des cristaux Galras exagérant les ombres sous ses yeux.

— Quoi ?

— J'essayais de tenir le compte. Cinq cents mineurs merkulis ont été sauvés grâce à nous.

Hunk marqua une pause, scrutant le visage de Lance.

— Je sais pas pour toi, mais ça m'aide. De compter. De me concentrer sur les personnes qu'on aide au lieu… du reste.

Lance écarquilla les yeux et Hunk se força à ne pas gigoter ou détourner le regard. Cela lui avait déjà pris trop de temps à trouver ce qui troublait son meilleur ami ; il lui devait bien ça.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lance et il jura en se détournant, s'essuyant les joues en grommelant doucement et s'excusant. Hunk fut à ses côtés en un instant, attirant Lance contre lui, la gorge serrée de larmes contenues.

— Je sais, Lance, murmura-t-il. Je sais.

Lance s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, son souffle haché retenant à peine ses sanglots. Hunk vérifia que la communication était coupée (Lance avait retiré son casque en entrant dans l'ascenseur) et frotta doucement le dos de Lance. Il réalisait tout juste que c'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé et s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. Ici, au beau milieu de l'espace, ils n'avaient personne d'autre sur qui compter.

Ils approchaient de la surface quand la respiration de Lance se calma. Il avait toujours le visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de Hunk, les bras autour de sa taille. Lentement, il leva une main et s'agrippa au coude de Hunk.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu comptes ? murmura-t-il.

Hunk se figea.

— C'est pas de moi qu'on parle.

Lance recula, les yeux toujours rougis par les larmes, mais désormais vifs et concentrés d'une manière qui indiquait à Hunk qu'il n'allait pas y échapper.

— Combien de temps ?

Avec un soupir, Hunk ferma les yeux.

— Depuis le Balméra, dit-il ; puis, comme s'il venait d'y penser, il continua. Mille deux cent dix-neuf, d'ailleurs. C'est le nombre de Balmérans qu'on a sauvés, d'après Shay. Et littéralement des millions de Berlounais. Je me dis qu'à elle seule, Berlou compense tous nos autres actes lors de cette guerre, juste en terme de nombre.

Lance le dévisageait toujours, l'air un peu moins accusateur, et Hunk savait qu'il avait vu à travers lui. À travers son faux sourire, sa carapace et le refus entêté d'être un poids supplémentaire pour ses amis. Ils avaient tous leur culpabilité à gérer.

Pressant les paumes contre ses yeux, Lance poussa un long soupir.

— Pardon, dit-il. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte.

— Non. Je voulais pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

Lance rit, un son las et brisé qui résumait bien la situation, de l'avis de Hunk.

— Les défenseurs de l'univers, hein ? Je plains l'univers.

Un rai de lumière apparut au-dessus d'eux, s'élargissant rapidement alors qu'ils continuaient de monter. La lumière s'intensifia, comme le doux murmure de corps se mouvant. Hunk posa une main sur l'épaule de Lance.

— Je sais pas, dit-il. Je parie que certains sont plutôt contents qu'on soit devenus paladins.

Ils arrivèrent alors au dernier palier et une acclamation s'éleva des deux douzaines de Merkulis qui les attendaient. Les Merkulis étaient une petite espèce poilue qui ressemblait à des taupes, avec leur long museau et leurs petits yeux. Ils avaient quatre grosses pattes aux griffes arrondies, mais ils semblaient également capables de se mettre debout. Leur pelage était constitué de piquants comme celui d'un porc-épic, mais plus fins, couvrant leur tête et leur dos, et Hunk ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un moyen de défense ou s'ils faisaient office de moustaches.

Dès que la plateforme de l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, les Merkulis les assaillirent, cinq ou six à la fois les enlaçant de leurs petites pattes, atteignant à peine leurs tailles, d'autres sautant pour frapper leurs épaules avec le plat de leurs griffes, l'équivalent local d'un tape-m'en-cinq, mais en bien plus douloureux.

Un des Merkulis les plus petits escalada le dos de Lance et lui enserra le cou, le faisant tourner au violet. Hunk rit alors que Lance titubait, tirant sur les griffes jaunies pour retrouver de l'air. Puis, avec un sourire, il tira le Merkuli de son épaule et lui rendit son étreinte avec enthousiasme.

Les choses se calmèrent après quelques minutes et les Merkulis, suivant le mouvement de quelqu'un qui se présenta sous le nom de Kruchna, la directrice de la mine (selon ses compagnons merkulis et non les Galras), les guidèrent à l'extérieur, où les attendaient les autres mineurs libérés.

— Hé, dit Kruchna, frottant ses griffes sur le dos de Hunk pour attirer son attention.

Hunk continua de rendre les étreintes du cortège de Merkulis, mais il se tourna vers Kruchna, qui cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.

— Merci.

Hunk sourit.

— De rien ! Votre peuple va bien ? On a des capsules de soin à bord de notre vaisseau pour les blessés.

Kruchna secoua la tête.

— Nous n'avons rien de grave. Nous autres Merkulis avons la peau dure, vous savez. Faut plus que quelques Galras pour nous briser.

— Ça fait plaisir à entendre, dit Lance, s'approchant difficilement avec pas moins de dix Merkulis accrochés à lui.

Hunk rit et Lance le fusilla du regard, deux Merkulis supplémentaires lui sautant sur le dos.

— Les Galras sont là depuis combien de temps ?

— Six ruuts, dit Kruchna.

En voyant les regards vides que lui adressèrent Hunk et Lance, elle rit doucement :

— Environ le tiers d'une année standard ?

Hunk acquiesça. Une année standard ne correspondait pas exactement à une année terrienne : elle comptait trois cents cycles standards, qui duraient eux-mêmes environ trente-six heures terriennes, si bien qu'une année dans l'espace durait plutôt onze mois sur Terre, mais l'approximation était assez raisonnable. L'important, c'était que l'occupation galra était plutôt récente et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire trop de dégâts. Avec un peu de chance, les paladins auraient moins de difficulté à se débarrasser du reste des Galras.

Hunk commença à diriger les Merkulis en direction des lions pour les transporter jusqu'au château-vaisseau. Allura et Coran avaient décidé qu'il serait plus sûr pour les mineurs de quitter la planète jusqu'à la fin du combat. Cependant, il eut à peine le temps d'attirer l'attention des Merkulis que le lion noir apparut au-dessus des collines, se posant à côté de Yellow.

Échangeant un regard avec Lance, Hunk se dégagea de la foule de Merkulis et se dirigea vers Black. Ils rencontrèrent Shiro au bas de la rampe et Hunk haussa les sourcils en avisant Matt et Allura à sa suite.

— Vous en avez fini, ici ? demanda Shiro.

Hunk hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur Allura et Matt. Ce dernier leur avait brièvement expliqué comment il avait copiloté le lion rouge avec Keith, sans que Hunk ne comprenne vraiment ce que cela voulait dire, et il se demanda si Shiro et Allura essayaient de faire la même chose. Il se dit que demander serait peut-être impoli, alors il garda le silence et attendit que Shiro reprenne.

— Bon travail. Allura et Coran ont localisé deux-trois autres installations militaires, alors on va s'en occuper avant de libérer les autres mines.

À côté de Hunk, Lance se crispa. Matt plissa les yeux.

— En fait, euh, Shiro ? fit Hunk à la hâte. Lance a promis aux Merkulis qu'il les raccompagnerait au château. Pas vrai, Lance ?

Hunk marqua une pause, mais Lance ne fit que le regarder avec incompréhension. Hunk s'empressa de continuer :

— Mais ça ne change rien. Toi et moi, on peut s'en sortir seuls, hein ?

Le regard de Shiro se posa sur Lance.

— …Bien sûr. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

— Cool. Je vais juste m'assurer que Kruchna est au courant de ce qui se passe. Viens, Lance.

Ils firent à peine deux mètres que Lance se tourna vers Hunk avec un regard noir.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Hunk ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, mais il ne recula pas.

— Tu as besoin d'une pause, Lance. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as l'air de pas avoir dormi de la semaine. (Il leva la main quand Lance fit mine de protester.) Non. Ne discute pas. Emmène les Merkulis au vaisseau et _détends-toi_.

— Mais–

— Pas de mais. Pidge a aussi arrêté les combats pour le moment, alors relax. Shiro et moi, on s'occupe du reste.

Il marqua une pause, rencontrant le regard de Lance.

— Sérieux. Tu en fais beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Lance semblait toujours remonté, mais il agita vaguement la main et marmonna son accord, et ce fut tout.

* * *

Allura ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela serait si gênant de se tenir avec Matt derrière Shiro pendant qu'il guidait le lion noir sur le champ de bataille. Ce n'était pas censé l'être : Allura s'entendait bien avec Shiro et, de tous les paladins, Matt était celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami le plus proche. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, la conversation leur serait venue facilement.

Mais là, dans _cette_ situation, l'ambiance était tendue. Allura avait été prise de court par la suggestion de Matt de copiloter le lion noir avec Shiro, tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler son empressement à reprendre le siège de pilote. C'était indigne d'une princesse et certainement la source principale du malaise régnant sur le cockpit.

C'était compréhensible. Shiro s'était toujours montré hésitant avec elle, craignant de la vexer s'il venait à mentionner le lion noir. Désormais, il devait savoir à quel point elle regrettait d'avoir laissé sa place aux contrôles de Black.

Il avait ralenti l'allure en montant à bord du lion, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne les commandes. Elle avait refusé, bien sûr, mais depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards en coin. Il avait peut-être peur d'être jugé, d'être comparé à ses propres exploits en tant que paladin (bien que dans ce domaine, Allura devait bien lui reconnaître sa supériorité. Elle n'était même pas certaine de s'être vraiment liée à Black). Peut-être qu'il attendait que Matt les guide avec… eh bien, ceci.

Mais Matt ne disait rien, la main simplement posée sur l'épaule de Shiro en souriant d'un air excité à Allura tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction des installations militaires de l'autre côté de la planète.

Ils étaient seuls avec Hunk, Lance étant resté au château après avoir mis les mineurs en lieu sûr. Allura n'en était pas surprise. Elle se doutait depuis le début que la promesse faite aux Merkulis n'était qu'une excuse. Mais Matt leur avait demandé de ne pas insister, déclarant que Lance avait des problèmes à régler et qu'il avait besoin d'une pause.

— Bien sûr, avait dit Shiro. Ce ne devrait pas être compliqué, de toute manière.

Et ce ne le fut pas.

Merkul avait une certaine valeur économique aux yeux de Zarkon, mais pas assez pour en faire une cible des divers mouvements de rébellion tourmentant l'Empire. Les Merkulis étaient eux-mêmes un peuple robuste, mais timoré, peu enclin à se révolter. En bref, c'était une planète facile à occuper et Zarkon n'y avait pas investi une vaste quantité de troupes.

Après la première frappe qui avait neutralisé les sentinelles des lunes et éliminé la grande majorité des forces terrestres, il ne restait plus que le petit contingent de gardes de chaque mine. Il y avait deux douzaines de mines, comportant chacune moins d'une centaine de Galras, ce qui faisait plus ou moins deux mille soldats au total. Certains se terraient sous terre, d'autres avaient déjà pris leurs vaisseaux et fui la planète. Coran en avait intercepté la plupart, bien que certains aient réussi à s'échapper.

Les forces aériennes restantes les attaquaient par vagues. Sous les ordres de Matt, Shiro plongea dans la mêlée, prenant plus de risques qu'il n'en faudrait à son goût. Hunk resta un peu à l'écart, silencieux mais vigilant.

Allura suivait la bataille avec attention, l'esprit tourné vers le lion noir. Elle n'avait pas fait appel à leur lien depuis des semaines, mais il existait toujours et, avec la présence chaleureuse de Matt à ses côtés qui la pressait à s'y plonger plus encore, elle se permit d'admettre de c'était (que cela pouvait être) un véritable lien de paladin. Elle avait nié ce fait trop longtemps, alors que cela aurait dû être évident. Elle s'était entraînée avec le lion bleu assez souvent avant la guerre pour savoir ce que cela faisait de piloter un lion qui ne vous acceptait pas vraiment.

Mais c'était difficile de se concentrer sur le lien quand l'esprit du lion noir était en phase avec celui de Shiro, et sa présence dans le cockpit le mettait tout aussi mal à l'aise que sa proximité rendait Allura nerveuse.

Ils étaient tous les deux tendus, même s'ils essayaient tous les deux de ne pas l'être, si bien qu'une heure plus tard, quand les cieux se furent finalement éclaircis, ils étaient tout aussi loin de copiloter qu'au départ.

— C'est sûrement comme pour former Voltron, dit Matt alors qu'ils retournaient au château. C'est presque impossible jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait vraiment besoin et alors… c'est là que le déclic se fait.

— Tu as sûrement raison, dit Shiro.

À travers Black, Allura sentit l'amertume de sa déception ; ou peut-être était-ce sa propre déception qui altérait sa perception. Malgré l'optimisme de Matt, c'était difficile de ne pas vivre cela comme un échec.

Elle se força quand même à sourire et subit le voyage du retour en silence, hochant la tête avec politesse quand Matt essaya de réexpliquer ce que cela lui avait fait. Allura eut autant de succès à suivre ses explications qu'à ignorer l'attention silencieuse que lui portait Shiro, c'est-à-dire aucun. Shiro eut au moins le tact de ne pas se tourner vers elle, mais son regard la suivait dans le reflet de l'écran d'affichage, son expression neutre et pensive.

Matt poussa un soupir frustré, le lion noir entrant dans son hangar.

— Je sais pas, dit-il. Peut-être que Keith saurait mieux l'expliquer.

Shiro se retourna, posant un bras sur le dossier de son siège.

— Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que vous êtes revenus du relais de communication.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

— Je… je sais pas vraiment, en fait.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, mais il se secoua avant qu'Allura ne puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

— On va s'en prendre aux autres mines tout de suite ?

Allura fit non de la tête.

— Les troupes qui s'y trouvaient ont dû se retrancher plus profondément, désormais. J'aimerais parler aux Merkulis qu'on a sauvés, pour voir s'ils peuvent nous donner une idée de la topologie des autres mines.

— Il vaut mieux savoir dans quoi on se lance pour bien se préparer, dit Shiro en acquiesçant. Je vais venir avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

— Bien sûr que non, dit Allura.

Elle n'était pas sûre de dire la vérité.

Matt les ignora tous les deux, se contentant de tourner les talons et de descendre la rampe.

— Bon plan. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.

* * *

— Essayez de rester stable, dit Akira, s'arrêtant derrière le poste de Thalia dans la rangée de simulateurs.

L'image projetée sur l'écran trembla quand son aile toucha la paroi du canon, et Akira grimaça.

— Doucement, dit-il. Ce n'est pas une compétition, vous savez.

Thalia hocha sèchement la tête, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet des épreuves de course contre la montre, une compétition de la Garnison ouverte à la fois aux pilotes de chasse et de cargo. De nouveaux circuits étaient programmés deux fois par an et les meilleurs temps étaient affichés dans toute l'école.

Pour les pilotes de chasse, arriver en tête de classement donnait droit à des points supplémentaires en cours de vol et permettait de se faire connaître pour des missions après l'obtention du diplôme ; de façon officieuse, bien sûr. Takashi était resté dans le top trois tout au long de sa carrière à la Garnison et il avait obtenu la première place cinq fois avant même d'avoir reçu son diplôme. Il était d'avis général que c'était ce record qui lui avait remporté sa mission sur la station spatiale internationale dès la fin de ses études et, par la suite, son boulot de pilote solo sur le _Perséphone_.

Pour les pilotes de cargo tels que ceux dans cette pièce, cependant, les seuls enjeux étaient le droit de se vanter et l'espoir peu probable de gagner une place parmi les pilotes de chasse. Comme si un pilote de cargo avait déjà obtenu plus de la septième place. Comme si Iverson allait promouvoir l'élève chanceux, même s'il battait tous les records.

Ça ne les empêchait pas d'en être obsédé.

Akira se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Thalia.

— Sommes-nous en pleine course contre la montre ? Et moi qui pensais que c'était une heure de formation ordinaire. Je dois perdre la boule.

La peau ambre de Thalia vira au rouge tomate.

— Pardon, monsieur.

Akira lui offrit un petit sourire et se redressa.

— Essayez de vous concentrer sur une mission à la fois, d'accord ?

Il tapota sa console, puis continua son tour de classe. Il parvint à ne pas lever ouvertement les yeux au ciel face à la fixation des élèves pour la course contre la montre, mais c'était difficile de se retenir. Il n'avait jamais participé aux épreuves personnellement, mais il se souvenait de nombreux camarades sacrifiant leurs précieuses heures de sommeil juste pour gagner quelques secondes de plus.

Il y avait toujours eu un fossé à la Garnison entre les pilotes de chasse et les pilotes de cargo. Les pilotes de chasse profitaient des médias, d'aides financières et de simulations grandeur nature alors que les pilotes de cargo n'avaient qu'une salle info avec des panneaux de contrôle fantaisistes et une carrière ingrate après leur diplôme.

Akira arrivait au fond de la salle quand Raphaël, qui avait échoué à entrer dans la classe des pilotes de chasse de quelques points, fit s'écraser la navette de sa simulation et s'affaissa sur le panneau de contrôle.

— À quoi ça sert de faire ça, _même_ ?

Akira s'arrêta.

Les murmures de la pièce s'interrompirent. Les simulations furent coupées une à une, chaque élève officier les mettant en pause pour regarder Akira et Raphaël.

Pendant un long moment, Akira profita de son nouveau pouvoir pour retenir l'attention d'une horde de jeunes de dix-sept ans sans dire un mot. Puis il pivota et avança lentement vers Raphaël, qui se raidit et se tint droit comme un piquet sur son siège, n'osant pas le regarder.

— Voulez-vous bien répéter, monsieur ? demanda Akira.

Raphaël tressaillit.

— Non, monsieur.

— Tant pis. Je vous ai entendu, de toute manière.

Akira pivota pour sonder la salle. Vingt jeunes visages étaient tournés vers lui avec un mélange d'anxiété, d'anticipation et de délectation.

— Monsieur Diaz semble penser que ce qu'on fait ici ne sert à rien. Êtes-vous d'accord avec lui ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Akira se mit à faire les cent pas, laissant Raphaël mariner dans son coin. Il aurait pu laisser tomber ou mettre les choses au clair avec Raphaël sans attendre que quelqu'un d'autre n'intervienne, mais c'était quelque chose qui suppurait depuis longtemps chez ses élèves. Et en ce jour qui marquait une semaine depuis la disparition de Val, Akira n'était pas d'humeur à les couver.

Quelqu'un finit par trouver le courage de briser le silence.

— Bah, c'est pas comme si on était des pilotes de chasse.

Le sourire d'Akira s'agrandit et il se tourna en direction de la voix. C'était Liana, pensait-il. Une autre élève qui avait manqué de peu l'entrée dans l'autre classe. C'était toujours ceux-là les plus amers.

— Vous avez raison, dit-il. Vous n'êtes pas des pilotes de chasse. Vous êtes des pilotes de _cargo_. Et vous savez ce que personne ne vous dit au sujet des pilotes de cargo ?

Il attendit juste assez pour que les élèves officiers se préparent au genre de critiques et insultes à peine voilées qu'Iverson aimait balancer à la figure de ceux qu'il considérait comme des bons à rien. Puis il croisa les bras et leur offrit un sourire conspirateur :

— Nous sommes ceux qui font vraiment la différence.

Les élèves qui le regardaient, soit seulement la moitié de la classe, lui rendirent son sourire avec hésitation, tandis que les autres se tournaient vivement dans sa direction, soudainement à nouveau intéressés.

Thalia croisa les bras sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Mais… Monsieur, on ira jamais au front.

— Pff, fit Akira, agitant la main en s'adossant contre un poste inoccupé. Comme si ça servait à grand-chose. Nous sommes ceux qui portons du carburant et des munitions sur le terrain. Nous sommes ceux qui apportons des médicaments et de la nourriture aux zones reculées qui souffrent de la guerre. Les pilotes de chasse opèrent peut-être des sauvetages tape-à-l'œil, mais quand le haut commandement veut extraire quelqu'un, il envoie un pilote de cargo. Ça attire moins l'attention.

Raphaël avait l'air acerbe et Akira s'interrompit, levant un sourcil dans sa direction. Le gamin rougit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire connaître le fond de sa pensée.

— Notre job doit pas être si important que ça si on y assigne les pires pilotes.

Des murmures amers traversèrent la pièce, certains élèves d'accord avec Raphaël, d'autres protestant l'étiquette de _pires pilotes_.

Akira attendit qu'ils se calment.

— Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, gamins. Rien que le fait que vous soyez là veut dire que vous êtes dans les dix pourcents des meilleurs pilotes de votre âge. La Garnison n'accepte pas n'importe qui.

Thalia et beaucoup d'autres se redressèrent à ces mots, leurs expressions renfrognées se dissipant.

— Et puis, continua Akira, leur manière de séparer les pilotes de cargo des pilotes de chasse est complètement arbitraire. Je vous accorde que les pilotes de chasse vont se trouver dans des situations qui repousseront les limites de leurs vaisseaux. Ils doivent être capables de prendre des décisions extrêmement rapides et de garder leur sang-froid. Mais je peux vous garantir que les trois quarts des pilotes de chasse diplômés ne pourraient pas compléter la moitié des exercices que vous avez faits.

— Mais oui bien sûr.

Akira ne vit pas qui venait de parler, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils le pensaient tous. Il s'appuya contre le bureau, s'agrippant au bord.

— Non, vraiment. J'ai traversé un champ de tir une fois en portant une arme expérimentale qui se briserait au moindre _regard_ de travers. Les pilotes de chasse peuvent se prendre autant de tirs qu'ils veulent, tant que leurs réacteurs les maintiennent en l'air. Pour nous, pilotes de cargo ? Notre cargaison doit arriver intacte et nous n'avons pas d'ingénieurs à bord. Si quelque chose tourne mal et qu'on ne peut rien y faire, c'est la mort assurée.

» Alors, oui, les pilotes de chasse récoltent tous les lauriers. Félicitations, ça craint. Trouvez-vous un job de pilote cascadeur si ça vous chante. Ceux qui veulent faire la différence, restez et apprenez à manipuler un vaisseau avec le genre de finesse dont vos camarades chasseurs ne peuvent que rêver.

* * *

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le calme, contre toute attente. Le coup de gueule d'Akira s'était transformé en discours de motivation étonnamment efficace sans le vouloir et les élèves se replongèrent dans leurs simulations avec détermination. Ils étaient encore jeunes et inexpérimentés, bien sûr, et Akira devait se forcer à sourire et prétendre qu'ils ne volaient pas tous comme des singes éméchés, se rappelant qu'ils avaient encore trois ans avant le diplôme pour prendre le coup de main.

Ils étaient en paix avec leur plan de carrière, ce qui changeait de leurs jérémiades.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait être un bon professeur, après tout.

Sa bonne humeur ne dura que jusqu'à la sortie de la salle du dernier élève. Akira prit son bloc-notes, son stylo et son portable sur son bureau et se tourna vers la porte, mais fut arrêté par la vue du commandant Iverson qui l'y attendait.

Le cœur d'Akira se coinça dans sa gorge et il dut se forcer à ne pas réagir. Il se mit au garde-à-vous et inclina la tête, le visage de marbre en observant Iverson. Avait-il compris que c'était Akira qui avait aidé Val à s'introduire au centre de commande ? Savait-il ce qu'ils cherchaient ? De quoi était-il au courant ?

Akira savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait, à savoir aider Karen, introduire Val dans une zone interdite au public et partager des secrets militaires, était risqué. Il savait qu'il pourrait perdre son travail, qu'il s'exposait à une amende ou une peine de prison, selon ce qui était découvert.

Mais avoir conscience des conséquences de manière abstraite était différent de les regarder en face. C'était l'homme qui avait kidnappé Val, qui avait étouffé la mort ou la disparition de trois élèves. C'était lui qui détenait peut-être toujours des informations sur le sort du _Perséphone_ et son équipage. Iverson avait une réputation de stratège impitoyable et de commandant implacable.

Et il regardait Akira comme s'il était au courant de tous ses secrets.

Les secondes passèrent et Akira resta au garde-à-vous, refusant d'être le premier à céder. Il ne savait peut-être rien. C'était un pari risqué, mais juste au cas où, Akira ne voulait rien révéler.

Après un temps interminable à fixer Akira sans bouger d'un muscle, Iverson cligna des yeux.

— Repos, aboya-t-il, et Akira se força à prendre une posture détendue, bien qu'il restait intérieurement paré au combat. Les élèves vous posent problème ?

Cette question n'avait tellement rien à voir avec le genre d'interrogatoire auquel il s'attendait qu'Akira mit un moment à la comprendre.

— Euh… non, monsieur. Aucun problème.

Iverson grogna.

— Votre classe semblait plutôt agitée, pourtant.

_Vous écoutiez mon cours ?_ se demanda Akira. Il se souvenait de plusieurs occurrences durant ses études où un supérieur du corps enseignant était venu assister à un cours, mais il s'agissait de visites planifiées et annoncées. Là, cela ressemblait plus à de l'espionnage et cette pensée lui serra l'estomac comme un serpent qui s'apprêtait à l'engloutir.

Si Iverson écoutait ses cours, où autre était-il observé ?

— Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de motivation, dit Akira d'un ton neutre. Rien que je ne puisse gérer.

— Mm.

Iverson le regarda d'un air critique.

— Vous êtes la _dernière_ personne que je m'attendais voir enseigner ici.

Plus jeune, Akira aurait répondu avec un sarcasme du genre « Quoi, tous les profs n'étaient pas des fauteurs de troubles, il fut un temps ? »

Mais l'enjeu actuel était trop important et il devait être prudent.

— Pour être honnête, ça n'est jamais entré dans mes objectifs de carrière.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Akira haussa les épaules.

— C'est devenu plus difficile pour moi d'être sur le terrain depuis la mort de Takashi, répondit-il, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge ; tout était devenu plus difficile depuis la mort de Takashi. Je ne voulais pas non plus me retirer complètement, alors je me suis dit qu'un ou deux ans au sol me feraient du bien.

Iverson ne répondit pas, continuant son analyse d'Akira. Le cœur de ce dernier battait dans ses oreilles. _Il sait. Il sait. Il sait._

Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Akira avait fait preuve de prudence. La seule fois où il avait dépassé les bornes, c'était en entrant au centre de commande, mais il n'y avait rien fait de récriminant et ne pensait même pas qu'Iverson soit au courant.

_Ne sois pas si parano, Shirogane_ , se morigéna Akira. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Il retourna le regard indéchiffrable d'Iverson et attendit le coup de marteau.

Finalement, Iverson poussa un grognement et ouvrit la porte.

— Très bien, alors. Je repasserai dans un mois pour votre prochain bilan.

Akira l'observa s'en aller, sonné. Un bilan de performance ? Bah bien sûr, et Akira était là pour sa passion à guider la prochaine génération. Iverson se doutait de quelque chose, même s'il n'avait aucune preuve. En parler à Karen le démangeait, mais Akira n'oserait pas quitter la Garnison ce soir. Il avait déjà trop poussé sa chance. Il allait en ville deux à trois fois par semaine là où le reste du corps enseignant quittait rarement le campus.

Il allait devoir limiter ses sorties. Ils avaient le groupe : Akira pouvait l'utiliser pour rester en contact et n'aller chez Karen qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.

Il s'en sortirait.

* * *

— Au possible, lut Keith, trois sujets ou plus d'une même espèce ont été choisis, mais il convient de noter qu'un individu d'une nouvelle espèce s'étant décrit comme un humain a été intégré au groupe.

Les mains de Pidge ralentirent et iel entendit à peine le reste de la phrase de Keith, son esprit coincé sur le même mot. _Humain_. Matt.

Iel avait vu son profil dans la base de données des sujets de recherche. C'était le premier dossier que Pidge avait traduit et rangé, un tableur qui listait les numéros d'identification des prisonniers, leur poids, leur âge et d'autres données variées. Keith lui avait facilité la tâche en l'aidant à trouver comment convertir les unités galras en quelque chose qu'iel pouvait comprendre. Matt n'avait pas été listé par nom, mais ce n'était pas comme si beaucoup d'humains s'étaient retrouvés sur Vel-17.

C'était différent de _lire_ ce qu'on lui avait réellement fait.

Keith s'interrompit et baissa la tablette qu'il était occupé à lire, observant Pidge en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien, dit Pidge.

Iel se força à se concentrer sur la traduction, tapant rapidement le reste de la phrase. Iel n'avait pas abandonné son projet de logiciel de traduction visuel qui leur permettrait à tous de lire toutes les langues aliens en complément de l'audio du château-vaisseau. Cependant, ce genre de traduction lui donnait mal au crâne s'iel devait lire plus de quelques paragraphes, alors que si Keith lisait à voix haute, le bon vieux traducteur se mettait en marche et Pidge n'avait plus qu'à retranscrire les notes.

Keith l'observait toujours, les sourcils froncés. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vague et, quand il prit la parole, Pidge n'était pas sûr.e qu'il s'adressait vraiment à iel.

— Il n'a jamais rien dit à personne, pas vrai ? Matt, je veux dire.

Pidge ne quitta pas son écran des yeux, les mains au-dessus de son clavier.

— Pas à moi, en tout cas.

— Tu es sûr.e de vouloir… tu sais… ?

Pidge essaya de lui jeter un regard en coin, mais iel ne voulut pas bouger la tête, si bien que ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau vide les séparant. Keith était devenu une présence familière dans le hangar du lion vert ces dernières semaines. Il n'était pas là tout le temps, mais ils avaient trouvé un rythme confortable. Keith lisait les notes de recherche, Pidge les retranscrivait et ils s'arrêtaient régulièrement pour laisser Keith boire ou pour démêler un mot ou une phrase que le château-vaisseau ne pouvait pas traduire.

Pidge avait commencé à monter un panneau d'affichage digital contre un mur, un ensemble incomplet de fragments traduits en partie, de citations et données importantes et de cartes stellaires couvertes d'inscriptions en rouge empilés les uns sur les autres dans une même projection. Ça ne ressemblait pas exactement aux tableaux que son père faisait quand iel était enfant, mais c'en était une bonne approximation, vu ce qu'iel avait sous la main.

— On a pas le choix, dit Pidge. C'est pour ça qu'on a récupéré ces dossiers, non ? Pour découvrir ce qu'ils ont fait à Matt ?

Iel fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure, ne voulant pas montrer à Keith qu'iel était ébranlé.e. Pidge en avait lu plus que lui sur les notes de recherche ; sa vitesse de lecture avait ses limites, si bien qu'ils avaient commencé par les entrées datant d'un an et demi et Pidge avait lancé le traducteur de texte sur les deux tiers antérieurs.

La traduction était moins précise, mais cela suffisait pour donner à Pidge une vague idée de ce que les Galras avaient infligé aux autres prisonniers.

Peut-être que Matt n'avait pas été sélectionné pour ces essais. Sûrement, d'ailleurs ; presque tous les participants des expériences de privation étaient morts, alors que Matt était toujours là. (Pidge n'était pas sûr.e de pouvoir s'appuyer sur ce raisonnement, mais tant que les notes de recherche ne le contredisait pas, iel pouvait se forcer à y croire.)

— Tu… veux qu'on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ?

Pidge se força à sourire et se tourna vers Keith.

— Non, c'est bon. Merci quand même.

— Pas de quoi, dit Keith, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Il tapota ses griffes sur le plan de travail, plissant les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma dans un soupir. Pidge leva un sourcil. Il remua nerveusement les oreilles et baissa la tête avant de se forcer à parler.

— Peut-être que je devrais lire les entrées suivantes en diagonale, juste… pour être sûr.

La colère fissura le masque de calme forcé que Pidge avait enfilé.

— Quoi, tu penses que je le supporterai pas ?

Keith releva aussitôt la tête, les yeux plissés.

— Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que ça sert à rien de s'y mettre à deux s'il n'y a rien d'intéressant au final.

— Et il vaut mieux que ça soit _toi_ qui fouilles dans son passé ? C'est _mon_ frère, Keith !

— Je sais, mais–

— Il veut peut-être pas en parler pour une bonne raison, dit Pidge, lui envoyant son regard le plus meurtrier. Il sait ce que je suis en train de faire et il est d'accord pour que _je_ le fasse. Tu lui as demandé, _toi_ ? Peut-être qu'il veut pas que tu sois au courant.

Keith rit soudainement, avec plus de tension que d'humour.

— Ah ouais ? Eh bien, c'est un peu tard pour ça.

Pidge s'interrompit, le souffle coupé.

— Quoi ?

— Je… _vrekt_.

Keith ferma les yeux et s'éloigna de la table, se levant pour faire les cent pas. Pidge pivota, l'esprit en ébullition, suivant son avancée vers la porte, puis vers le mur opposé, en direction du tableau de conspiration où il s'affaira à éplucher les dossiers et les images que Pidge y avait accrochés, avant de recommencer.

Iel se leva, abandonnant la traduction pour poursuivre Keith dans le hangar.

— Tu _sais_ ?

Tressaillant, Keith s'arrêta près de la patte de Green et se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

— C'était un accident.

— Comment tu peux être _accidentellement_ au courant de quelque chose dont Matt veut pas parler ?

Keith haussa les épaules.

— Tu vois comment on peut presque entrer dans l'esprit des autres en formant Voltron ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Pidge secoua la tête.

— Ouais, mais c'est genre… des émotions et… et, je sais pas moi, nos intentions. Pas… _ça_.

— Ouais, fit Keith, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un son mécontent. Avec Voltron. Ce qui est arrivé avec moi et Matt… c'était d'un tout autre niveau.

— C'est pour _ça_ que tu m'évites ?

Keith se figea, inspirant brusquement, tandis que Pidge se tournait vers Matt. Il se tenait à l'entrée, toujours vêtu de son armure, le casque coincé entre son coude et sa hanche. Il fronçait les sourcils, mais Pidge y reconnut là une expression songeuse et non irritée.

— Je ne t'évite pas, marmonna Keith, refusant de regarder Matt. J'aidais juste Pidge avec la traduction.

Matt l'étudia du regard un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

— Si tu le dis.

Il adressa un sourire à Pidge en traversant la pièce, puis s'empara du bras de Keith.

— Désolé, Pidge. Je vais devoir t'emprunter ton assistant un petit moment.

Keith lui résista faiblement et Pidge les observa prendre la direction de la sortie.

— Euh… ok ?

Et Pidge se retrouva seul.e. Bah, peu importe. Ce n'était pas son problème. Iel se pencha à nouveau sur les notes de recherche, hésita, puis cliqua sur une entrée plus ancienne et continua son travail de rafistolage de la traduction automatique.

* * *

Keith parvint à se dégager de Matt et passa le reste du chemin jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement à se frotter le bras. La prise de Matt ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais son toucher s'attardait sur la peau de Keith, l'empêchant de reprendre son calme.

C'était déjà pénible de ne pas pouvoir le regarder en face sans se rappeler comment leurs esprits s'étaient entremêlés lors de la bataille de la matinée. Désormais, les murs avaient repris leur place et Keith ne savait pas à quoi Matt pensait ni de quoi il voulait lui parler.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'allait pas être plaisant.

Quand ils atteignirent la salle d'entraînement (vide, bien sûr, les autres paladins devant encore être en train de se battre), Matt le guida au centre de la pièce et s'assit en tailleur, indiquant à Keith d'en faire de même.

Ils se firent face, un silence gêné s'étirant entre eux durant de longues minutes.

Matt finit par briser le silence.

— Tout va bien ?

Keith le fixa, abasourdi.

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? répéta Matt. Est-ce que _tu_ vas bien ? Tu as l'air…

Keith attendit qu'il finisse. _Tu as l'air…_ quoi ? Fâché ? Vexé ? C'était faux, du moins en partie. Il essayait de ne pas l'être. C'était ironique que Matt se soucie de son bien-être après tout ce qui avait filtré au sein du lion rouge.

— Ça va, répondit Keith.

Fronçant les sourcils, Matt le dévisagea avec une intensité déconcertante.

— Tu es sûr ? Je comprends, si c'était trop. C'est sûrement la première fois que tu fais un truc pareil ; c'est mon cas, en tout cas. Si ça te dérange de copiloter avec moi, c'est pas grave. On peut y aller à petits pas et–

— Si ça _me_ dérange ? le coupa Keith en levant les mains, la confusion empâtant ses pensées. Attends, _quoi_ ?

Matt sembla pris de court et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver la voix :

— Ça te dérange, dit Matt (ou lui demanda ? Keith ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé répondre alors il garda le silence et Matt plissa les yeux). Non ? Ce qui s'est passé avec Red était soudain et intense et je me suis dit… Tu veux dire que toute cette histoire de connexion d'esprit ne te fait pas flipper ?

Il plaisantait ? Keith le fusilla du regard, cherchant le mensonge.

— Non, dit-il. C'est toi que ça affecte. J'essayais de te laisser tranquille.

— Je… quoi ? Keith, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que ça me pose problème, mais–

— Arrête tes conneries, Holt.

Keith serra les poings sur ses genoux pour s'empêcher de gronder.

_Respire. Calme-toi._ Il avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

Il ferma les yeux et se força à garder un ton égal, à rester immobile et détendu. Il était pleinement conscient de la présence de Matt en face de lui, de la manière dont il s'était soudainement crispé. C'était un petit geste, mais ça lui mordit tout de même les entrailles à pleines dents. Des ombres dansèrent dans un coin de son esprit, des souvenirs volés, ne menant qu'à de la peur et de la douleur.

— J'étais dans ta tête, dit Keith à voix basse. Je sais.

— Sais quoi ?

L'ignorance feinte et la légèreté forcée du ton de Matt frappèrent Keith et la colère se mit à bouillonner en lui à la recherche d'un exutoire. _Non_. Il se mordit la langue jusqu'à ce que la fureur faiblisse et qu'il sente le goût du sang.

— Je sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Keith marqua une pause, Matt prenant une brusque inspiration.

— Je sais que tu en rêves encore, que le laboratoire est toujours là, au bord de tes pensées.

Il s'interrompit, la gorge serrée, et dut se rappeler de respirer.

— Je sais ce que ça te fait de me regarder.

Matt se figea.

— Tu… Oh.

Keith ferma les yeux, écoutant la respiration lente et contrôlée de Matt. Il l'entendit bouger, ses pas résonnant à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et son orthèse grinça quand il s'agenouilla.

— Keith. Keith, regarde-moi.

Keith obéit. Il y a avait peu d'espace entre eux, désormais, les genoux de Matt à quelques centimètres de ceux de Keith, ses yeux noisette vifs et perçants. Keith détourna le regard.

— Ce qu'ils m'ont fait sur Vel-17, Keith… Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Un rire monta dans la gorge de Keith et il recula, se relevant à moitié, seulement pour être arrêté par le bras de Matt. La connexion qu'ils avaient partagée au cœur de la bataille avait cessé, mais Keith se souvenait bien assez de l'élan de peur qui était si étroitement lié aux Galras dans l'esprit de Matt. _Tous_ les Galras, y compris Keith. Keith refusait de laisser cela l'atteindre. Il n'avait aucun droit de se sentir blessé. Il ne _laisserait pas_ son ego prendre le dessus sur la souffrance de Matt.

Avec un faible sourire, il se dégagea.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, Matt. Je comprends. Il te faut du temps pour guérir. C'est… c'est normal. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

— Non, Keith, je–

Matt s'interrompit, regardant Keith comme si la bonne réponse était inscrite quelque part sur son visage et qu'il essayait de la trouver.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire penser que je t'en voulais.

— Mais que tu m'en veuilles ou non n'a rien à voir, pas vrai ?

Matt ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis soupira. Ils étaient debout désormais, les bras de Matt enroulés autour de lui-même, ceux de Keith le long de son corps. Matt tourna la tête pour fixer le mur du fond.

— Non, dit-il. Tu as raison. Mais… on peut en parler ? Avant que tu t'en ailles en décidant que j'ai besoin d'espace, juste… s'il te plaît. Écoute-moi.

Keith acquiesça. Il lui devait bien ça.

Ils se rassirent, cette fois côte à côte, dos au mur. Keith étendit les jambes, essayant de dégager une aura calme et non menaçante, tandis que Matt se repliait sur lui-même, serrant son genou valide contre son torse et y posant le menton.

— Tu as raison, murmura-t-il. Il y a toujours des choses qui me ramènent là-bas. Des sons, des odeurs, certains gestes. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais en soi, c'est juste que… Ils sont gravés en moi et forment des cicatrices parfois si larges qu'elles recouvrent d'autres choses. Des choses qui ne sont pas des menaces et je le sais, mais… (Il s'interrompit avec un juron.) Je voulais y faire face seul. Je pensais que si je ne te disais rien, tu n'aurais pas à culpabiliser.

Le cœur de Keith se serra douloureusement et il tourna la tête pour regarder Matt.

— Tu ne devrais pas _avoir_ à y faire face seul.

— Je sais. C'est juste que… je ne veux pas qu'on me croie faible.

— Personne ne te trouve faible.

Matt lui offrit un faible sourire.

— Merci, Keith. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans ma tête. Tôt ou tard, je vais devoir passer à autre chose. Je _veux_ passer à autre chose.

Les mains de Keith le démangeaient de jouer avec sa dague, mais il les força à rester immobiles, pressant ses paumes à plat contre ses cuisses.

— Mais si ça te fait souffrir, pourquoi t'infliger ça ?

— Parce que l'effort en vaut la peine, dit Matt. Parce que _tu_ en vaux la peine.

Un nœud d'émotion inattendu lui serra la gorge.

— Matt…

Souriant avec un peu plus de chaleur, Matt appuya la tête contre le mur.

— Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir traversé des choses atroces. Tu as tout abandonné pour sauver Shiro, pour tous nous aider. Je ne vais pas t'éviter juste à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé. Et ça s'améliore. Je ne suis pas complètement remis, pas encore, mais un jour, je le serai. Je veux simplement m'assurer que, quand ce jour arrivera, je n'aurai pas ruiné l'amitié qu'on aurait pu avoir.

— Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

— Ce n'est pas le cas.

Keith fit un son dédaigneux. Il n'avait pas besoin de le répéter : il avait été dans la tête de Matt. Il savait qu'il souffrait. Il pourrait peut-être le surmonter, il pensait peut-être que ce n'était qu'un petit sacrifice, mais quand même…

— J'aimerais essayer un truc, dit Matt en se levant.

Il s'approcha d'un panel encastré dans le mur. En appuyant sur un bouton caché, il fit apparaître une console à quelques pas de lui. Il la rejoignit, se pencha et sortit deux casques du caisson sous les contrôles.

— L'appareil de fusion de l'esprit ? fit Keith.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Keith hocha la tête et Matt alluma la console. Des lueurs bleues s'allumèrent de part et d'autre des casques et Matt fit signe à Keith de retourner au milieu de la pièce, où ils s'installèrent à nouveau en tailleur, face à face. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, puis ils enfilèrent les casques en silence.

Keith sentit son esprit se dérouler comme une chute de neige, se glissant dans le tunnel créé par l'appareil de fusion de l'esprit. Les pensées de Matt s'écoulèrent jusqu'à lui en ruisseaux et leurs esprits se recoupèrent et se mêlèrent d'une façon très similaire à plus tôt dans le lion rouge.

Ils se dansèrent autour, méfiants, s'effleurant à peine avant de reculer devant des pensées inconfortables. L'obscurité de Vel-17 appelait Keith comme un murmure sournois, mais il évita cette partie de l'esprit de Matt. S'en approcher serait comme une intrusion et Keith avait déjà trop empiété sur ses pensées comme ça.

Cela souleva en lui des images de Lance, de ses menaces sur Berlou, du vide froid et coupable qui ne faisait que croître à chaque fois que Lance voyait Keith et s'éloignait rapidement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Matt qui recula, une excuse silencieuse s'élevant de son esprit comme de la buée.

Ils continuèrent cette danse un moment, l'inconfort et la gêne de Keith s'accentuant de seconde en seconde, leur lien vacillant à de maintes reprises.

Cela aurait été plus simple, pensa-t-il, si l'un d'entre eux était Shiro.

L'esprit de Matt se calma et Keith sortit brusquement de ses pensées, ouvrant les yeux pour le trouver en train de l'observer, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

— Shiro compte beaucoup pour toi.

— Pardon.

Secouant la tête, Matt ferma les yeux et se concentra sur leur connexion. Un fil chatoyant de pensées parvint à Keith, qui n'hésita qu'un moment avant d'accepter son invitation tacite.

_« Elles me manquent, » admit Matt, caressant du doigt la photographie scotchée au mur._

_Elle représentait Pidge, plus jeune que maintenant, et Matt, habillé d'un uniforme orange. Derrière eux se trouvaient deux adultes, certainement leurs parents._

_« Je suis sûr que tu leur manques aussi. »_

_Keith observa à travers les yeux de Matt, qui se tournait alors vers Shiro. Il était plus jeune, plus animé, son visage dénué de cicatrices et ses cheveux complètement noirs. Il souriait et les lèvres de Matt se courbèrent en réponse. Le souvenir partagé indiqua à Keith qu'ils flottaient dans les quartiers personnels du vaisseau_ Perséphone _, qui avait porté Matt et Shiro jusqu'à Kerberos._

_« Il faut encore que je trouve un moyen de ramener un caillou de l'espace à Katie, » dit Matt._

_Shiro rit et prit la main de Matt. Il l'attira doucement à lui pour l'envelopper dans une embrasse forte et chaleureuse. Son sourire se fit narquois et il leva un bras pour tirer sur une mèche de cheveux de Matt._

_« On peut toujours en cacher un dans ta crinière. »_

Keith inspira brusquement, coincé entre le souvenir, la salle d'entraînement et l'étrange sensation de leurs esprits connectés. La force de l'amour de Matt pour Shiro s'attarda, une chaleur vive et stable qui tournait autour de leurs esprits comme la queue d'une comète.

— Je l'aurais perdu si tu n'avais pas été là, dit Matt.

Keith leva les yeux et l'image du Matt plus jeune et plus heureux de ses souvenirs se juxtaposa avec cette version fatiguée et amenuisée par la guerre, au genou douloureux et une année de ténèbres faisant de son mieux pour absorber tout ce qu'il avait en lui.

— Ils l'auraient détruit, dit Keith, un sentiment d'urgence le poussant à prononcer ces mots. Je… Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire.

Un souvenir s'éleva et Keith sentit le poids de l'attention de Matt, calme et contrôlée.

Keith prit une profonde inspiration, puis lui ouvrit son esprit.

_Ils étaient dans les tribunes de l'Arène, silencieux et immobiles au milieu des Galras rugissants. Shiro se tenait au sol à leurs pieds, se battant contre un Angevin. (D'autres souvenirs s'ajoutèrent à celui-ci. D'autres combats, d'autres victimes. Keith les repoussa et Matt les laissa s'évanouir. Il savait que les secrets de Keith ne lui appartenaient pas.)_

_En dessous d'eux, Shiro se battait, mais Keith se vit lui-même sur le sable, une épée étrangère dans la main, la peur au ventre, le poids d'un futur inéluctable pesant sur ses épaules._

_Keith et Shiro se mouvèrent comme un seul homme sur le sol de l'Arène, inexorablement liés, indiscernables l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Keith achève son adversaire là où Shiro épargnait le sien._

— Tu t'es vu en lui, dit Matt, le souvenir leur échappant.

Keith secoua la tête.

— J'ai vu celui que j'aurais pu être si j'étais… meilleur. Si j'étais fort.

Matt sourit.

— Tu l'es déjà, Keith. Tu vaux bien mieux que ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire de toi.

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr_ , pensa Keith, mais les souvenirs se pressaient autour d'eux et Keith offrit les siens à Matt et Matt en fit de même. Ils plongèrent ensemble dans leurs esprits, explorant, expliquant. Keith montra à Matt son enfance, le rire chaleureux de sa mère, sa bonté et sa résistance acharnée. Il montra à Matt tout ce qu'il pouvait de Shiro sans trahir la confiance de ce dernier. Matt, en retour, lui montra sa vie sur Terre. Un temps plus heureux, quand Matt était libre de rire et d'aimer sans l'ombre des Galras planant au-dessus de lui.

Doucement, la gêne de leurs esprits mêlés disparut et Matt attira Keith en direction du coin sombre où dormait Vel-17.

Ils ne plongèrent pas dans ces souvenirs, ce dont Keith était reconnaissant (et Matt aussi, pensait-il). Mais Keith pouvait les voir, sinistres et suppurants. Ils s'étendaient sous forme de cordes noueuses, comme du lierre enroulé autour des souvenirs les plus radieux. Keith pouvait voir les vestiges de ces cordes dans les souvenirs à la surface, là où Matt en avait arraché les mauvaises herbes. Elles laissaient des traînées noires sur leur chemin, mais l'obscurité s'évanouissait avec le temps, éclaircissant son esprit.

Le cœur douloureux, Keith s'empara d'une liane qui s'était enroulée autour de la base de leur connexion et semblait avoir l'intention de s'y introduire pour la faire flétrir et expulser Keith.

Dès que les doigts de Keith effleurèrent la corde, les fibres lumineuses de ses propres souvenirs s'élevèrent autour de lui. La corde sombre frémit et s'amaigrit là où la lumière la touchait.

Matt apparut à côté de lui, sa main joignant celle de Keith sur le souvenir envahissant. Il tira, et la corde fut réduite en cendres.

— Je veux que tu restes, Keith, dit Matt. Je ne vais pas laisser mon passé te chasser.

L'émotion monta en Keith, trop puissante pour la décrire par des mots, mais il pensa que Matt le comprit. De la gratitude face à sa confiance et son acceptation. Du chagrin face à sa douleur. De l'incertitude, de l'espoir, de l'impuissance, de la frustration et le désir désespéré et dévorant d'être accepté.

Ils restèrent près l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le lien ne se dissipe et qu'ils retrouvent leurs corps sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement.

Keith retira son casque et le garda dans ses mains, le regardant d'un air songeur, Matt en faisant de même. Rien n'avait changé, du moins pas vraiment. Matt souffrait toujours, luttant encore contre les fantômes de son emprisonnement. Mais Keith voyait désormais plus clairement les facteurs aggravants. Si Matt souhaitait vraiment la présence de Keith (et Keith le croyait quand il disait que c'était le cas), alors il resterait avec lui.

Il hocha la tête et leva les yeux pour regarder Matt.

— Comment puis-je t'aider ?

* * *

Allura n'avait pas l'intention de descendre dans la salle du noyau. Après avoir discuté avec les Merkulis, elle et Shiro s'étaient séparés, Shiro allant prendre des nouvelles des autres paladins et Allura allant rejoindre Coran pour parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé Coran sur la passerelle de commandes.

Allura comptait se diriger vers l'infirmerie ou les cuisines pour le chercher quand son regard s'était posé sur la trappe menant au cœur informatique du château.

Coran ne s'y trouverait sûrement pas, mais une petite voix persistante la poussa à s'y engouffrer et une fois descendue dans la pièce sombre et froide sous la passerelle, elle oublia tout de lui et de la bataille de Merkul.

— Bonjour, Allura.

Allura se figea et elle prit un moment pour se préparer avant de pivoter pour faire face à l'IA du vaisseau.

Étrangement, sa ressemblance avec son père la choqua à nouveau. Les mêmes cheveux argentés. La barbe qu'il avait laissé pousser parce qu'il pensait que tout bon roi se devait d'en avoir une. Ses yeux bleus bienveillants et son sourire triste.

Allura ferma les yeux et passa devant l'hologramme sans un mot.

— Quel est le problème, Allura ? Tu n'as pas quelques minutes à accorder à ton père ?

— Tu n'es _pas_ mon père, dit-elle en se retournant pour jeter un regard glacial à l'hologramme.

Il inclina la tête de côté, visiblement confus par cette affirmation.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu ne me reconnais pas, ma fille ?

L'hologramme écarta grand les bras, une invitation qu'Allura avait déjà vue de nombreuses fois. Ses yeux la piquèrent, mais elle refusa de verser des larmes pour cette mauvaise imitation de son père.

— Je me fiche de ton apparence, fit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Tu es un programme informatique qui a volé le visage du roi Alfor et _rien_ de plus.

— Que te faut-il de plus ?

Allura rit, pivotant et battant rapidement des paupières, le fond de sa gorge commençant à brûler. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'IA. Elle était programmée pour s'assimiler au dernier monarque. Excepté pour quelques souvenirs flous de son enfance, c'était seulement par ce biais qu'Allura avait connu sa grand-mère. À l'époque, le château pouvait tirer les souvenirs de la reine Revalia pour donner corps à l'illusion.

Ce n'était pas la faute de l'IA si le roi Alfor avait supprimé ses souvenirs avant sa mort, mais cela ne rendait pas la douleur plus facile à surmonter.

— Très bien, dit-elle, la voix lourde. Si tu es mon père, alors dis-moi. Où sommes-nous allés après la mort de mère ?

L'IA ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se figea. Allura attendit, ne tirant aucune satisfaction à déjouer un programme défaillant, l'ordinateur cherchant en vain l'information nécessaire pour répondre à sa question. L'hologramme était immobile comme une statue, les lèvres entrouvertes, ne clignant pas des yeux, le regard fixé sur Allura sans la voir.

Allura soupira.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-elle. Ordinateur, désactive l'interface utilisateur.

L'image du roi Alfor vacilla, puis disparut, laissant Allura seule dans la salle du noyau à peine éclairée. Elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se diriger vers la rangée de cylindres mémoriels alignés contre le mur du fond. Elle s'arrêta devant le tout dernier, qui contenait les souvenirs de sa mère. Il frémit à son approche, la nébuleuse tourbillonnant derrière la vitre, quelques petits points brillant comme des étoiles à l'intérieur.

Elle n'avait pas rendu visite à sa mère depuis quelques semaines après sa mort, et même avant cela, elle n'avait jamais été seule. Coran l'accompagnait toujours, ou Meri, et parfois Rukka ou Sa. Elle hésitait désormais, les doigts à quelques centimètres des contrôles.

Sa main trembla et la fit effleurer du bout des doigts le pavé tactile, ce qui suffit à réveiller le système. Il fredonna, s'allumant doucement en réchauffant le réseau mémoriel et préparant la formation d'un hologramme. Allura fut prise d'une envie de couper le processus, de retrouver la passerelle et sa sécurité relative, où les fantômes d'un passé lointain ne pouvaient pas la hanter.

Mais elle resta pétrifiée, la main toujours à quelques centimètres des contrôles pendant que sa mère prenait forme devant elle.

— Bonjour, mon cœur, dit Lealle. Tu m'as manquée.

Allura serra les paupières, mais cela n'empêcha pas quelques larmes de s'échapper.

— Tu m'as manquée aussi, mère.

Une présence froide, presque intangible, s'enroula autour des épaules d'Allura, une étreinte fantôme. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à la réalité, mais les hologrammes étaient limités en terme de contact physique. Elle n'aurait rien de mieux. Allura se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère, se concentrant sur le son de sa respiration, faible et frémissante.

Quand elle reprit contenance, elle se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Sa mère n'avait pas changé : elle avait toujours une peau d'un brun chaleureux, désormais teinté de bleu par la lueur de l'hologramme. Ses cheveux sombres ondulaient autour de ses oreilles. Ses yeux dorés étaient cernés par les _glaes_ bleus sur ses pommettes. Elle portait son armure de paladin bleu, sans le casque, avec un confort qui démontrait une longue pratique.

Lealle avait toujours l'air jeune, bien qu'elle était entrée dans la fleur de l'âge depuis longtemps au moment de sa mort. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à l'hologramme. Il pouvait dissimuler les rides, effacer les cicatrices. Les profils mémoriels étaient un moyen de dérouler le flot du temps, alors Allura voyait peut-être une version plus jeune de sa mère, avant que la guerre ne l'affecte.

— Ça fait si longtemps, dit Lealle, titillant les côtes d'Allura jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche un rire mouillé de larmes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le sourire d'Allura s'effrita.

— Ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi faut-il que quelque chose n'aille pas ? Une fille ne peut donc pas rendre visite à sa mère par simple courtoisie ?

Lealle arqua un sourcil avec délicatesse. C'était un talent qu'elle partageait avec Coran et qui avait le même effet sur Allura, quel qu'en soit la source.

Voûtant les épaules, Allura s'assit sur le petit banc près du cylindre. Lealle s'installa à côté d'elle.

— Je suis venue te demander conseil.

— À moi ? fit Lealle dans un rire qui évoqua à Allura le chant des oiseaux chattois juste avant l'aube. La situation doit être catastrophique si tu en es ramenée à gratter le fond du puits de sagesse.

Allura plissa les lèvres, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire de Lealle.

— Je suis déjà venue te demander conseil plein de fois.

— C'est vrai, dit Lealle avec un sourire en coin. Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ? Ou c'est un garçon, cette fois ?

— Mère !

Gênée, Allura coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son visage était chaud et elle ignora résolument le sourire malicieux que sa mère lui lançait.

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est au sujet des paladins.

Lealle poussa un grognement déçu.

— Oh, c'est _bien_ moins amusant.

— Et bien _plus_ important, dit Allura.

Elle pivota, retenant un sourire. Lealle était tout ce que son mari n'était pas : bruyante, irrévérencieuse, constamment taquine. Contrairement à Alfor et Allura, elle n'avait pas grandi dans un château, mais sur un navire marchand, où elle avait appris à négocier, boire et raconter des blagues qui faisaient trembler la voix d'Alfor et lui donnaient le rouge aux joues.

Parmi un groupe de paladins formés en diplomatie, tactiques et méditation, Lealle se détachait comme un lion au milieu d'un terrier de kriphes. Alfor lui avait dit un jour que c'était ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle, tout comme les histoires éhontées et impétueuses de Coran les avaient rapprochés.

L'entrain de Lealle s'adoucit et elle donna un petit coup de genou à Allura.

— Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Honnêtement ?

Un soupir s'édifiait au sein des murs intérieurs d'Allura et elle le laissa enfin sortir, s'affalant sur son siège sous les yeux attentifs de sa mère.

— Je n'y arriverai pas, dit Allura, honteuse d'entendre sa voix trembler.

Ses tuteurs auraient été épouvantés ; une princesse faisant une telle démonstration de faiblesse !

Lealle prit simplement sa main.

— Ce n'est pas un problème, Allura. C'est une affirmation, doublée d'un mensonge flagrant en plus de ça. Quel est le _problème_ ?

— Quel n'est _pas_ le problème ? Le corps de Matt est infesté de cristaux et Shay ne semble rien pouvoir faire pour ralentir leur croissance. Pidge dort à peine. Iel pense que je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais c'est faux. Mis à part pour changer de vêtements, je ne l'ai pas vu.e mettre les pieds dans sa chambre depuis une semaine ! Lance ne peut pas rester civil avec Keith plus de dix secondes, quoi que j'y fasse.

— Tu as essayé de les enfermer dans le sas en les menaçant de les éjecter dans l'espace s'ils n'apprenaient pas à s'entendre ?

Allura fixa sa mère, momentanément à court de mots.

Lealle haussa les épaules, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Quoi, ça a marché pour Zarkon et Keturah.

Fronçant les sourcils, Allura ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et continua sans prendre compte de la suggestion de sa mère.

— Le plus ironique, c'est qu'après tout ce temps à pousser les paladins à travailler ensemble, à ouvrir leurs esprits et à se faire confiance, à former une équipe… je n'arrive pas à le faire moi-même quand on me le demande.

Allura leva les jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le banc et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux, comme si elle était à nouveau une enfant et non une adulte à la tête du seul espoir de vaincre Zarkon.

— J'ai essayé, mère. Je pouvais sentir le lion noir et l'esprit de Shiro et je voulais tellement m'y connecter que cela faisait mal, mais… c'est comme s'il y avait un abîme que je ne peux pas franchir. Comme si je m'étais enfermée en dehors de ce lien et que j'ai perdu la clé et je ne sais pas _pourquoi_. J'ai déjà piloté le lion noir. On a formé Voltron. Alors _pourquoi_ je n'y arrive pas ? Suis-je si égoïste ? Je veux tant être à nouveau le paladin noir qu'il n'y a pas de place dans mon cœur pour un autre ?

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, cherchant son réconfort, son conseil, son genre d'optimisme, de compassion et de praticité qui avait fait d'elle un tel atout pour son équipe.

Mais elle ne trouva qu'un hologramme la fixant avec des yeux vides, étrangement immobile, les lèvres entrouvertes et la tête inclinée de côté.

La douleur la frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas sa mère. Cela y ressemblait peut-être. Cela possédait peut-être ses souvenirs. Mais ce n'était qu'un ordinateur qui faisait de son mieux pour imiter une personne morte depuis longtemps. Quand il rencontrait des questions auxquelles son profil mémoriel ne pouvait pas répondre, il révélait sa vraie nature : un assemblement de lumières et de souvenirs sans la moindre réponse dont Allura avait pourtant tant besoin.

Sa vision se brouillant, Allura désactiva l'affichage holographique, enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et pleura, la pièce autour d'elle plongeant à nouveau dans le silence et l'obscurité.

Ils n'étaient plus là. Lealle et Alfor. Les autres paladins, tous les amis d'Allura sur Altéa et au château-vaisseau. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, sauf Coran et Zarkon en personne, étaient morts et oubliés depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait plus qu'Allura, portant silencieusement l'héritage de tout un peuple et échouant misérablement.

Comment pouvait-elle attendre quoi que ce soit des paladins quand elle-même s'effondrait ?

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta là, laissant des semaines de souffrance enfouie la submerger. Elle s'était contenue autant qu'elle le pouvait, repoussant son deuil pour mieux se concentrer sur la guerre parce qu'elle savait, elle _savait_ qu'une fois qu'elle se laisserait aller, elle ne saurait jamais s'arrêter.

Elle n'entendit pas Coran s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe à côté d'elle et l'attire contre lui, ses bras encerclant ses épaules, son menton venant se poser sur sa tête. Reniflant, elle ne résista qu'un instant. C'était Coran, celui qui l'avait tenue contre lui à chaque combat, quand elle était petite et que le bruit des lasers qui s'échouaient sur les défenses du château la rendait malade d'inquiétude. C'était Coran, celui qui l'avait serrée dans ses bras quand sa mère était morte et qu'elle avait crié à en perdre la voix, étalant ses plans suicidaires d'aller en finir elle-même avec Zarkon.

C'était Coran, celui qui devait également faire son deuil du monde qu'ils avaient perdu, mais qui s'était toujours montré fort et réconfortant quand Allura en avait le plus besoin.

Elle avait essayé d'être forte pour lui, elle aussi, mais elle n'en avait plus l'énergie. Elle était fatiguée et frustrée, et sa famille lui manquait, alors elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte et l'écouta fredonner une vieille berceuse jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

— Je ne suis pas eux, murmura Allura.

Coran lui frotta doucement le dos, la berceuse se taisant alors qu'il étudiait ses mots.

— Non, finit-il par dire. Tu es _toi_ , et c'est plus qu'assez.

Allura secoua la tête.

— Non, ça ne suffit pas. Mère savait unir un groupe. Elle aurait su en faire une équipe. Elle aurait su comment copiloter le lion noir avec Shiro. Et père… il valait bien mieux que je ne le vaudrais jamais. Sage, fort et bon.

Elle s'accrocha au dos des vêtements de Coran.

— Ils auraient dû survivre et pas moi.

Elle sentit le poids des cylindres mémoriels autour d'elle. Des centaines d'années de ses ancêtres, des paladins qui l'avaient précédée. Des héros, diplomates et génies qui avaient protégé l'univers de leur temps. Pouvaient-ils la voir, se demanda-t-elle ? Avaient-ils conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'univers, sous le joug de Zarkon ? Savaient-ils qu'Allura n'avait presque rien fait pour redonner justice et liberté aux peuples qu'il avait asservis ?

— Peu de choses dans l'univers sont comme elles devraient l'être, dit Coran, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Mais pour ce que cela vaut, je ne vois personne de plus apte à tenir les rênes de cette guerre que toi.

Allura avait cru avoir épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps, mais elles lui piquèrent à nouveau les yeux et elle étreignit Coran plus fort.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire, dit-elle.

— Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait.

Allura secoua la tête, sa frustration s'élevant comme une bête tourmentée lui griffant la gorge et lui perçant le cœur dans l'espoir de trouver le repos.

— Mon père aurait su quoi faire. Il y a _tant_ de personnes qui comptent sur nous. Toutes les victimes de Zarkon. Tout Altéa, _notre_ peuple, dont je dois porter l'héritage. Ils méritent quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que moi.

Coran resta silencieux un long moment, frottant toujours le dos d'Allura. Elle permit à ce geste de la détendre, calmant ses larmes et son pouls.

Quand Coran reprit la parole, sa voix semblait étrangement déplacée dans l'obscurité.

— Sais-tu pourquoi le roi Alfor a effacé son profil mémoriel ?

Allura recula, fronçant les sourcils.

— Je croyais que c'était à cause de l'IA de mère. Il l'a toujours détestée, depuis le début. Il disait qu'elle ne serait jamais comparable à la réalité.

Allura, qui n'avait pas compris l'amertume de son père, comprenait désormais ce qu'il voulait dire.

— C'est vrai, dit Coran, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle il a fait ça.

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Il ne voulait pas que tu le voies comme un échec. Il savait que tu ferais de son IA ton guide, que tu verrais tout ce en quoi il avait échoué à être à la hauteur de son rôle. Comment il n'a pas vu venir la trahison de Zarkon. Comment il a échoué à protéger les autres paladins. Comment tout ce qu'il a fait lors de la guerre, tant avant et après t'avoir placée dans une capsule cryogénique, était guidé par la peur.

La voix de Coran s'adoucit et ses yeux, posés sur le noyau central qui abritait l'IA du château, semblaient plus ternis par l'âge qu'Allura ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

— Il n'était pas préparé à cette guerre, pas plus que toi. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec nombre de ses actes. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec sa décision d'effacer son profil mémoriel. Mais je le suivais tout de même. Ce n'était qu'un mortel, Allura. Il a fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Ça ne l'a pas rendu moins digne d'être le roi d'Altéa.

Il pivota, souriant à Allura.

— Cela ne _te_ rend pas moins digne d'être reine.

Allura n'était pas sûre d'être d'accord avec Coran. Son père était un grand homme et un grand chef. Il avait guidé ses paladins à de nombreuses victoires et l'avait fait avec une grâce dont Allura ne pouvait que rêver. Peut-être qu'un jour, Allura saurait se montrer digne de son héritage, mais ce jour n'était pas venu.

Mais elle offrit un sourire à Coran. Sa foi en elle était d'un grand soutien, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher en paroles creuses. L'honnêteté était une valeur qui lui tenait à cœur, si bien que son opinion, même si elle pouvait être biaisée par leur lien étroit, comptait beaucoup.

— On ne peut pas avoir de reine sans peuple, dit-elle avant de lâcher un rire mouillé de larmes. Mais merci. Je ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre fier.

Souriant, Coran lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

— Tu l'as déjà fait, Allura, un millier de fois.

* * *

Le château était calme à la tombée du jour. Lance avait réussi à éviter tout le monde pendant quatre bonnes heures depuis son retour avec la dernière troupe de mineurs merkulis, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, les lumières éteintes, ignorant résolument ceux qui venaient toquer à sa porte.

Shiro, étonnamment, était le plus persistant.

— Je sais que tu es là, Lance, dit-il, la voix étouffée par la porte, mais assez proche pour que Lance puisse l'imaginer appuyé contre le métal, les sourcils froncés. Si tu ne veux pas me parler pour le moment, ce n'est pas grave.

Il marqua une pause si longue que Lance se dit qu'il avait abandonné.

Mais il continua, d'une voix calme et apaisante.

— Je sais que je t'en ai beaucoup demandé ces dernières semaines. Trop demandé. J'aurais dû me rendre compte des répercussions plus tôt, mais je n'ai rien vu. Je suis désolé. Si jamais tu te sens dépassé, je t'en prie, dis-le-moi.

Lance se figea et ses mains enroulées autour de sa jambe s'agrippèrent au tissu de son jean. La honte le submergea, cuisante et impitoyable.

— Je suis passé par là, Lance, crois-moi. Je sais combien c'est tentant de prétendre que tout va bien, d'aller de l'avant en espérant que ça disparaisse avec le temps.

Shiro marqua une pause et baissa la voix, si bien que Lance dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite :

— Ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Pas si tu fais comme si de rien n'était.

On aurait dit quelque chose qu'un adulte dirait à un enfant pour le rassurer, un conseil vide de sens. Mais la voix de Shiro était rauque d'émotion, d'une manière que Lance ne lui avait jamais entendue. Il se demanda alors qui était Shiro, ou ce qu'il avait été avant cette guerre. Lui, Matt et Allura… ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgés que le reste d'entre eux, aussi posés qu'ils semblaient.

— Prends soin de toi, Lance, dit Shiro. Peu importe la signification que cela a pour toi. Repose-toi. Ne prends pas part à la prochaine bataille. Je suis là si tu veux en parler. Sinon… Eh bien, garde en tête que la guerre est un enfer et que cela affecte tout le monde différemment. Le fait que cela touche profondément l'un d'entre nous ne nous rend pas plus faible.

Il y eut un silence, Shiro attendant une réponse, et Lance se convainquit presque d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait, ni s'il n'allait pas simplement finir par pleurer sur l'épaule de Shiro, comme il l'avait fait avec Hunk plus tôt.

Mais Shiro bougea, produisant un son contre la porte, et l'occasion passa.

— Dors bien, Lance, dit Shiro.

Il s'en alla alors, laissant Lance à nouveau seul.

Lance essaya de dormir, mais l'obscurité, bonne pour de nombreuses choses, comme se morfondre, revivre le carnage de la bataille et rejouer dans sa tête les deux semaines de non-conversations hostiles avec Keith, ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Pas à l'heure actuelle. Pas quand l'esprit de Lance refusait de se taire.

Cinq cents Merkulis.

Cents cents vies innocentes sauvées par un massacre. Les nombres n'aidaient pas Lance autant qu'il le voudrait. Une mort était toujours une mort et savoir que cela avait fait un peu de bien de manière détournée ne lavait pas le sang qu'il avait sur les mains.

_Concentre-toi sur ceux que tu as sauvés,_ avait dit Hunk. _Oublie tout le reste._ Mais Shiro avait dit presque l'opposé. _Ça ne s'arrêtera pas si tu fais comme si de rien n'était._ Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tous les deux raison, si ? Mais alors, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Lance était-il censé affronter sa culpabilité ou l'ignorer ? S'il continuait à enfouir la tête dans le sable, il pourrait peut-être au moins servir à _quelque chose_.

S'il cherchait à y faire face, il s'effondrerait sûrement complètement.

Le rythme du château-vaisseau s'apaisa, passant au cycle de nuit. Alors que les machines s'éteignaient et que les lumières perdaient de leur éclat, passant d'un bleu vif à un rouge tamisé, Lance se força à se lever. Si le sommeil ne venait pas à lui, autant être productif.

Il alluma la lumière, noyant les touches de rouge à chaque coin de la pièce, et sortit la machine à coudre altéenne de son placard. Il prit quelques morceaux de tissu, ainsi que sa demi-douzaine de projets inachevés. Pidge avait demandé un nouveau sweat, celui qu'iel avait ramené de la Terre ayant un trou dans la poche, et Lance avait enfin réussi à tirer quelques commentaires de Shiro au sujet de ses goûts vestimentaires.

Lance réfléchissait mieux quand ses mains étaient occupées. Quelque chose de familier et de réconfortant comme la couture donnait à son esprit une chance de vagabonder et de trouver des solutions à des problèmes qui n'auraient fait que s'empêtrer encore plus autrement. Il avait commencé un tas de projets en réfléchissant et nombre d'entre eux avaient été laissés pour compte trop longtemps ou étaient devenus si ambitieux que Lance avait décidé d'attendre un jour où il aurait plusieurs heures de travail sans interruption devant lui.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas un _jour_ , exactement, mais l'espace ne faisait pas la distinction entre le jour et la nuit et Lance avait beaucoup à penser. Il s'installa devant la machine à coudre, prit un t-shirt criblé d'épingles et de fils et se mit au travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) On aime (?) tous un Lance torturé mentalement, non ? N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à donner des kudos, et à jeter un oeil à mon Tumblr ou Trello (liens dans le premier chapitre) ! Je vous retrouve très vite avec le prochain chapitre !_
> 
> _Dans le chapitre suivant : Lance s'ouvre enfin à Coran, la situation de Matt ne semble pas s'améliorer et Keith enchaîne les surprises._


	6. The Fallen and The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Après avoir copiloté Red avec Keith, Matt était pressé de tester le potentiel du lion noir avec un duo de paladins, mais Shiro et Allura ne sont arrivés à rien. Allura est allée chercher conseil auprès de l'IA de sa mère, mais l'ordinateur n'avait pas assez d'informations sur le copilotage pour être d'une grande aide. Pendant ce temps, Matt a été chercher Keith, qui aidait Pidge dans ses traductions, et l'a pris à part pour un cœur à cœur. Keith avait aperçu des souvenirs de Vel-17 lors de leur connexion avec le lion rouge et craignait que sa présence ne blesse Matt davantage, mais celui-ci n'a rien voulu entendre, voulant Keith dans sa vie. Il a admis que c'était difficile, mais que cela valait le coup.
> 
> Hunk et Lance ont finalement eu l'occasion de discuter de la guerre et des dilemmes qu'elle faisait naître et Hunk a avoué compter combien de personnes ils sauvaient pour surmonter son sentiment de culpabilité. Shiro est passé par la chambre de Lance pour lui en parler également, mais ce dernier a encore sa propre réponse à trouver. Incapable de dormir, il a ressorti ses projets de couture pour mieux réfléchir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : Salut à tous ! Désolée pour cette longue attente, j'avais pas le moral au beau fixe et pas la force de traduire ^^' Mais là ça va un peu mieux, alors profitez bien de ce chapitre 6 !_
> 
> _Bonne lecture !_

> **Registres de recherche CŒUR  
>  Entrée #1321  
> Dix mois avant le retour de Voltron**
> 
> Notes sur le sujet 5Cs ; prisonnier ID 155-9870*, résumé (voir entrées 1307 à 1320 pour les observations complètes) :
> 
> \-- 5C est entré dans la cuve de privation prolongée n°2 quinze cycles solaires plus tôt, suite à la récupération des données statistiques en condition d'isolation qui ont souligné un effet minime sur le niveau de stress physiologique du sujet.
> 
> \-- Depuis son entrée dans la cuve, l'état physique de 5C est resté satisfaisant ; l'atrophie musculaire et la perte de poids observées sont en cohérence avec une alimentation liquide. Une poussée d'hormones de stress est apparue après quatre jours, avant de décliner, tout comme son activité cérébrale.
> 
> \-- Après cinq cycles (75 % de mortalité en moyenne sur l'ensemble des sujets), 5C a commencé à manifester un comportement moteur violent conduisant à des blessures physiques modérées. Un agent paralysant a été administré dans les trois heures.
> 
> \-- Après dix cycles (99 % de mortalité en moyenne chez les sujets non sauvages) 5C a officiellement été classé comme espèce sauvage et renommé 5Cs. Les sujets de type sauvage constituent moins de 10 % des espèces observées. La privation de quintessence chez de tels sujets ne conduit pas à la mort, mais à une régression à un comportement instinctif souvent caractérisé par une violence et une soif acharnée de quintessence.
> 
> 5Cs restera dans la cuve Pri-P n°2 pour des observations plus poussées.

*Notes de Pidge : D'après Matt, le prisonnier 155-9870 s'appelait Aurel. Connexion possible avec le monstre qu'on a battu sur le Balméra de Shay ?

* * *

Lance passa la nuit à coudre et à réfléchir à… eh bien, à tout. Keith et les autres Galras, la place de Lance dans l'équipe, Lealle. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire une nuit blanche et n'avait même pas vu le temps passer (même si, en y repensant, la demi-douzaine de projets qu'il avait terminée aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille). Il était juste plongé dans son monde.

Étrangement, même sans avoir fermé l'œil, quand les lumières de la pièce s'intensifièrent à l'aube, Lance avait les idées bien plus claires que lors des dernières semaines. Ses pensées avaient suivi le même rythme que les nouveaux vêtements prenant forme sur son lit, démêlées de leurs horribles nœuds et exposées comme des pièces de patron. Désormais, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de les assembler.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte alors qu'il jetait les chutes dans la corbeille au coin de la pièce.

— C'est ouvert ! fit Lance, et la porte glissa pour révéler Hunk et Shay, ayant tous les deux l'air bien trop guilleret à cette heure matinale. Oooh, Shay, bon timing !

Lance avait plié et empilé tous les nouveaux vêtements avant de commencer à rassembler les chutes de tissu. Il se précipita vers la pile, mettant de côté le sweat de Pidge et la nouvelle veste de Shiro pour accéder à la robe qui se trouvait dessous.

Ce n'était pas la première tunique que Lance offrait à Shay. Celle qu'elle portait sur le Balméra était pleine de crasse accumulée dans la mine et presque réduite en haillons, si bien que Lance s'était mis au travail dès qu'il avait appris qu'elle allait rejoindre l'équipage. Les robes et tuniques étaient faciles à faire, même si la carrure de Shay était à des années-lumière de celle de la petite sœur de Lance. Le seul défi avait été d'obtenir un avis de Shay. La première fois, il avait dû se contenter de répliquer presque à l'identique son ancienne tunique.

Cette fois-ci, il avait opté pour quelque chose de plus raffiné. Ce n'était pas du niveau des robes princières d'Allura, mais Lance avait remarqué que les deux filles portaient un vernis assorti la semaine dernière et s'était dit que quelque chose d'un peu moins utilitaire serait apprécié. Il avait trouvé du tissu léger, blanc avec des fleurs jaunes, et en avait fait une robe d'été toute simple avec un col en V.

Shay poussa une exclamation de surprise en la voyant, comme si Lance lui avait montré une robe de soirée sertie de diamants.

— Comme c'est beau, dit-elle, l'effleurant presque avec révérence. Mais tu n'avais pas à–

— Ah-ah-ah, fit Lance, agitant une main pour l'empêcher de continuer, avant de lui passer la robe. Trop tard. C'est fait, c'est à toi.

Shay serra la robe contre elle en souriant.

— Dans ce cas, je t'en remercie, Lance. Je te le revaudrai un jour.

Lance fit non de la tête.

— Pas besoin, les vêtements sont gratuits, dit-il. Tout le monde en a besoin et j'aime bien les faire. Hunk demande rien à personne quand il fait à manger et je demande rien à personne quand je fais des vêtements.

— Mais–

— Lance a raison, Shay, lui dit Hunk avec un grand sourire. Tu fais partie de la famille désormais, on se doit rien.

Shay écarquilla les yeux, mais Lance sourit, pensant aux autres habits qu'il avait préparés ; tant ceux qui se trouvaient sur le lit derrière lui que ceux que portaient déjà les autres paladins. _Une famille._ Ouais, c'était plutôt approprié. Ils étaient à des trillions de kilomètres de la Terre, mais ils s'étaient créé un drôle de petit foyer au château-vaisseau.

Shay était toujours plantée au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur sa nouvelle robe, alors Lance tira Hunk dans le couloir et ferma la porte pour la laisser se changer en paix. Lance s'appuya contre le mur, souriant, et ferma les yeux.

— Tu as l'air étonnamment enjoué, aujourd'hui, dit Hunk après un moment.

Lance haussa un sourcil, mais garda les yeux fermés. Si c'était le seul « repos » qu'il obtiendrait de la journée, il n'allait pas le gâcher à envoyer un regard mauvais à Hunk.

— Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de sourire ?

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que… tu étais–

— Je sais, dit Lance avant que Hunk ne s'emballe trop. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais… je pense que ça va aller, maintenant.

— Vraiment ?

Lance sourit un peu plus et laissa le silence s'installer. Il avait déjà fait des nuits blanches, surtout quand il avait procrastiné trop longtemps un devoir important pour la Garnison, mais il n'arriverait jamais à s'y habituer. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus occupé à coudre, le manque de sommeil commençait à le rattraper.

Ce n'était pas grave. Il aurait certainement une autre occasion de se reposer (la troisième depuis le début de la bataille de Merkul) bien assez tôt, ce qui lui permettra de survivre au reste de la journée.

Hunk le secoua un peu et Lance ouvrit les yeux.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as dormi au moins un peu cette nuit ? demanda Hunk en fronçant les sourcils.

— Nope, fit Lance en appuyant bien sur le _p_ , ricanant en voyant un pli se former sur le front de Hunk.

Lance y posa le doigt pour le lisser.

— T'inquiète, mon vieux. J'avais des choses à régler et maintenant que c'est fait, je _pète_ la forme.

Hunk chassa la main de Lance, mais au moins, il semblait désormais plus confus qu'inquiet.

— Vraiment ? C'est pas toi qui disais que tu te sentais pas humain le matin avant d'avoir pris une douche, lavé ton visage et pris au moins trois cafés ?

Lance haussa les épaules.

— Ça s'applique pas quand t'as pas dormi. Oh, regarde ! Voilà Shay !

Il pivota sans laisser à Hunk l'occasion d'insister davantage, envoyant un grand sourire à Shay. La première tunique qu'il lui avait faite était un peu juste, formant des plis étranges sur ses épaules. Lance était content de voir que les ajustements qu'il avait faits cette fois-ci avaient corrigé le problème.

— Tu aurais ta place sur la couverture d'un magazine, dit-il, lui indiquant de tourner sur elle-même.

— Un quoi ? fit-elle en s'exécutant.

Lance avait laissé la jupe évasée, si bien qu'elle tournoya autour de ses cuisses en suivant son mouvement. Lance fit un signe de tête approbateur, puis jeta un coup d'œil discret à Hunk, dont le visage avait rosi, les yeux fixés sur Shay.

Quand elle s'arrêta, elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres et Lance sentit un petit frisson ravi le parcourir. _Concentre-toi sur les bonnes choses_ , se dit-il. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais la guerre n'allait pas s'arrêter et Lance n'allait pas tirer sa révérence, pas tant que ses amis se battaient.

Il avait le droit de tirer de la fierté de ses créations, du sourire de Shay, pas vrai ?

Il pivota, se dirigeant d'un pas léger vers l'ascenseur.

— Je meurs de faim. De la bouillie, ça vous dit ?

* * *

Les autres occupants du château devaient encore être en train de dormir ou, ce qui était plus probable pour certains, s'étaient levés plus tôt que l'équivalent spatial de l'aube, parce que la cuisine et la salle à manger étaient vides quand Lance, Hunk et Shay y entrèrent. Ils se servirent des bols de bouillie avec des graines qu'ils avaient trouvées dans un marché intergalactique. L'ensemble donnait une imitation passable d'un gruau.

Pidge arriva au moment où Lance s'installait à table et iel se traîna jusqu'au distributeur de bouillie en se frottant les yeux. Ses cheveux ébouriffés défiaient les lois de la gravité comme seuls les cheveux des Holt en avaient le secret. Lance s'en serait bien moqué, mais il savait qu'il avait lui-même bien besoin de voir une brosse. Cela faisait plus de six semaines qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux et ils commençaient à manquer de discipline, même quand il ne passait pas la nuit à coudre et à penser.

Il les aplatit de son mieux et résista à l'envie de retourner dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Il avait des trucs à faire en urgence avant de se dégonfler.

— Salut, Pidge, dit joyeusement Hunk, ajoutant une poignée de fruits secs aliens dans son gruau vert alien.

Pidge grogna et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, clignant des yeux en direction de Shay avant que sa vision ne s'éclaircisse.

— Nouvelle robe ? fit-iel en bâillant. Ça te va très bien.

Shay rougit.

— Merci. Et oui. C'est un cadeau de Lance.

— Cool. Tu me passes le kumquat ?

— C'est pas du kumquat, Pidge, dit Hunk tout en lui passant les fruits secs.

Pidge avait l'habitude de renommer les choses au château dans un jeu sans fin d'analogies. Ce fruit particulier, une motte orange à l'aspect poussiéreux pas plus grande que le pouce de Lance, lui faisait apparemment penser à un kumquat (ce que Lance ne pouvait pas contester, puisqu'il n'avait jamais _vu_ de vrais kumquats). Les graines du gruau (des _rotanadederas_ , selon Coran) étaient des rhododendrons et la boisson rose crème que Pidge avait déclaré la plus tolérable était du jus d'orange, pour une raison que personne n'avait vraiment comprise, sauf peut-être Matt, mais il se contentait de sourire d'un air narquois et de secouer la tête dès que quelqu'un essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Mais convaincre Pidge d'utiliser le bon terme pour tout ce qui n'était pas directement lié aux ordinateurs était une bataille perdue d'avance, surtout quand iel était à moitié endormi.e et pouvait à peine aligner deux mots.

Lance jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à la porte en mangeant, ce qu'il ne remarqua même pas avant de se rendre compte que Hunk l'observait, les sourcils haussés.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ? dit ce dernier, et quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix rappela à Lance comment il avait évité Keith ces dernières semaines.

Il rougit et se pencha sur son petit-déjeuner.

— Non, répondit-il, avant de se redresser avec un grand sourire. Alors, c'est quoi vos plans de la journée ?

Hunk et Pidge le regardèrent comme s'il s'était soudainement mis à danser le mambo. Ils échangèrent un regard et une conversation entière sembla s'y dérouler en l'espace de deux secondes.

— Eh bien, on a toujours une planète à sauver, fit Pidge d'un ton pince-sans-rire, appuyant sa joue contre son poing en enfournant une autre cuillère de gruau au kumquat et rhododendrons dans sa bouche. Alors je vais commencer par ça.

Lance leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ça va prendre, genre, cinq minutes. Tu comptes faire quoi d'autre ?

— Dormir, répondit Pidge.

Lance grogna et Hunk rit.

— J'ai une idée pour améliorer les défenses de Yellow, alors je vais sûrement passer la journée avec elle.

_Encore_ , pensa Lance. Hunk était _toujours_ dans son hangar. Mais Lance sourit poliment et regarda Shay, qui sembla surprise d'être incluse dans la question.

— Oh, dit-elle. Euh. Je pensais examiner Matt aujourd'hui.

Pidge leva la tête, la curiosité se lisant sur son visage, et Shay fit danser son doigt sur le plan de travail.

— Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas retiré de cristaux. Je voulais voir s'ils ont poussé.

— Je vois, dit Lance.

Il engloutit le reste de sa nourriture, puis poussa sa chaise en arrière et posa le bol vide dans le lave-vaisselle automatique.

— Bon ben, puisque vous êtes tous occupés, je vais y aller. Oh. (Il saisit l'encadrement de la porte en passant et pivota, pointant un doigt en direction de Pidge par-dessus son épaule.) J'ai fini ton sweat. Rappelle-moi d'aller te le chercher plus tard.

Pidge fronça les sourcils.

— Euh… ok, Lance.

Il sortit de la salle à manger avant qu'ils ne puissent lui demander ce qu'il avait prévu, lui. Tant mieux. Ça l'arrangeait. Il préférait qu'ils ne sachent pas tous ce qu'il comptait faire. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses pour laquelle il souhaitait un public ; il voulait simplement s'assurer que les autres ne seraient pas dans le coin pour le surprendre en pleine conversation qui allait sûrement s'avérer gênante.

Lance dut fouiller quasiment tout le château pour trouver Coran, mais il avait de la chance : il n'avait pas encore rejoint Allura. Lance avait délibérément évité la passerelle et la salle d'entraînement, où Keith devait se trouver. Il avait aperçu Shiro et Matt se câlinant dans la salle commune, ce qui était aussi adorable que rassurant. Tant qu'il savait où se trouvait tout le monde, il pouvait garder ça privé.

— Blue ! fit Coran avec un grand sourire quand Lance le rejoignit dans les vestiaires.

Tout était d'une propreté immaculée, le sol récuré, les cabines de douche rutilantes. L'odeur du détergent, se rapprochant juste assez de l'odeur citronnée de chez lui pour lui serrer le cœur, embaumait l'air. Coran avait un chiffon accroché à la ceinture et en utilisait un autre pour essuyer l'intérieur des casiers. Les armures de chacun étaient allongées sur des serviettes, brillant comme des pierres polies.

Enfin, les armures de presque tout le monde. Il manquait une armure rouge, ce qui confirmait bel et bien que oui, Keith s'entraînait déjà à une heure pareille.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? demanda Coran, donnant un dernier coup de chiffon avant de s'éloigner du casier. Je n'ai pas encore entendu Allura vous appeler pour vous donner les ordres du jour.

— Oh, non, elle a rien dit. (Lance marqua une pause, se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.) En fait, je te cherchais.

— Moi ?

Lance hocha la tête.

— On… on peut parler ?

* * *

— T'étais un soldat, pas vrai ?

Coran devait bien l'admettre, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il posa son chiffon sur le banc à côté de lui avant de se tourner vers Lance. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient assombris ces deux dernières semaines et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses vêtements froissés.

Malgré tout, il semblait plus en paix avec lui-même que lors de leur dernière conversation. Sombre, certes, mais pas au bord des larmes.

— Oui, répondit Coran. En effet. Je me suis enrôlé quand j'avais ton âge. Enfin, ton niveau de développement en tout cas. Je sortais tout juste de la garderie à ton âge !

Lance cligna des paupières et rencontra le regard de Coran, l'air d'avoir un millier de questions à lui poser. Mais il ne demanda qu'une chose :

— Comment c'était ? L'armée, je veux dire.

C'était une question vaste et compliquée avec une réponse vaste et compliquée et Coran soupira, se demandant par où commencer. À en juger la manière dont Lance avait plissé les lèvres après avoir posé la question, baissant les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils, Coran suspectait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait demander.

Carrant les épaules, il fit signe à Lance de le suivre.

— On marche un peu ?

Ils quittèrent les vestiaires, laissant les armures éparpillées sur le sol et les chiffons drapés sur le banc. Coran entra une commande sur son brassard pour que les robots du château-vaisseau s'occupent de tout ranger, puis guida Lance dans les profondeurs du château. En tant que jeune homme tout fraîchement enrôlé dans la Garde de Voltron, Coran avait trouvé qu'il était plus aisé de discuter de sujets difficiles tout en bougeant. Il avait l'intuition que Lance lui ressemblait sur ce point.

— Les Altéens croient à la paix avant toute chose, commença Coran alors qu'ils laissaient les vestiaires derrière eux.

Lance maintint son allure, les mains plongées dans les poches de sa veste, mais il leva les yeux quand Coran prit la parole.

— C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit en grandissant. La guerre, la violence… Il s'agissait de choses qui ne concernaient que les autres peuples. Nous avions Voltron, mais même alors, les paladins étaient davantage des défenseurs que des soldats.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

— Rien, dit Coran. Et tout à la fois. Alors que la réputation de Voltron s'accroissait, nous recevions de plus en plus de demandes d'assistance. Après un moment, ce n'était plus suffisant de simplement réagir à l'attaque de quelqu'un. Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à des défis que Voltron seul ne pouvait pas gérer. C'est à ce moment-là que le château-vaisseau a quitté Altéa pour rejoindre les étoiles. La garde royale est devenue la Garde de Voltron, qui était plus une armée qu'une garde d'honneur, et je me suis enrôlé.

Il se souvenait encore de l'expression d'Alfor quand Coran lui avait appris la nouvelle. Le choc, l'horreur et quelque chose proche du dégoût s'y mêlaient. _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

Coran n'avait pas compris et était bien trop idéaliste pour saisir ce qu'Alfor avait vu tout de suite. _Eh bien, je n'allais pas te laisser partir à la découverte de l'univers sans moi, pas vrai ?_

Les yeux d'Alfor s'étaient remplis de tant de pitié que Coran n'avait plus su où se mettre et avait détourné le regard. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de se rendre compte dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

— Nous avons combattu, nous nous sommes entraînés et nous avons sauvé des vies. Mais c'était un sale travail et plus de la moitié d'entre nous sont rentrés chez eux en deux saisons.

— À cause des tueries ?

Coran se tourna vers Lance et vit le même regard hanté qu'il avait aperçu sur le visage de tant de ses amis et camarades dans sa jeunesse. Le même regard qu'il se renvoyait dans le miroir plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, du moins jusqu'à la toute fin de son service. Il mourrait d'envie de tendre les bras pour réconforter le jeune homme, mais il y avait toujours un mur de glace autour de lui ; il fondait peu à peu, mais il n'avait pas encore disparu.

Regardant devant lui, Coran hocha la tête. Ils atteignirent l'ascenseur et Coran appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

— Oui. Quand tu grandis en croyant à la paix et à la diplomatie, tuer, même pour une cause noble, est difficile. (Il marqua une pause, observant les chiffres de l'écran descendre petit à petit). J'imagine que ça l'est pour tout le monde.

— Mais tu es resté. Quand les autres sont rentrés chez eux, tu es resté dans l'armée, pas vrai ?

— En effet.

La porte glissa et s'ouvrit.

Lance allait se diriger vers le cœur du château, mais Coran lui toucha le bras et lui indiqua la direction opposée, vers un couloir peu utilisé menant à l'une des tours extérieures. Lance haussa un sourcil, mais suivit Coran sans un mot.

— Je suis resté, dit Coran, parce que le roi Alfor avait besoin de moi. Parce que les autres soldats de mon escouade comptaient sur moi.

Lance rit faiblement.

— Ouais, je te comprends bien.

Coran prit note de la douleur dans sa voix, mais ne commenta pas.

— Ce n'était pas suffisant, cependant. Par ici.

Il prit un passage étroit bordé de portes de part et d'autres. Lance fronça les sourcils en passant devant elles, visiblement curieux, et Coran s'arrêta devant celle marquée du nombre vingt-sept.

— Voici les quartiers de mon ancienne escouade, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Lance jeta un regard à la double rangée de lits qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Dix couchettes, chacun avec un coffre à ses pieds et un petit écran sur le mur près de l'oreiller. Certains soldats y avaient affiché des photos de leur famille, des lettres de la maison, leur paysage favori d'Altéa.

Celui de Coran ne comportait qu'une photo de lui et Alfor, tous les deux petits, maigrichons et souriants, leurs habits raffinés couverts de boue.

— On était dix au départ, dit Coran. Tala et Karus n'ont pas supporté les combats et sont rentrés. Mirana est morte lors de la toute première bataille. Wes et Martren l'ont suivie avant la fin de l'année. Après cela, on a fusionné avec l'escouade vingt-six et les commandants ont commencé à accepter de nouvelles recrues des planètes que nous visitions.

L'air était riche en souvenirs. En rires et en larmes. En longues nuits passées à fixer le plafond et à penser à ceux qu'il avait tués.

— Je savais alors que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps dans l'armée. Je suis resté parce que je pensais le devoir à mes amis, mais plus je me battais, plus cela me brisait.

Coran marqua une pause, observant Lance. Il caressait une tête de lit du bout des doigts en arpentant la pièce, le regard distant et triste.

— Tout le monde a ses limites, Lance. Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte.

Lance eut l'air de vouloir le contredire, mais il se contenta de pivoter et de quitter la pièce, frissonnant comme s'il s'agissait des fantômes de _son_ passé qui la hantaient.

Coran le suivit dans le couloir et ils continuèrent en direction du mémorial. Coran vit que Lance rassemblait son courage pour dire quelque chose, alors il garda le silence, suivant son rythme alors qu'ils naviguaient à travers tours et détours bien familiers. Coran ne pensait pas que les paladins avaient déjà mémorisé les divers couloirs du château ; seuls les étages supérieurs des tours extérieures, où se trouvaient les hangars des lions, avaient de l'importance pour eux. Les étages inférieurs étaient là où vivaient et s'entraînaient l'ancienne garde et étaient désormais vides, seuls les robots de nettoyage s'y aventurant.

Ils atteignirent le couloir circulaire au cœur de la tour et Lance retrouva la voix.

— Tu te bats, maintenant, dit-il, d'un ton bas et hésitant, comme s'il craignait insulter Coran. Tu as l'air de dire que se battre était une erreur, mais tu prends part à nos combats sans problème, désormais.

— Eh bien, j'ai une meilleure raison qu'avant.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Coran pouvait répondre à cette question de bien des manières. Il était désormais plus âgé, plus à même de séparer l'acte des conséquences, la volonté de la nécessité du résultat final. Il avait eu la moitié de sa vie pour se désensibiliser à la violence et il savait désormais que tuer était parfois nécessaire pour empêcher une plus grande perte de vies. Il l'avait accepté.

Plus encore, il avait accepté qu'il y avait désormais très peu de personnes dans l'univers qui avait à la fois les moyens et le désir de se rebeller. Si Coran ne se battait pas, personne ne serait là pour prendre sa place et la Team Voltron, déjà en sous-nombre et peu préparée, serait encore plus faible. Si Coran ne se battait pas, les paladins pourraient très aisément mourir.

Mais Lance n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il portait déjà assez de responsabilités sur ses épaules. Alourdir le poids de sa culpabilité ne lui ferait aucun bien et Coran ne voulait pas être celui qui le démotiverait alors qu'il commençait enfin à relever le menton.

Alors il fit quelques pas de plus en silence, débattant de sa réponse, puis s'arrêta juste devant la porte du mémorial.

— Honnêtement ? fit-il. Je sais ce dont Zarkon est capable. J'étais son ami autrefois et je n'ai pas su reconnaître la voie qu'il empruntait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai perdu le droit de rester en dehors de ce combat il y a bien longtemps.

Lance fronça les sourcils et, pendant qu'il songeait aux paroles de Coran, ce dernier pivota et ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur se trouvait une grande pièce ronde au plafond haut. Les cristaux incrustés dans le mur illuminaient la salle d'une faible lueur bleue. Des cylindres mémoriels s'alignaient contre les murs, plus modestes que ceux se trouvant sous la passerelle, si resserrés les uns contre les autres qu'on voyait à peine le métal derrière.

Le centre de la pièce restait presque vide, mais quelques cylindres s'y trouvaient çà et là, devant des mémoriaux de pierre et de métal plus petits.

— C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Lance.

— Le mémorial de la Seconde Cohorte. Je venais souvent ici quand je me sentais dépassé par les événements.

Coran s'approcha du cylindre le plus proche et posa les doigts contre la vitre. La lumière à l'intérieur s'agita, puis se condensa pour prendre la forme d'une petite fille qui sourit, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle portait un simple drap bordé de fil bleu, une tenue plutôt officielle d'après les standards téruviniens.

— Bonjour, dit-elle timidement. Je suis Veiria. Je vis à Calvaral, sur Téruvin. J'ai dix standards et j'étais dans la banque de la rue Thaka quand elle a été bombardée.

Elle souleva le bord de sa robe, montrant une cicatrice fraîchement guérie qui courait le long de sa jambe et disparaissait sous le tissu recouvrant ses cuisses.

— Capitaine Artana et ses soldats sont arrivés et m'ont sauvée. (Elle marqua une pause, se mordillant la lèvre.) Maman dit que je serais morte sans vous. Merci de nous avoir sauvés.

Veiria s'inclina et disparut, et un homme plus âgé prit sa place pour raconter son histoire. Cet homme, Harna, et ses trois fils ont été pris au piège au marché d'un village rural quand les vaisseaux des envahisseurs se sont posés pour rassembler et envoyer les paysans téruviniens dans des camps de travail.

Après Harna vint Mata, un garde du corps local qui s'était battu aux côtés des troupes altéennes. Après Mata, Rhals, et après Rhals, Baurei.

Coran écouta les histoires qu'il avait déjà entendues des milliers de fois, mais garda les yeux rivés sur le visage de Lance.

— Nous avons aidé des gens, dit Coran, indiquant les autres cylindres. Chacun de ses mémoriaux raconte l'histoire d'une planète différente. Nous les avons parfois sauvés d'envahisseurs, d'autres fois de bêtes sauvages ou de désastres naturels. Tu vois les cylindres le long des murs ? Ils content les récits de nos alliés tombés au combat. Ils n'ont pas tous pu enregistrer leurs profils mémoriels eux-mêmes, mais nous avons collecté les souvenirs de tous ceux qui les connaissaient.

— Pense au bon que tu fais, marmonna Lance. Ignore le reste.

Il rit doucement, parcourant les allées. Il toucha cylindre après cylindre, réveillant les souvenirs qu'ils contenaient, et bien vite l'air résonna de la voix des morts.

— Hunk a dit la même chose.

— Tu ne penses pas que ce soit la solution ?

Lance marqua une pause, ses doigts s'attardant sur le dernier cylindre, où une facette d'une ruche thlochtienne racontait l'histoire de leur planète.

— Je sais pas. Hunk et Shiro, ils… On dirait qu'ils ont tout sous contrôle, mais le conseil que Shiro m'a donné est presque le parfait opposé de celui de Hunk. Fais-y face la tête la première, qu'il m'a dit.

La lumière du cœur mémoriel projetait des ombres bleutées sur la peau de Lance et dansait dans ses yeux comme des esprits.

Coran joignit les mains dans son dos et s'approcha sans quitter des yeux le Thlochtin qui se trouvait dans le cylindre.

— Tout le monde doit trouver sa propre réponse, Lance. La mienne n'était pas celle d'Alfor et ce n'est pas celle d'Allura. La tienne sera certainement différente des autres.

— Mais ça me semble juste tellement _arrogant_ de dire qu'ils ont tort. Je… (Lance prit une profonde inspiration, expira, puis appuya son front contre la vitre.) Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je suis quasi certain de _savoir_ ce que je dois faire, mais j'ai l'impression de dire que les méthodes de Hunk et de Shiro suffisent pas. Non, mais franchement. Quand on parle de s'adapter et de faire ce qu'il faut et, et–

Les poings de Lance tapèrent doucement la vitre, comme s'il voulait frapper quelque chose, mais en avait perdu l'envie en plein milieu.

— Et puis tout ce qui concerne Keith. Hunk et Shiro l'ont accepté dès le début. Comment je peux prétendre mieux m'y connaître qu'eux en _quoi que ce soit_?

Coran fronça les sourcils en se demandant où, exactement, Keith jouait un rôle dans tout ceci. Mais il ne demanda rien. Pas encore.

Au lieu de ça, il recula.

— Il n'y a pas de jugement de valeur quand on affronte la guerre. (Il fit un son apaisant quand Lance fit mine de protester.) Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas la réponse que tu t'es trouvée.

Lance resta silencieux un moment de plus, son souffle formant de la buée sur la vitre. Puis il desserra le poing et tapota gentiment le cylindre avant de se redresser, carrant les épaules.

— Eh bien, pour commencer, je sais que je suis pas aussi fort que Shiro.

_C'est discutable_ , pensa Coran.

Lance agita la main vers le cylindre du Thlochtin.

— Alors y faire face comme ça et apprendre à accepter ce qu'on doit faire ? Ça n'arrivera pas. J'aimerais bien. Mais je… je pense pas pouvoir faire comme Hunk non plus. Je suis content que compter et peser le bon et le mauvais l'aide, mais je veux pas juste pouvoir dire que j'ai fait plus de bien que de mal. Beaucoup de personnes peuvent dire ça. Purée, la _plupart_ des gens le peuvent, tant qu'ils sont autorisés à définir eux-mêmes ce que _faire le bien_ veut dire.

— Alors… qu'est-ce que tu veux, _toi_ ?

— Je veux être capable de dire que je fais ce qui est juste. De le _savoir_. Je veux savoir que je suis pas–

Il secoua la tête, voûta les épaules et se tut.

— Pardon, dit-il, raide. (Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait continuer, puis pivota et se dirigea brusquement vers la porte.) C'est stupide.

— Je suis sûr que non, le contredit Coran, rattrapant Lance par l'épaule.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la sortie, la voix des derniers souvenirs murmurant autour d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lance ?

Lance fixa le sol un long moment, puis leva les yeux vers Coran.

— Et les Galras, alors ?

Surpris, Coran ne put que cligner des yeux.

— Comment ça ?

— Tout le monde prend soin des siens, même Zarkon, en quelque sorte. Des tas de gens s'occuperont aussi de ceux qui sont évidemment des victimes, mais… et ceux qui n'ont pas l'air de victimes ? Et ceux qui sont comme Keith ? Ceux qui nous rejoindraient s'ils en avaient l'occasion ? Si on les tue en même temps que tous les autres Galras, si on décide que c'est notre droit d'éradiquer toute une espèce juste parce que c'est « l'ennemi », si on les _massacre_ sans même leur donner une chance de choisir la paix, alors en quoi on vaut mieux Zarkon ?

La voix de Lance s'était élevée peu à peu et ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans le silence soudain laissé par les murmures des souvenirs. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et brillants, ses mains tremblantes écartées comme s'il voulait englober tous les souvenirs qui reposaient dans cette pièce.

Coran le regarda, bouche bée, le cœur serré par la compréhension soudaine… et le sentiment de déjà-vu. C'était le genre de choses que Coran avait l'habitude d'entendre venant de Lealle. L'entendre de la bouche de Lance le frappa d'une vague de chagrin et de fierté mêlés qui lui coupa le souffle.

— C'est _ça_ qui te troublait depuis tout ce temps ?

Rougissant, Lance baissa la tête et enroula les bras autour de son corps.

— Je t'ai dit que c'était stupide.

— Oh, Lance.

Coran réduisit l'écart qui les séparait d'un pas et enveloppa Lance dans ses bras, posant une main derrière sa tête. Lance se crispa un instant avant de relâcher son souffle et de se laisser aller dans son étreinte.

— Le fait que tu penses seulement à poser la question prouve que tu vaudras toujours mieux que Zarkon. Et de loin.

— Mais regarde combien de personnes on a tuées. (La voix de Lance tremblait.) Regarde tous ceux qu'on a tués et à qui on a jamais donné la moindre _chance_.

Coran prit Lance par les épaules et le tint à bout de bras, rencontrant son regard sans hésitation.

— Tu n'avais pas le choix.

— Ah ouais ? Eh bien, peut-être qu'ils avaient pas le choix non plus, rétorqua Lance. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient pas se battre. Peut-être qu'ils essayaient juste de survivre, tout comme nous.

— Peut-être. (Les épaules de Coran s'affaissèrent.) Mais ce n'est toujours pas de _ta_ faute. Zarkon est celui qui a débuté cette guerre. C'est lui qui donne pour seul choix celui d'une vie contre une autre.

Lance hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu, mais il sourit tout de même en se reculant. Ils quittèrent la salle du mémorial en silence, traversèrent les quartiers de l'ancienne Garde de Voltron et rejoignirent le cœur du château.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés à l'ascenseur que Lance retrouva la voix.

— Bref, je suppose que c'est ma réponse. Je peux pas ignorer les tueries, mais je peux pas les accepter non plus. Je veux savoir que chaque choix que je fais est le bon. Je… je sais pas si c'est quelque chose que je _peux_ faire, mais je dois essayer.

— Et je serais là pour toi, dit Coran. Nous le serons tous, si tu nous laisses t'aider.

Lance acquiesça.

— Merci. (Il appuya la tête contre le mur de l'ascenseur.) C'est juste que… je veux prouver que Blue n'a pas commis une erreur, dit-il, le rouge lui montant aux joues quand Coran se tourna vers lui. Je sais qu'elle m'a sûrement choisi simplement parce que qu'elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui fasse quitter la Terre, pour guider les autres à leurs lions, mais… Je veux être digne d'elle.

Coran sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

— Les lions ne choisissent jamais un paladin par simple commodité, Lance. Blue t'a attendu pendant dix mille ans. Dix mille ans et elle n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un de plus digne que toi.

Lance se figea, le souffle coupé. Un petit halètement lui échappa et une larme traversa ses barrières, traçant une ligne le long de sa joue, sur l'angle défini de sa mâchoire et dans le creux de son cou.

— Coran…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un petit bruit de carillon.

Rougissant, Lance s'essuya les yeux et se hâta de sortir dans le couloir. Il ralentit aussitôt, reconnaissant les lieux.

— La salle d'entraînement ? fit-il.

Coran acquiesça doucement, dépassant Lance et le guidant à travers le long couloir légèrement incliné qui menait jusqu'à la cabine de contrôle. La pièce était sombre, à peine éclairée par les indicateurs du tableau de commande. Keith dansait à leurs pieds, faisant tinter son épée en affrontant le gladiateur.

Lance fit un pas hésitant en direction de la vitre, opaque pour le moment, si bien que Keith ne les verrait pas même s'il levait les yeux. Le rythme de la respiration de Lance s'accéléra et il fit un son comme s'il voulait parler, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

Coran alla se placer à côté de lui.

— La guerre est une chose terrible et moche, dit Coran. Mais Voltron ne concerne pas que la guerre.

— Je le déteste pas.

Les mots s'échappèrent de Lance à la hâte et il grimaça, jetant un regard embarrassé à Coran, qui sourit.

— Je sais.

Lance se tourna à nouveau vers la vitre au moment au Keith se prenait un coup en plein torse qui l'envoya valser. Il atterrit sur ses pieds et leva son épée un instant avant que le gladiateur ne lui porte un nouveau coup.

— J'ai pas été très juste avec lui, murmura Lance.

Coran acquiesça et lui tapota gentiment le bras.

— J'en ai bien peur.

Il s'interrompit, observant Lance, qui lui-même observait Keith.

— Je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, Lance, mais–

— Non.

Lance se tint un peu plus droit, souriant faiblement.

— Je suis le paladin bleu, pas vrai ? La confiance et l'amour et toutes ces conneries hippies, c'est pour moi, hein ? Je sais ce que je dois faire. (Il pivota.) Tu peux me rendre un service ?

— Bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à demander.

* * *

Matt poussa un soupir alors que Shay se mettait à l'œuvre. Ses mains étaient chaudes contre son dos nu, soulageant le nœud qui se formait entre ses omoplates depuis la veille. Il était allongé à plat ventre sur le lit de l'infirmerie, les bras pliés sous sa tête, se fondant un peu plus dans le matelas à chaque seconde qui passait.

— Je vois que ça ne fait pas aussi mal que la première fois, hein ? fit Shiro, un sourire dans la voix.

— Mm.

Matt tourna la tête pour adresser à Shiro un sourire somnolent. Il avait eu plus de mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre à se détacher du canapé où lui et Shiro étaient en train de discuter (ou plutôt de s'embrasser, pour être honnête) juste dix minutes plus tôt.

— Shay prend bien soin de moi.

Cette dernière rit, déplaçant ses paumes jusqu'aux épaules de Matt. La chaleur accompagna son mouvement, détendant d'autres muscles. Il sentait toujours les cristaux bouger en lui, une sensation nauséeuse qui lui donnait le vertige. Mais il se sentait bien mieux que lors de ce premier jour sur le Balméra. S'allonger l'aidait contre l'étourdissement, son corps s'était quelque peu adapté au processus et Shay avait déjà retiré ou éclaté les plus gros morceaux.

Mais cette amélioration venait surtout des compétences de Shay. Elle gardait en mémoire ce qui avait le moins d'impact et s'en tenait à ces techniques autant que possible.

— Écarte les bras, dit-elle ensuite, tapotant son coude.

Matt obéit, donnant à Shay un meilleur accès à ses bras, le dernier arrêt de la visite journalière de son corps cristallin. Elle avait commencé par les jambes, veillant spécialement à masser son genou gauche après en avoir terminé. Il lui faisait toujours un peu mal, mais c'était une douleur bienvenue, celle qui indiquait la guérison et non l'aggravation de sa blessure.

Elle l'avait ensuite laissé remettre son jean et avait placé une couverture sur ses genoux. La main de Shiro formait un poids chaleureux et réconfortant sur sa cheville.

— Alors, commença Matt, tournant la tête pour observer Shay travailler sur son épaule, entamant sa descente jusqu'à son poignet.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour s'empêcher de crier quand elle sortit un cristal particulièrement gros de son biceps (c'était un procédé troublant à observer : la peau s'étirait un moment avant de se fendre pour donner naissance à quelque chose de brillant et anguleux). Shay prit l'équivalent altéen d'un coton imbibé d'alcool, moins douloureux mais encore plus froid que ce qu'on trouvait sur Terre, pour nettoyer la plaie. Elle appliqua ensuite un peu de gel pour la refermer.

Quand elle reprit ses soins, Matt reprit sa question :

— Alors, ça fait environ deux semaines que tu es là, dit-il à Shay. Comment tu te plais, au château ?

— Oh, c'est charmant, ici, répondit Shay, enroulant ses mains autour de son coude et fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Calme, mais c'est bienvenu, parfois. Je vous suis reconnaissante à tous d'être si bons avec moi.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Shiro. Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir parmi nous.

Matt sourit, ne tressaillant qu'un petit peu quand un autre cristal émergea. Celui-ci était petit, à peine plus gros qu'une mine de crayon, et Shay ne prit pas la peine d'appliquer du gel sur la coupure.

— Honnêtement, je sais pas pourquoi tu restes. Une masseuse comme toi pourrait sûrement se faire une fortune sur une station balnéaire quelque part dans l'univers.

Cela tira un petit rire timide de Shay et son toucher sur le bras de Matt se réchauffa, littéralement. La peau épaisse de Shay ne laissait pas paraître ses rougissements, mais il avait remarqué que sa température corporelle, ou du moins celle de sa quintessence, variait avec son humeur.

Il sourit alors qu'elle passait à l'autre bras.

— Merci, dit-elle. Mais je ne pourrais pas partir. Où irais-je donc ? Peu de planètes de l'Empire sont sûres et je ne pourrais jamais vous abandonner, sachant ce que vous faites.

— Tant mieux pour moi, dit Matt, veillant à garder un ton léger. Et tant mieux pour Hunk.

La main de Shay sur son bras lui donna soudainement l'impression d'une fournaise et Matt lui adressa un sourire.

— T'inquiète pas, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ton petit secret est bien gardé.

Shiro frappa son pied, sans mettre assez de force pour lui faire mal.

— Matt…

Matt tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil.

— Quoi.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Shiro leva les yeux vers Shay.

— Excuse mon petit ami. Il sait se montrer impoli.

— Je crois que tu veux dire _charmant et plein d'esprit_.

— Ou plutôt _idiot et insupportable_.

Une des mains de Shay quitta la peau de Matt pour contenir son rire, et Matt adressa à Shiro un sourire suffisant.

— Vous vous chamaillez comme mes parents, dit-elle, ce qui effaça le sourire narquois de Matt et lui chauffa les joues, pleinement conscient qu'il n'avait pas de t-shirt pour cacher le rougissement qui gagnait son cou.

Une lueur amusée dansa dans les yeux de Shiro.

— Tu entends ça, Matty ? On est déjà un vieux couple marié et ça fait à peine trois ans qu'on se connaît.

— On est trop jeunes et magnifiques pour être un vieux couple marié, s'écria Matt, bien qu'une nouvelle source de chaleur s'étendait là où la main de Shiro s'était posée.

Shiro s'était penché en avant, posant son autre coude sur le lit pour y enfouir le menton et sourire à Matt. Il était juste assez proche pour que Matt puisse tendre le bras et ébouriffer la touffe de cheveux blancs qui semblait toujours lui tomber dans les yeux.

— Enfin, c'est trop tard, je suppose. Tu te fais des cheveux blancs, j'ai des rhumatismes dignes d'un pépé de soixante-dix ans… (Il poussa un grand soupir.) Tu sais, de mon temps, les Galras respectaient les week-ends et les jours fériés.

Shiro rit, puis prit la main de Matt pour y poser un baiser.

— Tu es ridicule.

— Et t'es à un tricot près de prendre ta retraite.

Matt pencha la tête en arrière pour essayer de voir Shay derrière lui.

— T'es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai Shay ?

— Je reconnais que vous êtes tous les deux des personnes merveilleuses et que vous allez bien ensemble, dit-elle prudemment. Et je suis d'accord avec mon frère Rax. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'insérer dans une querelle d'amoureux. (Elle lui tapota la main, puis se retira.) C'est fini.

Matt se redressa, ayant l'impression d'avoir été désossé. Ses muscles étaient tout lâche et il ne put retenir un bâillement en prenant le haut que Shiro lui tendait pour l'enfiler.

— Alors, doc, quel est le pronostic ? demanda-t-il pendant que Shay jetait les cotons et se lavait les mains.

— Ils grandissent toujours, dit-elle. Pas assez vite pour que je perde le rythme, mais…

— Mais ça ne s'arrête pas, conclut Matt, la nouvelle assombrissant un peu son humeur.

Shay hocha la tête.

— C'est inévitable, je suppose. Le château a été conçu pour entretenir bien plus que neuf personnes, alors il y a un excès de quintessence dans l'air. Ton corps en absorbe un peu et les cristaux y répondent.

Shiro fronça les sourcils, pliant soigneusement la couverture alors que Matt mettait ses chaussures (des chaussures altéennes, s'adaptant confortablement à son pied).

— Toujours pas de solution permanente en vue ?

— Je le crains.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit Matt. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose quand Pidge en aura fini avec les notes de recherche.

Il essaya de ne pas montrer son malaise. Il avait donné son accord à Pidge pour éplucher les dossiers à contrecœur et seulement parce que c'était leur meilleure chance de trouver un remède. Il était pleinement conscient que Pidge allait certainement trouver des détails sur son emprisonnement qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouis dans son passé et peu de choses qui lui seront utiles.

Shay s'essuya les mains sur une serviette, souriant faiblement.

— Espérons. Et n'hésite pas à venir me trouver si les cristaux te dérangent à nouveau.

— Bien sûr.

Matt enfila la polaire noire et rouge que Lance lui avait faite après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait toujours froid au château. (Coran lui avait assuré que le château s'ajustait automatiquement à la température ambiante idéale pour ses résidents. Matt pensait que ce n'était que des conneries.)

— Bon. On y va ?

Il tendit la main à Shiro, qui la prit avec un sourire, fit un signe à Shay et prit la porte. Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu'à l'ascenseur, où Shiro appuya sur le bouton de la passerelle.

Matt fit la moue et appuya sur celui menant au cinquième étage, où se trouvait la salle commune.

Shiro haussa un sourcil.

— Matt, tu sais qu'on a du travail aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

— Pas encore, non.

— Allura va nous appeler d'un moment à l'autre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le cinquième étage et Matt tira Shiro dans le couloir.

— Et quand elle le fera, on rejoindra la passerelle comme les adultes matures et responsables que nous sommes.

Les lèvres de Shiro tressautèrent.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, fit Shiro, ses lèvres tressautant à nouveau. J'ai juste du mal à te voir comme mature, responsable ou même _adulte_.

La mâchoire de Matt se décrocha avec un glapissement de protestation et Shiro perdit son sérieux. Il éclata de rire alors que Matt le taclait par la taille, ce qui n'était certainement pas meilleure stratégie puisque Shiro avait la carrure de Superman et bougea à peine face aux tentatives de Matt de le pousser.

Soufflant, ce dernier avança à reculons, tapotant le mur jusqu'à trouver le panneau d'accès à la salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, il pivota et Shiro se laissa entraîner. C'était un peu comme s'ils dansaient. C'était maladroit et très mal chorégraphié, mais c'était de la danse tout de même.

Le pied de Matt percuta le canapé et il s'y laissa tomber, tirant Shiro au-dessus de lui. Son atterrissage coupa le souffle de Matt, mais c'était un poids familier et chaleureux contre son torse et il resserra instinctivement les bras quand Shiro fit signe de se reculer.

Shiro s'arrêta, baissant le regard vers Matt avec un sourire affectueux qui semblait avoir le pouvoir d'illuminer la pièce entière.

— Reste ? demanda Matt.

Shiro l'embrassa.

— C'est bien parce que tu me le demandes si gentiment, répondit-il avant de se mettre à son aise sur le canapé, contre le torse de Matt.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, se délectant de la proximité de son petit ami et laissant tout le reste s'estomper. En quelques instants, bercé par les battements du cœur de Shiro contre lui, il s'endormit.

* * *

Keith grogna en bloquant le coup du gladiateur. C'était un niveau quatre qui maniait une épée au lieu d'un bâton. Il s'agissait du plus haut niveau de difficulté que Keith pouvait gérer seul ; et certainement trop haut pour que Keith puisse raisonnablement l'affronter sans personne pour le surveiller au cas où.

Mais Keith avait toujours procédé de cette manière. Se battre seul contre les robots d'entraînement galras était le seul moyen qu'il avait de se mettre au défi au sein de l'Empire. Le gladiateur altéen possédait une gamme de mouvements complètement différente, ce qui lui donnait un peu de fil à retordre, mais il avait déjà affronté plus compliqué que ça. Pour un Galra, un entraînement n'en était pas un à moins de mettre sa vie en danger.

Le seul aléa qu'il n'avait pas anticipé fut l'arrivée de Lance dans la pièce. Il portait son armure de paladin bleu et tenait son casque contre lui, les yeux rivés droit sur Keith.

Choqué, Keith ralentit et le gladiateur en profita.

Le Galra atterrit deux mètres plus loin et son épée lui échappa. Une douleur terrible lui poignardait les côtes, là où le robot l'avait frappé.

— Fin de l'entraînement !

La voix de Keith fit écho à celle de Lance et c'était peut-être son imagination, mais il crut entendre une pointe d'urgence tout à fait nouvelle dans le ton de l'autre paladin.

— Merde. Keith, est-ce que ça va ?

Se redressant, Keith remarqua la main tendue de Lance. Il la prit par pure réflexe, frappé de stupeur quand Lance l'aida à se relever. Ce ne fut que quand Keith se recula pour inspecter son armure à la recherche de fissures ou de sang (il n'y en avait pas, bien heureusement), qu'il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que Lance s'approchait de lui de son plein gré depuis qu'il l'avait menacé sur Berlou.

Plissant les yeux, Keith leva la tête pour le regarder et attendit… quoi ? Une dispute ? Des accusations ?

Mais Lance ne fit que se gratter la nuque en fixant le gladiateur inerte.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Keith garda un visage neutre.

— Si tu veux, dit-il lentement, retirant son casque.

Il hésita un instant, ses doigts dansant à l'intérieur de sa visière, puis se dirigea vers la trappe dans le mur où étaient rangées les gourdes. Il posa son casque près du placard, perça sa gourde avec une paille, puis pivota et haussa un sourcil.

— J'écoute. Parle.

Lance grimaça, mais suivit Keith et posa son casque à côté du sien. Il s'appuya contre le mur à quelques pas de là, lui faisant face. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent – une autre première, pensa Keith, avant que son regard ne lui paraisse trop inconfortable et qu'il détourne le sien.

— Je suis désolé.

Les yeux de Keith revinrent aussitôt à Lance. Pas sur ses yeux, pas vraiment, mais sur son visage. La ligne obstinée de sa mâchoire, la lèvre prise entre ses dents, la main lui frottant la nuque.

— Pour _quoi_ ?

Ces mots lui échappèrent avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il disait, ni comment. Cette question paraissait hostile et délibérément ignorante.

S'il s'attendait à ce que Lance s'emporte à son tour, cependant, il aurait été déçu. Lance leva les yeux vers le plafond, prenant une expression tendue et amère, puis élabora :

— Pour tout. Pour m'être comporté comme un con. Pour…

Il agita les mains en direction de Keith, qui fronça les sourcils.

— Pour… moi ?

— Pour comment je t'ai traité, corrigea Lance. Tu le méritais pas et je suis désolé que ça ait duré si longtemps. Tu es un paladin autant que nous tous. Tu fais partie de l'équipe. Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme si c'était pas le cas.

Keith cligna les yeux.

— Oh.

Il devrait dire quelque chose. Pas vrai ? C'était généralement ce qu'on faisait en recevant des excuses, non ? Sauf que _je te pardonne_ ne lui paraissait pas suffisant et _c'est rien_ était un mensonge pur et simple. Ce n'était pas _rien_. Les accusations, l'hostilité, l'accueil glacial. Même si Keith comprenait pourquoi Lance agissait ainsi, cela faisait quand même mal et il n'allait pas balayer ça sous le tapis. Mais honnêtement, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir des excuses de Lance aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas préparé.

Alors il se contenta de le fixer, les sourcils froncés, la bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte et ne la referme.

Lance grogna, se frottant le visage.

— Ugh. Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de truc.

Il soupira, secoua la tête et mit les mains sur les hanches.

— Écoute, je sais qu'une petite excuse, c'est rien, alors je m'attends pas à ce que tu… je sais pas. Me serre la main et tourne la page. Si tu veux que je m'en aille, je le ferai. (Il hésita, puis continua.) Mais je veux arranger les choses, ou au moins commencer. Si ça te dit, on pourrait peut-être essayer quelques exos d'esprit d'équipe ?

Keith plissa les yeux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient exercés à renforcer leur esprit d'équipe, les _douze_ dernières fois, cela c'était toujours terminé de la même façon : Lance quittant la pièce, tremblant de rage et incapable de ne serait-ce que regarder Keith.

Non merci.

Mais Lance faisait un effort. Keith en était le premier surpris, mais c'était la vérité. Lance était là, un sourire timide sur le visage, lui demandant calmement de le laisser essayer d'arranger les choses. Keith ne lui devait-il pas, à lui comme à tous les paladins, de lui donner au moins une chance ?

Il allait le regretter.

— D'accord, dit-il.

Puis, comme il n'avait pas la moindre explication ni avertissement à donner à Lance, il se répéta :

— _D'accord_.

Plus surprenant encore que ses excuses fut la manière dont le sourire de Lance s'épanouit à la réponse de Keith.

— Cool ! Euh. Cool.

Lance se pencha pour ramasser son casque, le balançant d'une main à l'autre, puis indiqua derrière lui d'un geste du pouce.

— T'as qu'à prendre la place dans la cabine de contrôle, si tu veux ?

Keith fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'exercices nécessitant la présence de l'un d'eux dans la cabine et de tous, Keith n'en voyait aucun pour lequel Lance n'insisterait pas pour être celui bien au chaud derrière la vitre. Mais soit. Il allait au moins voir où il voulait en venir avant de protester. Il ramassa son casque, engloutit le reste de son eau et jeta la gourde vide dans le vide-ordure sur le chemin.

Il n'avait été dans la cabine de contrôle que deux fois et ça lui paraissait étrange d'y monter à cet instant, de son plein gré, s'engageant volontairement dans un exercice d'esprit d'équipe avec Lance sans Allura ni Shiro pour arbitrer. C'était impossible que cela se termine bien.

Coran attendait dans la cabine quand Keith arriva. Après tant de surprises à la suite, il n'eut pas l'énergie de s'agiter pour une énième. Il ralentit juste un instant, puis fit un signe de tête à Coran et le rejoignit devant les contrôles.

— Vous êtes prêts, là-haut ? demanda Lance.

Coran actionna un interrupteur pour rendre les vitres transparentes et fit un signe du pouce à Lance.

— Bientôt. Attends deux ticks.

Il indiqua à Keith de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, les sourcils toujours froncés.

— Tu sais ce qu'on est censés faire ?

— Bien sûr.

Coran appuya sur un bouton et un labyrinthe apparut dans la salle à leurs pieds avant de s'estomper doucement.

— Le labyrinthe invisible, dit Coran, bien trop guilleret à son goût. Tu te souviens comment ça fonctionne ?

— Ouais, dit Keith, le cœur serré. J'essaie de guider Lance jusqu'à la sortie et il me crie dessus pour l'avoir mené dans un mur alors qu'il _ne m'écoute pas._

— Je t'entends, Mulet, grommela Lance.

Keith plissa les yeux.

— Mulet ?

C'était nouveau, ça.

Les ignorant tous les deux, Coran enclencha un autre bouton et un gladiateur tomba dans le labyrinthe, quelque part entre Lance et la sortie.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? glapit Keith.

— Le mode avancé ! s'exclama Coran avec un sourire, appuyant sur quelques boutons de plus. C'est un gladiateur de niveau cinq, à propos, donc il vaudrait mieux en éloigner Lance. Ces choses sont déjà difficiles à battre sans être entouré de murs électriques.

— Sans blague.

Keith jeta un regard noir à Lance, qui souriait encore, bien que ses yeux revenaient sans cesse sur le gladiateur.

— Est-ce que tu _essayes_ de te faire tuer par ma faute ?

Lance agita vaguement la main.

— Pff. C'est rien du tout.

— On n'a jamais réussi à terminer le labyrinthe en mode _normal_ , fit remarquer Keith, avant de se tourner vers Coran, quelque peu affolé. Ce sera sans moi.

— Keith, dit Lance, étonnamment sérieux. Mon vieux. Relax. Tu peux le faire.

Il marqua une pause, puis leva les yeux. Ils étaient trop éloignés pour que leurs regards se rencontrent, exactement, mais le sourire que lui adressa Lance fit monter en Keith la même nervosité débordante que lors d'un contact visuel.

— J'ai confiance en toi.

Cette déclaration, aussi simple qu'elle soit, réduisit Keith au silence un long moment. Quand il reprit la parole, son ton se fit moins dur.

— Tu vas être blessé.

— Eh, fit Lance en haussant les épaules et écartant les bras.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le mur le plus proche et il glapit, secouant la main.

— Ça m'apprendra.

Coran tapota l'épaule de Keith, lui montrant le gladiateur qui avait commencé son avancée à travers le labyrinthe.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, dit-il. Vaudrait mieux s'y mettre, hein ?

Le pouls de Keith s'accéléra et, pendant un instant, il en perdit la voix. Il avait complété le labyrinthe invisible de nombreuses fois, surtout avec Shiro, mais il était presque toujours de l'autre côté de la vitre. Keith était doué pour suivre les instructions, pour faire taire cette partie de son esprit qui pensait aux murs invisibles et à la possibilité d'en rencontrer un de pleine face.

Il n'était pas doué pour guider d'autres personnes.

S'humidifiant les lèvres, Keith étudia la carte sous ses yeux, essayant de trouver un chemin rapide jusqu'à la sortie.

— Ok, tourne à gauche, fais deux pas en avant, puis tourne à droite et fais trois pas de plus.

Il leva la tête alors que Lance acquiesçait et se mettait en mouvement. Keith se rendit compte trop tard qu'il mesurait toujours les distances en fonction des grandes foulées de Shiro ; Lance avait des jambes plus courtes et un rythme plus hésitant, si bien qu'il toucha le bord du labyrinthe et glapit, reculant rapidement.

Keith se mordit la langue, le souffle coupé. _Vrekt_. Eh ben, ça commençait bien. Deux secondes et il avait déjà envoyé Lance dans un mur. Il se prépara à une dispute, comme à chaque fois qu'il donnait de mauvaises directions à Lance.

Cela ne vint pas.

Lance inspira, se frotta le coude et se força à rire.

— Disons juste que c'était ta revanche pour t'avoir presque tiré dessus à notre première rencontre.

Keith se remit à respirer.

Il fixa la carte en silence, les mots lui échappant. Il voulait s'excuser, s'expliquer, mais sa gorge était serrée et sa voix lui semblait trop lourde pour la lever.

— Keith ? fit Lance. Ça va ?

Keith se concentra sur sa respiration. Coran posa une main sur son épaule, mais Keith se dégagea aussitôt. Le monde était déjà trop surchargé, son armure trop lourde sur son dos, le siège dur et inconfortable sous son poids. Son propre souffle résonnait dans ses oreilles comme un bruit de moteur et la lumière des moniteurs lui piquait le coin des yeux comme de mini-lasers.

En bas, le gladiateur se rapprochait de Lance.

Fermant les yeux, Keith prit une profonde inspiration. _Calme-toi. Tu ne peux pas suffoquer maintenant._ Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, la douleur le ramenant à lui, et il ouvrit les yeux, réessayant.

— Encore un petit pas à ta gauche, fit-il, le ton haché.

Furieux. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère, mais parler était déjà assez difficile comme ça. Contrôler son ton ? C'était entièrement hors de sa portée. Il espérait que Lance n'allait pas le prendre personnellement.

— Ok, maintenant tourne à droite. Fais trois pas en avant. Encore un.

Keith raccourcit ses instructions, attendant que Lance complète chaque mouvement avant de passer au suivant. C'était lent, plus lent que le gladiateur, mais Keith ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle rencontre avec un mur.

— Tu vas trop à gauche, dit Keith. Reviens un peu sur ta droite. Non, attends–

Keith grimaça quand Lance revint trop à droite et toucha le mur.

Le rire de Lance fut un peu plus aigu, cette fois-ci, et il lui fallut plus de temps pour s'en remettre.

— Ça, c'était pour avoir laissé le drone te toucher pendant l'entraînement.

— Tu admets enfin que c'était intentionnel ? demanda Keith.

Il voulait simplement dire ça pour rire, mais sa voix était tendue et Lance grimaça.

— Euh… Je parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

— Ton quoi ?

Coran s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Ce n'est pas pour vous presser, mais, euh, vous allez peut-être _vouloir_ accélérer _juste_ un peu.

Keith vérifia où en était le gladiateur et essaya de ne pas jurer.

— Euh, ouais. Je pense connaître tes foulées, maintenant. ( _J'espère._ ) Tourne à gauche, fais trois pas en avant, puis tourne à droite, encore deux pas, tourne à quarante-cinq degrés à droite et fais six pas.

Lance leva un pied, hésita, puis le reposa.

— Euh, pardon. Tu peux répéter ?

— Gauche, trois pas. Droite, deux pas. Quarante-cinq degrés à droite, six pas.

— Ok. Euh, gauche. (Il tourna à gauche.) Deux… non, trois pas. Quarante-cinq degrés–

— Non, pas tout de suite, intervint aussitôt Keith, avant qu'il ne puisse foncer droit dans un autre mur. Tourne à droite normalement, deux pas en avant, _puis_ un virage à quarante-cinq degrés.

Lance hocha la tête et tourna.

— Pardon, pardon. C'est juste que… pardon. Les listes sont… nulles. Je suis nul, je veux dire, avec les listes.

— _Lance_ , s'écria Keith. Tourne à droite– non, pas– je voulais dire à quarante-cinq– _vrekt_.

Lance toucha le mur, recula en titubant et frappa le coin derrière lui. Il haleta, se pliant en deux, et Keith ressentit lui aussi un élan de douleur. Il se sentait mal.

— _Vrekt_ , siffla-t-il.

Ses oreilles tintaient et il ferma les yeux pour se protéger des lueurs éblouissantes des témoins lumineux de la console.

— _Vrekt_.

Tout allait de travers. _Esprit d'équipe._ C'est ça. Même quand ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts, ça tournait au désastre.

— Je suis désolé, Lance, je ne suis pas doué avec… (Il fit un faible signe de la main, ne voulant pas desserrer son emprise brutale sur le bord de la table.) Je ne suis pas bon à ça. Les directives. Les _mots_. _Vrekt_.

Après un moment de silence, Lance se mit à glousser.

Keith baissa les yeux pour le regarder, bouche bée.

— Qu'est-ce que… _Pourquoi_ tu rigoles ?

— Pour rien !

Lance leva une main, s'étouffant avec son rire. Il n'arrivait pas tellement à contenir ses gloussements, mais il s'y efforçait quand même.

— Pardon. Pour rien. Pas de toi. Enfin. De toi, mais aussi de moi. De tout ça.

Après un dernier éclat de rire, il se redressa, se mordant les lèvres. Ça l'empêchait de glousser, mais il souriait toujours.

— Tu sais pas donner des instructions et je sais encore moins les suivre… Je crois que j'ai pas réfléchi à tout.

— Non, en effet, dit Keith.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration un moment, jusqu'à réussir à desserrer ses mains, jusqu'à ce que les mots lui viennent plus facilement.

— On peut s'arrêter là, si tu veux. Avant que tu t'électrocutes et finisses dans une capsule de soin. Tu en as fait assez.

Mais Lance secoua la tête.

— Hors de question, _Keith_. Je recule pas devant un défi. On va en finir.

Il marqua une pause, s'appuyant sur son autre jambe et plaçant une main sur sa hanche.

— À moins que tu aies _peur_.

— Oh, tu aimerais _bien_.

Lance sourit.

— Parfait. Je t'écoute, Red.

Keith avait compilé les six prochaines étapes dans son esprit, mais il se retint au dernier moment. _Je suis nul avec les listes_ , avait dit Lance. Et maintenant que Keith y repensait, c'était généralement ce qui perdait Lance dans le labyrinthe : de longues séquences de directions et de nombre de pas. Il avait tendance à sauter une étape ou à en mélanger deux en cours de route.

— Essayons autre chose, dit Keith. Tourne juste un peu à droite. Bien.

Keith jeta un coup d'œil à l'avancée du gladiateur. Ils allaient devoir faire vite, mais c'était encore faisable.

— Ok, commence à marcher. Avance à petits pas, mais garde une bonne allure. Quand je te dis gauche ou droite, tu tournes. Ne t'arrête pas, sauf si je te le demande.

Lance hocha la tête et se mit à marcher. Keith suivit son avancée, jetant de temps en temps des regards au gladiateur. Il guida Lance à travers les virages comme ils venaient et Lance lui obéit rapidement et sans poser de question. Il semblait un peu nerveux quand des passages l'amenaient tout près du gladiateur, mais il ne ralentit jamais.

Alors qu'ils progressaient, Keith oublia la pression dans son torse, le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, les lumières de la cabine de contrôle. Il se laissa porter par le rythme de l'exercice, se tenant au bord de sa chaise alors que Lance s'approchait du gladiateur.

— Ça va être juste, dit Keith. Accélère un petit peu. Gauche.

Lance tourna, accélérant l'allure. Il regardait le gladiateur presque aussi souvent que Keith, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir l'intersection où, s'ils avaient de la chance, il passerait juste avant l'arrivée du robot. Lui aussi avait observé Lance tout du long, bien que la carte soit visiblement intégrée en lui. Il n'avait pas touché de mur une seule fois.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient proches, il semblait plus agité qu'avant, un doigt de métal tapotant la garde de son épée alors qu'il gagnait en vitesse.

— Gauche, aboya Keith. Plus vite, Lance. Droite.

Lance et le gladiateur se précipitèrent vers l'intersection, Lance menant à peine de quelques pas. Le gladiateur atteignit le passage et se tourna vers le paladin bleu, qui se figea, retenant sa respiration.

Keith se leva brusquement, serrant le microphone si fort que le fait qu'il ne se brise pas relevait du miracle.

— _Lance !_ rugit-il. _Bouge_.

Lance se mit à courir et Keith s'empressa de retourner à la carte.

— Droite !

Lance tourna à droite. Le gladiateur derrière lui donna un coup d'épée et des étincelles volèrent quand le métal rencontra le mur.

— Droite ! cria Keith.

Le gladiateur frappa à nouveau et Lance glapit, se penchant pour se couvrir la tête tout en piquant un sprint. Keith s'empressa de garder l'allure des virages – « _Gauche !_ » – alors que Lance se jetait dans les couloirs et dans les murs, glapissant de douleur mais n'osant pas ralentir, le gladiateur derrière lui le poursuivant sans relâche.

— T'y es presque, dit Keith. Droite ! Gauche ! _Cours !_

Lance courut, ne s'arrêtant même pas quand il passa les portes du labyrinthe. Les murs derrière lui crépitèrent et disparurent. Le gladiateur s'arrêta net, son œil s'éteignant. L'écran de Keith clignota et disparut également alors qu'il s'affalait sur son siège.

À ses pieds, Lance tendit les bras pour se rattraper contre le mur du fond, haletant lourdement. Un rire lui échappa dans un hoquet enivré. Il retira son casque et pressa une main contre son visage, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses joues rougies.

— Bordel de merde, on a _réussi_.

Lance rit à nouveau, puis se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'allonger par terre avec un cri de délice, lançant les poings en l'air.

— Ouais ! Prends _ça_ , foutu labyrinthe !

Il inclina la tête en arrière et envoya à Keith un sourire éblouissant.

— Pas mal, boule de poils.

Un rire prit Keith au dépourvu, une dernière surprise pour cette matinée chargée d'inattendus. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et se laissa baigner dans une allégresse pure et cathartique, dégageant ses cheveux moites de son visage.

— Pas mal toi-même, dit-il, le souffle court. Mais la prochaine fois, c'est _toi_ qui guides.

Lance se figea.

— La prochaine fois ?

— Euh. (Le sourire de Keith s'effaça.) Pardon.

— Nope. Pas d'excuses.

Lance leva un pouce, se rendit compte qu'il regardait Keith à l'envers, et tourna la main pour que son doigt soit levé dans la bonne direction.

— La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui finis dans le mur ; c'est tout bon pour moi. Je parie que tu deviens tout pelucheux quand ta fourrure se hérisse.

Keith ne fit que rire en réponse.

— C'était très impressionnant, vous deux, dit Coran.

Keith sursauta et son visage lui chauffa. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'Altéen et, d'après le rire étouffé de Coran, il s'en doutait.

— Ça ne brisera aucun record, mais c'était tout de même une démonstration très impressionnante.

— Attends, des _records_ ? (Lance roula sur le ventre et s'efforça de se relever, l'air un peu étourdi.) Il y a des _classements_ pour ce truc ?

— Évidemment. Keith et Shiro tiennent la première place. Matt et Pidge viennent en second.

Lance se tourna vers Keith avec un air horrifié.

— Tu as osé établir un record _sans moi_ ?

— Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais en faire un _avec_ toi, dit sèchement Keith, et Lance croisa les bras d'un air bourru.

— Très bien. (Il balança un bras en avant, pointant Keith du doigt.) Toi et moi. Demain. On bat le record de Shiro même si on doit en _mourir_.

Haussant un sourcil, Keith s'appuya du coude contre la console et y posa le menton.

— On bat _mon_ record, tu veux dire ?

— Nope. Ça compte pas.

— Je pense que si.

— Eh ben, je m'en fiche de ton avis, _Keith_. On va prendre la première place et Shiro peut aller se faire voir.

Keith céda, secouant la tête.

— Comme tu voudras, Lance.

* * *

Le labyrinthe conquis, Coran envoya Lance et Keith se doucher et se changer, les prévenant qu'Allura allait certainement les appeler pour nettoyer un peu la surface de Merkul. Keith acquiesça, sa bonne humeur lui donnant un pas étrangement léger alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires et se séparait de son armure.

Il s'attendait à ce que Lance soit déjà là, mais il ne s'était toujours pas montré quand Keith entra dans la douche pour se rincer. Il laissa l'eau glisser sur son dos plus longtemps que d'habitude, secouant la tête face à la bulle d'hilarité qui n'avait pas encore éclaté.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Shiro aurait dit s'il avait observé le désastre de leur course à travers le labyrinthe. Le paladin noir était bien plus calme que Keith aux contrôles, un fait qu'il avait appris très tôt dans leurs tentatives de compléter l'exercice. Il aurait fait en sorte d'éloigner Keith du gladiateur. S'il y en avait un. Ils n'avaient pas encore tenté le mode avancé et Keith avait à la fois hâte et peur de se retrouver dans un labyrinthe invisible avec un niveau cinq.

Doucement, son euphorie laissa place à une chaleur plus douce et Keith coupa l'eau, prenant une serviette pour se sécher.

Il sortit de la cabine de douche juste alors que Lance disparaissait dans celle d'à côté. Lance glapit en claquant la porte et le son de l'eau courante couvrit rapidement son souffle court. Keith leva un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour aller se changer, voulant remettre le justaucorps altéen qu'il avait emprunté.

Sur le banc où il avait laissé ses vêtements, Keith trouva de nouveaux habits. Ceux de Lance ?

Il jeta un regard à l'endroit où le paladin bleu avait laissé son jean et son t-shirt en tas sur le banc, sa veste à capuche suspendue à un crochet pour serviettes. Keith se tourna à nouveau vers la pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés à côté des siens.

Pas ceux de Lance, alors.

— Hé, c'est quoi les affaires sur le banc ?

Lance fit un petit son incertain avant de dire d'un ton hésitant :

— Ce sont des vêtements. Pour toi. Tes vêtements.

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il attendait une réponse, puis ajouta :

— Si tu les veux. Sans pression.

Sidéré, Keith inspecta l'offrande. Un pantalon noir, serré autour des jambes et un peu élastique, certainement fait du même tissu qu'utilisaient les Altéens. Un t-shirt à manches courtes tout simple, gris sombre et d'un matériau doux qui ressemblait à du thakka, aéré et absorbant, ce qui en faisait un tissu populaire pour les tenues d'entraînement.

Le troisième vêtement était de loin le plus impressionnant. C'était une veste rouge et blanche avec un col haut et raide et une bande jaune au travers du torse. Keith ne reconnaissait pas le tissu, mais c'était épais et solide.

À l'intérieur, juste sous le col, le nom de Keith était brodé en caractères galrans. En dessous se trouvait une petite tête de lion rouge souriante.

La broderie se brouilla et Keith se laissa tomber sur le banc, clignant frénétiquement des yeux. Il prit la veste à deux mains, caressant du pouce les coutures et les lignes nettes, le design méticuleux de la tête de lion sous son nom.

— C'est toi qui les as _faits_ ? demanda Keith d'un ton si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr que Lance l'ait entendu.

Mais après un moment, la douche se coupa et Lance dit :

— Ouais. Coran m'a aidé pour l'inscription, alors si c'est un peu bizarre, c'est parce qu'on a dû utiliser un vieil alphabet tout bidon d'il y a dix mille ans.

— Ça va, dit Keith. Notre alphabet n'a pas changé depuis la montée de Zarkon au pouvoir.

— Bon à savoir. Mais comme je l'ai dit, t'es pas obligé de les porter. Coran et Allura préfèrent leurs affaires altéennes alors, tu sais, sans rancune.

Les mains de Keith se resserrèrent sur la veste.

— Non, fit-il très vite. C'est pas… Je… Merci.

Cela semblait insuffisant face au travail évident que Lance avait fourni pour ces vêtements, mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Il s'habilla en silence, ébahi que cela lui aille si bien ; c'était grâce à Rover, expliqua Lance, penaud. Quand Shiro et Keith les avaient rejoint, Lance avait demandé à Pidge de collecter les dimensions de tout le monde et le petit drone avait inclus Keith dans son étude.

— C'est pas glauque, demanda Lance, si ?

— Si, un peu, dit Keith en enfilant la veste. Je vais laisser glisser pour cette fois.

— Ouf. Tu m'as inquiété pendant une seconde.

Lance sortit de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, et il pencha la tête de côté pour étudier Keith du regard.

— Ça te va bien.

Keith tira timidement sur les bords de la veste.

— C'est censé être plus court que la tienne ?

Lance hocha la tête, pivotant pour secouer ses vêtements et s'habiller.

— Tu portes toujours ta dague avec toi. Je me suis dit qu'une veste normale te gênerait pour la sortir. Je peux la refaire, si tu préfères.

— Non, c'est– ( _parfait_ ) –bon.

Keith tira sur ses manches, bien conscient qu'il gigotait, mais trop agité pour s'arrêter.

— Combien de temps ça t'a pris ?

— Trop, dit Lance, distrait par son t-shirt qu'il essayait de remettre à l'endroit. J'avais commencé il y a des siècles, et puis j'ai tout mis de côté parce que…

Il s'interrompit, jetant un regard à Keith par-dessus son épaule.

— Parce que… ?

Rougissant, Lance enfila son t-shirt.

— C'est pas important. Je vais pas me donner des excuses.

Keith s'assit, observant un flot d'émotions insondables se succéder sur le visage de Lance.

— Je veux comprendre. On forme une équipe, non ?

Lance pivota, visiblement surpris, puis lui adressa un faible sourire.

— Ouais, dit-il. Tu as raison.

Il marqua une pause le temps de mettre sa veste, puis commença à jouer avec sa capuche.

— J'aurais dû faire ça – tout ça – il y a longtemps. C'est juste que… j'avais peur de trop y penser.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'à chaque fois que je pensais à toi, ou te voyais, ou te parlais, je finissais par penser aux autres Galras qu'on a combattus et au nombre d'entre eux qui étaient comme toi.

— Comment ça, comme moi ?

Lance haussa les épaules, se repliant sur lui-même.

— Bon. Honnête. (Il écarta les bras.) Combien d'entre eux pourraient être des héros si on leur laissait l'occasion ?

Keith cligna les yeux, se demandant comme c'était possible qu'une personne puisse le surprendre autant. Il avait l'impression que le gladiateur l'avait frappé en pleins poumons et le temps qu'il s'en remette, Lance s'était laissé tomber sur le banc en face de Keith, les mains sur les genoux, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Se secouant, Keith se pencha en avant.

— Il n'y en a pas tant que ça.

Lance rencontra son regard sans sourciller.

— Ce n'est pas comme s'ils laissaient n'importe qui entrer dans l'armée. Tu dois t'enrôler, il n'y a pas de tirage au sort. On… _Ils_ n'en ont pas besoin. Il y a bien plus de postes administratifs, de transport et de commerce que de fonctions militaires. Même ceux qui s'enrôlent doivent encore survivre à l'entraînement, qui est conçu spécialement pour se débarrasser des faibles. Des gentils.

— Comment ça, se débarrasser ?

Keith haussa les épaules.

— Si tu n'es pas assez impitoyable, ou fort, ou loyal, tu es réaffecté. Tu es banni dans un camp de travail dans une prison quelque part dans l'univers, peut-être. Les enfants de ma classe qui ont été recalés ont fini sur Revinor, pour la plupart. C'est une raffinerie de métal, je crois, sur une planète gelée en marge de l'Empire.

— Attends, fit Lance en saisissant les poignets de Keith et le fixant, les yeux écarquillés. Des _enfants_ ?

Keith se tortilla, mais ne se retira pas de la prise de Lance. Il ne voulait pas réduire à néant les progrès qu'ils avaient faits aujourd'hui.

— Euh, ouais ? Les enfants d'officiers commencent l'entraînement à huit standards. Les autres soldats s'enrôlent plus tard, après leur rite de passage, mais je veux dire… Si tu tiens trop longtemps avant que les supérieurs ne remarquent ta « faiblesse », ils ne prennent pas la peine de t'envoyer ailleurs. Tu meurs purement et simplement.

Lance ferma les yeux et poussa un petit juron en s'appuyant contre le mur.

— Écoute, la _dernière_ chose que veut Zarkon, c'est une armée pleine de personnes qui le trahiraient pour Voltron à la première occasion. Il doit certainement y avoir _quelques_ personnes comme moi, mais il y en a bien moins que tu l'imagines.

Lance resta silencieux un moment et Keith se demanda si lui parler de ça l'avait aidé ou avait empiré les choses. Puis Lance laissa échapper une longue expiration et sourit.

— Merci de me l'avoir dit, Keith, vraiment. Ça aide.

Doucement, Keith se détendit.

— Euh, c'est rien. Y a pas de quoi ?

Lance se leva, époussetant son jean, puis fit un grand sourire à Keith.

— Tu as mangé ?

— Pas depuis le petit-déjeuner.

Lance regarda sa montre, fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est _toujours_ l'heure du petit-déjeuner pour la plupart d'entre nous, Keith. Depuis combien de temps t'es levé ?

Keith haussa les épaules.

— Un bout de temps.

Avec un son dégoûté, Lance s'empara du bras de Keith et le tira vers la porte.

— Peu importe. On va se faire un brunch et tu vas me dire quel genre de vêtements tu voudrais en plus.

— Mais… protesta Keith, jetant un regard aux habits qu'il portait. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ceux-là ?

Lance le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander pourquoi les épées étaient tranchantes.

— J'ai fait à tout le monde au moins deux tenues. Je veux juste connaître tes goûts avant de faire la suivante.

— Oh. (Keith tritura la tirette de sa veste.) Tu peux en faire plus comme celle-ci ?

— Tu saisis pas le concept de _garde-robe_ , hein ? fit Lance, mais il souriait d'une manière qui fit sourire Keith en retour. Allez, Chewbacca. La bouillie verte n'attend pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Il y a désormais un[ fanart ](http://squirenonny.tumblr.com/post/156992297659/susie-d-applesauce-i-really-like-this) pour ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup, Suz !**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : La relation Keith-Lance avance ENFIN dans le bon sens :D Et Shiro et Matt sont trop mignons. Non, vraiment, ce chapitre était très sympa à traduire ^^_
> 
> _Sinon, petit rappel que l'histoire complémentaire mettant principalement en scène Coran, One Week to Say Goodbye, est désormais en publication. Si ça vous intéresse de connaître les événements qui ont précédé la mise en capsule de Coran et d'Allura, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un œil. C'est à serrer le cœur. Le chapitre 3 sera publié dans pas trop longtemps :)_
> 
> Dans le chapitre suivant : Revigoré par son tête à tête avec Keith, Lance rendosse son rôle de paladin bleu avec plus d'entrain et propose une nouvelle mission, une qui pourrait changer le cours de la guerre...


	7. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Lance a passé une nuit blanche à coudre et penser. Le lendemain matin, après une discussion forte en émotion avec Coran au sujet de l'éthique de la guerre, Lance s'est excusé auprès de Keith et l'a invité à renforcer leur esprit d'équipe grâce au labyrinthe invisible. Cela ne s'est pas vraiment fait en douceur, mais ils ont réussi à le compléter et ont eu leur première véritable conversation par la suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : La saison 2 est sortie, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer tout ce que j'ai prévu pour m'en accommoder. (C'est déjà un UA de toute manière, pas vrai ?) Il y a quelques éléments qui pourront s'intégrer facilement à mon ébauche, donc vous verrez quelques bouts qui vous rappelleront des choses, mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Sauf indication contraire, il vaut mieux assumer que l'univers de Duality ignore complètement ce qui est « canon » à partir de la saison 2.**

> **Registres de recherche CŒUR**
> 
> **Entrée #1349**
> 
> **Neuf mois avant le retour de Voltron**
> 
> Le sujet 5Cs* n'a rien donné de notable depuis quinze cycles solaires et sera dès à présent retiré des essais de privation. Dame Haggar souhaite récupérer les sujets de type sauvage pour son projet Robeast, donc 5Cs (ID 155-9870) restera sous sédatif pour son transfert au laboratoire de recherche principal d'Haggar.
> 
> Le remplaçant de 5Cs dans la cuve de privation prolongée n°2 est le prisonnier n°118-9875.**
> 
> *Notes de Pidge : 5Cs = Aurel
> 
> **Notes de Pidge : 118-9875 était le numéro d'identification de Matt

* * *

Allura appela les paladins en milieu de matinée, à l'heure du château. Avec un peu de chance, les Galras à la surface seraient restés alertes toute la nuit et leur fatigue leur mâcherait le travail. Les autres se rassemblèrent avec vitesse et efficacité, comme d'habitude, à l'exception de Keith et Lance, dont l'absence était aussi notable qu'inquiétante.

— Vous pensez qu'on devrait envoyer une équipe de recherche ? demanda Pidge à mi-voix.

Iel avait profité de leur retard pour se connecter à son poste sur la passerelle afin de continuer la traduction des notes de recherche, levant à peine les yeux tandis que Shiro et Matt échangeaient un regard, comme s'ils envisageaient sérieusement de partir à la recherche des paladins manquants.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, assura Allura, jetant un regard pointu à Pidge (même s'iel ne pouvait pas le voir).

Elle garda un ton ferme. C'était important de faire preuve de confiance envers ses coéquipiers, même quand ils ne l'avaient pas complètement mérité.

— Keith et Lance sont assez matures pour ne pas se battre sérieusement.

Hunk hocha la tête, Matt eut l'air pensif et Shiro resta neutre. Pidge ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

— Allura a raison, dit Coran d'un ton bien trop guilleret pour être complètement innocent. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ces deux-là. Et si nous commencions ?

— Pas sans eux, dit Shiro avant de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux a mentionné qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui ?

Son regard se posa sur Hunk, mais personne ne prit la parole.

— Ils sont peut-être occupés ? suggéra Shay.

Matt pencha la tête.

— C'est possible. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une convocation urgente. Peut-être que Lance prend le temps de ranger son matériel de couture ou un truc du genre.

— Je suis quasi certain qu'il a terminé tous ses projets cette nuit, dit Hunk. Mais il est peut-être en train de dormir. Il a fait une nuit blanche.

Pidge fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

— Je pense pas que c'était volontaire. C'est juste que… (Hunk haussa les épaules, semblant mal à l'aise.) Il a beaucoup de choses en tête.

Allura, Shiro et Matt échangèrent un regard. Matt et Shiro n'avaient rien dit, mais c'était évident qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour Lance. Quand ce dernier s'était retiré de la mission la veille pour transporter les Merkulis au château, Matt l'avait tout de suite défendu et Shiro s'était laissé convaincre très rapidement.

Allura s'inquiétait également pour lui, mais principalement parce que s'il continuait à se prendre la tête avec Keith, cela diminuerait l'efficacité de Voltron à la fois sur et en dehors du champ de bataille.

— Ooh, dit Hunk, souriant soudainement. Je parie que Lance est parti voir les Merkulis. Ils se sont vraiment attachés à lui après hier. Il a sûrement du mal à leur échapper.

— Et Keith ? demanda Pidge. Il est toujours à l'heure. Si c'est pas Lance, qu'est-ce qui le retient ?

— Tu veux _rire_.

Au son de la voix de Keith, ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte où il venait d'apparaître, portant de nouveaux vêtements qui n'étaient définitivement pas altéens. Lance marchait devant lui à reculons, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Je suis _sérieux_ , dit Lance. Meilleur pilote de ma classe. Demande à qui tu veux !

Remarquant l'attention qu'on lui portait, Keith s'arrêta net.

— Oh… Euh, salut.

Lance pencha la tête de côté, puis pivota, sourit et sautilla jusqu'à la carte holographique devant laquelle les autres étaient rassemblés.

— Pardon, on a pas vu l'heure. Hunk, dis à Keith que je suis un super pilote.

— Euh… (Hunk fronça les sourcils, jetant un petit coup d'œil à Keith, qui semblait essayer de rejoindre le groupe aussi discrètement que possible.) Désolé, est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode ?

— Ouais, railla Pidge. Celui où Lance est devenu le meilleur pilote de notre classe et non plus à deux points de finir pilote de cargo.

Lance plissa les yeux.

— Oh, très sympa, Gunderson. Quelle loyauté.

Pidge ricana, éteignit son écran et s'approcha de la carte holographique, donnant un coup de coude à Keith au passage. Ce dernier lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Lance avec un air sournois.

— Pilote de cargo, hein ?

— Pidge ! grogna Lance. Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Matt se pencha pour poser les coudes sur le rebord du projecteur, regardant Lance avec amusement.

— Hé, ce n'est que justice, Lance. Tu as donné plein de surnoms à Keith.

Pidge ajusta ses lunettes, jetant à Lance un regard calculateur. Iel se tourna vers Keith.

— Tu peux toujours l'appeler le _Tailleur_.

— Pourquoi ? dit Keith, baissant les yeux pour se regarder. À cause des vêtements ?

Lance plaqua une main sur la bouche de Pidge.

— Oui, dit-il. Oui, c'est exactement ça.

— Alors c'est bien _toi_ qui as fait les vêtements de Keith, dit Hunk, s'approchant pour inspecter la veste de Keith. Ils sont _très_ jolis, Lance. Tu as passé combien de temps dessus ?

— Oh, tu sais, fit Lance avec un rire nerveux. Un bout de temps. Qui veut changer de sujet ?

Allura secoua la tête pour se défaire de son choc.

— Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Depuis quand vous vous entendez bien, vous deux ?

— Depuis qu'ils ont complété le labyrinthe invisible, dit Coran, radieux. C'était l'idée de Lance.

Keith ricana.

— Une qui lui a valu plusieurs brûlures au premier degré. (Il se tourna vers Shiro.) Pardon pour le retard, d'ailleurs. J'ai dû mettre Lance dans une capsule de soin pour un cycle rapide, sinon il n'allait jamais arrêter de se plaindre.

— J'étais tout engourdi ! protesta Lance. Il se trouve que j'apprécie pouvoir sentir mes doigts !

— Alors ne me demande pas de te guider dans le labyrinthe la prochaine fois, gros malin. Surtout en mode avancé.

— En mode avancé ? s'exclama Allura. (Elle fusilla Coran du regard.) Je pensais qu'on avait convenu que les paladins n'étaient pas encore prêts pour ça.

Coran haussa les épaules innocemment.

— Ce n'était pas _mon_ idée.

Allura se tourna à nouveau vers Lance et Keith, qui s'étaient lancés dans un débat sur le succès de leur entraînement. C'était étrange à voir. Ils se disputaient comme toujours, mais leur ton était moins venimeux et la posture de Lance était détendue d'une manière qu'Allura ne lui avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Keith semblait presque _sourire_.

Un pic d'indignation la traversa. Tous ces efforts pour leur faire voir la raison, toutes ces semaines passées à se taper la tête contre un mur, et soudainement, ils jetaient tous leurs différends par la fenêtre ?

Allura prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Tant qu'ils s'entendaient bien, ce qui s'était passé avait peu d'importance.

Et puis, ça faisait du bien de revoir le sourire de Lance.

— Très bien. (Elle posa les mains à plat sur le piédestal de la carte.) Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer.

— Ooh ! Allura ! s'exclama Lance, levant la main et se mettant à sautiller sur place jusqu'à ce qu'Allura lui donne la parole. On a des plans pour notre prochain boulot, quand on en aura terminé ici ?

Allura fronça les sourcils.

— Rien de concret pour le moment. Nous avons à l'œil plusieurs signaux de détresse, mais cela dépendra du temps que nous mettrons à nous assurer que Merkul est hors de danger.

— Génial. Parce que j'ai une idée pour notre prochaine cible.

— …Vraiment ? demanda Allura.

Lance hocha la tête.

— Revinor.

Keith inspira brusquement.

— _Lance_.

Avec un sourire en coin, Lance se tourna vers Keith, haussant les épaules.

— Quoi ? Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

— Mais… bredouilla Keith, bouche bée.

— Excusez-moi, intervint Allura, se tournant vers le clavier pour chercher la planète susmentionnée. Qu'y a-t-il sur Revinor ?

— Des Galras, dit Keith.

Son regard resta fixé sur Lance un certain moment avant de faire un tour de la pièce pour se poser sur Allura.

— Les Galras qui ont refusé de prendre part à la guerre lancée par Zarkon, ou ceux qu'il jugeait capables de le trahir. Une partie, en tout cas.

— Ils sont tous envoyés dans des mines et des usines, expliqua Lance. Tous ceux qui tiennent tête à Zarkon, ceux qui ne _sautent pas de joie_ quand Zarkon leur dit « Hé, allez tuer des gens sans raison, juste parce que je suis un enfoiré. »

Matt parut troublé.

— Son propre peuple ? Purée.

Lance hocha la tête. Il jeta un autre regard à Keith, qui sourit légèrement. Encouragé, Lance se pencha vers la carte stellaire qui montrait désormais Revinor et tapota la petite planète.

— Vous voyez, ils ont besoin d'aide eux aussi _et_ c'est un coup stratégique.

— En quoi ? demanda Hunk. Je veux dire, je suis pas contre aller les sauver, mais ça va contrarier Zarkon encore plus, non ?

— Sûrement. (Lance se tapota le menton d'un air pensif.) Mais ça enverrait un message. À Zarkon, à ses troupes, au reste de l'univers. Voltron protège tout le monde, quels qu'ils soient, tant qu'ils ne _soutiennent_ pas Zarkon.

— Cela donne aux soldats galras une troisième option, intervint doucement Keith.

Il se replia sur lui-même quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, fixant l'hologramme en continuant :

— Dans l'armée, il n'y a que deux choix. La victoire ou la mort. Soit tu fais ce que te demande Zarkon et tu le fais bien, soit tu meurs. Enfin, parfois tu te fais exiler quelque part comme sur Revinor, mais la plupart des gens voient ça comme une peine de mort. (Il les regarda tour à tour, les épaules voûtées.) On ne peut pas _quitter_ l'armée. Ceux qui essayent sont traqués et exécutés. Vrekt, je suis sûr qu'il y a une prime sur _ma_ tête assez grosse pour attirer le genre d'attention qui ne me quittera jamais.

— Personne ne s'enfuit, dit doucement Matt. Même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec Zarkon, ils restent parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix.

Il rencontra le regard de Keith et Allura vit quelque chose passer entre eux, quelque chose qui crispa Keith un bref instant avant qu'il ne se détende avec un sourire.

— Ils restent jusqu'à trouver une troisième option, dit Keith. Pour moi, c'était Shiro. (Il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'hologramme de Revinor.) _Ceci_ pourrait être la troisième option des autres. Bon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient déserter par milliers, mais pour tous ceux qui remettent cette guerre en question ?

— Cela leur donne une chance, dit Coran.

Ces mots semblaient porter plus de poids qu'Allura ne pouvait l'appréhender et il offrit à Lance un grand sourire.

Lance acquiesça.

— Et même s'ils ne désertent pas, peut-être que quand on aura vraiment commencé à renverser le cours de la guerre, ils penseront qu'il vaut mieux se rendre en espérant qu'on leur pardonne plutôt que de continuer à mener une bataille perdue d'avance. (Il parcourut la salle du regard, les bras écartés.) Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

Matt et Keith hochèrent la tête. Shiro semblait vouloir les imiter, mais il se tourna vers Allura.

— C'est vous qui décidez, Princesse, dit-il. Mais pour ce que ça vaut, je pense que Lance a raison. On pourrait y gagner des alliés ou au moins affaiblir l'armée de Zarkon. C'est ce qu'il nous faut.

Allura fixa la carte stellaire, envisageant la proposition de Lance tandis que les paladins acquiesçaient les uns après les autres.

— Très bien, dit Allura. Nous rassemblerons des informations pendant que nous terminons de nettoyer ce système et une fois que nous en saurons plus, nous commencerons à planifier. _À condition_ , continua-t-elle pendant que Lance levait son poing en l'air et essayait de toper Keith, qui lui répondit maladroitement avec un poing fermé. À condition que les informations rassemblées n'indiquent pas que Revinor est trop bien gardée pour que notre opération aboutisse.

— Ce ne sera pas le cas, dit Keith avec un sourire presque aussi enthousiaste que celui de Lance. Zarkon se fiche des planètes exilées. Tant que les prisonniers ne s'échappent pas, il prétend simplement qu'ils n'existent pas. De ce que j'ai entendu, les usines qui s'y trouvent sont principalement surveillées par des sentinelles.

Allura hocha la tête.

— Très bien.

Elle fit un geste pour que la carte retourne aux coordonnées initiales, soit sur Merkul.

— Pour le moment, il faut qu'on en finisse ici.

— Ouais ! s'exclama Lance, levant les poings en l'air avant de prendre la direction des ascenseurs. Allons botter des culs !

Shiro le prit par l'épaule, l'arrêtant net.

— Attends, Lance. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ?

Lance écarquilla les yeux, puis fusilla Hunk du regard, qui rougit et se mit à jouer avec les commandes de la carte holographique. Avec un soupir, Lance se tourna à nouveau vers Shiro.

— _Oui_ , grogna-t-il.

— Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes.

— Mais–

— On a déjà fait le plus gros, Lance. On n'a pas besoin de toute l'équipe et je ne veux pas que tu en fasses trop.

Lance hésita, fixant le sol.

— Je vais bien, Shiro. Vraiment.

— Je sais, dit Shiro, serrant son épaule. (Il attendit que Lance lève les yeux pour lui offrir un sourire chaleureux et continuer.) Et sache que je suis fier de toi.

Le regard de Shiro se posa sur Keith, qui observait l'échange en souriant, si bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua les larmes qui montaient soudainement aux yeux de Lance.

Mais Allura le vit et elle se rappela que les paladins étaient encore jeunes, se rappela tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli malgré tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

— Shiro a raison, Lance, dit-elle, lui souriant à son tour. Va te reposer. Tu l'as plus que mérité.

Lance rit, un peu larmoyant, et se tourna brusquement vers la porte.

— D'accord, _d'accord_. Je vais pas me plaindre d'obtenir un peu plus de sommeil réparateur, purée. (Il leva une main en atteignant la sortie.) Amusez-vous bien à taper sur des têtes de con, les gars !

* * *

Eli Kahale se laissa aller contre le dossier usé de son siège, se frottant les yeux. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge au-dessus de la télé lui indiqua qu'il avait passé près de cinq heures à fixer son ordinateur portable sans en avoir tiré grand-chose. Val était toujours portée disparue, depuis plus de deux semaines désormais. Hunk et ses coéquipiers s'étaient évanouis dans la nature depuis bien plus longtemps. Si Eli ne trouvait rien de concret rapidement, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien dire adieu à leur seule chance de retrouver ces enfants en vie.

Il frotta ses yeux secs, puis referma son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Karen n'allait pas tarder, morte de fatigue après une autre journée de travail sans nuit de sommeil. Elle traitait la recherche de sa famille comme un autre boulot à plein temps, épluchant dossiers et articles divers, appelant ceux qu'elle pensait capables d'aider. Ses efforts la maintenaient éveillée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Parfois, elle était toujours penchée sur son ordinateur quand Eli allait se coucher.

Allumant le four, Eli commença à farfouiller dans le frigo. Contrairement à Karen, il n'avait pas de travail pour le moment. C'était l'avantage d'être à son compte, supposait-il : il était tout à fait possible de tout lâcher si quelque chose arrivait. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure décision financière, mais personne n'allait le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

C'était ironique, vraiment. Akira était celui qui leur trouvait des informations utiles, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas leur transmettre rapidement ni facilement avec Iverson sur le dos. Karen progressait bien, elle aussi, montant une affaire d'homicide involontaire par négligence, contactant les parents de certains élèves blessés pendant des sessions d'entraînement à la Garnison pour voir s'ils voulaient engager des poursuites.

Et Eli, qui disposait de plus de temps qu'eux, était celui qui faisait le moins de progrès.

Il savait comment ce genre de choses fonctionnait. Semer les graines, les entretenir, en attendre les fruits. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à ratisser les réseaux sociaux, les sites d'actualité et même les forums de conspiration. Il passait d'un compte à l'autre et postait principalement à partir d'ordinateurs publics, au cas où la Garnison essayait de remonter jusqu'à la source des rumeurs.

Partout où il allait, il ramenait l'attention sur le supposé accident. Parfois, il tenait la Garnison ouvertement responsable. D'autres fois, il posait des questions, tantôt subtiles, tantôt pas du tout, qui grêlaient de trous l'histoire officielle.

De temps en temps, il se contentait de parler des trois recrues. Il avait rassemblé des histoires auprès de leurs amis, surtout d'en dehors de la Garnison pour le moment, ne voulant pas mettre Iverson sur ses gardes tout de suite, et il les propageait, rappelant aux masses sans visage que les trois adolescents étaient des _personnes_ et non de simples noms dans une histoire tragique.

Dernièrement, il avait poussé plus loin.

_Perséphone_.

C'était un nom très connu, même plus d'un an après le désastre. Le décollage pour Kerberos avait été le plus médiatisé depuis des décennies et tout le pays avait suivi l'avancée de la mission. Quand la tragédie était survenue, le monde entier avait pleuré.

C'était facile d'en refaire parler. Eli avait commencé avec ses comptes personnels, repassant de vieux enregistrements qu'il avait postés, montant une nouvelle vidéo commémorative. Il s'était permis d'avoir la main lourde dans ces posts-là. Il était en deuil après tout ; Iverson s'attendrait à son amertume. Personne ne se demanderait pourquoi le proche d'un élève mort ressassait la dernière grosse erreur de la Garnison, comme pour faire un doigt d'honneur aux tueurs de Hunk.

Ailleurs, Eli se montrait plus prudent. Il antidatait ses publications commémoratives pour correspondre à l'anniversaire de l'accident, puis les répandait sur ses faux profils les plus actifs. Il traquait chaque opinion et hommage rendu qu'il pouvait trouver et les remettait en circulation.

Il voulait faire parler du _Perséphone_. Il voulait s'assurer que les gens s'en souviennent.

Karen passa la porte d'entrée au moment où Eli finissait de préparer le dîner. Il sortit le poulet du four, goûta la sauce, puis pivota pour accueillir Karen quand elle entra dans la cuisine, humant l'air.

— Tu me gâtes trop, Eli, dit-elle, drapant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Quand tu partiras, je vais recommencer à manger comme une étudiante fauchée.

Eli rit, servant le repas (du riz et du poulet avec une sauce à la crème) dans un plat avant de l'apporter à table.

— C'est le moins que je puisse faire, vu à quel point je vis à tes dépens.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant.

— Je n'allais pas te laisser croupir en te forçant à rester ici si longtemps, Eli.

— Et je ne vais pas te laisser te gaver de nouilles instantanées.

Eli posa deux verres de vin devant eux, leur tintement mettant un point définitif à cette discussion.

Cédant, Karen souleva le sien, portant un toast silencieux, avant d'engloutir la moitié de son contenu d'une gorgée.

— Est-ce qu'on célèbre quelque chose ou est-ce qu'on boit pour oublier ?

Eli ne répondit pas tout de suite. Même s'il n'avait pas préparé le repas du siècle, ce serait dommage qu'une dispute lui coupe l'appétit avant qu'il n'ait pu y goûter.

Il avait oublié comment était Karen quand elle avait mis le grappin sur quelque chose. Elle posa sa fourchette et son couteau après deux bouchées.

— Bon, accouche.

Eli tenta de conserver un air innocent un moment de plus, mais il finit par soupirer, s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette avant de poser les mains sur la table.

— Je pense qu'il faut que tu révèles tout au public.

Karen le fixa, perplexe.

— Tout ?

— Oui, tout. L'enquête de Val, la véritable identité de Pidge, le message qu'iel a envoyé la nuit du prétendu accident. (Eli rencontra son regard.) Karen, la Garnison est trop robuste pour craquer sous une action au civil. Tu le _sais_. Si on peut attirer plus d'attention sur cette histoire, faire vraiment pression sur Iverson, peut-être même susciter une enquête externe…

— Faire de ma vie un autre cirque médiatique, tu veux dire.

Les lèvres de Karen étaient serrées, ses sourcils sévèrement haussés. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère (elle l'était rarement), mais sa posture criait à l'avertissement.

— J'ai déjà traversé tout ça après la mission Kerberos, Eli, et ça n'a mené à rien.

— Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve que la Garnison maquillait quelque chose, à l'époque. (Eli leva les mains avant que Karen ne puisse s'énerver.) Juste… réfléchis-y. On n'est pas pressés. Je pense juste que c'est notre meilleure chance.

Karen fixa son assiette et Eli pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre.

— Très bien, dit-elle. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je voudrais tenter autre chose avant.

— Ok. Quoi ?

Karen sourit.

— Tu m'as dit être en bons termes avec les producteurs de certaines chaînes locales, pas vrai ?

Eli haussa un sourcil, intrigué par la connotation sournoise de cette question.

— J'ai toujours quelques faveurs à faire jouer. Qu'avais-tu en tête ?

* * *

Il leur fallut trois jours de plus pour s'assurer que les Galras avaient complètement quitté Merkul. Des sentinelles désactivées parsemaient toujours le sol des lunes, mais elles étaient peu à peu démontées et recyclées en outils, boucliers et armes que les Merkulis pouvaient utiliser pour se défendre si Zarkon décidait de revenir.

Shiro et Lance portèrent les derniers mineurs du château-vaisseau, où ils avaient pris refuge pendant la bataille, jusqu'aux lunes où leurs familles et amis les accueillirent avec des cris à en percer les tympans et des… embrassades ? Shiro était content pour eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils ne se tourneraient pas vers lui pour leurs célébrations. Avec une peau aussi dure et une silhouette aussi robuste que celles des Merkulis, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de l'effet que pourraient avoir leurs griffes aussi épaisses qu'un marteau-piqueur.

Ils firent leurs adieux aux réfugiés quand Allura sortit de sa réunion diplomatique avec les leaders locaux, une entreprise considérable étant donné que Merkul n'avait pas de gouvernement central. Chacune des deux lunes avaient plusieurs taupinières indépendantes, avec leur propre organisation et leurs propres coutumes et chaque chef de terrier avait insisté pour être présent lors de la rencontre avec la princesse Allura.

Quand Shiro rejoignit Allura et Coran sur le pont, Allura semblait lessivée, se laissant tomber lourdement sur le siège du paladin noir avec un grand soupir.

— Longue réunion ? fit Shiro en retenant un sourire.

Allura se massa les tempes.

— Je suis habituée aux longues réunions. Là, c'était plutôt une mêlée générale !

— Les Merkulis semblent en effet plutôt… enthousiastes.

— Ça, dit Allura, c'est le _moins_ qu'on puisse dire.

Coran, qui semblait presque aussi las qu'Allura, même s'il le montrait moins, se caressa la moustache.

— Nous avons fini par confier à chaque taupinière son propre transmetteur juste pour empêcher la création d'un tournoi dont l'issue déciderait qui en aurait la garde.

Shiro rit doucement.

— Quoi, comme une sorte de sport local ? Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Un peu de divertissement ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Le regard qu'Allura lui lança le contredit aussitôt.

— Un tournoi armé, dit-elle. Avec des champions choisis par chaque taupinière prêts à mourir pour l'honneur de leur peuple.

— À _mourir_ ? s'exclama Shiro. Je croyais que les Merkulis étaient un peuple pacifique.

— Bien évidemment pas quand la rivalité inter-taupinière est en jeu.

Ils se turent et Shiro se tourna vers le hublot à travers lequel il pouvait voir la surface de la planète bien en dessous d'eux. Ils avaient passé les trois derniers jours en grande partie sous terre, à se battre à pied contre les Galras. Lance avait semblé plus confiant et avait pris Shiro à part pour le remercier d'être venu le voir.

_Je n'étais pas encore prêt à en parler, mais… ça m'a aidé. De savoir que tu es passé par là, toi aussi._

Shiro s'était contenté de sourire, serrant l'épaule de Lance, avant de lui dire que l'offre tenait toujours. S'il avait quoi que ce soit sur le cœur, s'il s'en sentait capable.

Il était temps que Shiro suive ses propres conseils.

— Princesse Allura, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle se retourna, tout comme Coran. Shiro pensa brièvement à demander à ce dernier de les laisser seuls, mais il avait autant le droit de savoir que les autres. Vraiment, Shiro aurait dû en parler à tout le monde avant.

Mais c'était son équipe et en tant que capitaine, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de perdre leur confiance.

Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre la confiance d'Allura, mais en gardant ça secret, Shiro avait saboté leur tentative de piloter le lion noir. Il avait senti ses secrets emprisonner son esprit entre quatre murs, impénétrables même alors qu'Allura essayait de lui tendre la main. Il était temps de tout avouer.

Il se tint un peu plus droit, carra les épaules et regarda Allura dans les yeux en prenant la parole :

— Haggar a incorporé quelque chose dans mon bras. Un override. Si elle s'approche assez, elle peut prendre le contrôle de moi.

— _Quoi ?_ s'exclama Allura.

À côté d'elle, la posture droite et formelle de Coran se relâcha alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, choc et horreur se disputant à la pitié sur son visage.

— C'est une plaisanterie, murmura-t-il.

Shiro ferma les yeux.

— Non. C'est ce qui s'est passé sur Berlou. Quand elle m'a attaqué avec cet éclair noir, elle essayait de prendre le contrôle. Ça ne doit pas marcher aussi bien à une telle distance, parce que j'ai pu résister un peu, mais si on finit par lui faire face…

Sa voix faiblit et il se força à respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais n'osa pas les lever.

— Je suis une menace pour l'équipe. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt.

Pendant un long moment, la passerelle resta plongée dans le silence. Shiro voulait faire face à la situation la tête haute, stoïque et résolu, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait à peine se retenir de trembler.

Allura fut la première à retrouver la voix.

— Eh bien, quel _soulagement_.

Shiro leva la tête, interloqué.

— Princesse ?

Souriant, Allura se leva et l'approcha, les mains jointes devant elle. Elle avait revêtu une tenue plus officielle pour sa réunion avec les chefs de Merkul et ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos comme un nuage de boucles blanches. Quelque part, elle semblait encore plus imposante que dans sa tenue de combat, mais elle rencontra son regard calmement.

— Je craignais que Zarkon ait trouvé un moyen de prendre de force le contrôle des lions lors de ces dix derniers milliers d'années, dit-elle. Une puce de contrôle dans ton bras est _bien_ moins terrifiante.

— Mais Haggar peut me contrôler ! Elle peut me retourner contre le reste d'entre vous !

— En effet, dit Allura, avant de lever un doigt. _Si_ elle se trouve assez près et _si_ nous ne trouvons pas comment retirer ou désactiver l'override.

L'étau autour du cœur de Shiro commença à se desserrer.

— Vous pouvez faire ça ?

— Ça devrait être possible, dit Coran, allant se placer près de Shiro. Ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps, si elle l'a bien caché, mais une fois le problème localisé, le chasser ne sera pas très compliqué.

Shiro poussa un long soupir tremblant, riant faiblement.

— Je pensais–

Il se coupa et se couvrit le visage. Il prit une seconde pour se ressaisir, puis se tourna vers Coran.

— Quand peut-on commencer ?

— On peut passer un scan sur ton bras tout de suite, répondit Coran, avant de marquer une pause, fronçant les sourcils. Shiro… Ça ira plus vite si nous consacrons toutes nos ressources sur ce problème.

Shiro se figea.

— Vous voulez dire en parler aux autres.

Coran grimaça, mais hocha la tête.

— Je sais que c'était difficile pour toi de nous en parler, mais Matt et Hunk sont tous les deux de brillants ingénieurs et Pidge pourra peut-être décortiquer le programme qui permet la prise de contrôle.

— C'est ton choix, Shiro, lui assura Allura, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Mais Coran a raison. Les autres peuvent nous aider.

— Oui, vous avez raison.

Shiro prit une profonde inspiration et exhala lentement. C'était un peu plus facile maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas un problème insurmontable.

— Je leur dirai, mais… donnez-moi un peu de temps pour trouver la meilleure façon de le faire.

Coran acquiesça.

— Bien sûr. En attendant, allons te scanner et je verrai ce à quoi nous avons affaire pendant que vous vous concentrez sur la libération de Revinor.

Il indiqua à Shiro de le suivre et il s'exécuta, offrant un sourire reconnaissant à Coran et Allura.

— Merci, dit-il. Sincèrement.

— Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, Shiro, dit Allura, lui emboîtant le pas. Nous formons une équipe. Nous nous aidons les uns les autres ; c'est ce que font les paladins de Voltron.

Elle lui sourit et Shiro ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

* * *

Thace fit craquer sa nuque sans quitter son écran des yeux. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à trouver une salle d'archives privée où il pouvait faire des recherches sur CŒUR pour la résistance. Il n'avait aucune réunion de prévue et la plupart des officiers de rang inférieur étaient occupés à passer des tests et remplir la paperasse pour l'inspection trimestrielle, si bien qu'il avait peu de chance d'être dérangé.

Bien sûr, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur CŒUR. En dix-huit cycles solaires, il n'était tombé que sur une vague référence au projet dans une note écrite par un druide à l'attention d'un chercheur nommé Ferka. Il ne connaissait ce nom que parce qu'il était inscrit dans la note, sinon il n'avait trouvé aucune autre information au sujet du destinataire, malgré l'impressionnant arsenal de codes d'accès qu'il avait volé ou falsifié durant sa longue carrière.

Ceci en soi lui confirmait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Thace avait accès à plus de quatre-vingts pourcents des archives numériques de l'Empire. Les seules choses auxquelles il n'avait pas accès étaient soit des réseaux locaux non connectés au circuit informatique principal, soit des projets supervisés par Zarkon ou Haggar en personne.

Certes, la résistance suspectait déjà que CŒUR avait été créé par Haggar, mais il en avait désormais la confirmation. Les druides étaient impliqués, tout comme au moins un laboratoire de recherche. L'un et les autres étaient tout à fait indépendants en dehors de la supervision d'Haggar, si bien que leur coopération apparente sur le projet indiquait nécessairement une communication. Si seulement Thace pouvait tomber dessus.

Sans moyen d'accéder aux dossiers personnels d'Haggar, Thace avait choisi de se tourner à nouveau vers le projet Robeast. Ce dernier, comme CŒUR, était né des travaux de recherche d'Haggar, même s'il avait été révélé au grand jour près de deux années standard plus tôt. À l'époque, il s'agissait simplement d'améliorations cybernétiques, comme des prothèses mécaniques et des outils de perfectionnement sensoriel. Quelque chose sur quoi la résistance devait garder un œil, sans pour autant nécessiter d'intervention quelconque.

C'était avant que de véritables robeasts voient le jour avec le retour de Voltron ; des créatures monstrueuses, vivantes mais plus de métal que de chair, assez puissantes pour menacer des flottes entières. Chaque agent s'était vu confier la tâche de débusquer la source de ces créatures ainsi qu'une éventuelle faille à exploiter.

Thace s'était relâché sur ce point depuis quelques mois, occupé à suivre le fils de Keena pour s'assurer que ce petit sot de prince ne se fasse pas tuer, mais il s'y remettait enfin et plus il lisait sur le sujet, plus malheureux il devenait.

Cependant, ses inquiétudes sur les batailles à venir pâlirent en comparaison avec ce qu'il trouva dans un dossier sans prétention intitulé _Modifications préliminaires_.

Le dossier avait été supprimé de son serveur local, mais celui qui l'avait fait avait oublié de purger la copie originale du réseau, si bien qu'après quelques heures à suivre le fil du projet Robeast dans les profondeurs des archives, Thace était tombé dessus.

Il s'agissait d'une simple liste à puces dont l'entête était _117-9875 : Champion_.

> • Bras prosthétique : INSTALLÉ
> 
> • Mode lame énergétique : INSTALLÉ, EN ATTENTE DE TEST
> 
> • Mode siphon de quintessence : EN COURS
> 
> • Mode druidique : EN COURS
> 
> • Override : INSTALLÉ, EN ATTENTE DE TEST
> 
> • Mouchard : INSTALLÉ, ACTIF

Le sang de Thace se glaça dans ses veines. Un mouchard ? _Et_ un override ? Sur le Champion, l'humain pour qui Keith avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver. _Vrekt_. Thace aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Depuis leurs débuts sur le terrain, à guider des rébellions et à faire tout leur possible pour foutre leur vie en l'air, des sources anonymes avaient relayé leurs mouvements à une vitesse incroyable et que Thace n'avait pas pu suivre. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était d'empêcher ces rapports de tomber entre les mains d'Orgul.

Ils avaient pisté Shiro.

Et ils le pistaient certainement _toujours_ et par extension, ils pistaient Voltron.

Jurant abondamment, Thace revint en arrière, prenant garde à effacer ses traces. Il utilisait de faux identifiants pour qu'aucune de ses recherches ne remonte jusqu'à lui, mais quand il le pouvait, il préférait s'assurer de ne laisser aucune trace en s'en allant. Il valait mieux ne pas avertir Zarkon des questions qui se posaient dans son dos.

Il avait à peine commencé quand la porte de la salle d'archives s'ouvrit dans un sifflement. Thace se crispa, ne résistant à l'envie de se lever brusquement que par la pure force de l'habitude.

Néanmoins, sa main se porta discrètement à la garde de sa dague alors qu'il pivotait pour découvrir le nouvel arrivant.

— Nadezda, souffla Thace avant de pousser un petit rire, se relaxant. Ce côté dramatique, c'est toujours nécessaire ?

Pour une fois, Dez ne le corrigea pas sur l'emploi de son nom complet. En fait, il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour sur son visage.

Deux agents de sécurité se tenaient derrière elle, bloquant la porte.

La nervosité s'empara à nouveau de Thace.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Lieutenant en chef Thace, dit Dez avec une formalité que Thace ne lui avait jamais connue. Suivez-moi.

Thace ne bougea pas.

— Où ça ?

Un éclair de pitié traversa le visage de Dez, disparaissant presque avant que Thace ne puisse l'identifier. Elle indiqua à ses agents de s'avancer et ils se placèrent de chaque côté de lui, le prenant par les coudes. Son pistolet et son épée lui furent arrachés, bien qu'aucun des deux ne pensa à vérifier sous son armure, dans une cavité au creux de ses reins, où se cachait sa dague.

Dez ne pipa mot, ce qui le rassura un peu.

— Thace drul Vesely, dit-elle d'un ton impassible. Par ordre du commandant Prorok, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour soupçon de trahison envers l'Empire Galra.

* * *

Revinor était calme.

Allura observa la planète au loin avec curiosité alors que les lions s'en approchaient. D'ici, elle semblait effacée, voire inhabitée. Ce n'était pas une véritable planète selon la plupart des classifications, mais un système planétaire binaire. Revinor était légèrement plus grosse que sa jumelle, Rhonnar, mais tout aussi morne. Les étoiles autour desquelles elles orbitaient étaient trop distantes pour apporter beaucoup de lumière ou même de la chaleur. Revinor et Rhonnar étaient deux morceaux de roche et de glace dont la seule valeur se mesurait aux oligo-éléments extraits par leurs raffineries.

Coran avait conduit les recherches et la planification de la mission avec l'aide de Lance et de Keith. Pidge avait réussi à télécharger une copie de la base de données galra grâce à l'ancien bracelet de commande de Keith et c'était de ça qu'ils avaient tiré quasiment toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin.

Revinor était l'une des plus anciennes planètes d'exil de l'Empire et l'une des plus extrêmes en matière d'environnement, ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle les professeurs s'en servaient pour faire peur aux vilains enfants. Une fois tous les ans, des prisonniers de chaque camp de travail, prison et école étaient rassemblés et on les forçait à travailler dans les raffineries.

Une fois sur place, les prisonniers étaient surveillés par des sentinelles déployées par des vaisseaux en orbite dans des unités scellées. Les sentinelles supervisaient le fonctionnement quotidien des raffineries. Si un ouvrier se rebellait, il était tué.

Si, comme c'était arrivé plusieurs fois depuis l'entrée de Revinor dans l'Empire, les prisonniers faisaient front commun et menaient une révolte, s'ils volaient les armes des sentinelles ou trouvaient un moyen de les désactiver, des procédures d'urgence s'activaient. La production de bouillie cessait, les radiateurs s'éteignaient et Revinor attendait que ses prisonniers succombent à son climat impitoyable.

À la fin de l'année, d'autres ouvriers arrivaient et tout repartait de zéro.

Keith avait dit que le déclencheur des procédures d'urgence était certainement lié au nombre de sentinelles actives et avait écarté la supposition de Coran, qui pensait que Revinor était surveillée par quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

— Zarkon se fiche de ces planètes, avait-il dit. Leur seul intérêt à ses yeux, c'est qu'elles gardent les faibles et les fauteurs de trouble loin de son armée. Mis à part le vaisseau de transport des prisonniers qui passe une fois par an, il n'y a aucun moyen de quitter la surface, alors en quoi ça le concerne si les prisonniers tentent de semer la pagaille ?

Munis d'une vague idée de ce qui les attendait, les paladins avaient pris un trou de ver jusqu'à l'étoile locale. Leurs scanners avaient confirmé ce que la base de données leur avait déjà appris. Des formes de vie organiques et inorganiques se trouvaient sur Revinor, rassemblées à l'un des pôles. Ils attendirent en silence pendant près d'une heure, mais aucune autre activité ne fut détectée dans le système.

— Ça va être du gâteau, dit Lance, poussant son lion à dépasser les autres.

Allura volait à nouveau avec Shiro, bien qu'ils n'attendaient aucun combat aérien.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la fréquence de communication (ouverte sur un écran secondaire pour ne pas gêner Shiro) l'avisa des sourires enthousiastes sur chaque visage.

Sauf celui de Hunk.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Hunk ? demanda Allura.

Il sursauta à sa question et secoua aussitôt la tête.

— Qui, moi ? Non, non. Ça va. C'est juste que… (Il marqua une pause, plissant le nez.) Y a que moi qui trouve que c'est trop calme ?

— C'est rien, Hunk, dit Pidge. C'est pas parce qu'on a enchaîné les missions ultra chaotiques ces derniers temps que ce sera toujours comme ça.

— Ouais, non, je sais. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ils étaient déjà presque arrivés et Allura échangea un regard avec Shiro. Les scanners ne relevaient rien à l'horizon et les planétoïdes jumeaux restaient silencieux.

Shiro coupa son micro.

— C'est sûrement rien, dit-il à Allura. Rien n'a été détecté dans les alentours, pas vrai ?

— Mais Zarkon connaît parfaitement les capacités de Voltron et du château, et il a eu dix mille ans pour développer une technologie pouvant tromper nos capteurs.

Shiro y réfléchit un moment, puis se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— On peut balayer manuellement la zone avant d'atterrir, dit-il. Ou on peut se retirer. C'est à vous de décider.

Bien qu'elle appréciait la volonté de Shiro à se soumettre à ses ordres, Allura savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Lance et Keith étaient très investis dans cette mission et comme c'était la première fois qu'ils soutenaient avec autant de cœur la même cause, Allura était d'autant plus réticente à renoncer. De toute manière, Shiro avait raison : les doutes de Hunk étaient presque sans aucun doute infondés. Ni les scanners du château, ni les archives de Zarkon n'indiquaient le moindre piège autour de Revinor.

Allura activa mentalement son micro.

— On s'en tient au plan, dit-elle. Mais restez vigilants. Si vous remarquez quelque chose de suspect, faites-le savoir sur-le-champ.

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un seul homme, même Hunk qui avait réussi à se calmer ou du moins à dissimuler son anxiété.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination, Lance s'étira et poussa un soupir de contentement.

— Hé, vous savez s'il y a des planètes touristiques hors de l'Empire Galra ? Je me disais qu'une fois qu'on en aura fini ici, on pourrait se prendre une bonne pause avec de Mai Tais pour célébrer tout ça, un petit week-end post-mission de sauvetage, peut-être faire connaissances avec de jol–

— _Lance_ , le coupa Shiro sur un air d'avertissement.

Dans le cockpit du lion rouge, Matt et Keith avaient du mal à se retenir de rire.

— Et si on finissait le sauvetage avant de parler fête, dit Keith, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Et pas de Mai Tais, ajouta Matt, à moins qu'on trouve un trou de ver qui te donne trois ans de plus d'un coup.

Lance haussa un sourcil.

— Mais est-ce _vraiment_ de l'alcool si on est dans l'espace ?

— Oui, répondirent en chœur Matt, Shiro et Pidge, et Hunk se mit à rire au grognement découragé de Lance.

Allura sourit avec eux – du moins, jusqu'à ce que la connexion se mette à frétiller. Les signaux vidéo frémirent, se ternissant un instant, et le son se coupa brièvement.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais ce petit accroc avait mis tout le monde sur le qui-vive.

— Oooh non, gémit Hunk. Je _savais_ que quelque chose clochait.

Allura l'ignora.

— Coran, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Je ne sais pas, Princesse.

Coran ne quitta pas les moniteurs des yeux tout en parlant, occupé à analyser les environs.

— Les scanners ne détectent toujours rien, dit-il.

Keith fronça les sourcils.

— Ouais, la dernière fois qu'un truc du genre s'est produit, Matt et moi avons dû faire face à deux robeasts seuls.

— _Ce qui_ , ajouta Matt en souriant, est l'occasion rêvée pour que Shiro et Allura se synchronisent !

Shiro ricana.

— N'aie pas l'air si content, dit-il d'un ton railleur. Si c'est bien un robeast, les choses pourraient vite tourner à la catastrophe.

— Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était _exactement_ ce qu'il vous fallait, fit Matt avant de tirer la langue. J'te jure, bébé. Suis un peu.

Le signal bugua à nouveau pendant que Matt parlait et son sourire se crispa.

— Ok, il y a _définitivement_ quelque chose, là, dit Hunk.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Pidge. On peut pas se battre contre un truc invisible.

— Les prisonniers sont notre priorité numéro une, dit Lance avec un sérieux soudain. Ce qui brouille nos transmetteurs pourrait bien être une simple distraction.

Shay, qui se tenait derrière Coran sur la passerelle du château-vaisseau, semblait mal à l'aise.

— Ou c'est un piège. Vous atteignez la raffinerie et vous devenez vulnérables. Vous seriez attaqués en dehors de vos lions, sans pouvoir former Voltron.

Keith grogna, mécontent.

— Et donc quoi ? On abandonne sans même essayer ?

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a dit, Keith, fit Shiro d'un ton calme, cherchant à apaiser les autres paladins, sans grande chance. Il faudra simplement la jouer fine.

Les perturbations avalèrent la réplique de Keith et Allura fronça les sourcils. À ce rythme, ils allaient perdre la communication dans très peu de temps. S'ils ne trouvaient pas de plan d'ici là, ils allaient devoir se retirer et espérer que ni Keith ni Lance n'allaient tenter quelque chose de leur côté.

— Que tout le monde se calme.

Allura se pencha en avant, observant les relevés du lion noir une dernière fois, espérant en vain qu'il ait détecté la source de l'interférence.

— Voici ce qu'on va faire. Matt, Keith et Lance, allez à la surface et aidez les prisonniers. Si ce n'est pas un piège, ça devrait être assez simple. Si vous rencontrez le moindre problème, on réfléchira à un autre plan. Matt, tu es aux commandes.

— Quoiiiii ? se plaignit Lance.

— Ça me va, fit Keith en haussant les épaules.

Matt hocha la tête, son regard montrant qu'il comprenait la gravité de la situation.

— Quant à nous, continua Allura, nous resterons dans les airs. Notre objectif est de détecter les pièges qui pourraient se déclencher à notre approche. Restez groupés, on risque de perdre la communication. Coran.

— Oui, Princesse.

— Garde un œil sur les scanners longue portée et sur Revinor. Utilise tes lasers si tu aperçois quelque chose. Deux tirs longs et un court si les ennuis viennent des airs. Deux courts et un long s'ils viennent du sol. Tout le monde a compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent, puis les lions rouge et bleu se dirigèrent vers le planétoïde en dessous d'eux.

* * *

Lance posa le lion bleu derrière une montagne de rochers qui, après inspection, devait être de la glace à l'état pur. Il faisait très froid ici. Si froid qu'il évitait délibérément d'essayer de convertir l'unité de température altéenne. Coran leur avait assuré que leur armure pouvait supporter le climat de Revinor tant qu'ils gardaient leurs casques jusqu'à l'entrée de la raffinerie dans laquelle se trouvait (a priori) une sorte de chauffage central.

Le signal s'était totalement coupé lors de leur descente, si bien que Lance ne pouvait pas contacter Keith ou Matt depuis le cockpit. Ils s'étaient posés non loin de là et Lance se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. Frissonnant d'avance, Lance ferma son casque, vérifia qu'il avait bien son bayard (pouvait-il vraiment le perdre, se demanda-t-il, quand il était rangé sous forme d'énergie dans son armure ?) et se dirigea vers la rampe.

Le vent le frappa avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas sur la glace, manquant de le faire tomber. Il s'accrocha aux crocs de Blue pour garder l'équilibre, puis se replia sur lui-même et se fora à avancer.

C'était peut-être son imagination, mais il eut l'impression que Blue referma la gueule et leva sa barrière plus rapidement que d'habitude.

_Ben voyons_ , pensa-t-il, plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité glaciale à la recherche de ses amis. _Reste là, bien au chaud, pendant que je me tape tout le travail._

Blue ronronna fièrement dans son esprit.

Le vent portait des millions de petits cristaux de glace qui ricochaient sur son casque dans un bruit régulier, comme celui d'un très petit sac de pop-corn éclatant dans un micro-ondes. Appeler ça un blizzard aurait été un euphémisme : c'était une tempête de glace comme Lance n'en avait jamais vue et même si l'étoile distante au-dessus de lui, identifiable seulement par sa faible lueur, lui aurait donné plus de lumière qu'une pleine lune, il n'aurait eu aucune visibilité.

Un rai de lumière se découpa dans l'obscurité. Oh, c'est vrai. Ils avaient des lampes frontales. Lance alluma aussitôt la sienne tandis qu'une seconde lumière rejoignait la première et se dirigeait vers lui.

— Je pense qu'on devrait prendre le temps de réfléchir à mon idée de vacances, dit Lance quand Keith et Matt furent assez près. Je vais avoir besoin de soleil après tout ça.

Matt rit doucement, mais Keith ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté.

— La communication locale fonctionne, marmonna-t-il. C'est déjà ça.

— Mais on ne peut pas contacter les autres, fit remarquer Matt. Allura avait raison. Si on rencontre des ennuis, j'annule la mission. Pas de discussion, ok ?

Keith hocha la tête et Lance fit semblant de s'en plaindre, bien qu'en toute honnêteté, il pensait qu'Allura et Matt avaient raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de prendre des risques.

Ils prirent le chemin des raffineries, utilisant les cartes trouvées sur le vieil ordinateur de Keith. Le GPS (ou peu importe le nom que les Altéens lui donnaient) semblait avoir été brouillé, comme leur signal à distance, rendant difficile leur orientation. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de repères dans les alentours, juste des collines, des pics et parfois de petites falaises, formés de la même glace épaisse et opaque.

La carte qui les guidait était topographique et pour Lance, ça ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une page à colorier, mais Keith semblait capable de lire entre les lignes entortillées et les guida d'un pas assuré à travers la tempête.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'éclairage de la première raffinerie apparut dans les ténèbres, à quelques pas de là. Une énorme bulle d'air calme entourait le bâtiment et ceux derrière lui, qui apparurent dans leur vision les uns après les autres alors qu'ils bravaient le blizzard. L'ensemble ressemblait à l'une de ces vieilles raffineries pétrolières que Lance avait vue dans les livres de cours : des bâtiments asymétriques surmontés de hautes tours, de tuyaux sillonnants et de poutrelles qui donnaient au tout un air chaotique et désordonné. De la fumée noire s'échappait des cheminées d'usine, se rassemblait brièvement en haut de la bulle invisible, comme le sombre reflet de la tempête de glace faisant rage au dehors, puis se dispersait.

La bulle n'était pas vraiment un bouclier. Il n'y avait aucun éclat d'énergie, aucune barrière physique empêchant les intrus d'entrer (ou les prisonniers de sortir). Les gardes s'étaient sûrement dit que ce serait amusant de regarder les prisonniers s'échapper et affronter le terrain inhospitalier.

Le sang se mit à bouillir dans les veines de Lance alors qu'il traversait la bulle avec les autres, mais il laissa la curiosité l'emporter sur sa colère.

— Donc… c'est quoi ce truc au fait ? Comment ça marche ?

— La BEH ? demanda Keith.

Lance cligna des yeux. Keith l'imita et Lance choisit d'interpréter ça comme de l'embarras.

— Barrière d'Espace Habitable, dit Keith. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais ça permet de maintenir un climat et une atmosphère programmée sur un rayon défini. Certains vaisseaux s'en servent pour créer une atmosphère artificielle, mais elles sont principalement utilisées par les implantations sur des planètes inhospitalières pour en réguler le temps et la température et rendre l'air respirable.

— Cool, dit Matt. Je me demande comment ça marche… Avec des nanorobots, peut-être ? Ils pourraient générer de la chaleur et catalyser des réactions chimiques pour changer la composition atmosphérique. Par contre, pour le climat, je ne sais pas trop. La météorologie n'a jamais été mon truc.

Lance bâilla.

— Ok, Bill Nye1, mais on peut se concentrer sur la mission deux minutes ? fit-il, donnant un coup de coude à Matt, qui pouffa. Je vois aucun garde posté à l'extérieur.

— Ils n'en ont pas besoin, dit Keith. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien aider les prisonniers, ici ? Il doit y avoir des sentinelles pour surveiller les zones de travail et la caserne, et d'autres dans la salle de contrôle centrale. À part ça…

Il haussa les épaules.

Matt acquiesça gravement.

— Ouais. On s'en tient au plan.

Lance n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Lui et Keith avaient mis au point ce plan, avec l'aide de Coran. Les procédures d'urgence représentaient le plus grand danger. S'ils tuaient trop de sentinelles, le contrôle climatique se couperait, tout comme la BEH, certainement. Les prisonniers galras seront alors coincés avec les sentinelles restantes. Ils ne pouvaient pas traverser la tempête de glace sans combinaison.

Le plan consistait à rassembler les prisonniers de la caserne, où il y aurait moins de sentinelles, voire, avec un peu de chance, assez peu pour pouvoir les éliminer sans poser de problème. Hunk avait construit des petits radiateurs pour maintenir la température dans la caserne au cas où la BEH s'éteignait.

Cependant, il valait mieux que les prisonniers ne soient pas coincés dans les raffineries quand les protocoles d'urgence s'enclencheraient et c'est pourquoi ils devaient entrer discrètement et se cantonner à la défense et à la diversion autant que possible.

C'était le boulot de Lance. Occuper les sentinelles pendant que Matt et Keith trouvaient les ouvriers et les guidaient jusqu'à la sécurité relative de la caserne.

Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers cette dernière pour se débarrasser des sentinelles et placer les radiateurs. Une tâche assez simple, puisque chacun des quatre longs bâtiments n'était gardé que par un robot. Keith avait raison : comme la plupart des prisonniers travaillaient à la raffinerie, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à garder. Les paladins cueillirent les robots en quelques secondes et les dissimulèrent dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Lance et Matt mirent en place les radiateurs dans les trois premiers bâtiments pendant que Keith faisait un tour du terrain, à l'affût de Galras qui auraient pu être laissés derrière, notamment des malades, des personnes âgées ou des enfants en bas âge.

— Il n'y a personne, dit Keith à son retour.

Il semblait troublé et l'expression de Matt se crispa. Lance se mordit la lèvre, se forçant à rester optimiste.

— Peut-être que tous les prisonniers sont en état de travailler, dit-il. Je veux dire… il ne peut pas y avoir _tant_ d'enfants envoyés en prison, si ?

La grimace de Keith montrait ce qu'il en pensait, mais ça ne servait à rien de rester sur place à se ronger les ongles. Dès que les radiateurs furent placés, ils se dirigèrent vers la raffinerie la plus proche.

Si déjà l'extérieur avait donné à Lance l'impression que le bâtiment avait été construit par six enfants possédant chacun un plan différent, l'intérieur se révéla encore pire. Les couloirs étaient exigus et sombres, des conduits courant sur le plafond comme des veines grises. Des bourdonnements et bruits métalliques résonnaient, assourdis par la distance mais assez forts pour rendre toute conversation difficile à moins de crier pour se faire entendre.

Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Au moins, ça pourrait les couvrir pendant leur évasion, même si Lance avait du mal à s'orienter dans ce labyrinthe.

Au tournant d'un couloir, ils arrivèrent sur une passerelle au-dessus de la salle principale. Elle était remplie de tuyaux, de goulottes, de cheminées et de tubes en verre, telle une forêt cyberpunk sur un lit de tapis roulants. Le long du mur du fond, des cuves de métal fondu rougeoyaient, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère menaçante.

Il y avait tant de lumières clignotantes et de mouvements qui attiraient le regard de Lance d'un côté comme de l'autre que cela lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte de l'énorme faille dans leur plan.

Il n'y avait aucun ouvrier.

Le cœur sombrant dans sa poitrine, Lance s'agrippa à la rambarde et se pencha, cherchant le moindre signe de prisonniers. La machinerie était activée, mais aucun Galra ne la supervisait, aucun minerai brut ne tombait des goulottes sur les tapis roulants, aucun produit fini n'était envoyé du dernier poste de travail.

Les lieux étaient complètement déserts.

— Bon… on fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Lance. On va voir les autr– ?

— Lance ! cria Matt. Baisse-toi !

Avant que Lance ne puisse réagir, une main le prit par l'épaule et l'éloigna de la rambarde, le jetant dans le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés alors qu'une vague de lasers surgissait de l'autre côté. Matt et Keith invoquèrent leurs boucliers juste à temps pour bloquer le barrage mortel.

Ok, peut-être que Lance avait parlé trop vite. Les lieux n'étaient pas _tout à fait_ déserts.

Loin de là.

Des gardes – des sentinelles, bien sûr, mais également des soldats galras – avançaient sur la passerelle de chaque côté, armes à feu braquées sur eux, s'approchant du couloir où Keith avait poussé Lance. Ce dernier invoqua son bayard, avant de se souvenir des protocoles d'urgence et de l'échanger pour son bouclier.

— Ils étaient au courant de notre arrivée, murmura Keith, tressaillant quand un laser passa juste à côté de son bouclier pour laisser une trace de brûlé sur son armure. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils _savaient_.

— Mais où sont les prisonniers ? demanda Lance.

Matt serra les lèvres.

— On s'en occupera plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici avant de nous faire tuer.

Lance hocha la tête à contrecœur. Ils tournèrent les talons et revinrent précipitamment sur leurs pas. D'autres soldats semblaient apparaître à chaque tournant et Lance ne sut bientôt plus où ils étaient ni où ils étaient déjà allés. Il ralentit un peu, l'allure de sa course impactée par le fait qu'il était à moitié retourné pour bloquer les lasers tirés dans son dos. Matt prit les devants et Keith tripotait maladroitement son gant, essayant d'afficher les plans du bâtiment.

— Gauche ! cria-t-il, et Matt tourna, Keith et Lance à sa suite.

Ils dévalèrent à toute vitesse une volée de marches branlantes et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur.

— Ne vous arrêtez pas, dit Matt, prenant les deux autres par le bras, les tirant vers la raffinerie suivante.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils claquèrent la porte et attendirent, à l'affût de signes de poursuite.

— C'est bon, dit Lance après un moment. Je crois pas qu'ils nous ont suivis.

— Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres ici, fit remarquer Keith.

Lance lui jeta un regard irrité.

— Sans blague. Allons-y.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et ils entamèrent leur longue progression jusqu'à la zone de travail centrale du bâtiment.

Matt les fit s'arrêter juste devant la passerelle et ils s'accroupirent, tendant l'oreille en silence. Il n'y avait aucune voix et bien moins de bruit que Lance ne l'aurait imaginé pour une raffinerie fonctionnant à plein régime. Juste le doux vrombissement d'engrenages et le soupir du gaz, de la vapeur ou autre qui s'échappait des conduits au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Indiquant à Lance et Keith de rester où ils étaient, Matt sortit sur la passerelle et jeta un œil à la salle principale.

— Rien, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a aucun prisonnier ici non plus.

Lance grogna.

— Ça sent pas bon.

— Ouais.

Matt se coupa en jurant et recula avec précipitation, des lasers s'échouant à ses pieds.

— Ça suffit, dit-il, prenant la direction de la sortie. On s'en va. On ne peut rien faire tant qu'on ne saura pas ce qui se passe ici.

Lance serra les dents, mais ne protesta pas. Il voulait simplement savoir comment les gardes avaient été mis au courant de leur arrivée. Peut-être que Shiro et Allura le sauraient.

Ce fut bien sûr à ce moment-là que d'autres soldats apparurent devant eux, bloquant leur route. Matt jura à nouveau et poussa Lance vers une échelle.

— Monte, dit-il. Va falloir contourner.

Lance obéit, le malaise bouillonnant au fond de lui.

* * *

Tout, décida Pidge, avait très mal tourné.

Iel n'avait pas vu quand exactement la flotte galra était arrivée ; c'était quelque part entre le moment où ils avaient perdu toute communication et le contact avec les autres. Pidge flottait alors entre Yellow et Black, occupé.e à farfouiller dans les protocoles de Green à la recherche de l'origine de l'interférence. Iel n'était pas complètement convaincu.e de pouvoir trouver une solution en si peu de temps, mais c'était mieux que de rester à rien faire en attendant une attaque qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir.

Puis les lasers du château-vaisseau avaient illuminé le ciel, deux longs et un court.

C'était Pidge qui avait mis le plus de temps à réagir (surtout parce qu'iel avait voulu faire une ultime tentative de forçage et juste _un peu_ parce qu'iel avait replié ses jambes sous ses fesses pour travailler et avait dû s'en dépêtrer avant de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son lion.

Les autres se battaient déjà quand Pidge les rejoignit. Il n'y avait qu'un vaisseau de guerre, de ce qu'iel pouvait voir. Ce n'était pas une grande menace, bien que Pidge se méfiait du nouveau vaisseau en forme de cube qui le flanquait.

Il y avait deux problèmes principaux à cet affrontement. Un : ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer. Shiro et Hunk s'en sortaient bien pour le moment, chacun s'occupant de leur groupe de chasseurs, mais si l'un d'eux rencontrait un problème, ils ne pourraient pas demander de l'aide. Les scanners étaient également hors-service, si bien qu'il y avait de grandes chances de collision ; ce n'était pas très dérangeant pour Hunk, qui avait l'habitude de donner des coups de boule à l'ennemi de toute manière, mais ce serait mauvais si deux lions se rentraient dedans.

Deuxième problème : le reste du groupe était toujours sur Revinor et ne savait sûrement pas qu'une bataille avait commencé. La tempête qui entourait la raffinerie était assez épaisse pour leur cacher la vue, alors à moins qu'ils ne décident de se retirer pour leurs propres raisons, utiliser Voltron, soit le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de traverser rapidement les défenses d'un vaisseau de guerre, n'était pas envisageable.

Cela leur laissait deux options. Laisser Coran s'occuper du vaisseau de guerre et espérer que les défenses du château tiendraient le coup le temps que Pidge et les autres se débarrassent du menu fretin. Ou essayer la manœuvre que Jeya, une amie de la rébellion de Kera, lui avait apprise. Le vaisseau de guerre avait un point faible sous sa coque où un tir assez puissant pourrait traverser le bouclier principal protégeant l'arsenal, les moteurs et la passerelle de commandes. Si Pidge rassemblait assez d'énergie, iel pourrait détruire le générateur de barrière d'un seul coup.

C'était l'option la plus rapide et Allura aurait certainement approuvé si Pidge avait eu l'occasion de lui demander la permission.

Ignorant donc le fait qu'Allura leur avait dit de rester groupés, Pidge se dirigea vers le vaisseau de guerre. Iel vrilla et zigzagua dans la mêlée, prenant quelques tirs dans le dos où le bouclier de Green absorbait l'énergie, l'accumulant dans une réserve spéciale. D'habitude, Pidge se servait aussitôt de cette énergie pour THOR2 (un bien meilleur nom que l'ancien « machin qui lance de la foudre », si vous vouliez son avis), mais cette fois-ci, iel la conserva pour charger un laser super-puissant qui réduirait le vaisseau de guerre en bouillie.

Cependant, alors qu'iel quittait le nuage de chasseurs pour aligner son tir, le vaisseau carré, qui n'avait jusque-là pas bougé, s'avança dans sa direction.

Pidge l'œilla avec méfiance. Aucune arme en vue. Un design maladroit qui le ralentissait et le rendait difficile à manœuvrer. Les portes du sas à l'avant s'ouvraient, mais pour le moment, rien ne semblait en sortir.

Iel pourrait facilement l'abattre après s'être occupé.e des défenses du vaisseau de guerre.

Pidge se laissa tomber sous la coque de ce dernier, pivota et visa. Dans le coin de sa vision, les portes du sas étaient désormais grandes ouvertes, mais toujours rien ne bougeait à l'intérieur du vaisseau cubique. Le pouce de Pidge s'approcha de la gâchette.

Un grincement aigu, comme celui d'une scie mécanique, s'éleva dans les airs. Pidge cria, ses mains venant couvrir ses oreilles par instinct pendant que Green rugissait de douleur et de surprise dans son esprit. Pendant un instant, le monde devint flou et Pidge ne savait pas si ça venait de Green ou des pics de glace qui lui vrillaient le cerveau.

La douleur traversa leur coque comme un éclair, rapide et tranchante et se répandant partout. Quelque chose, en grand nombre, se mit à ronger le bouclier, trouant les défenses et passant à travers tandis que Green luttait pour réparer les dégâts. Leurs attaquants étaient lents et se firent arrêter par le bouclier, qui grésilla en découpant… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses ? Elles étaient trop petites pour être visibles à l'œil nu, pour les sentir, mais il y en avait des milliers. Des _dizaines_ de milliers.

Pidge ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Iel vira les contrôles d'un côté et s'éloigna du vaisseau de guerre, essayant de semer ces petites choses qui grignotaient ses défenses. Des nanorobots ? Pidge n'en savait rien, mais c'était la seule idée qui lui venait. Comment se battre contre des nanorobots ?

Iel passa rapidement des lasers à THOR et balança toute l'énergie que Green avait emmagasinée. La foudre éblouit les environs et Pidge ferma les yeux, regardant à travers ceux de Green alors que l'électricité fendait le ciel. Elle semblait au premier abord frapper au hasard, comme s'il n'y avait rien à toucher, puis quelque chose s'embrasa et des brins de lumière blanche se répandirent dans l'espace.

Le calme se fit et plus rien ne bougea l'espace d'un instant.

Puis les nanorobots revinrent à la charge, rongeant les défenses. Pidge fila, cherchant du regard ses amis au cœur de la bataille, mais tout n'était que chaos et lasers et avec les nanorobots à ses trousses, Pidge ne prit pas la peine de les rejoindre. Même s'iel trouvait Hunk ou Shiro, à quoi cela lui servirait ? Iel ne pouvait même pas voir les nanorobots. Iel risquait simplement de répandre le problème comme des poux.

Quelque chose passa devant sa vitre, si petit et lointain qu'iel faillit le manquer.

C'était une sphère de la taille d'un poing et parsemée de lumières rouges. Quelque chose dans sa forme lui rappela Rover, mais elle se mit alors à briller et les nanorobots concentrèrent leur attaque sur le générateur de barrière de Green.

Le lion rugit d'un air alarmé et Pidge fila aussi vite que les réacteurs lui permettaient.

Ce n'était pas assez rapide pour semer les nanorobots. Ils maintenaient l'allure ou peut-être étaient simplement entraînés par Green dans sa fuite. La petite sphère rouge apparut à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

— Tu crois que c'est ce truc qui les contrôle ? demanda Pidge à Green.

Elle gronda et Pidge haussa les épaules.

— Tu as raison. Vaut mieux le détruire, peu importe ce que c'est.

Iel ouvrit le feu, mais la sphère esquiva et Pidge se renfrogna. Iel n'allait pas laisser ce truc s'échapper. Iel partit à la poursuite du noyau et tira à nouveau.

La sphère parvint à l'éviter encore une fois, mais de peu, et ses lumières clignotèrent dans un nouvel ordre. L'assaut sur les défenses de Green diminua. Les nanorobots s'intéressèrent plutôt à ses lasers.

— Ah, c'est comme ça, hein ? (Pidge se pencha en avant, relevant le défi.) Prépare toi à bouffer du laser, HAL3.

* * *

Allura grogna et tituba quand un laser toucha Black par derrière.

— Ce serait le bon moment de trouver comment Matt et Keith ont réussi à copiloter, hein ? marmonna Shiro, guidant Black à travers un champ de bataille qui croulait sous un déluge de lasers, donnant l'impression de plonger sous une pluie lumineuse.

Allura grimaça, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux poignées au-dessus de sa tête.

— Tout est de ma faute.

Shiro resta silencieux ; choqué, peut-être, ou simplement d'accord avec elle. Allura ne lui en voulait pas. Cette mission était censée être facile. Allura aurait dû les faire battre en retraite quand les transmetteurs s'étaient brouillés. Au lieu de ça, non seulement elle avait insisté, mais en plus elle avait séparé l'équipe, ce qui les laissait démunis de leur meilleur moyen de défense.

Désormais, Shiro et Hunk étaient assaillis de toute part par des centaines de chasseurs et de frégates, plus nombreux que d'ordinaire quand ils affrontaient un seul vaisseau de guerre. Celui-ci était engagé contre Coran et Allura connaissait assez bien le château pour se douter que ses défenses commençaient déjà à faiblir sous les coups du canon à photons.

Quant à Pidge… Elle ne l'avait pas vu.e depuis plus de cinq minutes. Iel allait en direction du vaisseau de guerre, mais la bataille avait porté Shiro à l'opposé et le temps qu'ils repartent de l'autre côté, iel n'était plus nulle part en vue.

— Nous aurions dû nous retirer quand nous en avions l'occasion. Je suis désolée.

— Princesse…

— Je t'en prie, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Shiro tressaillit légèrement, l'air de vouloir se retourner, mais la bataille requérait toute son attention. Ça lui convenait également. Allura ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

— Allura, alors, dit-il, abattant deux chasseurs avec des tirs rapides et précis tout en virant de côté. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.

— J'aurais dû, dit-elle sèchement, en colère contre elle-même.

Elle avait passé un siècle à s'entraîner avec son père, à étudier les écrits d'anciens stratèges, à simuler des batailles, à observer et analyser le roi Alfor alors qu'il menait la Garde de Voltron à l'assaut.

— C'est à moi d'anticiper les surprises. C'est pour ça que je suis _là_. Quiznak, marmonna-t-elle. Et là, regarde-nous. Éparpillés de chaque côté du système. Coupés des autres. Surpassés.

Si quelqu'un mourrait aujourd'hui, son sang serait sur les mains d'Allura. Elle aurait dû rester au château-vaisseau. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'Alfor menait la bataille depuis la passerelle. Ici, dans le feu de l'action, c'était trop facile de se laisser emporter par l'adrénaline, de se croire infaillible.

Shiro ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Le nuage de chasseurs autour d'eux était assez épais pour que ses lasers risquent de toucher tant Black que ses ennemis, alors Shiro déploya la lame à sa mâchoire, découpant les vaisseaux en passant entre eux.

— Sauf votre respect, Votre Altesse, vous ne pouvez pas être tenue seule responsable de ne pas avoir remarqué le piège de Zarkon. J'ai vécu un an parmi les Galras. Je me suis battu dans leur armée. Si quiconque aurait dû s'y attendre, ce serait bien moi.

Allura serra les dents.

— C'est différent.

Cette fois-ci, Shiro se retourna, les yeux plissés. Quelque chose les heurta et il jura, se démenant avec les contrôles pour les stabiliser.

— Non, dit-il. C'est la même chose. C'est aussi mon équipe. Je suis responsable de leur sécurité autant que vous, Princesse.

Son formalisme lui tapait sur les nerfs et, alors qu'un autre tir l'envoyait voler contre le mur, elle se sentit à deux doigts de crier sur Shiro.

— Je comprends, dit-elle à la place, s'efforçant de garder son calme. Et je le respecte. Mais les faits sont là : tu es jeune et tu viens à peine de t'engager dans cette guerre. Je m'y suis entraînée toute ma _vie_. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu saches quoi faire. Personne ne s'attend à ce que _tu_ sois parfait.

Le silence tomba lourdement sur le cockpit et le souffle d'Allura se coupa en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les doutes et les faiblesses qu'elle gardait enfouis au fond d'elle depuis si longtemps, les choses qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais montrer à ses paladins, tout cela la prit par surprise, passant ses défenses avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

Le lion noir effleura son esprit, apaisant sa culpabilité.

— Je… Je suis désolée, dit Allura, fermant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Shiro resta silencieux un moment, puis il prit la parole d'une voix douce.

— Je n'ai jamais attendu de toi que tu sois parfaite, Allura. Je suis désolé si c'est l'impression que je t'ai donnée.

— Ne t'excuse pas, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation. C'est la guerre. Quelqu'un doit prendre les rênes. Quelqu'un doit porter la responsabilité de nos échecs.

— Seule ? fit Shiro. Je sais ce que ça fait, Allura. Je–

Il se coupa brusquement, reculant vivement alors que deux frégates ouvraient le feu droit devant. Allura percuta le dossier de son siège.

— Tu es mieux qualifiée que quiconque pour nous guider, dit-il, mais _personne_ ne peut porter ce genre de fardeau seul. Pas dans une guerre comme celle-ci.

Ses mots trouvèrent un écho au fond d'elle, un souvenir largement enfoui de son entraînement, et elle rit de sa propre bêtise.

_Le perfectionnisme_ , son père lui avait dit un jour, _est une entrave particulière aux paladins noirs. Leur lion leur demande de garder le contrôle en toute occasion et ainsi, ils n'acceptent rien de moins que le meilleur d'eux-mêmes._

_Et ça, Allura, c'est pourquoi nous sommes là._

— Bien sûr, dit-elle, secouant la tête.

Shiro l'observait à nouveau et pas seulement avec ses yeux, mais avec tout son corps, pleinement conscient de chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se redressa et arrangea son casque, qui était de travers depuis le dernier impact.

— Tu as raison, Shiro, comme souvent.

Shiro hésita, visiblement décontenancé par sa réponse.

— Tu es un bon chef, dit-il, tâtant le terrain. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

Allura sourit.

— Je sais. Merci.

Ils finirent par voir le bout de cette nuée de chasseurs et émergèrent dans le vide de l'espace, profitant de l'occasion de reprendre leur souffle. Shiro risqua un coup d'œil à Allura.

— Mon père m'a dit un jour que le paladin noir a tendance à se mettre trop la pression. C'était mon rôle de partager son fardeau. (Elle s'interrompit, surprise par le soudain ronronnement de Black, puis sourit en reprenant.) Je suppose que, quand elle m'a choisie, j'ai oublié que j'aurais peut-être moi-même besoin de quelqu'un pour partager mon fardeau.

— Eh bien, fit Shiro d'un ton ironique. Bienvenue au club.

Il se tut, pivotant pour ouvrir le feu sur les chasseurs le poursuivant.

C'était leur dernier moment de calme relatif et l'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient. Deux paladins noirs partageant le poids de leurs responsabilités, se dit Allura, n'était pas bien différent qu'un paladin et un roi en faisant de même.

Le chaos de la bataille les rattrapa comme une vague, mais les yeux d'Allura furent attirés par une douce lueur indigo qui était apparue au fond du cockpit. Devant elle, deux piédestaux comme ceux de la passerelle du château-vaisseau s'élevèrent du sol, surmontés de gemmes du noir le plus pur. Des éclats semblables à des étoiles et des galaxies se reflétaient à l'intérieur, donnant l'impression que deux univers jumeaux pourraient se retrouver dans la paume de ses mains.

Le souffle d'Allura se coinça dans sa gorge et Shiro, sans se retourner, poussa un juron étranglé.

Remarquant à peine la bataille faisant rage à l'extérieur, ni les lasers qui secouaient toujours le cockpit, Allura s'avança vers les piédestaux, n'hésitant qu'un instant avant d'y poser les mains.

Aussitôt, son esprit s'étendit. C'était comme la première fois qu'elle avait effectué le piqué de Leifor et partagé la vision de son lion sauf que cette fois-ci, son esprit semblait aller plus loin. _Bien_ plus loin. Celui de Shiro, choqué, rendu muet par l'émerveillement, se laissa porter et l'espace d'un instant, ils purent voir l'intégralité du champ de bataille. Le lion noir, les yeux brillants tandis qu'il se découpait un chemin parmi les chasseurs galras. Yellow, non loin de là, affaiblie mais résistant toujours, l'esprit de Hunk dessinant des vrilles paniquées en son sein.

Plus loin se trouvaient Pidge et le lion vert, autant en détresse l'un que l'autre, au centre d'une menace brumeuse que ni Allura ni Shiro ne pouvait voir clairement. Les yeux de Green s'étaient assombris, ses barrières abaissées, et elle et son paladin dérivaient, immobiles dans l'espace.

Immobile, sauf pour le tapotement furieux des doigts de Pidge sur son clavier.

À la surface de Revinor se trouvaient trois esprits supplémentaires, à quelque distance de leurs lions. Allura vit un éclair…

Des lasers.

Ils couraient, le souffle court, peur et confusion entremêlées. Ils couraient depuis si longtemps et les gardes les encerclaient de toute part, sentinelles et Galras à la fois, leur bloquant toute échappatoire. Leurs boucliers ne les mèneraient pas bien loin. Ils sortiraient bien leurs armes, mais ils hésitaient encore à les utiliser. Ils étaient conscients de la menace des procédures d'urgence… mais s'ils ne se battaient pas, ils allaient se faire tuer et les prisonniers les suivraient certainement dans la mort.

Les prisonniers… _Où_ étaient les prisonniers ?

Un Galra était sur le chemin de Keith, l'arme levée. Sans ralentir son allure désespérée, Keith leva son épée pour l'abattre.

La peur déforma le visage du soldat. Il ne tira pas.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa l'esprit de Keith et Allura sut ce qu'il pensait avant même qu'il ne prévienne Matt et Lance.

— Ce sont– _vrekt !_ s'exclama-t-il, déviant sa lame au dernier moment pour manquer de peu son adversaire. Ils ont déguisé les prisonniers en soldats !

Allura cligna des yeux, son esprit s'étirant partout à la fois. Il se mêla à celui de Shiro et ils prirent une décision sans prendre le temps d'en débattre. L'esprit de Shiro revint en partie à lui au sein du lion noir, de fines ramifications s'étendant à la recherche de Hunk et de Pidge. Allura ne laissa qu'une once d'elle-même dans l'habitacle, s'ancrant à Shiro, et tourna toute son attention sur la bataille de la raffinerie.

Les mots de Keith avaient arrêté Lance tout net, son arme à feu toujours pointée sur un des soldats, des _prisonniers_ , l'horreur peignant ses traits.

— Quoi ? siffla Matt. Tu es sûr ?

Allura renforça sa présence, sentant leur confusion, leur épouvante. Keith était le seul qui avait fait le rapprochement : les Galras armés de pistolets n'avaient pas tiré une seule fois depuis le début de la course-poursuite, alors que les sentinelles ne s'en privaient pas ; la peur et la résignation assombrissant chacun de leurs visages.

Puis Keith inspira brusquement.

— _Allura ?_

De choc, il abaissa son bouclier et le tir d'une sentinelle le toucha à l'épaule. Il trébucha et Lance le rattrapa par le bras, l'attirant derrière son bouclier alors que Matt se plaçait devant lui pour le protéger d'une nouvelle attaque.

Allura grimaça, essayant de transmettre ses excuses. Ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir la sentir comme elle pouvait les sentir, mais ils étaient conscients de sa présence, bien que vaguement.

Lance frissonna, une douzaine de questions bouillonnant dans son esprit.

— Pas maintenant, dit Allura.

Lance s'arrêta, puis fronça les sourcils. Il rouvrit la bouche, confus. La referma.

Donc ils pouvaient l'entendre. Pas très bien, peut-être pas sous la forme de mots, mais ils comprenaient son intention. Cela compliquerait les choses, mais elle s'en contenterait.

* * *

Pidge avait les jambes croisées sur son siège, un vrombissement sonore résonnant autour d'iel. Son œil tiqua, mais iel resta penché.e sur son ordinateur, mettant toute son énergie à tenter désespérément de pirater la petite boule électronique qui flottait au milieu du nuage de nanorobots. Ses défenses avaient lâché, ses armes aussi. Les moteurs avançaient toujours clopin-clopant, mais à quoi bon ? Iel allait y passer s'iel ne trouvait pas un moyen de stopper l'essaim.

La scène se déroulait dans un coin de l'esprit de Shiro, l'image se superposant à celle de Hunk qui se démenait furieusement avec les contrôles du lion jaune, essayant de rediriger son énergie vers les systèmes les plus importants pour le maintenir en l'air tout en volant à tâtons, d'une main. Les lasers ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Le reste de l'esprit de Shiro était tourné vers son propre lion et la faible présence d'Allura derrière lui. Il se détacha des chasseurs qui s'acharnaient sur lui et fonça en direction de Hunk, effleurant ses pensées et celles de Pidge.

Les deux adolescents se crispèrent brusquement à son intrusion, pris de confusion. Shiro n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer, alors il tenta de leur envoyer un sentiment d'assurance alors qu'il repérait Yellow devant lui et s'en prenait aux chasseurs à ses trousses.

Il avait un plan, mais il dépendait de Hunk.

_Tiens bon, Pidge_ , pensa Shiro. _On arrive._

* * *

Il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

Allura suivit les paladins à la surface avec son esprit, observant leur lente échappée à travers la raffinerie. Ils avaient laissé tomber leurs armes une nouvelle fois, se repliant derrière leurs boucliers tandis que les sentinelles continuaient leur assaut. Il y avait toujours autant de monde dans les couloirs, mais c'était moins alarmant maintenant qu'ils savaient que les trois quarts des occupants de la raffinerie ne leur voulaient aucun mal.

Ils avançaient tout de même avec précaution, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de blesser un prisonnier. Avec une détermination renouvelée, ils poursuivaient leur avancée, s'approchant peu à peu de la sortie.

Cependant, Allura continuait de réfléchir au problème. Les prisonniers jouaient au soldat : ils n'attaquaient pas, mais ils se tenaient aux côtés des sentinelles, armés, alors qu'ils devaient avoir conscience du danger que cela leur faisait courir. _Pourquoi ?_ Il aurait été bien moins dangereux de dire la vérité aux paladins, en dépit du risque de représailles. Il y avait bien plus de chance que les paladins les tuent en voulant se protéger.

_À moins que ce ne soit pas de leur sécurité qu'ils s'inquiètent._

Les mots venaient de Shiro, ou du moins étaient prononcés avec sa voix. C'était difficile de repérer la frontière exacte entre leurs esprits et ces paroles provenaient de la zone floue où leurs pensées s'entremêlaient librement.

Peu importe celui qui y avait pensé en premier, il avait raison. C'était parfaitement logique. Allura réexamina la situation, glanant les réflexions des trois autres paladins. Les casernes étaient vides, alors que ceux incapables de travailler auraient dû s'y reposer. Même s'il n'y avait aucun malade, même s'ils mouraient tous avant d'atteindre un grand âge, Keith avait dit que des enfants étaient envoyés sur cette planète. Il en connaissait quelques-uns, des camarades de classe qui n'avaient pas réussi à se battre avec la soif de sang qu'on attendait d'un Galra.

Cela faisait des années, mais les instructeurs avaient toujours rassemblé ceux qui avaient raté leurs examens de fin d'année pour les envoyer sur Revinor. Même si ceux que Keith avait connus avaient grandi, il aurait dû y en avoir d'autres. Si les enfants n'étaient ni dans les casernes, ni parmi les faux soldats…

— La tour de contrôle, dit Allura.

Elle se rappela son existence sur le plan qu'ils avaient trouvé. Une tour bien gardée, accessible par les seuls codes stockés dans la banque de données des sentinelles. Bien sûr, la plupart des dispositifs de sécurité pouvaient être contournés par une bonne dose de forçage.

Allura commença à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de communiquer son plan aux paladins, mais ils s'étaient déjà mis en mouvement, parcourant les derniers mètres les séparant de la sortie en courant avant de se diriger vers la tour. Allura espéra qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée ; si les enfants étaient à l'intérieur, la bataille serait bientôt terminée.

Dans le cas contraire, Allura pourrait être en train de mener son équipe tout droit dans un piège.

* * *

_Diviser pour mieux régner_ , pensa Shiro, sa voix faisant écho à une autre qu'il ne reconnut que par Allura. Son père, le roi Alfor.

C'était la meilleure stratégie. Les nanorobots étaient concentrés sur Pidge pour l'instant, mais si un autre lion s'approchait et en attirait quelques-uns, l'essaim serait débordé. Le noyau central serait moins protégé.

Il restait à trouver un moyen de le toucher, vu sa rapidité, mais Black s'empressa de le rassurer. _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

Shiro écouta et tourna son esprit vers d'autres problèmes. Il avait réussi à dégager la plupart des chasseurs qui entouraient Hunk et envoya ce dernier avec l'ordre tacite d'attirer les nanorobots qui s'en prenaient à Pidge. Shiro ne savait pas si Hunk avait tout compris, mais il s'en alla docilement, frôlant le lion vert avant de repartir dans une autre direction, les nanorobots s'agglutinant autour de lui.

Laissant Hunk s'en occuper, Shiro jeta un regard au château-vaisseau, dont les barrières clignotaient d'un rouge alarmant. Il dit à Pidge d'oublier le noyau et d'essayer de pirater les défenses du vaisseau de guerre.

Pidge hésita.

Iel avait déjà envisagé de faire ça, mais il lui faudrait sûrement le genre de codes d'accès qu'iel n'avait pas encore réussi à trafiquer.

Iel se mit quand même au travail et Shiro s'avança vers la petite boule électronique, qui le vit venir et s'enfuit. Shiro appuya sur la gâchette.

La gueule du lion noir s'ouvrit, mais aucun laser ne s'en échappa. À la place, quelque chose ondula sur l'écran comme une sorte de mirage et le noyau s'arrêta net. Ses petits moteurs brillaient toujours, mais il commença à glisser à reculons, attiré par la gueule du lion comme par un aimant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écrasa entre les dents de Black. Elle ferma la mâchoire, relâcha un tir mesuré et le noyau se désintégra. Les nanorobots assaillant Hunk et Pidge tombèrent comme des mouches quand le noyau qui les contrôlait fut détruit et la communication revint.

— Pidge, aboya Shiro. Si Keith accède au réseau depuis le sol, peux-tu outrepasser les restrictions que Zarkon pourrait lui avoir imposé et utiliser son identifiant pour pirater la barrière ?

Pidge réagit aussitôt.

— Sûrement, ouais. Quand– ?

— Maintenant, dit Shiro.

Allura avait déjà relayé leur plan à Keith, qui avait atteint la tour de contrôle avec les autres. Shiro avait suivi leur avancée distraitement et maintenant qu'il leur prêtait attention, il vit qu'ils avaient interrompu leur recherche des enfants galras pour accéder au réseau. Avec l'aide de Pidge, ils désactivèrent les défenses du vaisseau de guerre en quelques secondes.

— Merci, lui lança Coran en ouvrant le feu sur le vaisseau de guerre avec tout ce qu'il avait. C'était bien pensé. Je suis impressionné.

Shiro sourit et sentit Allura en faire de même derrière lui.

— Vous n'avez pas idée.

* * *

Lance prit une profonde inspiration, s'arrêtant juste devant la porte de la salle de contrôle principale, Keith et Matt derrière lui. Avec la communication réactivée et la bataille en orbite pratiquement terminée, Pidge et Coran avaient pris en charge les opérations à la surface et avaient analysé les signatures vitales qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

— Il y a des soldats galras à l'intérieur, avertit Pidge, ayant piraté les caméras. Des vrais, cette fois. Ils sont trois, et ils vous attendent. Les sentinelles surveillent les enfants.

— Tu as de quoi les désactiver ? demanda Keith.

Le sourire de Pidge pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix.

— Grâce à l'aimable permission de notre très cher prince galra, oui.

Keith fit la tête.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

— Comme vous voudrez, Votre Altesse.

Keith gronda et Matt fit de son mieux pour ravaler son rire.

— Garde ça pour plus tard, Pidge, dit-il. Prépare-toi.

— C'est quand tu veux.

Matt compta jusqu'à trois et Pidge désactiva les sentinelles, faisant attention à ne pas déclencher les protocoles d'urgence. Une série de bruits sourds résonna de l'autre côté de la porte, accompagnée de cris de surprise.

Profitant de la distraction des soldats, Keith frappa le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement, révélant trois soldats galras choqués et furieux. Keith alla à gauche, Matt à droite et Lance tira sur le soldat au fond de la pièce, l'observant tomber sans la moindre étincelle de culpabilité.

Parfois, se dit-il, le bon choix était évident.

Il fit disparaître son bayard dès qu'il fut certain que la menace était écartée, puis se dirigea vers la douzaine d'enfants recroquevillés contre le mur du fond, menus, tremblotants et aux yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait pas si les Galras grandissaient de façon comparable aux humains, mais ces enfants ne semblaient pas avoir plus de douze ans, certains atteignant à peine les huit ou neuf ans. N'importe lequel aurait pu être Luz ou Mateo. Cette pensée le rendait malade.

Il retira son casque et s'accroupit à quelques pas des enfants, tendant les mains, les paumes vers le haut pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

— Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix douce. On est venus vous sauver.

Un des garçons les plus jeunes fondit en larmes et Lance s'avança légèrement, observant les autres à l'affût du moindre signe de panique. Ils restèrent méfiants, mais laissèrent Lance s'approcher du garçon en pleurs pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien, murmura Lance, la voix serrée par l'émotion. C'est fini maintenant. C'est fini.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils quittaient Revinor, cent quarante-sept travailleurs galras libérés à bord du château-vaisseau. Nombre d'entre eux était encore sous le choc, mais ils remercièrent profusément les paladins ; notamment ceux dont les enfants étaient désormais accrochés à leur taille. Les membres de la même famille n'étaient pas envoyés dans la même prison, comme l'avait découvert Lance, mais les travailleurs s'étaient créé de nouvelles familles.

Avec une pointe d'empathie, Lance regarda les autres : Shay tournant autour de Hunk en essayant d'étaler une sorte de crème sur une entaille à son front, Pidge pressant la main de Keith contre un scanner et radotant au sujet des verrous cryptés spécifiquement pour une espèce, Matt sautant presque sur Shiro et Allura pour leur demander des détails sur… eh bien, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Shiro semblait sonné, Allura frivole, et quand elle se jeta au cou de Shiro, il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Matt éclata de rire et les stabilisa.

— Tout va bien, Lance ? demanda Coran, s'éloignant des Galras pour le rejoindre au bout de la grande salle de banquet dans laquelle ils s'étaient rassemblés.

Coran s'était donné pour mission de trouver quels prisonniers voulaient être déposés quelque part et où. La plupart, apparemment, n'avaient nulle part où aller.

— Très bien, dit Lance. Alors quoi de neuf ? On a de nouveaux résidents au Château des Lions ?

Coran sourit.

— Oui, en effet. Environ deux douzaines pour l'instant, notamment des enfants et leurs proches. Certains n'ont pas encore pris leur décision.

— Ça peut se comprendre, vu tout ce qu'ils ont traversé.

Lance s'étira, essayant de délier le nœud dans sa poitrine. C'était un poids étrange et inconfortable, une boule de nerfs qui ne l'avait pas quitté après la bataille.

— C'était… Ça a failli tourner au vinaigre, à un moment, dit-il lentement.

Coran joignit les mains derrière son dos.

— On s'en est bien sortis.

— Seulement grâce à Shiro et Allura.

Lance marqua une pause, souriant alors que deux enfants se lançaient dans une partie de chat perché. Ils attirèrent rapidement une petite foule qui se mit à courir à grands renforts de cris entre les jambes des adultes plus moroses.

— J'ai insisté pour faire cette mission, Coran. C'était _mon_ plan et on a failli tous y passer. Les prisonniers compris.

Une petite fille, portant une veste rose tirée des placards du château par-dessus son uniforme de prison, essaya à deux reprises de toucher ses camarades. Quand elle échoua au troisième essai, elle ralentit, la moue boudeuse. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, puis s'illuminèrent et elle se mit à sourire avec un air malicieux qui lui évoqua Mateo, sournois et déterminé.

Elle pivota, traversa la pièce en courant, et tapa le dos de Keith.

— _Gatta !_ s'exclama-t-elle, l'équivalent galra de « C'est toi le chat ! ».

Keith se retourna, cligna des yeux, puis s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune fille, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle hurla d'un air réjoui et Lance ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Il se tourna vers Coran.

— Ne me méprends pas, je suis content du résultat. J'aurais juste voulu… j'aurais voulu le voir venir.

Coran se caressa la moustache.

— Tu sais, sur Altéa, on avait un jeu appelé _eshet_. C'est un jeu de stratégie, censé t'apprendre comment être plus rusé que ton adversaire. Et c'est drôle. J'écrasais Zarkon à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de jouer avec moi. Il disait que je trichais.

— Et c'était le cas ?

Coran sourit.

— Ce n'est pas possible de tricher au jeu d' _eshet_. C'est ça qui est drôle. (Il marqua une pause, observant Lance du coin de l'œil.) Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Keith parvint à toucher un enfant ; pas la fille qui avait fait de lui le chat, mais un garçon qui semblait plus âgé. Dès qu'il le fit, cependant, le jeu changea. Au lieu du chat, ils semblaient désormais avoir l'intention de découvrir combien de jeunes Galras hyperactifs Keith pouvait soulever avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent.

(La réponse, il se trouva, fut un quatre tout à fait décevant, bien que Lance devait bien admettre qu'avoir un numéro cinq se jetant sur la tête d'un pauvre adulte depuis ses épaules était un peu désavantageant.)

Lance se tourna à nouveau vers Coran, souriant.

— J'aimerais bien, oui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) _Bill Nye the Science Guy…_ C'est un scientifique qui tient une émission instructive pour les enfants et les plus grands (un peu comme C'est pas sorcier). C'est également un activiste et humanitaire qui n'hésite pas à donner son point de vue sur le réchauffement climatique, les droits des femmes, le racisme, etc. En somme, c'est un bon bougre :) Retour au texte
> 
> (2) De base, Pidge a appelé son lance-éclair « Lightning Overkill Instigator », LOKI pour faire court, mais je ne voyais pas trop comment garder le LOKI dans la traduction... C'est donc devenu THOR, ahah. Retour au texte
> 
> (3) Je suis… à 80 % sûre que ça fait référence au supercalculateur dans la saga des Odyssées de l'espace, HAL 9000. Enfin, son nom français c'est CARL 500, mais comme je ne suis pas entièrement certaine que ça vienne de là, j'ai préféré ne pas traduire (et puis, faut l'avouer, j'ai jamais été fan des traductions qui changent les noms des personnages >.>). Retour au texte
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : Ils l'ont fait ! Shiro et Allura ont réussi à se synchroniser ! On se demande quelles autres surprises nous réservent les lions :)_   
>  _Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve l'armée de la mère Holt, et sa confrontation avec Iverson. Qu'est-il donc arrivé à Val ?_


	8. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Val Mendoza a été prise à fureter dans les locaux de la Garnison deux semaines plus tôt et n'a plus montré aucun signe de vie depuis. Karen Holt, Eli Kahale et Akira Shirogane la cherchent, elle et les élèves disparus, mais leurs progrès sont lents. Akira craint que son enquête n'ait attiré l'attention d'Iverson. Eli a dit à Karen qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de révéler au public ce qui est arrivé à sa famille, mais avant ça, Karen veut tenter quelque chose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Avertissement : Petite crise de panique qui conduit (accidentellement) à l'emploi d'un mauvais pronom. Si ça vous dérange, arrêtez-vous à « Le lendemain, Karen vibrait d'anticipation » et reprenez à « Je veux voir le commandant Iverson ».**

> **Registres de recherche CŒUR**
> 
> **Entrée #1433**
> 
> **Six mois avant le retour de Voltron**
> 
> Notes sur le sujet 5Nn ; prisonnier n°118-9875 [notes de Pidge : Matt] ; résumé. (Voir les entrées 1349 à 1432 pour les observations détaillées.)
> 
> \- 5Nn a été totalement privé de quintessence pendant quatre-vingt-dix cycles solaires, sans effet majeur.
> 
> \- Atrophie musculaire et perte de poids observées en raison du confinement et d'un régime d'alimentation liquide.
> 
> \- Aucun agent paralytique n'a été utilisé au vu d'une faible réaction au stress et d'une absence de symptôme pouvant indiquer un déclassement en type sauvage pendant les essais.
> 
> \- Santé physique s'en tenant à des seuils acceptables ; légère baisse d'activité cérébrale détectée, mais elle peut être attribuée au manque de stimuli sensoriels et d'activité physique sur le long terme plutôt qu'à la privation de quintessence. Le niveau d'hormones de stress reste élevé, mais significativement plus bas que celui affiché par un sujet de type sauvage aux constantes de départ identiques à celles de 5Nn.
> 
> \- Après cinq cycles solaires (75 % de mortalité en moyenne sur l'ensemble des sujets), 5Nn n'a exhibé aucun changement notable en comparaison avec le premier cycle.
> 
> \- Après dix cycles (99 % de mortalité en moyenne pour les sujets non sauvages), le sujet a été classé en type novateur et renommé 5Nn. Demande de mise en observation plus approfondie.
> 
> \- La santé et l'activité cérébrale de 5Nn ont été surveillées pendant quatre-vingts cycles solaires supplémentaires sans changement majeur noté par les dispositifs de la cuve. Le chercheur en chef Vorukt a soumis une demande d'utilisation des deux autres prisonniers humains, mais sa requête a été rejetée.
> 
> 5Nn a été retiré de la cuve ce jour, remplacé par le sujet 5Q. Vorukt pense que 5Nn apportera plus de réponses si des essais ciblés sont entrepris. Les protocoles de la seconde phase sont détaillés dans le dossier Protocoles de Recherche et seront mis en application dès demain.

* * *

Val Mendoza se réveilla en sursaut après un mauvais rêve, frappant le mur assez fort pour meurtrir son talon. Elle jura, serrant son pied nu, et soupira. Elle qui voulait faire semblant de dormir.

Honnêtement, elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin de faire semblant. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que les prisonniers, ici : quelques humains et un nombre surprenant d'espèces différentes. Des aliens en chair et en os. Des _aliens_ ! Val ne savait pas si cette découverte devait l'exalter ou la terrifier.

En tout cas, c'était évident que les autres prisonniers ne lui voulaient aucun mal. La plupart semblaient à peine conscients de leur environnement. Ils étaient trois ou quatre par cellule, ce qui semblait très généreux vu la taille de celles-ci. Il ne s'agissait pas de chambres cinq étoiles, ça c'est sûr, mais elles étaient aussi grandes que la salle de conférence du journal. À en croire les aliens, la majorité des prisons galras casaient _dix_ prisonniers dans une cellule de cette taille.

Oh, en parlant de Galras. Val frissonna, ajoutant une nouvelle marque au mur avec un petit bout de caillou. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir le bon compte, mais c'était le seul moyen de garder la notion du temps. Elle avait compté douze jours depuis son premier réveil dans cette cellule. Elle n'avait vu leurs geôliers que deux fois depuis, mais elle avait entendu plus qu'assez d'histoires à leur sujet.

Douze jours. Elle avait perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Les autres prisonniers de sa cellule (un homme du Mississippi nommé Luis et Yir, une boule de poils ébouriffée aux dents acérées et aux yeux brillant comme des charbons ardents) l'observèrent avec méfiance. Val ne dirait pas qu'ils étaient amis. Elle ressentait une certaine affinité envers eux puisqu'ils étaient prisonniers comme elle, mais ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup.

C'était délibéré. Val avait un plan et si ça foirait, elle ne voulait pas les impliquer.

Les autres cellules que Val pouvait voir en face dans le couloir étaient aussi silencieuses que la sienne, chacune barrée d'une porte métallique avec une ouverture de quelques centimètres à hauteur des yeux. Les Galras gardaient leurs prisonniers au pas. Les deux fois que Val avait vu ses kidnappeurs, c'était quand un prisonnier avait « troublé l'ordre » (du galra pour dire « pleurait de façon hystérique après avoir été enlevé par des aliens »). Les Galras avaient emmené le prisonnier fautif ailleurs. C'était la seule fois que l'un d'entre eux avait quitté sa cellule.

Val rejoignit le fond de la pièce, pivota et donna un grand coup de talon à la porte. Un clang satisfaisant retentit, faisant sursauter ses compagnons de cellule, qui se précipitèrent pour la faire taire, mais Val en avait marre de rester assise à attendre son heure. Elle donna un autre coup, ignorant la douleur de son pied nu contre le métal solide de la porte.

— Hé ! cria-t-elle, la voix enrouée après tant de temps à garder le silence. _Hé !_ Enfoirés de Galras ! _Hijos de puta !_ Ramenez vos grosses fesses poilues !

— Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ? siffla Luis. Tu vas tous nous tuer.

Val frappa la porte une dernière fois, ce qui engendra enfin du mouvement en dehors du bloc cellulaire. Elle sourit à Luis quand les gardes s'attroupèrent.

— Nan, dit-elle, haussant une épaule d'un air contrit. Juste moi.

— Qui était-ce ? demanda un des gardes, frappant les barreaux de l'ouverture la plus proche avec un bâton électrique. Qui fait ce boucan ?

Val s'agrippa aux barreaux de sa cellule et tendit la nuque pour regarder les gardes.

— Oh, super, vous m'avez entendue. (Elle leur adressa un sourire charmant.) Salut, c'était moi. Vous avez une seconde ?

Les gardes se regroupèrent devant elle et elle entendit ses compagnons de cellule se presser contre le mur du fond, essayant sans doute de passer inaperçus. Le garde au bâton frappa ses mains et Val ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup, laissant ses doigts endoloris.

— Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la main, retenant une kyrielle de jurons qui aurait fait blanchir la fourrure du garde. Purée, c'était juste une question.

— Les prisonniers n'ont pas à poser de questions, fit sèchement un des gardes.

Val leva les yeux au ciel.

— Écoutez, vous n'avez qu'à me mener à votre chef, ok ? Il va vouloir me parler.

Quelques gardes ricanèrent, comme si on venait de leur dire qu'un poisson rouge allait participer au beach-volley lors des Jeux Olympiques. Ils ne montrèrent aucune intention d'ouvrir la porte. En fait, la plupart s'en allaient déjà.

Val refrappa la porte.

— _Hé._ J'en ai marre de pourrir ici, enfoirés, alors laissez-moi sortir, bon sang. (Un autre coup.) Je peux continuer comme ça toute la journée, vous savez.

C'était un mensonge, mais l'éventualité était assez embêtante pour retenir le gardien en chef. Il pivota, la fusillant du regard.

— D'accord, grogna-t-il. Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, je suis sûr qu'on peut te trouver quelque chose à faire.

Val essaya d'avoir l'air inquiète, mais pas _trop_. Juste assez pour que le garde jubile de sa menace, mais pas au point qu'il s'attende à ce qu'elle panique et tente de s'enfuir. Ce dont elle n'avait _pas_ l'intention. Sauf si les étoiles s'alignaient pour lui donner l'occasion du siècle. Elle avait juste besoin de sortir de cette foutue cellule et d'analyser la situation.

Le verrou bipa, la porte s'ouvrit et deux gardes la tirèrent de sa cellule pendant qu'un autre pointait son arme sur Luis et Yir, au cas où ils se montraient aussi téméraires que Val.

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

En un rien de temps, la cellule fut à nouveau fermée et verrouillée et Val se retrouva à sortir du bloc, un pistolet dans le dos. Ce n'était rien. Ceux qui avaient été emmenés précédemment étaient revenus à peine égratignés ; elle irait _bien_. Elle ordonna à son cœur battant la chamade de se calmer et porta son attention sur les couloirs autour d'elle, les yeux à l'affût d'une issue de secours.

L'information, après tout, était le genre de marchandises que même un prisonnier pouvait négocier.

* * *

Akira dut attendre le vendredi soir pour visiter Karen. C'était trop risqué d'y aller en semaine. Le vendredi, la plupart des enseignants descendaient à Carlsbad pour prendre un verre, des frites et faire une soirée quiz dans un bar du coin, alors Akira pouvait les suivre sans attirer trop l'attention. Il attendit que Clara s'en aille rejoindre sa petite-amie et qu'Harris, qui semblait avoir plus d'un coup dans le nez, parte d'un pas mal assuré avec une jolie blonde qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il finit alors sa tournée, passa un billet de dix à Lee, en charge de payer l'addition, et dit au revoir aux autres.

— Petite nature ! l'accusa Emily Jules.

Akira leva les mains.

— Pardon, pardon. J'ai promis à ma petite-amie que je la rejoindrai à la fin de la partie.

Quelqu'un marmonna qu'Akira était vraiment mordu et ce dernier fronça les sourcils et fusilla du regard le groupe d'officiers éméchés d'où venait la voix.

— Hé, je préfère largement être avec elle qu'avec vous, enfoirés, dit-il, se rappelant au dernier moment de garder un ton léger pour que cela passe pour une blague.

C'était presque la vérité de toute manière. Karen Holt n'était peut-être pas sa petite-amie (c'était plutôt une sorte de deuxième maman, vraiment), mais il préférait réellement sa compagnie à celle de ses collègues.

Prenant sa veste accrochée au dossier de son siège, Akira fit au revoir de la main et prit la porte. Vingt minutes plus tard, il se gara devant la maison des Holt et entra.

Il était près de minuit, mais Karen et Eli étaient encore levés. Ils se retournèrent pour l'accueillir avec un sourire fatigué.

— Coucou, M. l'étranger, dit Eli dans un bâillement. T'as faim ? Il y a des restes dans le frigo.

Akira leva une main pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la pièce.

— Je viens de sortir d'une soirée quiz, dit-il. J'ai mangé pour dix euros de frites.

Karen fronça les sourcils.

— T'appelles ça un repas ?

Souriant, Akira jeta sa veste sur la rampe et alla s'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé. L'ordinateur portable sur les genoux d'Eli était la seule source de lumière de la pièce, jetant des ombres bleutées sur leurs visages.

— C'est mieux que ce qu'ils nous servent à la cantine. Vous travaillez sur quoi à une heure pareille ?

Karen jeta un regard à sa montre, fronçant les sourcils, et jura.

— Je pensais que tu arriverais à une heure décente, dit-elle, une pointe d'accusation dans la voix.

— C'est ce que je comptais faire, oui. Je ne savais pas que les soirées quiz prenaient autant de temps. (Il se frotta la nuque et regarda l'écran.) C'est ton blog, Eli ?

Eli hocha la tête.

— J'ai réussi à rassembler pas mal de followers, alors on pensait passer à la prochaine étape.

— Attends, dit Karen, pivotant sur le canapé pour lever les yeux vers Akira. Avant qu'on en parle, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe avec Iverson.

— Je t'ai déjà quasiment tout dit, dit-il. Il m'a embusqué après un de mes cours pour me poser des questions bizarres : comment ça se passe avec les élèves, pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre le poste, etc. Il a voulu faire passer ça pour un bilan mensuel, mais je vous jure, tout ça m'a semblé vraiment… _bizarre_.

Karen et Eli échangèrent un regard.

Fronçant les sourcils, Akira enjamba le canapé et s'installa sur l'accoudoir à côté d'Eli.

— C'est sûrement rien, dit-il, espérant se donner l'air plus détendu qu'il ne l'était. Mais je me suis dit qu'il valait quand même mieux limiter nos rencontres. Je peux utiliser la soirée quiz comme couverture ; je ne serai pas le seul à passer la nuit en ville.

— D'accord.

Karen ne semblait pas satisfaite, mais elle semblait lui faire confiance.

— Ça pourrait changer notre plan, par contre.

— Quel plan ?

Eli jeta un œil à Karen, qui fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur, se frottant le front comme si elle avait mal à la tête. Avant qu'Akira ne puisse la taquiner sur le fait qu'une personne de son âge devrait déjà être couchée, Eli prit la parole :

— On va confronter Iverson.

Akira haussa les sourcils.

— Oh ? À quel propos ?

— Val.

— Je croyais qu'on n'avait rien de concret sur le sujet.

— En effet, dit Karen. Je préférerais aller voir la police, mais ils ne prendront jamais ça au sérieux. (Elle soupira, croisant les mains sur les genoux.) Iverson a bien effacé ses traces. Je doute que tu trouves quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Même si tu découvres quelque chose, tu disparaîtras sûrement comme Val, dit Eli, avant de marmonner dans sa barbe et d'ouvrir une nouvelle fenêtre. C'est pour ça qu'on tente autre chose.

Akira se pencha en avant, regardant la page qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

— Un live stream ?

Karen plissa les lèvres, mais acquiesça :

— Eli pense qu'on devrait rendre ça public. Alors on va coincer Iverson.

À la tête d'Eli, ce n'était pas vraiment le plan qu'il avait proposé, mais il ne dit rien.

— Si on fait ça, il saura qu'on a un contact à l'intérieur, fit-il, levant les yeux vers Akira. S'il te soupçonne déjà…

— Faites-le.

Ils le fixèrent et Akira prit bien garde à ne pas laisser la peur que les mots d'Eli lui avaient inspirée s'afficher sur son visage. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était donner une raison de plus à Iverson de se méfier de lui, mais il _fallait_ qu'ils avancent. La Garnison n'était pas du genre à traîner. Si elle détenait Val, si elle détenait les élèves, chaque jour passé à se tourner les pouces réduisait drastiquement leurs chances de trouver qui que ce soit en vie.

Il rencontra le regard d'Eli, puis se tourna vers Karen, qui le fixait durement.

— Faites-le, répéta-t-il. Je saurai me débrouiller. Si vous pensez pouvoir tirer quelque chose d'Iverson, n'hésitez pas. Quand comptez-vous le confronter ?

— Dans quelques jours, dit Eli. On voulait t'en parler avant.

— Vous pouvez le faire demain ?

Eli fronça les sourcils.

— Techniquement, oui. Mais–

— _Demain_. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Et d'ailleurs…

Akira s'adossa contre le canapé, l'esprit en ébullition.

— Ouais, ça peut le faire, finit-il par dire. Quelqu'un a du papier ?

Karen indiqua le bureau contre le mur. La dernière fois qu'Akira était venu, c'était un bureau ordinaire, propre et bien rangé ; désormais, il était enfoui sous une montagne de papier et de livres aux couvertures écornées. Akira fouilla jusqu'à trouver un bloc-notes et y inscrivit une liste de références, y associant à chacune une courte explication.

Il déchira la page et la tendit à Karen.

— Au cas où Iverson essaie d'échapper à tes questions.

Karen parcourut la liste en souriant.

— Merci, Akira. Je suis sûre que ça me sera utile.

* * *

Le lendemain, Karen vibrait d'anticipation. C'était la sensation qu'elle éprouvait avant chaque procès, l'agitation qui se traduisait par une productivité farouche et sans vergogne. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour laisser à Akira le temps de rentrer au campus et de se fondre dans le décor avant de lancer leur assaut. Ils allaient le mettre suffisamment en danger comme ça, pas besoin qu'on les voit arriver main dans la main.

Karen passa la matinée à organiser ses feuilles et à répéter le contre-interrogatoire. C'était comme ça qu'elle devait se le vendre, sinon elle se rendrait compte de la pure folie de leur plan. Une avocate et un caméraman indépendant essayant de forcer une organisation pseudo-militaire à confesser un meurtre en direct.

Un rire au bord de l'hystérie lui échappa aux alentours de sa cinquième répétition mentale de la confrontation. Karen voulait s'assurer que tout était bien en ordre. Elle devait faire continuellement pression. Si elle se relâchait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Iverson lui glisserait entre les doigts.

Si elle échouait, tous ceux qu'elle essayait d'aider allaient mourir. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Bordel, qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ?

Eli, qui était installé devant le bureau en prétendant de toute bonté ne pas remarquer Karen en train de faire les cent pas et marmonner dans sa barbe depuis une heure, arrêta de… quoi ? Vérifier le paramétrage du live stream ? Attirer plus d'attention sur son blog ? Relier son signal à un nouveau site factice ?

Il poussa son siège en arrière, se planta devant Karen et l'attrapa par les deux bras pour l'arrêter.

— Tu paniques.

Elle fit un son méprisant.

— _Non_. Je m'entraîne toujours avant un procès.

Eli haussa un sourcil.

— Bien sûr. Je suis sûr que tu fais toujours les cent pas, aussi.

Non. Pas d'ordinaire. Mais cette situation justifiait sa nervosité, pensait-elle.

— N'essaie pas de me faire gober que tes rituels avant-procès comportent une crise d'angoisse, continua Eli.

— Ce n'est _pas_ –

— Hunk souffrait d'anxiété. (Le souffle d'Eli se coupa et il ferma les yeux.) _Souffre_ d'anxiété, se reprit-il.

Il expira, longuement et lourdement, et rencontra le regard de Karen :

— Je sais à quoi ressemble une crise d'angoisse, Karen. Il faut que tu respires. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Pose tes notes. Arrête d'y penser pendant une seconde, d'accord ?

Karen prit une brève inspiration.

— Je ne peux _pas_. Si je me plante–

— Ça n'arrivera pas.

— Mais si c'est le cas–

— Alors on trouvera un autre moyen.

Eli lui retira des mains la pile de papiers qu'elle parcourait et la mit de côté.

— On peut toujours révéler ton histoire au public, lui rappela-t-il. Akira peut continuer ses recherches sans qu'Iverson n'en sache rien.

Karen secoua la tête, des milliers de doutes assaillant son esprit ; le coût d'un échec de leur plan, les conséquences probables de son inaction des dernières semaines.

À quoi jouait-elle ? Elle était avocate, pas détective privée. Ils auraient dû aller voir la police.

Sauf qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas assez de preuves pour convaincre la police de prêter attention à la disparition de Val. Au mieux, ils penseraient qu'elle s'était enfuie, puis ils interrogeraient ses collègues. Sa famille.

Iverson ne les intéresserait pas, pas plus que lors de l'accident qui s'était produit dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique.

— Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir.

Les mots lui échappèrent entre deux battements de cœur et la gorge de Karen s'obstrua aussitôt, serrée par l'émotion et la culpabilité.

Eli soupira.

— Tu connais Val. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher.

La culpabilité s'intensifia. Elle ne pensait pas à Val.

_Maman… Ça te dérangerait… d'arrêter de dire que je suis ta fille adorée ?_

Karen enfouit son visage dans ses mains, s'en voulant terriblement. Elle ne s'était pas trompée de pronoms depuis si longtemps, pas depuis qu'elle avait enfin compris ce que Pidge lui demandait. Ce à quoi iel s'opposait. Pas au surnom affectueux en lui-même, mais au mot _fille_.

Ça s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt, lors d'un coup de fil. Karen y avait à peine fait attention et il lui avait fallu deux semaines de pauses gênées et de petits soupirs mal à l'aise pour qu'elle comprenne enfin.

_Je serai toujours ta mère_ , avait dit Karen quand ils en avaient enfin parlé. C'était à la suite d'un torrent de larmes et de moitié d'explications bafouillées et une lente prise de conscience que Karen voulait _vraiment_ comprendre et bien faire les choses.

Un long silence s'était installé, la respiration de Pidge lourde et irrégulière au téléphone. _Je ne sais pas ce qui me convient le mieux_ , Maman, avait-iel admis. _Je sais juste que tout le monde ici m'appelle M. Gunderson et je déteste ça, et quand je t'appelle, c'est Katie et je n'aime pas_ ça _non plus. Je… j'en ai assez de faire semblant._

— _Iel_ est parti.e et je l'ai laissé.e faire, dit Karen, sans savoir si elle disait ça pour elle, pour Eli ou pour Pidge. Je suis sa _mère_ et je l'ai _aidé.e_ à infiltrer la Garnison et maintenant, iel n'est plus _là_.

— Tu voulais juste lui apporter ton soutien, dit Eli.

Sa voix semblait très éloignée alors qu'il se tenait juste à côté d'elle, une main autour de son poignet, l'autre dans son dos. Karen rit, serrant les mâchoires pour qu'Eli ne la voit pas trembler sous le coup d'un sanglot à peine contenu.

— J'apporte toujours mon _soutien_. Sam a proposé de démissionner après la naissance de Matt, tu sais ? Il a passé huit mois à la SSI quand Matt n'était qu'un bébé et il s'en est terriblement voulu, mais je savais que sa place était dans l'espace alors je lui ai dit d'y rester.

» Et Matt ! Il a toujours voulu devenir astronaute comme son papa et je voulais qu'il reste sur Terre. Je savais que c'était égoïste, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mais je lui ai dit de _poursuivre son rêve_ , de _s'y donner corps et âme_. Et puis j'ai fabriqué un faux certificat de naissance à Pidge pour qu'iel puisse suivre leurs traces. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi ici, à me demander pourquoi, après vingt-cinq ans à faire de mon mieux pour soutenir ma famille, ils ont tous fini par mourir.

Elle se tut brusquement, ses mots résonnant dans ses oreilles. Karen n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort et pourtant, voilà où elle en était. À ressasser le passé quand il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Eli ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelques mots de réconfort, mais Karen recula avant qu'il ne puisse commencer.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se levant. Ça va. C'était– (Elle s'interrompit, prenant une inspiration, puis offrit un sourire décidé à Eli.) Il est temps, non ? On devrait se préparer.

Elle alla à la salle de bain, s'aspergeant le visage dans l'espoir que l'eau glacée fasse disparaître ses larmes. Eli resta dans le couloir, l'observant en silence, pendant que Karen refaisait son maquillage avec des mains tremblantes, et quand elle lui jeta un regard noir dans le miroir, il alla préparer sa caméra, son MacBook et la clé wifi mobile qu'il avait achetée quand il vivait des ventes de métrages au journal local. Il sortait filmer une histoire, envoyait le métrage à sa partenaire en ville qui le vendait aux chaînes d'informations avant qu'un autre pigiste puisse faire une offre.

Karen sortit dix minutes plus tard, un peu plus calme, bien que toujours lessivée. Sa nervosité s'était envolée, au moins, ne laissant place qu'à une froide détermination. Sa famille était en vie. Val était en vie. Karen refusait de croire le contraire tant qu'elle n'avait pas vu leurs corps de ses propres yeux.

En attendant, Iverson allait vivre un enfer.

* * *

— Je veux voir le commandant Iverson.

Un jeune homme était assis à l'accueil de la Garnison, regardant Karen de travers. Il avisa Eli derrière elle, son sourire prédateur à peine caché par sa caméra. Un câble courait jusqu'à la porte, le long des marches de l'entrée et à travers la vitre entrouverte de la voiture, connecté à l'ordinateur et à la clé wifi, le direct déjà lancé.

Le soldat plissa les yeux. Il se tourna vers Karen et demanda d'un ton sec :

— Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

Karen lui offrit le sourire qu'elle réservait habituellement à l'audience.

— Non, mais il va vouloir me voir. Dites-lui que Karen Holt est venue lui parler de la disparition d'Alba Valeria Mendoza.

Si le jeune homme savait de quoi parlait Karen, il fit du bon boulot pour le cacher.

— Je suis désolé, madame, mais le commandant est très occupé. Êtes-vous de la famille de madame Mendoza ? Si vous me dites où elle était postée, je peux vous joindre l'agent de liaison de son unité.

— Ce n'est pas une soldate.

Karen joignit les mains derrière son dos, comptant les secondes tandis que les hypothèses se bousculaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Pas une soldate… une élève ? Mais il aurait sûrement entendu parler d'une _énième_ disparition. Il fronça les sourcils, très légèrement, et Karen profita de son avantage :

— Je suis désolée, ai-je parlé de disparition ? J'aurais peut-être dû être plus claire. Je viens parler à Iverson du kidnapping et possible meurtre de Val Mendoza.

Le jeune homme perdit de son aplomb, bien que très légèrement. Il s'était figé, à moitié levé de son siège, les yeux oscillant vers la caméra.

— Madame, je suis navré, mais la Garnison ne fait pas partie des forces de l'ordre. Si vous voulez déclarer une disparition, je vous recommande–

Karen fit un pas en avant et le soldat tressaillit. Karen continua, imperturbable, ses talons claquant sur le sol en lino. Elle avait l'impression d'être un chevalier en armure, invulnérable sous son costume bleu marine et son maquillage soigné, Internet (et ses internautes, peu importe leur nombre) suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle s'appuya sur le bureau, plaquant une main sur la surface vernie.

— Tout soupçon de crime doit être reporté au commandant par intérim du site, récita-t-elle (c'était un des articles de la liste d'Akira) et elle sourit légèrement en voyant l'homme pâlir. Soyez gentil et allez me chercher Iverson.

L'homme n'hésita qu'un instant de plus avant de bondir, reprenant contenance trop tard pour paraître convaincant. Karen se redressa et serra les poings sur son sac, essayant d'apparaître calme face à la caméra. Eli resta silencieux derrière elle et elle n'osa pas le regarder. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée.

Iverson apparut à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, l'air furieux et légèrement essoufflé, comme s'il avait accouru en apprenant la raison de la visite de Karen. Karen allait devoir penser à remercier Akira à l'occasion.

— Commandant Iverson, fit Karen d'un ton plaisant.

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait à l'accueil à leur arrivée s'attarda à la porte derrière Iverson jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le chasse d'un regard noir.

Iverson redirigea bien vite ce regard vers Eli :

— Lisez la brochure visiteur, madame. Aucune caméra n'est autorisée dans les locaux de la Garnison.

Karen le contredit poliment :

— En réalité, Commandant, il se trouve que j'ai _lu_ la brochure. Vous vous souviendrez peut-être que mon mari et mon fils ont tous les deux fait leurs études ici avant de venir y travailler. Je leur ai rendu visite fréquemment et je vous assure bien connaître votre règlement. Les caméras ne sont pas autorisées dans les zones du campus fermées au public. Cependant, d'après la définition donnée par cette même brochure visiteur, cet endroit– (elle marqua une pause pour englober d'un geste du bras le hall et ses plantes en plastique, ses vieilles photos poussiéreuses sur les murs et son plafond blanc miteux) –n'est pas considéré comme une zone restreinte de votre propriété et de ce fait, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous opposer à ce qu'Eli enregistre cette interview.

— Très bien, fit Iverson en tournant les talons. Dans ce cas, l'interview est terminée. Je vous suggère de quitter les lieux, restreints ou non, avant que je n'appelle quelqu'un pour vous escorter.

— C'était une visite de courtoisie, Iverson.

Karen attendit qu'Iverson s'arrête pour continuer :

— Nous avons déjà contacté la police. Nous pensions simplement vous laisser une chance de clarifier les choses avant que l'État ne ferme votre école. Après tout, cela concerne la sécurité de, quoi, au moins deux cents mineurs au sein de votre établissement ? Leur sécurité passe avant tout, vous en conviendrez.

La température de la pièce sembla tomber de dix degrés et Iverson se retourna, tout faux-semblant disparu de son visage.

— Écoutez, _madame_ Holt. Je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuez–

— Oh, je n'insinue rien du tout, Commandant. Je vous le dis sans ambages. Val Mendoza a été vue pour la dernière fois à la Garnison, il y a dix-huit jours. Je ne sais pas si elle est encore en vie, mais jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez une raison d'en penser autrement, je vais assumer qu'un membre de votre personnel est responsable de sa disparition.

Elle patienta, le visage de marbre, alors qu'Iverson tentait de l'impressionner avec sa parfaite posture de mâle dominant. Comme cela ne la fit pas s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes, il fit semblant de céder. Karen n'était pas dupe.

— Inutile de vous mettre dans un tel état, Karen.

— Madame Holt, dit Karen. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Le sourire d'Iverson se crispa.

— Madame Holt. Reprenons du début. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je suis sûr que nous pouvons régler tout ça en privé.

Il lui indiqua la porte.

Avant que Karen ne puisse trouver une façon polie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, Eli intervint :

— Euh, ouais, je ne crois pas, non. La dernière fois qu'une personne est venue ici à la recherche de réponses, elle a disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Karen se retourna pour envoyer un regard réprobateur à Eli, qui prit un air contrit. C'était lui qui avait eu cette idée : Karen était censée être une avocate collet-montée essayant de régler un problème sans froisser personne plus que nécessaire.

Eli s'était donc proposé pour dire tout ce que Karen ne pouvait pas se permettre elle-même ; dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr. C'était une sorte de manœuvre gentil flic/méchant flic à leur sauce et Karen en rirait presque tellement c'était absurde.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas discuter ici, dit Karen, comme si Eli n'était jamais intervenu.

Iverson croisa les bras.

— Parce qu'il n'y a aucune matière à discuter. À ma connaissance, mademoiselle Mendoza n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, sauf pour la fois où nous l'avons prise en effraction sur notre propriété.

— Vous voulez dire la fois où vous l'avez retenue illégalement et ne l'avez relâchée que sous la promesse que je n'allais pas porter plainte ?

Karen sourit alors qu'Iverson s'empourprait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra et Karen espéra que son visage rougi se voyait bien sur l'enregistrement. Elle voulait que tout le monde puisse le voir dans l'embarras.

— Écoutez, nous pouvons discuter de cela toute la journée, si vous le souhaitez, mais je suis sûre que vous avez d'autres choses à faire, alors je vais aller droit au but : Val _était_ là. Nous avons trouvé un morceau de son magnétophone dans les locaux. Dessus se trouvait une empreinte partielle qui remontera certainement à Val une fois que les labos auront fini de l'analyser.

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'Iverson allait se rendre compte de son bluff, mais elle avait pris soin de laisser filtrer une dose de vérité bien calculée dans son histoire. Akira avait bien trouvé un morceau du magnéto et Karen était certaine qu'il appartenait à Val. Mais le morceau en question était bien trop petit pour contenir la moindre empreinte et Karen ne l'avait pas transmis à la police.

Mais Iverson ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose sans admettre la présence de Val dans ses locaux.

Karen le laissa mijoter un moment, puis souleva sa mallette pour en sortir une grande photographie du bout de magnétophone, prise de telle façon qu'il soit compliqué d'en déterminer la taille exacte.

— Je me suis dit que vous n'y croirez pas, dit-elle, observant la réaction d'Iverson.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent et il plia la photo en quatre.

— Un faux, dit-il. J'espère que vous n'avez pas pour habitude de monter vos dossiers sur de telles absurdités.

— Je suis bien consciente que cela n'aurait aucune valeur à l'audience, Iverson. Mais cela soulève tout de même quelques questions et si vous ne me donnez pas de réponses, je suis certaine que la police se fera une joie de les trouver elle-même. Maintenant. (Elle sortit un calepin et un stylo de sa mallette.) Et si vous me disiez ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là ?

— Je ne peux pas.

Iverson jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la caméra. C'était comme si Eli était une mouche n'ayant de cesse de voler près de son oreille. Le pauvre soldat n'arrêtait pas d'y jeter des regards irrités.

— Il me semble que vous êtes l'avocate des _Gunderson_. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous _concerne_ , alors je vais devoir refuser de satisfaire votre curiosité.

Cela la concernait pour de nombreuses raisons, mais Karen ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait abattre toutes ses cartes dès maintenant. Elle ouvrit son carnet, où elle avait attaché une photocopie d'un document plié en quatre.

Elle le donna à Iverson.

— Mademoiselle Mendoza se doutait que quelque chose risquait de lui arriver en allant vous parler, expliqua Karen. Avant qu'elle ne parte, elle m'a accordé tous les pouvoirs en tant qu'avocate. Ce document a été signé, sous signature privée, et déposé au greffe de l'État du Nouveau-Mexique le trente du mois dernier. Vous pouvez garder cette copie pour vos archives, si vous le souhaitez, mais laissez-moi en résumer l'essentiel : mademoiselle Mendoza m'a donné procuration durable, prenant effet à la moindre incapacité de sa part, si bien qu'à moins que je ne reçoive la preuve que mademoiselle Mendoza est saine et sauve, ou morte tant que cela n'est pas de _votre_ fait, il me faut considérer ce contrat effectif depuis deux semaines et demi.

Val avait été très mal à l'aise quand Karen avait émis cette idée. Eli et Akira avaient signé des documents similaires et elle-même avait nommé Eli comme mandataire.

Karen sourit sinistrement.

— En tant que mandataire de mademoiselle Mendoza, un certain nombre de points relève de ma compétence, mais celui qui vous intéressera sans doute le plus se trouve à la lettre f, Plaintes et Litiges.

Elle marqua une pause, observant la lumière se faire dans l'esprit d'Iverson.

— À la demande de Val, je suis pleinement habilitée à poursuivre toute action judiciaire en son nom et je peux vous _assurer_ , Commandant, que même si vous parvenez à effacer si bien vos traces que le procureur décide n'avoir aucun chef d'accusation envers vous, je vous traînerai en justice jusqu'à vous ruiner, vous et cette institution maculée de sang. Des questions ?

Iverson ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Derrière Karen, Eli semblait essayer de réprimer un rire.

Quand Iverson finit par lever la tête, Karen vit qu'elle l'avait coincé, et il le savait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite note d'Akira et porta le coup de grâce.

— Abandonnez Iverson. La Garnison est peut-être une organisation _pseudo_ -militaire, mais nous savons tous les deux que vos propres règles vous interdissent d'interférer avec la vie, la propriété ou l'activité d'un civil sans fournir de rapport détaillé de vos propres activités.

Ces mots (presque une citation, si Karen ne se trompait pas) le firent plisser les yeux. _Eh oui, Mitch. J'ai un informateur. Ne crois pas que tes petits écrans de fumée peuvent me retenir bien longtemps._

Elle redressa les revers de ses manches en souriant.

— Bien. Puisque les affaires de mademoiselle Mendoza sont, aux yeux de la loi, _mes_ affaires, j'aimerais régler nos comptes. Que. S'est-il. Passé ?

Les défenses d'Iverson s'effondrèrent. Il fusilla la caméra du regard, sachant qu'il était vaincu. Piquer une crise ne l'aiderait en rien.

— Il y a eu un… incident sur les lieux, il y a quelques semaines. Mademoiselle Mendoza est entrée par effraction, mais avant qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter, elle s'est enfuie. Elle a dû casser son… (Il tapota le bord de la photo pliée montrant le morceau de plastique.) Vous dites que c'était son magnétophone ? Elle a dû le casser en fuyant.

Eli ricana.

— Bien sûr. Et vous n'avez pas été voir la police parce que… ?

— C'est une question de sécurité nationale, dit Iverson d'un ton sec. La loi n'exige pas que je divulgue des secrets d'État, madame Holt, même si vous êtes le foutu coach de vie personnel de Mendoza.

— Des secrets d'État ? répéta Eli d'un air incrédule. Comme quoi, le fait que vous avez assassiné trois gosses ?

Karen était très heureuse de l'avoir amené. Sa propre rage rendit sa voix froide alors qu'elle disait à Eli, sans conviction, de surveiller ses paroles. Elle ne quitta pas Iverson des yeux.

Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait. À Val. À Pidge et ses camarades. À l'équipage du _Perséphone_ , peut-être. Il savait qu'elle savait. Ils avançaient tous les deux sur une corde fine. Si Iverson était le premier à lâcher, alors Karen allait peut-être finalement obtenir la preuve dont elle avait besoin pour le condamner. Si c'était Karen qui cédait, alors elle allait sûrement se retrouver morte, sans plus de preuve la connectant à la Garnison que les autres.

Heureusement, Karen avait l'entêtement des Holt. Iverson pouvait fanfaronner comme il voulait, elle ne cillerait pas. En fait, elle avait presque pitié de lui.

* * *

— Que fait celle-ci en dehors de sa cellule ?

Val cligna des yeux, levant la tête pour regarder la Galra qui venait de parler. Depuis qu'elle avait été tirée de sa cellule, Val avait gardé la tête basse, se faisant discrète et docile pour mieux compter les portes qu'ils passaient et essayer de dessiner une carte mentale de la prison.

Jusque-là, à part pour les deux Galras qui l'escortaient, Val n'avait vu que des gardes silencieux et peu curieux occupés à patrouiller. Ils vrombissaient légèrement, ce qui, aussi peu probable que cela en avait l'air, suggérait qu'il s'agissait en fait de robots. Des robots tout à fait autonomes et suffisamment compétents pour qu'on leur laisse la majorité des patrouilles. Plus elle en apprenait à leur sujet, plus Val se rendait compte de la supériorité des Galras sur le plan technologique.

Celle qui les avait arrêtés était plantée dans le couloir, les bras croisés, fusillant Val du regard. Ses gardes, visiblement intimidés, firent un salut.

— C-c'est rien, m'dame, dit l'un d'entre eux. Elle faisait juste du tapage. Elle dit vouloir vous parler, mais bien sûr, nous n'allions pas vous embêter avec ça, Commandante Vanda, m'dame.

_Vanda_. Le nom résonna un moment dans l'esprit de Val. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, non ? Quand ça…

Oh.

Iverson. Quand Val avait surpris sa conversation au centre de commande de la Garnison, il parlait d'une invasion avec une personne qui s'appelait Vanda. Val s'était dit qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'une nation ennemie, comme la Russie. Val n'en savait vraiment rien.

Bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle était retenue prisonnière par des aliens, sûrement dans un vaisseau spatial, ce n'était pas particulièrement surprenant d'apprendre qu'Iverson travaillait de pair avec eux. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas trahi les États-Unis. Il avait trahi l'humanité tout entière.

_Ben, merde alors._

Vanda semblait la jauger, et Val en fit de même avec elle. Elle était grande, au visage maigre et aux oreilles comme des nageoires de poisson. Son pelage était brillant et écaillé au niveau du visage et des mains. Là où tous les prisonniers portaient le même ensemble violet et les gardes une armure en tout point identique, Vanda était habillée comme une personne d'importance. Sa combinaison avait un air vaguement militaire et était recouverte d'un plastron d'un noir brillant décoré d'un symbole rouge anguleux.

Elle portait également une cape doublée de fourrure autour des épaules et de délicates chaînes d'argent au travers de son torse. Un vernis rouge sang recouvrait ses ongles (ou plutôt ses griffes) pointus et la pince attachant ses cheveux fins était décorée d'un cristal émettant une faible lueur violette.

Vanda sourit.

— Eh bien, eh bien, dit-elle de ce ton faussement mielleux qui n'avait sa place que dans la bouche des sorcières et méchantes belles-mères de dessins animés. Si cette enfant veut parler, autant la laisser faire.

Le sourire de Vanda dévoila deux canines acérées et pendant un moment, Val se demanda vraiment si elle n'avait pas affaire à un vampire alien en peluche. Si on échangeait le pelage violet par un terrible accent, la ressemblance serait frappante.

Vanda fit signe aux gardes de la suivre dans le couloir jusqu'à une petite pièce aux murs blancs éclairée par la même lueur violette qui régnait dans les prisons. Val ne voyait pas d'où venait cette lumière, mais elle projetait une aura menaçante sur la salle ; d'autant plus troublante quand les gardes la firent s'installer sur l'une des deux chaises situées à l'opposé du bureau, seul autre meuble de la pièce.

— Donc… commença Val en s'adossant confortablement, essayant de ne pas montrer sa nervosité. Est-ce que je dois demander un avocat ou vous vous attendez à ce que je vous confesse tout dans un accès de frustration et de rage ?

Le front de Vanda se plissa et Val se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de sourcils. Ou… elle les avait peut-être rasés. Val ne connaissait rien à la mode galra. Cela rendait son expression sévère et plus difficile à déchiffrer.

La confusion ne dura qu'un instant, Vanda secouant la tête.

— Rien de tout cela, je le crains. Vous souhaitiez me parler ? Dans ce cas, voyez ceci comme un entretien.

Un entretien, hein ? Val sourit. Ça, elle savait faire. Orienter la conversation sur les points intéressants, tirer des histoires de personnes qui préféreraient largement se plaindre _des jeunes de nos jours, qui pourrissent tout avec leur technologie et leur politiquement correct_.

— Très bien, fit joyeusement Val. J'aurai un job quand on en aura terminé ?

— Cela dépendra de vos réponses à mes questions, n'est-il pas ?

Vanda tapota une griffe sur le bord de la table, puis s'assit, rencontrant le regard de Val.

— Iverson dit vous avoir prise à écouter notre conversation. Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

Val haussa les épaules, essayant de sembler complètement dépassée et paumée. Deux années de théâtre n'avaient pas fait d'elle une actrice hors pair, mais dix-huit ans passés à s'attirer des ennuis avec Lance (et à faire le joli cœur pour s'en tirer) l'avait bien aidée.

— Euh… presque rien, pour être honnête. Ce n'est pas comme si _j'espérais_ découvrir une invasion alien orchestrée par mon propre gouvernement.

Elle s'interrompit, faisant semblant d'essayer de se souvenir.

— Vous avez mentionné un empereur. Iverson était contre l'invasion, peut-être ? Il avait l'air d'avoir peur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Vanda.

— Mitch Iverson est un lâche et un faible, dit-elle, ce qui semblait un peu rude vu qu'ils semblaient complices d'une invasion galra. Il ne tiendrait pas un mois dans mon armée.

Val cligna les yeux d'un air stupide.

— Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit qu'il avait de bons arguments. Ce n'est pas comme si la Terre est complètement sans défense, vous savez.

— Vous voulez parler de vos petites armes primitives ? s'enquit Vanda, railleuse. Vos bombes oh, tellement destructrices. Votre puissance _nucléaire_ ? Vous autres humains êtes plus une menace pour vous-même que n'importe quelle _véritable_ puissance de cet univers.

Le rire de Vanda n'avait décidément rien de rassurant. C'était sûrement de l'arrogance, mais Val était disposée à croire que les Galras étaient vraiment plus avancés qu'eux. Iverson ne semblait pas respecter Vanda plus qu'elle-même ne le respectait, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pensaient tous les deux avoir besoin l'un de l'autre pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

_Donc vaut sûrement mieux ne pas chercher la bagarre aux aliens_ , pensa Val. Elle rangea ce problème dans un coin de son esprit. C'était le moment de rassembler des informations, pas de trouver un plan. Elle devait faire face à la situation comme pour toute nouvelle histoire. Les faits en premier. Écouter, poser des questions, creuser en profondeur, tout relier dans son esprit pour tout réarranger en quelque chose qui se vendrait bien.

— Si vous ne vous trouviez pas là à cause de moi, demanda lentement Vanda, glissant ses griffes sur la table comme un enfant dessinant des formes hasardeuses au crayon, alors pourquoi y étiez-vous ?

Val hésita une fraction de seconde. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps les Galras étaient en relation avec la Garnison. Avaient-ils un lien avec la disparition de Lance ? Le désastre de Kerberos ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir, mais Val n'avait pas l'intention de faire savoir à cette femme à quel point Lance comptait pour elle. Pas tant qu'elle pouvait l'éviter.

— Je suis journaliste, dit Val. Je travaillais sur un article.

— À quel sujet ?

Val haussa les épaules.

— Beaucoup de choses étranges se sont passées à la Garnison. Des vaisseaux qui s'écrasent dans le désert, trois élèves officiers tués dans un accident à l'entraînement. Je pensais plus à une histoire de négligence et de mauvaise gestion qu'à un complot alien diabolique visant à envahir la planète, mais dans tous les cas, ça aurait pu être le meilleur article de ma carrière. _Une agence du gouvernement tueuse d'enfants._ Ça sonne bien, non ?

Vanda ne réagit pas.

— Et c'est tout ? Pas d'autres… raisons ? Vous n'étiez pas à la recherche de quelque chose ? De quelqu'un ?

Le cœur battant, Val maintint le regard de Vanda avec une indifférence mesurée.

— Non. Pourquoi, ne me dites pas que le président est enfermé quelque part au fond du couloir ?

_Ou mon cousin ?_ Purée, si Lance était là–

Non.

Elle formerait des plans plus tard. Elle devait d'abord rassembler des informations. Écouter. Se concentrer.

— Vos petits chefs locaux ne méritent pas mon attention, dit Vanda, écartant la question d'un geste de la main, ses griffes luisant sous la faible lumière comme si elles étaient baignées de sang frais. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus important. De plus puissant. Voltron, peut-être ?

Cette fois-ci, Val n'eut pas à feindre sa confusion.

— Qui ?

Vanda la fixa, les yeux brillants.

— Les Altéens ont laissé quelque chose sur votre planète. Plusieurs choses, à en croire les druides. Certaines de ces choses ont déjà été trouvées, mais je pensais peut-être… Non ?

Val cligna furieusement des yeux, essayant de suivre la conversation. Altéens, druides, Voltron. De quoi parlait-elle, bordel ?

— Qui sont les Altéens ? Pourquoi la _Terre_ est-elle si importante ?

Vanda ne répondit pas, bien sûr. Val ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse. Ce n'était pas grave. Le puzzle était encore loin d'être résolu, mais Val savait faire preuve de patience. Quelque chose d'énorme était en train de se passer et Val était bien placée pour découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Bien mieux que le reste du monde. Même si elle ne trouvait pas de réponses, si elle pouvait ramener quoi que ce soit sur Terre, cela aiderait sûrement quelqu'un de plus intelligent qu'elle à révéler le plan de Vanda et trouver un moyen de repousser les Galras.

La tête de Val continua tout de même de tourner alors que Vanda poursuivait son interrogatoire.

* * *

« Aux nouvelles ce soir : l'histoire d'une femme disparue entraîne une confrontation inattendue à la Garnison Galactique. Écoutez ce que son avocate a à dire sur le sujet, ce soir à dix heures. »

Karen se radossa contre le canapé, poussant un long soupir.

— Vraiment ? C'est _tout_ ?

Eli passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, fronçant les sourcils.

— C'était quoi, la sept ? (Il claqua la langue.) Ils sont toujours comme ça. La Garnison a trop d'influence sur eux. J'ai dû faire jouer toutes mes faveurs auprès de Monica pour qu'elle sorte l'histoire.

Il retourna aux fourneaux, élevant la voix pour que Karen puisse l'entendre :

— Essaie la treize. DeWitt semblait très intéressé par l'histoire quand je lui ai passé l'enregistrement.

Karen prit la télécommande et mit la treize. Les nouvelles du sport local laissèrent place à quelques pages de publicité, mais quand Eli revint avec une pizza faite maison et du pain aillé, le journal reprit.

« Val Mendoza a été vue pour la dernière fois à la Garnison, il y a dix-huit jours, » fit la voix de Karen à l'écran. Le visage d'Iverson était clairement visible, un masque de pierre surplombant la petite silhouette de Karen. « Je ne sais pas si elle est encore en vie, mais jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez une raison d'en penser autrement, je vais assumer qu'un membre de votre personnel est responsable de sa disparition. »

La vidéo prit fin et l'écran fondit sur le visage des deux présentatrices de la treize. Il y eut un instant de silence morose, comme si les présentatrices elles-mêmes avaient besoin d'un moment pour digérer ce qu'elles venaient de voir.

— Ce que vous venez de voir est tiré d'une vidéo sortie plus tôt par Karen Holt, une avocate de Carlsbad.

La présentatrice aux cheveux roux arrangea ses notes en fronçant les sourcils.

— Dans cette vidéo, Holt confronte le commandant de la Garnison Galactique Mitch Iverson au sujet de la disparition d'Alba Valeria Mendoza, ancienne journaliste d'une agence locale et cousine de Lance Mendoza, un des élèves tués juste un mois plus tôt dans un accident sur les sols de la Garnison.

La collègue de la présentatrice, une femme d'origine latine à l'expression sévère, étala ses mains sur la table :

— La Garnison a fait paraître une déclaration annonçant que Mendoza était entrée par effraction la nuit de sa disparition. Il y a eu, je cite, un incident, mais du fait de la nature sensible des événements, nous ne disposons pas pour l'heure de plus de renseignements.

Elle adressa à la caméra un sourire que Karen reconnaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent vu dans un miroir : froid et dur, un sourire de professionnel contenant sa colère à grand peine.

— Il faut se demander, cependant, pourquoi la Garnison ne signale que maintenant un incident qui s'est produit il y a plus de deux semaines.

La rousse resta de marbre, mais son ton n'était pas plus chaleureux que celui de sa collègue :

— En effet. Karen Holt représentera la famille de Pidge Gunderson, un camarade de Lance Mendoza, également victime de l'accident, lors du procès à venir concernant la négligence de la Garnison. Nos sources indiquent qu'un procès similaire pourrait avoir lieu au sujet de Val Mendoza, même si la police ne découvre aucune preuve d'acte criminel.

— Fait divers–

Karen n'attendit pas de voir la suite. Elle se pencha pour attraper la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Un frisson d'anticipation la traversa et elle se tourna vers Eli.

— Iverson ne va pas être content, dit Eli avec un sourire sinistre.

— Non, dit Karen, prenant une part de pizza. Il ne sera pas content du tout.

* * *

Thace ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans cette cellule, plongé dans les ténèbres, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit des sentinelles patrouillant à l'extérieur. Il avait toujours su, bien sûr, qu'espionner l'armée de Zarkon mettait sa vie en danger. Chaque mission comportait le risque d'être découvert et être découvert menait au mieux à une mise à mort rapide. Souvent, cela passait par des séances de torture. Il aurait juste voulu que cela n'arrive pas _maintenant_ , alors que Voltron faisait vraiment avancer le cours de la guerre.

_On peut changer les choses_ , lui avait dit Keena, vingt longues années plus tôt. _Tu sais que la manière de faire de Zarkon est mauvaise, Thace. Aide-moi à remplacer son empire par quelque chose de mieux._

Thace se souvenait bien de leur ferveur du début. Il était alors jeune et bien que les risques encourus le rendaient nerveux et malade d'inquiétude, il s'était jeté la tête la première dans la rébellion. Keith n'avait que cinq ans, et Thace se pensait invincible. Lui, Keena et Dez. Ils s'assuraient leurs arrières et remportaient des victoires importantes, se battant pour la liberté du reste de l'univers.

Puis arriva le jour où Keena fut démasquée.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement, laissant apparaître Nadezda en personne, l'air sombre et vêtue de son armure de combat complète.

— Alors, dit Thace. C'est l'heure de l'exécution, hein ? Essaie de faire vite.

Un éclair de quelque chose traversa le visage de Dez et Thace se demanda une dernière fois si elle allait passer le message concernant les recherches d'Haggar et le mouchard dans le bras du Champion. En supposant, bien sûr, que Thace puisse trouver un moyen de lui _dire_ , sans la faire terminer sur le billot à ses côtés.

Avec un ricanement, Dez jeta quelque chose à la figure de Thace.

Il tressaillit et le paquet rebondit sur le mur pour atterrir sur ses genoux.

— Ton dîner, dit-elle. Du gnatta lyophilisé. Je _sais_ à quel point tu adores ça.

Thace grimaça.

— Mon met favori, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Dez croisa les bras et s'appuya contre la porte de prison.

— Laisse tomber les apparences, Thace. Prorok sait tout autant que moi que quelqu'un te fait porter le chapeau.

Son ton était calculé, son ennui soigneusement feint, mais Thace en fut tout de même surpris. Il leva la tête pour la regarder, attendant d'être sûr d'avoir sa voix sous contrôle.

— Ça fait plaisir à entendre, Capitaine, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

— C'est un coup monté, dit Dez, la voix pleine de sarcasme. Il y _a_ des preuves. Circonstancielles, pour la plupart, et les autres sont certainement fausses, mais Prorok m'a demandé de faire ça dans les règles.

Elle agita une main et Thace dut s'avouer admiratif devant sa capacité à paraître épuisée de toute cette paperasse, même si la tension au coin de ses yeux témoignait d'une inquiétude sincère.

— Écoute, il faut juste que tu coopères. Si tu n'as rien à cacher, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Autrement dit, pensa Thace, il était censé patienter. Dez faisait ce qu'elle pouvait et Thace allait devoir s'en remettre à elle.

Il fut un temps où faire confiance à Nadezda était la chose la plus terrifiante de toute cette histoire de rébellion, mais Dez avait fait ses preuves de nombreuses fois. L'incident avec Keena aurait été bien plus grave si Dez n'avait pas nettoyé discrètement la pagaille que Thace avait laissée derrière lui.

_Il savait._ Thace était au bord de la panique ce jour-là, cloîtré dans le bureau de Dez sous le couvert d'un débriefing, ce qui était la procédure à suivre quand des officiers galras étaient retrouvés morts dans leurs quartiers. _Il savait qu'elle travaillait pour la résistance locale. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réalise que je l'aidais. Je_ devais _le tuer !_

Avant ce jour, Thace avait toujours vu Dez comme une traditionaliste, froide et inflexible. Une rebelle pour une raison incompréhensible, mais adhérant à un code moral qui se rapprochait bien plus de celui de Zarkon que de Thace et sa sœur. Il avait toujours laissé Keena traiter avec elle ; ces deux-là s'entendaient bien mieux que Thace et Dez.

Mais Keena n'était plus de ce monde et ce fut Dez qui blanchit le nom de Thace, qui reformula l'histoire. Personne d'autre ne savait la vérité, que Keena avait abrité des membres de la résistance locale, les dissimulant à ses supérieurs. Ils avaient des informations de valeur que les plus hauts placés devaient connaître et grâce à Keena, ces informations purent s'échapper de la planète condamnée.

Nerent avait tout découvert, mais il avait fait l'erreur d'en parler à Thace, son supérieur direct et celui de Keena, avant qui que ce soit d'autre. S'il s'était rendu compte que Thace et Keena étaient frère et sœur, il aurait peut-être agi différemment, mais ils avaient pris soin de passer les dernières années à prendre leurs distances l'un de l'autre, dissimulant leurs liens familiaux sans donner l'impression qu'ils cachaient quoi que ce soit.

L'histoire officielle, en grande partie grâce à l'intervention de Nadezda, était que Keena avait épargné la vie des locaux qui avaient prétendu être d'innocents réfugiés sans défense. Ce sont eux qui ont tué Keena et Nerent. Keena fut alors vue comme une faible, mais pas comme une traîtresse. Ce fut la seule chose que Thace put offrir à son fils.

Thace acquiesça et leva la ration de nourriture en signe de salut.

— Je suis à ton entière disposition, dit-il.

Dez hocha la tête et fit signe de partir.

— Oh, une dernière chose ?

Dez pivota, le sourcil haussé d'un air interrogateur. Thace sourit.

— Quand tu trouveras le véritable traître, assure-toi de m'en garder un bout.

* * *

Val n'était pas _entièrement_ indemne quand elle retourna enfin dans sa cellule avec Luis et Yir. Il s'était avéré que la patience de Vanda avait ses limites face à l'insolence de Val. Cette dernière ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes et s'était retrouvée soudainement giflée. Enfin, elle voyait tout de même cette affaire comme un succès retentissant.

Elle cracha un peu de sang et toucha avec précaution sa lèvre fendue, regardant d'un air sombre la porte se refermer derrière les gardes. Leurs pas s'évanouirent et le bloc de cellules se verrouilla.

L'instant d'après, Yir apparut à ses côtés, vérifiant son état.

— Je vais bien, lui dit-elle, agitant la main pour montrer qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit peu de sang.

Yir trilla avec mécontentement.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, fit-iel. Tu aurais pu mourir.

Val ricana.

— Mais je suis encore en vie, pas vrai ? _Et_ j'ai appris des trucs.

— Des trucs utiles ? demanda Luis en croisant les bras. Ou tu veux dire que tu as appris ce qui se passait quand un prisonnier pique une crise dans un vaisseau rempli d'aliens hostiles ?

Tirer la langue irritait sa lèvre fendue, alors Val se contenta d'un doigt d'honneur.

— Des trucs utiles. J'en suis quasi certaine. Yir, dirais-tu que tu es une personne plutôt bien informée ?

Sous toute cette fourrure jaunâtre, c'était difficile de voir son visage, mais Val était prête à parier qu'il était très confus.

— Autant que n'importe qui, je suppose, répondit Yir. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que Vanda a mentionné deux-trois trucs qui avaient l'air important et je veux savoir si _tu_ sais ce que ça veut dire.

— Ok… dis voir.

Luis grogna, s'affalant contre le mur.

— Ça a intérêt à valoir le coup.

Val l'ignora et passa en revue sa liste mentale de « questions à poser à un alien plus amical ». Il s'agissait de choses que Vanda lui avait demandées, que des gardes avaient mentionnées lors de son retour aux cellules ou que Val avait réussi à soutirer à Vanda par une combinaison de fausse naïveté et de radotage insignifiant qui avait fait céder la commandante juste pour en revenir à leur conversation initiale. Yir n'était pas Google, mais elle ferait avec les ressources à sa disposition.

— Commençons par Voltron, dit-elle.

Elle s'était préparée à développer, à donner un peu de contexte à Yir, mais iel frissonna aussitôt le nom prononcé, sa fourrure se hérissant comme la queue d'un chat effrayé.

— Attends, ce truc existe ? fit Val. Je pensais qu'elle l'avait inventé.

— Non, dit Yir dans un nouveau frisson, secouant la tête. Il existe vraiment. Et si les Galras en parlent, alors les rumeurs doivent être vraies.

— Les rumeurs ?

— Du retour de Voltron.

Val leva les mains.

— Ok, attends. Je crois qu'il faut que tu repartes du début. C'est quoi, Voltron ? Comment ça, il est de _retour_ ? Où était-il passé ?

— Il avait disparu, dit Yir. Dix mille ans plus tôt, quand les Galras ont déclenché la guerre. Voltron est l'arme la plus puissante de l'univers. Il sert à arrêter les êtres comme Zarkon, à maintenir la paix dans l'univers.

Eh bien, c'était intéressant. Une arme ? Et Vanda semblait la chercher, ou du moins vouloir des informations à son sujet. Mais pourquoi _ici_ ? Val était sûre que personne ne pourrait empêcher les rumeurs de se répandre si une super-arme alien était découverte sur Terre.

— Et il est de retour ? demanda Val. Quelqu'un s'en sert ?

Yir hocha la tête.

— Les paladins. Il en faut cinq pour piloter Voltron.

— Intéressant…

Val allait avoir d'autres questions, mais elle mit le sujet de côté pour le moment. Ce que Yir en savait semblait en partie relever du mythe de toute manière et vu à quel point une histoire pouvait facilement tourner à la légende urbaine sur Terre, Val savait qu'elle allait devoir faire de grands efforts de tri entre faits et fiction.

Ça attendrait.

Pour le moment, elle allait reprendre sa liste.

— Ok, et les Altéens ? Et les druides. Il semblait y avoir un rapport entre les deux ? (Val marqua une pause, se tapotant le menton.) Ou du moins, les druides font quelque chose en rapport avec les Altéens.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, dit Yir. Les Altéens ont créé Voltron, mais ils se sont éteints dix mille ans plus tôt, à peu près en même temps que la disparition de Voltron. Zarkon les a décimés.

— Et, juste pour vérifier, Zarkon est l'empereur des Galras ?

Yir acquiesça.

— Zarkon les dirige et Haggar est son bras droit. Elle est à la tête des druides. (Iel s'interrompit en frissonnant.) Moins tu en sais à leur sujet, mieux c'est. Ils sont cruels, même pour des Galras, et la magie qu'ils utilisent est… contre nature.

L'explication _criait_ à être examinée plus en profondeur, mais voyant que Yir était visiblement trop mal à l'aise pour en parler, Val mit ça de côté. Pour le moment.

— Encore deux-trois trucs, dit-elle, tapotant ses genoux.

Elle avait l'impression de faire un puzzle, assemblant des pièces çà et là. Elle n'avait pas encore l'image d'ensemble en tête, mais ça commençait à prendre forme.

— Un Balméra ?

— Une créature massive qui produit des cristaux utilisés pour alimenter des vaisseaux et d'autres équipements et pour fournir à leur équipage de la quintessence durant leurs voyages spatiaux.

Val allait continuer sa liste, mais elle s'interrompit.

— …Quintessence ?

— L'énergie vitale.

— Mais oui bien sûr. (Val ouvrit la bouche, puis secoua la tête.) De la magie druidique, d'anciennes super-armes aliens… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de commencer à remettre les choses en question _maintenant_. Ok, euh, Berlou.

Là, Yir sembla perplexe.

— Je… crois que Berlou est une planète ? Je n'en suis pas sûr.e et même si c'est bien ça, je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet.

— Pas grave. Une dernière chose. Pas un mot cette fois, juste… Vanda n'a pas arrêté de me demander où c'était caché.

Yir fronça les sourcils.

— Où était caché quoi ?

— C'est bien ça le problème, grogna Val, tapant du pied avec impatience. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Elle répétait simplement « ils l'ont trouvé » et me criait de lui dire comment, où, ou encore s'il y avait autre chose avec « ça », peu importe ce que « ça » veut dire.

Soupirant, Val se força à lâcher l'affaire. Si les Galras étaient assez incompétents pour mettre n'importe quel prisonnier au courant de _tous_ leurs secrets, ils ne seraient pas restés au pouvoir pendant dix mille ans.

Enfin bon, un plan s'amorçait quand même dans l'esprit de Val. Elle hésita à dire quelque chose, au cas où les Galras l'écoutaient, mais elle avait une direction à suivre, désormais. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de sortir et d'explorer le reste du vaisseau (et elle était quasi certaine que c'était bien un vaisseau, les couloirs formant une petite boucle et certaines jonctions ressemblant à des sas entre les cellules et le reste du vaisseau), elle savait que se concentrer sur son évasion lui servirait mieux.

Oui, c'était possible, et même probable, que Lance et les deux autres aient été amenés ici, mais à quoi cela servirait de les trouver s'ils restaient tous coincés là ?

Elle devait s'enfuir. Elle devait chercher de l'aide. Si ces gens de Voltron étaient aussi géniaux que ça, alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait les convaincre de venir en aide à la Terre.

Une partie de son esprit était assez rationnelle pour penser que l'univers était énorme et que la Terre était juste un tout petit coin sans importance, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle allait tirer les paladins par les oreilles et les _forcer_ si elle le devait. C'était sûrement la seule chance de la Terre de se débarrasser des Galras.

Eh bien, voilà. Elle avait encore des questions, mais elle avait aussi un but. S'enfuir. Elle allait devoir voler un vaisseau qui la mènerait à Voltron et elle allait devoir trouver ou emmener quelqu'un qui savait se diriger. Et piloter. Et se battre, dans l'idéal.

Ça allait être compliqué.

_Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai aucune autre obligation pour le moment_ , pensa-t-elle avec ironie, et elle ferma les yeux, retraçant les couloirs qu'elle avait vus lors de sa brève excursion. Il y avait trois problèmes principaux à résoudre : sortir des cellules, passer les gardes et voler un vaisseau pour s'enfuir.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour en venir à une conclusion très importante : elle allait devoir en apprendre plus sur ce vaisseau. Sa visite du jour ne lui avait montré qu'une petite partie des couloirs et la salle d'interrogatoire de Vanda. Aucun hangar, aucune nacelle de sauvetage, ni même une radio (les aliens avaient-ils des radios ?). Elle grogna et appuya la tête contre le mur.

— Ça va me coûter bien plus qu'une lèvre fendue, pas vrai ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : Ça s'agite du côté terrien ! La prochaine fois, nous retournons du côté de Voltron, avec entre autres un focus sur un nouveau duo de paladins, Keith et ses talents pour se faire des amis, et le traumatisme de Matt au sujet de Vel-17._
> 
> _En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je vous dis au mois prochain, environ (je commence à cerner mon propre rythme mdrr). Pour rappel, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eminu-translations) et [Trello](https://trello.com/b/PdnK7SRa/someplace-like-home#) pour consulter l'avancée de la traduction._
> 
> _Sur ce, ciao !_


	9. Shay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Voltron a attaqué une raffinerie sur Revinor, une planète où les « faibles » et les « traîtres » parmi les Galras étaient envoyés. Malgré un souci de communication, une embuscade dans les airs et des enfants pris en otage à la surface, les paladins ont mené à bien leur mission, en grande partie grâce à Shiro et Allura qui ont réussi à copiloter le lion noir. Ce faisant, ils ont acquis la capacité de ressentir et de communiquer mentalement avec le reste de l'équipe, coordonnant la bataille à distance et permettant à Keith, Matt et Lance de secourir des douzaines de Galras prisonniers.

> **Registres de recherche CŒUR**
> 
> **Entrée #1519**
> 
> **Trois mois avant le retour de Voltron**
> 
> Il reste vingt sujets de la cinquième génération sur Vel-17. Nous allons bientôt devoir commencer les sélections de la sixième génération.
> 
> La seconde phase de recherche sur le sujet 5Nn [note de Pidge : Matt] avance dans les temps. La première graine de cristal a été implantée ce jour. Nous surveillerons sa croissance dans les semaines qui viennent.

* * *

— Si j'ai bien compris… vous ne saviez même pas que c'était nous ? demanda Shiro, incrédule. Et vous avez quand même écouté ?

Matt marqua une pause, une cuillère de bouillie dans la bouche, et fronça les sourcils.

— Non, j'étais plutôt sûr que c'était Allura… C'était… c'était bien _elle_ , pas vrai ?

Allura acquiesça. Elle et Shiro semblaient bien plus intéressés par ce que les paladins avaient à dire que par leur nourriture. Ils avaient enfin fini d'installer les Galras dans les quartiers du cinquième étage et s'étaient mis à table pour un dîner tardif. L'adrénaline de leur victoire n'était pas retombée et la nouvelle du pilotage synchronisé de Shiro et Allura n'avait fait qu'accroître leur énergie.

Keith avala une bouchée de pain de l'espace fait maison par Hunk (vieux d'un jour, mais toujours délicieux) et se gratta derrière l'oreille.

— C'était comme… Je n'aurais pas pu prouver que c'était vous, mais je le savais.

— Et vous avez juste… écouté ces impulsions mystérieuses qui nous _ressemblaient_ , dit Shiro, les sourcils froncés. Sérieusement ?

Keith haussa les épaules.

— Me regarde pas comme ça. (Il agita une main, levant sa cuillère de l'autre.) Je suis un paladin rouge, tu te souviens ? Écouter mon instinct, c'est un peu mon truc.

— Il a pas tort, dit Matt. Bon, c'était peut-être pas notre _instinct_ qui nous disait quoi faire, mais quand même. C'est pas comme si on vous écoutait jamais.

Shiro jeta un regard à Pidge, Hunk et Lance, qui hochèrent tous la tête.

Pidge, penché.e sur son bol de bouillie, haussa un sourcil.

— Je veux dire, je me sens bien mieux maintenant que je _sais_ ce que c'était. J'ai presque cru que c'était ce nuage de robeasts nanorobotiques qui me faisait halluciner. Mais quand on y pense, nos lions font _bien_ plus de trucs psychiques que Zarkon. Je me suis dit que ça valait la peine d'écouter.

Shiro se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi abasourdi qu'Allura. C'était une chose de donner des ordres télépathiques à ses coéquipiers et de les voir obéir. Maintenant qu'il savait que ces _ordres_ avaient pris la forme d'une sorte de pulsion inexplicable sortant de nulle part, il lui semblait incroyable qu'ils aient réussi à faire _quoi que ce soit_.

Avec un petit rire, Coran se leva et alla se servir une deuxième tournée de bouillie. Ils étaient actuellement dans la cuisine, trop fatigués pour mettre la table dans la salle à manger. Allura se tourna pour l'observer, fronçant les sourcils.

— Et je peux te demander ce qui te fait ricaner comme un boutoncroup ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

De l'autre côté de la table, Hunk se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de Shay, qui dut se couvrir la bouche pour dissimuler son sourire.

Coran attendit d'avoir rempli son bol de bouillie avant de pivoter, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

— Avez-vous déjà oublié, Princesse ? Ce que votre père disait au sujet du lion noir ? Il choisit les paladins qui–

— Qui sont capables de prendre des décisions et de garder la situation bien en main à toute occasion, dit Allura en agitant la main. Oui, je _sais_ , Coran. Quel est le rapport ?

Mais le sourire de Coran ne fit que s'accentuer.

— Je pensais à la deuxième partie de sa phrase, en fait.

Allura fronça les sourcils, son front se plissant. Puis ses joues s'élargirent et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

— Oh.

Ce fut au tour de Shiro de froncer les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

Il regarda Allura, qui souriait d'un air penaud en regardant les autres paladins, puis Coran qui avait l'air remarquablement fier de lui alors qu'il enfournait une cuillerée de bouillie dans sa bouche.

— Je n'ai pas compris la blague.

— Pas de blague, Black numéro deux, dit Coran, tapotant le coin de sa bouche avec une serviette. Les paladins noirs, en plus d'être décisifs et maîtres d'eux-mêmes, sont des leaders nés. Comment Alfor disait-il cela, déjà ? « Le genre de personnes que n'importe qui suivrait sans hésiter. »

Shiro se tourna vers les autres, la gorge soudainement bien serrée.

— Les gars…

— Ha ! fit Lance en pointant sa cuillère sur Shiro d'un air narquois. Tu vois ? C'est pas nous. C'est vous.

— Eh bien…

Allura arrangea la serviette sur ses genoux, plus embarrassée que jamais. Shiro la comprenait très bien ; lui-même sentait les larmes monter, bien qu'il parvienne à garder les yeux secs en battant un peu les paupières. Allura prit une inspiration, sourit et rencontra le regard des autres un à un :

— Je vous remercie de votre confiance.

— Vous l'avez méritée.

La manière dont Keith prononça ces mots, distrait alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose de plus solide que de la bouillie décomposée dans sa soupe, toucha une corde sensible et Shiro ne put lui offrir qu'un sourire et un hochement de tête reconnaissant en retour. Autour de la table, il vit que la déclaration de Keith était partagée par tous.

— Vous nous guiderez jamais dans la mauvaise direction, dit Hunk. On savait que vous deviez avoir de bonnes raisons de nous faire faire ces choses-là, même si vous pouviez pas nous expliquer pourquoi. (Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux autres, soudainement timide.) J-Je veux dire, c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti, je sais pas pour vous, mais–

— Nan, tu l'as bien résumé, fit Lance en aspirant bruyamment sa soupe, jetant un regard malicieux à Shiro.

Shiro ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour gagner leur confiance aussi rapidement. À part Matt et Keith, il ne les connaissant que depuis un mois et quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, Shiro portait encore l'armure d'un soldat galra.

En tout cas, ça lui réchauffait le cœur et il se redressa un peu plus alors que le repas reprenait son cours. Allura rencontra son regard et Shiro vit sa détermination se refléter dans ses yeux. Le rôle de paladin noir était un lourd fardeau à porter, mais il était moins pesant que la veille. Il avait Allura et Allura l'avait lui, et ils ne comptaient pas décevoir leurs amis. Ils étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés, mais ensemble, ils étaient plus forts. Assez, l'espérait-il, pour mettre fin à la conquête de Zarkon une bonne fois pour toutes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matt repoussa son bol et croisa les bras sur la table, se penchant en avant avec enthousiasme.

— Ok, mais vous pouvez pas me dire que vous avez pas pensé à ce que ça veut dire.

— Tu parles de moi et Allura ? demanda Shiro en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose qu'on n'a plus à se préoccuper autant des problèmes de communication désormais.

— Pas que nous devrions les ignorer pour autant, dit Allura. Coran, il va falloir chercher à mettre à jour nos systèmes, en faire quelque chose que Zarkon ne connaît pas si bien. Peut-être que Pidge peut nous aider.

— Avec plaisir, dit Pidge en souriant à Coran. J'ai déjà quelques idées, d'ailleurs. Quelques designs que j'ai trouvés quand j'interceptais des transmissions galras à la recherche de papa et de Matt. La technologie terrienne n'est pas assez avancée pour me servir, mais en théorie, ça devrait fonctionner. Peut-être qu'avec le matos que vous avez sur le vaisseau, on trouvera un truc.

Matt pianota des doigts sur la table, haussant un sourcil alors que Pidge s'emparait de l'ordinateur portable qu'iel avait laissé par terre derrière iel. Iel ouvrit un fichier et fit signe à Coran de s'approcher pour commencer à discuter de prototypes.

Matt leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ok, c'est pas pour jouer les rabats-joie, Pidge, mais c'est pas de ça que je parlais.

Il se tourna vers Shiro, qui cligna des yeux. Il connaissait ce regard. Matt était emballé par quelque chose, assez pour qu'il en fasse une révélation théâtrale.

— Keith et moi étions les premiers à se synchroniser, pas vrai ? fit-il en indiquant Keith du pouce. C'était l'idée de Red. Vu comment elle est faite, un seul pilote n'allait jamais lui permettre d'atteindre son plein potentiel.

— En effet, dit Shiro, essayant de comprendre où Matt voulait en venir. Black a dû s'inspirer de Red en adaptant l'idée à son système.

— Et à ses paladins, ajouta Allura. Les paladins rouges n'ont pas besoin de donner des ordres, tout comme les paladins noirs n'ont pas besoin de voler en cercle autour du reste de l'équipe.

Cela fit sourire Matt et Keith, leur fierté presque palpable. Shiro poussa un petit rire et secoua la tête.

— Où tu veux en venir, alors ?

— Où je veux en _venir_ , dit Matt, c'est que si deux des lions ont eu cette idée… Ne serait-il pas logique qu'ils puissent _tous_ le faire ?

— Je suppose, oui, hésita Shiro, avant de rigoler à la moue de Matt, qui s'était visiblement attendu à une meilleure réaction. Donc, tu es en train de dire qu'on devrait s'attendre à ce que les lions jaune, bleu et vert choisissent un deuxième paladin ?

Un bruit étranglé attira l'attention de tous sur Pidge, qui fixait la table du regard, les yeux écarquillés. Iel ouvrit la bouche sans produire un son pendant un moment, puis :

— Ou… c'est possible qu'il y ait une petite chance que l'un d'entre eux ait _déjà_ choisi son deuxième paladin. Ou, je sais pas, un autre paladin en tout cas. C'est qu'une supposition hein, je peux pas vraiment _savoir_ de toute façon, je suis _pas_ un lion. J'étais même pas _là_ , en plus, mais c'est juste que ça me paraît bizarre. Ça m'avait déjà paru bizarre, à l'époque, mais avant, je savais pas que le copilotage était _possible_ , alors comment j'étais censé.e savoir que c'était pas qu'un hasard, hein ? Je veux dire–

— Pidge, dit Matt en levant les mains. Respire.

Iel s'exécuta et Matt baissa les mains.

— Ok, maintenant reprends du début. Tu penses qu'un autre lion a déjà choisi un deuxième paladin ?

Pidge acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Shay.

— Yellow a abaissé son bouclier pour te laisser passer.

Un silence tomba, suivi rapidement par une cacophonie de voix s'exclamant les unes par-dessus les autres.

— Quoi ?

— _Sérieusement_ ? C'est génial !

— Quand ça ?

Allura éleva la voix pour se faire entendre :

— Est-ce la vérité, Shay ? Le lion jaune t'a-t-il laissé traverser son bouclier ?

Shay hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés et brillants.

— Je… Oui. C'est vrai. Quand vous êtes arrivés au Balméra, après votre capture. J'ai apporté le cristal dont vous aviez besoin jusqu'à vos lions. (Elle fronça les sourcils.) Je… je suis confuse. Le lion jaune a compris que j'essayais de vous aider. Il a abaissé son bouclier pour que je puisse charger le cristal. Y a-t-il une autre signification derrière ce geste ?

— Oui, dit Allura. Seul un paladin peut traverser les barrières d'un lion une fois celles-ci levées.

Les yeux de Shay s'élargirent encore plus.

— Alors… Je suis…

Hunk, qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche, se mit soudainement à couiner, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, comme une théière arrivant à ébullition.

— Aaaaaah _Shay_ ! cria-t-il, se levant brusquement.

Sa chaise se renversa et son bol de bouillie vacilla dangereusement jusqu'à ce que Keith s'en saisisse pour le stabiliser.

Hunk ne le remarqua même pas. Il se jeta au cou de Shay et cria dans le creux de son épaule.

— Oh mon _dieu_ ! T'es un paladin ? C'est génial ! (Il recula, sautillant avec excitation.) Viens. Viens, viens, viens !

Il tira le bras de Shay jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève, battant lentement des paupières.

— Où… ?

Hunk n'attendit pas qu'elle achève sa question :

— On va voir Yellow. _Viens_ !

Ils s'en allèrent avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

Matt les regarda partir, visiblement amusé.

— Ne rentrez pas trop tard, lança-t-il sans conviction.

* * *

Shay était trop stupéfiée pour empêcher Hunk de la tirer de la cuisine jusqu'à l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, mais une fois les portes fermées et l'immobilité retrouvée, tout la rattrapa d'un coup.

Ce n'était pas une sensation tout à fait plaisante.

Le cœur battant, elle retira sa main de celle de Hunk et se tourna vers le mur pour éviter son regard interrogateur. C'était comme si l'univers avait perdu son équilibre et que les étoiles pleuvaient autour d'elle comme une cascade de répercussions.

Un paladin.

Ce titre élevait en elle un léger sursaut de fierté, mais entraînait dans son sillage une vague d'horreur et de culpabilité. Les paladins étaient le plus gros espoir de l'univers. Il s'agissait de héros et Shay devrait se sentir honorée de siéger parmi eux.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux similitudes entre un paladin et un soldat.

— Shay ? fit Hunk d'un ton doux et hésitant.

Shay se couvrit les oreilles et secoua la tête.

— J-Je suis désolée. C'est juste que… je–

Des doigts effleurèrent gentiment son bras, si doucement qu'elle les sentit à peine. Comme c'était étrange, pensa-t-elle, qu'une espèce si douce et vulnérable puisse faire naître des guerriers formidables là où une espèce comme la sienne, à la peau dure et robuste, manquait du courage nécessaire pour faire face au danger et sauver des vies.

L'ascenseur resta plongé dans le silence jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit interrompu par un carillon et le sifflement de la porte quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Shay ne bougea pas et Hunk, après un moment, vint simplement se placer devant elle. Ses yeux sombres, si différents de ceux de son peuple, la regardèrent avec compassion.

— Personne ne t'oblige à te battre.

Le souffle de Shay se coupa.

— Pardon ?

Hunk se mordit la lèvre, mais il ne bougea pas, les mains fermes sur ses bras.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il. L'idée qu'on puisse copiloter Yellow m'a rendu tellement heureux que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as dit. Ça te tente pas tellement de devoir te battre, hein ? C'est pas grave. T'es pas obligée de faire ce qui te plaît pas.

Ses mots étaient si gentils, bien plus que Shay ne le méritait, qu'elle sentit sa température monter sous le coup de la honte. Elle détourna le regard.

— Il n'y a pas que ça, dit-elle.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Derrière Hunk, les portes se refermèrent, les enveloppant à nouveau dans le calme confortable du petit ascenseur.

— Tu peux tout me dire, Shay. Tu le sais, non ?

Shay hocha la tête, bien que sa langue s'était faite pâteuse dans sa bouche. Que pourrait-elle dire ? Les Balmérans étaient pacifistes. Robustes et patients, ils enduraient, tout comme la grande Balméra. Quand les Galras étaient arrivés, les Balmérans avaient choisi de préserver leur vie, endurant sans se battre. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il valait mieux se raccrocher à son intégrité que se battre et devenir comme les oppresseurs qu'ils souhaitaient chasser.

Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas cette même attitude qui avait presque mené leur Balméra à sa perte ? Même une créature si grande ne pouvait pas résister éternellement et l'univers avait déjà enduré Zarkon depuis dix millénaires. N'y avait-il pas un moment où la passivité elle-même devenait un frein à l'éthique ?

Hunk frotta doucement le bras de Shay, sa présence rassurante. Sa quintessence était forte, bien que moins harmonisée à celle de Shay que celle du Balméra. Elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer chaque nuance de ses messages inexprimés, mais elle en comprenait le sens général. À l'instant même, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il tenait à elle. Il tenait à ce qu'elle soit heureuse avant toute chose.

Chassant ses larmes, Shay prit les mains de Hunk, arrêtant ses gestes de réconfort, et se força à sourire.

— Merci, Hunk, dit-elle, mais je crains ne pas pouvoir être un très bon paladin. Je manque de courage.

Hunk fronça les sourcils, sa quintessence s'assombrissant sous le coup de l'indignation.

— De courage ? Shay, t'as risqué ta vie pour nous aider à trouver un cristal. T'as quitté ton foyer pour prendre soin de Matt !

— Mais je ne peux pas me battre. (L'idée même lui soulevait l'estomac.) Je ne le _ferai_ pas.

— T'es pas obligée, insista Hunk en entrelaçant leurs doigts. T'as même pas besoin de nous rejoindre sur le champ de bataille si t'as pas envie, mais si c'est le cas, il y a d'autres choses à faire que se battre. Regarde Shiro et Allura ! Quand ils se sont synchronisés, Allura ne s'est pas battue du tout, elle s'est contentée de nous guider. Et si tu peux piloter Yellow, tu peux rester en arrière quand on s'infiltre quelque part. Être notre plan de secours ! Ooh ! Ou j'ai une autre idée : _infirmière militaire_ !

Shay cligna des yeux, commençant à se détendre.

— Infirmière ?

— Oui ! C'est parfait ! Les capsules de soin, c'est cool et tout, mais on peut pas les emmener avec nous. T'en sais déjà plus que la plupart d'entre nous sur le matériel de l'infirmerie et tu peux utiliser ton toucher magique de guérison !

— Mon toucher magique ? fit Shay dans un rire, son souffle lui venant plus facilement qu'au début de leur conversation. Tu veux parler de quand je transmets de ma quintessence à quelqu'un pour soulager sa douleur et accélérer sa guérison ?

Hunk sourit.

— Ouais, ça ! Alors, t'en dis quoi ?

Shay hésita. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait et attendrait de voir si elle pouvait faire la différence d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas anticipée. Peut-être que la réponse à ses attentes se trouvait là. Elle était devenue très douée pour soigner la maladie cristalline de Matt ; peut-être qu'en tant que paladin, elle pourrait aussi aider les autres, au besoin.

— Ce que j'en dis…

Les mots la désertèrent. C'était déjà assez dur de regarder les paladins s'entraîner, revenant avec des bleus et des muscles endoloris. Pourrait-elle supporter de se tenir derrière eux alors qu'ils subissaient des blessures encore plus graves ?

— Je ne sais pas, admit-elle.

— C'est pas grave, dit Hunk. Une chose à la fois, hein ? On pourra en rediscuter plus tard. Pour l'instant… tu veux quand même essayer de piloter Yellow ?

Ça, elle en avait très envie. Les lions, et Yellow en particulier, avaient une quintessence qui lui rappelait fortement celle de son Balméra : vénérable, sage et bienveillante. Shay chérissait toutes les occasions de voler aux côtés de Hunk, que ce soit pour aller au marché ou assister à une conférence avec un peuple que les paladins venaient de libérer du joug des Galras. Elle imaginait que s'asseoir aux contrôles devait être encore mieux.

— Très bien, dit-elle en souriant à Hunk. Voyons voir si elle m'a vraiment choisie.

* * *

Karen dévoila tout au public.

Ce fut plus facile qu'elle ne s'y était attendue quand Eli avait émis l'idée. Après six mois passés à nourrir les vautours de son chagrin à la suite du désastre de Kerberos, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais se remettre dans cette position. Mais Eli avait raison. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas qu'une frénésie médiatique. Il y avait un but, un but qu'elle avait pu entrevoir après la publication de sa confrontation avec Iverson.

Ils enregistrèrent sa déclaration le lendemain de leur visite à la Garnison, une explication courte et droit au but sur l'identité de Pidge, la raison de son infiltration à la Garnison et ce qu'iel avait trouvé avant de disparaître. _Je l'ai trouvé, Maman. J'ai trouvé Matt._ Les mots inscrits au fer rouge au fond de son esprit depuis si longtemps, désormais prêts à être révélés au monde entier.

Eli passa le reste de la journée à l'éditer, puis ils attendirent un jour de plus avant de publier la vidéo le dimanche matin.

La réponse fut instantanée : le buzz de la confrontation de l'avant-veille battait encore son plein et les graines qu'Eli avait plantées, rappelant à tous la mission Kerberos, étaient prêtes à porter leurs fruits.

En une heure, la vidéo avait gagné dix mille vues. Après trois heures, le nombre était monté à plus de cent mille et l'enregistrement s'était propagé sur les réseaux sociaux. Les hashtags #GarrissonThree et #WhereIsVal faisaient tendance sur Twitter et des posts commémorant le _Perséphone_ étaient reblogués à tout va sur Tumblr. Après deux jours, Eli trouva une tirade courroucée qui gagnait en popularité sur Facebook, plusieurs mamans unissant leurs efforts face à la nouvelle de la mort d'un enfant de quatorze ans causée par la négligence de la Garnison.

— Un petit conseil, ne regarde pas les commentaires, l'avertit Eli en lui montrant une de ces publications.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi ?

Eli usa de faux-fuyants, mais céda rapidement sous le regard noir de Karen.

— C'est rien, c'est juste… tu sais comment sont les gens sur Internet. La majorité est de ton côté, à cent pourcents, mais… il y en a quelques-uns – pas beaucoup, mais assez pour se faire entendre – qui rejettent la faute sur toi.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Pidge aller à la Garnison.

Ces mots lui laissèrent un arrière-goût âcre sur la langue, trop infusés par les nombreuses répétitions dans sa propre tête.

Eli grimaça.

— Dans le mille.

Plissant les lèvres, Karen expira par le nez.

— Ce n'est rien. Tant qu'ils parlent.

— Ils parlent, lui assura Eli.

Il navigua à travers une trentaine de pages, lui montrant des publications : des coups de gueule sur la négligence de la Garnison, des photos de l'équipage du _Perséphone_ , des mémoriaux pour les trois élèves officiers disparus, des messages de soutien qui inondaient le site qu'Eli avait monté pour divulguer tout ce qu'ils avaient appris jusque-là.

Karen était un peu dépassée. Elle n'avait jamais été fan des réseaux sociaux. Elle avait juste un compte Facebook pour rassembler des photos de sa famille et garder contact avec ses amis de la fac. C'était tout, et encore, elle y touchait rarement.

Eli, par contre. Eli était une machine. Karen était quasi convaincue qu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout les trois jours suivant la révélation. Il était toujours sur son ordinateur quand elle allait se coucher et il était levé avant elle le lendemain, lui apportant d'autres nouvelles du Net.

Le mercredi, leur histoire fit la une du journal national. Le vendredi, les avocats d'Iverson la contactèrent pour lui faire savoir qu'ils montaient un dossier contre Pidge. (Et ne serait-ce pas mieux si tout cela… s'arrêtait ? Plus de scandale médiatique, plus d'affaire pour morts suspectes, et Pidge et Val n'auraient pas à se faire connaître comme des terroristes essayant de vendre des secrets d'État à des puissances inconnues.)

— C'est bien commode, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit froidement Karen à l'avocat au bout de la ligne. Les seules personnes envers qui vous avez monté un dossier ne s'avèrent plus de ce monde. Prouvez-moi qu'il existe quelqu'un encore en vie pour s'inquiéter de sa réputation et je prendrai en considération votre offre la plus _généreuse_.

Elle raccrocha avant que l'homme ne puisse retrouver ses esprits.

Eli leva le nez de son écran, se frottant les yeux.

— Iverson ?

— Ses avocats, en tout cas.

Souriant, Eli s'étira, sa colonne vertébrale craquant alors qu'il se penchait en arrière sur sa chaise en osier.

— Encore mieux. Ça veut dire qu'il a la trouille.

Karen poussa un soupir.

— _Enfin_. Maintenant, il faut simplement maintenir la pression.

Mais ce ne fut pas Iverson et sa menace d'action en justice qui la secoua le plus. Ce ne fut pas non plus les reporters qui la harcelaient au bureau, l'attendaient devant chez elle, la bousculaient pour qu'elle leur accorde une interview ou des commentaires (elle avait planifié quelques conférences de presse, mais autrement, elle les ignorait). Ce ne fut même pas le fait qu'elle voyait désormais les visages de sa famille disparue partout où elle allait. Des visages souriants, pris bien avant que le monde ne devienne un enfer.

Le pire survint le samedi, quand Karen eut enfin le temps de respirer, de réfléchir. Elle avait l'intention de contacter la famille de Val depuis longtemps, mais elle avait toujours trouvé un prétexte pour remettre ça à plus tard.

Désormais, il était plus que temps.

Carmen Mendoza décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie, d'un ton cassant que Karen reconnaissait bien. C'était la voix de quelqu'un qui était à deux doigts de craquer en essayant d'affronter les médias de façon courtoise et mature.

— Madame Mendoza ? s'enquit Karen. Bonjour. Karen Holt à l'appareil.

— L'avocate ?

Karen flancha, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Elle s'était habituée à ce qu'on la reconnaisse par association : _la femme du commandant Holt, la mère de l'élève officier décédé à la Garnison…_ Être reconnue en son nom propre était une sensation encore nouvelle.

— Oui, dit-elle, serrant son portable contre son oreille. Je suis désolée de vous déranger.

— Vous _ferez bien_.

Le ton était furieux, assez vicieux pour faire ravaler ce que Karen comptait dire ensuite.

— Pardon ?

— Vous _ferez bien_ d'être désolée, siffla Carmen. Vous êtes celle qui avez envoyé ma fille là-bas ? Vous l'avez menée à sa mort ?

La culpabilité la saisit tel un étau menaçant de l'étouffer. Elle se força à répondre :

— Je ne dirais pas que je l'ai _envoyée_. Val–

— Val est _morte_ à cause de vous.

La voix de Carmen tremblait sous la colère. Quelqu'un d'autre parla, d'une voix trop basse pour que Karen puisse l'entendre, et Carmen répondit en espagnol. Karen entendit un nom, Sebastian, puis l'attention de Carmen lui revint :

— Que je perde un neveu ne suffisait pas ? Voilà que vous me prenez ma fille. Qui se sera demain ? Mon fils ? La petite Luz ?

Cela dégénérait. Karen ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de se calmer.

— Je suis désolée, madame Mendoza. Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais ! Ma famille a également disparu.

— Elle n'a pas _disparu_ , madame Holt, dit Carmen, chaque mot aussi tranchant qu'une lame de couteau. Votre famille est _morte_.

Karen chancela et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle n'était qu'un bleu dans la salle d'audience, elle se retrouva sans mots. La pensée l'avait déjà traversée, bien sûr. _Morte_. Elle pensait qu'elle l'avait accepté. Mais on ne lui avait jamais balancé la vérité en pleine face de cette façon et cela piquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

— Votre famille est morte, répéta Carmen, et la mienne aussi. À moins que vous puissiez les ramener, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

La ligne cliqua et se coupa. Il fallut un long moment avant que Karen ne puisse se forcer à bouger.

* * *

Après le dîner, alors que Hunk et Shay étaient sortis piloter le lion jaune, le reste de l'équipe partit chacun de son côté. Lance et Coran allèrent dans les quartiers de ce dernier pour jouer aux échecs de l'espace (à l' _eshet_ , pour être précis, mais Pidge trouvait ce nom bien trop prétentieux). Keith s'était éclipsé sans un mot et Pidge avait rejoint le hangar de Green pour travailler sur sa traduction.

Rien que d'afficher la liste des dossiers récupérés lui donnait des nœuds dans le ventre, mais iel se força à ouvrir une des notes les plus anciennes, une de celles que l'ordinateur avait traduites mais qui devaient être retravaillées pour être lisibles. Elle était datée de plus de deux ans, alors on aurait pu croire que cela ne lui ferait rien. Matt était toujours sur Terre à ce moment-là. Il se trouvait à des millions d'années-lumière de Vel-17 et des horribles choses qu'on lui avait faites.

Le savoir n'aidait en rien. Maintenant que Pidge et Keith étaient arrivés aux dossiers qui détaillaient ce que Matt avait subi, c'était tout ce à quoi Pidge était en mesure de penser. Quatre-vingt-dix jours dans une cuve Pri-P. _Trois mois_ dans une boîte de la taille d'un cercueil. L'équipage du _Perséphone_ s'était entraîné rigoureusement pour se préparer à passer quelques mois dans une navette spatiale de cinquante mètres carrés et les psychologues de la Garnison s'étaient inquiétés de leur niveau de stress. Cela avait dû être bien pire pour Matt sur Vel-17.

Pidge fixa l'écran de l'ordinateur quelques minutes de plus, distinguant à peine les mots sous ses yeux. Rien que prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'ici l'avait presque rendu.e malade à force de penser à Matt. À ce qu'il avait traversé. Peut-être que Keith avait raison, après tout. Peut-être que Pidge n'aurait pas dû lire ces données.

Non.

Même si cela lui retournait l'estomac, iel préférait le savoir. Iel s'en serait peut-être mieux porté.e dans l'ignorance, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qui était arrivé à Matt.

Purée, _Matt_. Pidge avait toujours été fier.e de son frère, mais iel avait sous-estimé sa force. Le fait qu'il puisse encore se battre l'estomaquait, sans parler du fait qu'il arrive à rire avec Shiro, à taquiner Lance et à toujours, _toujours_ savoir quand Pidge avait besoin de lui.

Fermant les yeux, Pidge referma brusquement son ordinateur. Iel n'allait pas réussir à se concentrer sur sa traduction aujourd'hui. Peut-être même pas avant un bon moment. Ce n'était pas grave. Iel et Keith étaient presque arrivés à la fin, ce qui lui avait permis de savoir que ce que Matt avait subi avec les cristaux ne faisait pas partie des expériences habituelles. Toutes les notes antérieures n'avaient aucune utilité et iel se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre que Keith soit là avant de continuer avec les plus récentes. Pidge ne voulait pas être seul.e quand iel trouverait des détails plus macabres.

Pour le moment, iel laissa l'ordinateur sur le bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, évaluant le temps passé entre chaque étage à la fois en secondes et en ticks pour se distraire de Vel-17. Matt avait parlé à Allura de se retrouver dans la salle commune après le repas, alors Pidge s'arrêta au septième étage et traversa le couloir silencieux.

Matt se trouvait bien dans la salle commune, avec Shiro et Allura. Ils jouaient à un jeu de cartes altéen. Il y avait des cartes terriennes quelque part dans le coin, imprimées par le synthétiseur du château quand Matt en avait eu assez de perdre face à Coran parce qu'il oubliait toujours la signification des cartes. Il n'y avait pas de couleurs dans un jeu altéen, juste des gribouillis apparemment aléatoires qui correspondaient à une sorte de rang, chacun d'un ou deux coloris, qui n'avaient d'importance que dans certains jeux.

Coran, pour sa part, trouvait les cartes à figures très troublantes et essayait toujours de les sortir du jeu. Pidge avait trouvé trois reines de cœur différentes cachées dans des coins sombres et variés du château.

Pidge resta au pas de la porte, observant Matt sourire d'un air diabolique avant de poser une carte, ce à quoi Shiro grogna et abaissa sa main.

Allura se pencha en avant, fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu… n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Matt. Bien sûr que si.

Shiro se redressa, tout aussi confus.

— Il a raison, Allura. Le virtam est le coup parfait pour contrer mon quiptrip.

— En effet, dit Allura, mais ce n'est pas le virtam. C'est le leilara.

Shiro et Matt se penchèrent sur la table, leurs fronts se touchant alors qu'ils regardaient la carte les yeux plissés. Matt poussa un grognement.

— T'es _sûre_ ?

Allura se servit de ses cartes comme d'un éventail, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire que, chez n'importe qui d'autre, Pidge aurait qualifié d'espiègle.

— Tu peux me rappeler qui a joué à ce jeu depuis toute petite ?

Matt plissa les yeux et quand il baissa la tête pour inspecter les cartes, Allura fit un gros clin d'œil à Shiro, qui plaqua une main contre sa bouche, manquant de peu de retenir son éclat de rire.

Matt leva brusquement la tête.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il les scruta du regard, mais Shiro avait repris un visage sérieux et Allura était l'image même de l'innocence. Pidge était tenté.e de lui demander comment elle faisait.

À la place, iel s'approcha.

— Je crois qu'Allura est en train de tricher pour faire gagner Shiro, dit-iel.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers iel avec surprise, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Matt pivota pour fusiller Shiro du regard, qui leva les mains en signe de reddition, puis se tourna vers Allura, qui fit la _moue_ en regardant Pidge.

— Rabat-joie.

Matt fit un son indigné.

— Princesse Allura ! Passe encore que vous trichiez pour me voler une victoire bien méritée, mais _ternir_ l'honneur de ma famille est un affront que je ne saurais pardonner.

Pidge s'assit à côté de Matt et croisa les bras sur la table.

— La ferme, Matt. On sait tous les deux que tu l'as bien cherché.

— Je jure sur le diplôme de droit de ma mère… attends, quoi ? s'interrompit Matt, se tournant vers Pidge avec un air meurtri. C'est moi la victime, Pidge ! T'es censé.e être de mon côté !

Pidge haussa un sourcil, puis demanda à Shiro :

— Combien de fois il a triché ?

— Aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Shiro, souriant d'un air narquois alors que Matt tournait son air ahuri dans sa direction. Difficile à dire.

— Hmm. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Allura rassembla les cartes et les mélangea, lançant un regard interrogateur à Pidge, qui fit non de la tête. Iel essaya de sourire, mais c'était trop dur de forcer la bonne humeur quand son esprit était encore plongé dans les notes de recherche.

Matt, bien sûr, fut le premier à le remarquer.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Allura et Shiro prenaient leur tas de cartes, Shiro récitant les règles du jeu et Allura corrigeant ses erreurs en riant.

Pidge secoua la tête.

— C'est rien.

Les sourires de Shiro et Allura s'évanouirent aussitôt et ils se penchèrent tous les deux, chacun avec un air de parent inquiet.

— Ok, dit Shiro. Maintenant on sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Se recroquevillant sur sa chaise, Pidge enfouit le nez dans le creux de son bras.

— Je veux pas en parler, dit-iel, ce qui était la stricte vérité.

Iel ne voulait pas rappeler Vel-17 à l'esprit de Matt alors qu'il semblait s'amuser pour une fois. Iel voulait juste rester là, s'assurer que _Matt_ était avec iel et qu'il était sorti de cet enfer en vie.

Le bras de Matt recouvrit les épaules de Pidge, l'invitant à se rapprocher. Pidge ne résista que brièvement, puis pivota et s'enroula autour de la taille de Matt, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Il sembla surpris par cette réaction, mais se reprit vite et rendit son étreinte.

Allura remua doucement.

— On devrait peut-être…

— Non, dit Pidge. Partez pas à cause de moi.

Elle se figea et, dans le silence qui suivit, Pidge imagina les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient au-dessus de sa tête. Iel sentit un pincement de culpabilité au cœur. C'était terrible de sa part de venir les embêter avec ses inquiétudes, quand c'était Matt qui avait le plus souffert, mais qu'est-ce qu'iel était censé.e faire ? Matt n'avait pas dit aux autres ce qui lui était arrivé sur Vel-17 pour une raison. Pidge ne pouvait pas simplement _décider_ qu'il était temps pour lui de s'ouvrir à ce sujet.

Alors iel serra Matt plus fort contre iel, respirant son odeur, tandis que Shiro se levait pour aller s'installer à côté d'iel. Il posa une main sur son dos, le frottant doucement.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Pidge secoua la tête et reprit le contrôle de sa voix, essayant de garder un ton léger.

— Pardon. Je suis juste… fatigué.e, c'est tout.

La prise de Matt se resserra un moment sur les épaules de Pidge, qui retint une grimace. Mauvais choix de mots. C'était son excuse préférée quand iel étaIt hyperstimulé∙e et au bord de l'effondrement, ce qui n'était _pas_ le cas.

Bon, ok, iel était peut-être en pleine montagne russe émotionnelle. Pidge ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Iel entendit Allura prendre la parole, puis Matt bougea et elle se tut. Shiro continua de lui frotter le dos gentiment et Matt referma ses bras autour d'iel, l'enlaçant jusqu'à ce que son souffle se calme.

Iel aurait _presque_ souhaité que ça n'arrive jamais, parce qu'iel allait désormais devoir affronter les questions de Matt. Et Matt avait beau être gentil, il n'avait aucun sens de la préservation.

— Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Pidge haussa les épaules.

— Tu veux en parler ?

Pidge voulait refuser, mais iel hésita, et le temps qu'iel fasse taire la partie d'iel qui haïssait les secrets (cette partie stupide, égoïste et rebelle), c'était déjà trop tard. Matt inspira, puis poussa un long soupir.

— Ok, dit-il, et quelque chose dans sa voix, dans la douceur de son ton, lui donna l'impression d'être rentré.e à la maison. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu es blessé.e ?

Pidge fit non de la tête. C'était un aller-retour familier, Matt posant des questions, Pidge répondant par un signe de tête ou un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'était pas comme quand d'autres personnes lui posaient des questions. Ces personnes pensaient toujours déjà connaître la réponse et elles se répétaient sans cesse jusqu'à ce que Pidge se range à leur avis.

Matt l'écoutait _vraiment_. Même quand Pidge n'avait rien à dire, il l'écoutait.

— Tu es triste ? demanda-t-il, et Pidge hésita.

Triste. C'était un si petit mot, face à un sentiment si grand, si fort. C'était de la tristesse, mais aussi de la colère face à ce que les chercheurs avaient fait à Matt, de la frustration de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider, de la culpabilité à agir dans son dos, même si ce n'était pas _vraiment_ le cas. Matt savait ce qu'iel faisait, mais iel avait quand même l'impression de violer sa vie privée.

Pidge haussa les épaules, puis s'humidifia les lèvres.

— Je crois bien, ouais.

— Ça concerne les Galras ?

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Pidge, l'empêchant de parler. Iel acquiesça à contre-coeur.

Matt resta silencieux un long moment, son torse se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à l'oreille de Pidge.

— C'est à cause des notes de recherche ?

Les bras de Pidge se resserrèrent autour de Matt avant qu'iel ne prenne la décision de dire la vérité.

Matt soupira, passant les doigts dans les cheveux de Pidge. Iel se recula, craignant de le regarder mais voulant voir s'il était en colère contre iel, pour une raison quelconque. Iel savait juste qu'iel avait besoin de voir son visage.

Il n'était pas en colère, comme Pidge s'en était douté.e, mais il semblait fatigué et bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Shiro et Allura le regardaient silencieusement, les yeux grands ouverts. Matt leur jeta un regard, puis se tourna vers Pidge. Il se força à sourire.

— Pardon, dit-il. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser fouiller dans ces vieux trucs.

L'enchevêtrement d'émotions disparut temporairement, la colère prenant le dessus. Pidge se redressa et fusilla Matt du regard.

— C'est pas ce qui me gène, gronda-t-iel. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait me met hors de moi.

Le sourire de Matt se fit triste. Ironiquement, c'était plus sincère et réconfortant à voir que sa fausse jovialité.

— Je sais, Pidge, mais c'est du passé, maintenant.

— Je sais, dit Pidge.

C'était fini pour de bon, il ne restait plus qu'à aller de l'avant. Pidge le comprenait bien, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Iel s'avachit contre Matt, la tête sur son épaule.

— J'aimerais juste pouvoir changer les choses pour que t'aies jamais eu à traverser tout ça. (Grognant, iel se frotta les yeux.) T'aurais pas une vieille machine altéenne à remonter dans le temps qui traîne quelque part, Allura ?

— Non, malheureusement, répondit Allura avec une touche d'humour dans la voix dissimulant son inquiétude.

Pidge ne pensait pas qu'elle sache ce que Matt avait traversé. Iel ne pensait pas non plus que Shiro soit au courant, Matt étant peu loquace sur le sujet. La culpabilité s'enroula autour du cœur de Pidge et le serra.

— Pardon, marmonna-t-iel. J'aurais pas dû mettre ça sur le tapis.

— Ne t'excuse pas, dit Matt.

Il dégagea les cheveux de Pidge de son front et lui sourit. C'était le même sourire fatigué et rongé que sa mère avait eu quand elle était restée debout la moitié de la nuit pour veiller sur Pidge quand iel avait eu la grippe.

— Ce n'est rien, Pidge. J'en ai parlé avec Keith, tu sais, et… C'est devenu plus facile. D'en parler. D'accepter ce qui s'est passé.

Pidge se recula, fronçant les sourcils.

— Vraiment ?

Matt hocha la tête. Ses yeux firent un dernier tour de table, puis se posèrent sur le jeu de cartes abandonné.

— En fait, c'est plutôt simple d'en parler ; il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Je suis resté dans une cellule pendant un moment, puis on m'a enfermé dans une cuve Pri-P pendant ce qui m'a semblé des siècles mais qui n'a pas dû durer plus de quelques semaines.

Pidge voyait bien qu'Allura et Shiro essayaient de contenir leurs réactions. Shiro, qui semblait surtout confus et un peu alarmé, s'en sortait un peu mieux qu'Allura, dont le visage était tout rouge et qui semblait se retenir très fort de crier.

— Une cuve Pri-P ? répéta Shiro, ne remarquant pas qu'Allura était au bord de l'apoplexie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un endroit qui te prive de quintessence, dit Allura d'un ton presque normal. Tu es en train de me dire que tu étais _dedans_ ? Pendant des _semaines_ ?

_Des mois_. Pidge retint le besoin de la corriger.

Matt grimaça.

— Oui.

— Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ? demanda Allura.

Matt haussa les épaules.

— J'aimerais bien le savoir. Keith pense que les humains sont l'une des rares espèces qui produisent assez de quintessence pour survivre sans source extérieure. C'est la seule explication qu'on a pu trouver. Et, je veux dire… Ça paraît logique. J'imagine que les programmes spatiaux auraient vite tourné au vinaigre si les humains ne pouvaient pas survivre loin de la Terre plus de quelques jours.

Allura fronça les sourcils.

— Sûrement. Une chance pour toi… (Elle secoua la tête.) Enfin. Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Est-ce que ça va ?

— Ouais, dit Matt, levant les yeux et serrant le bras de Pidge. Je vais bien. Avant, je pensais qu'en parler m'empêcherait de mettre tout ça derrière moi, mais… je pense que j'avais tort. Ce n'est pas facile et je ne sais pas si ça le sera un jour, mais… Ça aide. D'en parler. De ne pas laisser ça contrôler ma vie.

Curieusement, les yeux d'Allura se posèrent alors sur Shiro et bien que ce dernier ne lui rendit pas son regard, il plissa les lèvres.

Matt, bien sûr, remarqua l'échange.

— Quoi ?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Allura, puis se tourna vers Shiro :

— Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux nous parler, pas vrai ?

— Je… hésita Shiro, avant de hocher la tête. Ouais, il y a quelque chose.

Matt lui fit signe de continuer et Shiro prit une profonde inspiration.

— Haggar a mis quelque chose dans mon bras qui lui permet de prendre le contrôle.

C'était comme si le bayard de Pidge s'était soudainement déchargé dans l'espace entre iel et Matt. Ils se redressèrent d'un coup, inspirant brusquement. La peau de Pidge picota et Matt passa les bras devant iel pour prendre les poignets de Shiro. Ses mains tremblaient.

— Elle a _quoi_ ? s'exclama Matt.

Il serrait Shiro tellement fort que ses doigts en devinrent blancs, mais Shiro ne sembla pas le remarquer.

— Je vais la _défoncer_ , siffla-t-il.

Pidge n'avait pas vu Shiro se crisper, mais iel le vit se détendre, ses mains prenant doucement les poignets de Matt.

— Ça va, Matt. Elle doit se rapprocher de moi pour prendre le contrôle et je l'ai à peine vue depuis. Après la première fois… Keith était toujours avec moi. Il m'a éloigné d'elle. La seule autre fois, c'était sur Berlou, et ça n'a pas fonctionné aussi bien qu'Haggar le souhaitait. Elle devait sûrement être trop loin.

Il frissonna, puis reprit d'un ton plus léger :

— Coran a fait quelques scans, mais je me demandais si vous pouviez l'aider à trouver l'override. Il n'y a pas de raison de la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut, hein ?

Matt resta silencieux un court instant avant de se jeter sur Shiro pour l'enlacer. Pidge se retrouva coincé.e entre les deux, mais honnêtement ? Ça lui était égal. Ça lui donnait une excuse pour se retrouver au milieu d'un câlin, ce dont iel ne se plaignait pas. Une poignée de personnes brisées qui s'accrochaient les uns aux autres au fin fond de l'espace. C'était presque poétique, même si ça lui serrait le cœur.

— Bien sûr qu'on t'aidera, dit Matt. Pas vrai, Pidge ?

— Évidemment.

Pidge aurait sauté sur n'importe quelle occasion de s'éloigner des notes de recherche et des choses horribles que les Galras avaient infligées à Matt, et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'iel pouvait examiner en profondeur. Son esprit tournait déjà à plein régime, échafaudant plein de théories sur les mécanismes du bras. Franchement, iel mourrait d'envie d'examiner le bras de Shiro depuis qu'il était apparu sur Berlou.

— J'aurai résolu ça en un rien de temps, se vanta-t-iel.

Matt recula, haussant un sourcil.

— On fait la course, alors ? T'essaies de trouver l'override dans l'encodage et j'inspecte les plans de son bras ?

Pidge sourit à pleines dents.

— Le perdant fait les corvées du gagnant pendant un mois.

— Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, p'tite tête.

— P'tite tête ! s'esclaffa Pidge. Tu fais genre cinq centimètres de plus que moi.

Tirant la langue, Matt ébouriffa les cheveux de Pidge.

— Tu pourras parler quand t'auras eu ta poussée de croissance. _Si_ tu en as une. Et pas une seconde plus tôt.

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir, vieil homme.

* * *

Le lion jaune était toujours aussi impressionnant. Shay s'arrêta à l'entrée du hangar, admirant la puissante bête. Comme à chaque fois, un fil de quintessence s'étendit du lion pour l'accueillir. C'était comme un frisson au fond d'elle, une chanson au-delà du son.

Shay jeta un regard à Hunk.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'elle m'a choisie ?

— Y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, dit-il, mais il souriait comme si la question ne se posait pas du tout, comme si Shay s'était déjà montrée digne de se trouver à ses côtés.

Son assurance lui donna le courage de s'avancer.

Elle remarqua la différence aussitôt. Avant, la quintessence du lion jaune était toujours restée à distance. Vigilante, oui. Attentive. Mais jamais _vivante_ comme elle l'était désormais.

Elle se déplia devant elle, d'abord d'un fil, puis d'un autre. Shay leva la main, paume vers le haut, et laissa la quintessence s'y rassembler, se mêlant à la sienne et faisant apparaître une timide lueur bleue sur sa peau. La quintessence bouillonnait de centaines de questions, de milliers d'invitations silencieuses. Shay vit les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, courant sur sa peau de pierre comme des veines lumineuses.

_Tu n'as plus qu'à les saisir_ , murmura une voix dans son esprit.

Ce fut à ce moment que Shay se rendit compte que le lion jaune avait bougé. Hunk était tombé devant le museau de son lion, qui se tenait désormais en face de Shay, ses yeux dorés brillant de mille feux. Shay dut rejeter la tête complètement en arrière pour croiser son regard, malgré les protestations de sa nuque.

Elle ne bougea pas, laissant simplement la présence ancestrale la remplir d'une force qui n'était pas la sienne et levant une main pour la poser contre le menton du lion.

_Je vais essayer_ , dit-elle au lion. _Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur, mais… je veux essayer._

Un grondement la secoua de la tête aux pieds, lui réchauffant le cœur et élevant en elle le souvenir des éclats de rire de sa famille.

_Je n'en demande pas plus_ , dit le lion avant de poser la tête par terre.

Avec un souffle d'air chaud qui sentait l'huile, il ouvrit la gueule et une rampe vint s'étendre aux pieds de Shay.

Hunk se releva et lui offrit un sourire. Shay laissa l'impatience la gagner et se précipita en haut de la rampe. Le cockpit n'avait pas changé, à la fois sombre et lumineux, les écrans prenant vie à son arrivée.

Il y avait juste une différence. Le siège du pilote, normalement proportionné pour un humain, semblait désormais plus large. Il était en recul par rapport aux contrôles, à une distance confortable pour les longs bras de Shay, et il y avait un trou dans le dossier pour que sa queue ne la gêne pas.

Shay sourit, un son peu digne lui échappant, et elle alla s'asseoir dans le siège qu'on lui avait préparé. Hunk, avec un petit rire, alla se tenir derrière elle.

— Ok, ok, dit-il, la voix pleine d'excitation à peine contenue. Tu sais comment piloter ?

— Euh… dit Shay en regardant les contrôles, perdant un peu de son enthousiasme. Non…

Hunk inspira par le nez, les doigts levés. En expirant, il les pointa sur Shay.

— Ok. Cours accéléré. Ça, c'est–

Il se pencha en avant, la main tendue vers un des nombreux leviers du tableau de bord. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en saisir, cependant, le levier se mit à briller, puis disparut. La main de Hunk tomba sur du vide.

Confuse, Shay se tourna vers lui.

— C'était… intentionnel ?

— Non, dit Hunk en fronçant les sourcils. Je… (Levant la tête, il plissa les yeux.) Ok, ça m'est déjà arrivé de perdre quelques systèmes, mais jamais comme _ça_.

Alors qu'il parlait, un autre levier disparut, celui qui contrôlait les mouvements du lion, si Shay ne se trompait pas. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait voler sans.

Mais Yellow n'avait pas fini. D'autres leviers disparurent et un ensemble de boutons se replia sous la console. Shay tendit la main comme pour les ramener, puis hésita :

— Je ne comprends pas. Ne souhaite-t-elle pas ma présence ?

— Si, absolument, dit Hunk en secouant fermement la tête. Elle veut que tu sois là, j'en suis certain. C'est juste que… C'est quoi, ça ?

Shay suivit son geste et vit qu'un nouvel écran était apparu au milieu du tableau de bord, sa plaque lisse comme un miroir ayant remplacé tous les autres contrôles. Une lumière dorée s'alluma sous le plateau, prenant la forme d'une paire de mains.

Shay tendit les bras et, sans hésiter, posa les deux mains sur la plaque. Pendant un moment, elle ne sentit rien. Elle concentra sa quintessence et la fit prendre vie sous ses paumes.

L'espace d'un instant, la lumière du cockpit s'affaiblit, rendant aveuglante la brume bleutée de sa quintessence.

Puis le plateau répondit, absorbant sa lueur pour la mêler au jaune de son lion, et l'esprit de Shay en effleura un autre bien plus vaste que celui de son Balméra. Des pensées lui parvinrent, d'abord sous forme d'images fugaces et déroutantes, mais Yellow eut tôt fait de jauger Shay et les images se transformèrent en chanson, basse et ronronnante.

Shay sourit.

— Je vois.

— Quoi ? Tu as compris ? demanda Hunk avant de se pencher, la main au menton. C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

— Elle chante, dit Shay, et elle répondit avec une chanson de sa composition, une chanson faite de quintessence et non de paroles.

Le lion jaune se leva, rugissant sa chanson pour la faire entendre au château entier. Les yeux de Shay se fermèrent alors qu'elle se plongeait dans leur lien, échappant à la barrière de chair et d'os, se laissant tirer par la quintessence. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrit à elle, plus petit que chez elle, mais tout aussi complexe.

Ils traversèrent ensemble le tunnel menant aux écoutilles. Le Balméra n'avait pas de yeux, alors c'était étrange de voir au travers de ceux de Yellow, observant l'espace s'ouvrir autour d'elle. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, pendant de nombreuses vies.

— Ouah.

Le soupir de Hunk lui chatouilla l'oreille, résonnant profondément avec Yellow.

— Comment tu fais ça ?

Shay tourna, virevoltant autour de la tour de laquelle elle avait émergé, puis guida Yellow dans une danse en direction des réacteurs brûlant à la base du château. Yellow sentit une partie de l'émerveillement de Hunk, juste en surface, comme des doigts effleurant un mur, le contact trop faible pour tenir une véritable conversation.

Cette légère impression suffit à faire bouillir le sang de Shay à la fois de honte et de fierté.

— Comment ça ? fit-elle.

Hunk ouvrit et referma la bouche, à court de mots.

— _Ça_ ! Voler ! Tu n'as aucune manette.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, dit Shay.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses propres yeux, et se retira suffisamment de la symbiose pour se tourner vers Hunk.

— Elle sait ce que je souhaite et elle y répond. Pourquoi compliquer les choses ?

Hunk semblait ébahi et Shay s'autorisa un rire.

— Je ne suis pas un pilote, Hunk, mais le lion, _si_. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser voler ?

Et pour voler, ça il le fit, s'élançant et tourbillonnant autour du château dans une danse vertigineuse. L'euphorie rattrapa Shay et elle rit aux éclats tandis qu'ils tournaient et fonçaient dans l'espace. Derrière elle, Hunk poussa un cri de joie, curieusement plus enthousiaste que Shay.

Quand Yellow ralentit enfin, volant doucement parmi les étoiles, Hunk prit Shay par les épaules. Sa peau se réchauffa à son toucher et elle se retira de sa connexion avec le lion. La vitre devant eux était recouverte d'étoiles ; il y en avait tellement et elles brillaient tant que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

— C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

— Ouais, dit Hunk d'un ton étrange.

Shay pivota et le trouva en train de la regarder.

— Magnifique.

* * *

Keith ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans cet ascenseur, le doigt hésitant devant le bouton du cinquième étage. Il n'avait qu'à descendre et arracher le pansement.

_Ouais, comme si ça allait être aussi simple._ Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait l'occasion de parler à d'autres Galras qui n'étaient pas en faveur de la guerre menée par Zarkon. Des Galras de son âge, pour certains. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'appuyer sur le bouton et… entamer une conversation. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Salut. Paraît que vous avez été jeté en prison ? Ça craint. Qui, moi ? Oh, non, j'étais dans l'armée. Keith l'assoiffé de sang, vous connaissez ? Mais j'ai déserté et maintenant je suis un paladin, alors ça va._

Ouais. Ça se passerait sûrement aussi bien qu'avec les paladins au début, quand il avait voulu les convaincre qu'il était de leur côté. Non, même pire que ça, parce que les Galras n'avaient aucune raison de faire confiance à un paladin, _quel qu'il soit_. Ok, Voltron les avait sauvés, mais dans quel but ?

Il devrait attendre quelques jours. Laisser les prisonniers libérés s'adapter. Laisser partir ceux qui le voulaient, comme ça il ne rencontrerait que ceux qui avaient jugé Voltron digne de confiance. Ou du moins plus digne de confiance que le reste de l'univers.

Grognant, Keith baissa la main et appuya le front contre le métal lisse à côté des contrôles.

— T'es trop crevé pour ça, Keith, marmonna-t-il. Va te coucher. Tu réessayeras demain.

C'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, mais avant que Keith ne puisse appuyer sur le bouton du sixième étage, les portes se fermèrent et l'ascenseur se mit à descendre.

Keith trébucha, pris de court par le mouvement soudain, et leva les yeux vers l'affichage, paniqué.

7…

6…

5…

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Même s'il en avait très envie, Keith n'eut pas le temps de jurer, car il se retrouva nez à nez avec une rescapée galra à l'air surpris.

— Oh. Pardon, je m'attendais pas à– Attends.

Elle se pencha, ses oreilles membraneuses tressautant. Contrairement à Keith, elle n'avait pas de fourrure, sa peau lisse colorée de nuances de lavande et d'indigo, ses yeux petits et rapprochés. Bien qu'elle ait la carrure typique d'un Galra, donc plus grande que Keith, les épaules larges et le torse développé, elle ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieille que lui. Pas qu'il était doué pour deviner l'âge des gens, même sans les uniformes de prison et les longs cheveux emmêlés des prisonniers qui les rajeunissaient ou les vieillissaient, selon les cas.

Quelques secondes passèrent et la jeune femme continua de scruter Keith du regard, son nez trapu plissé dans un air de réflexion.

— Euh… J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? s'enquit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle avait oublié ce qu'elle faisait. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur son crâne, montrant sa gêne, puis se redressèrent quand elle rencontra son regard pendant un court instant. Keith détourna rapidement les yeux vers les contrôles de l'ascenseur. Il devrait peut-être s'en aller.

— C'est toi, pas vrai ?

Il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est moi quoi ?

— Le paladin galra.

Keith baissa les yeux pour se regarder. Il s'était dévêtu de son armure après la mission, mais il restait le seul Galra du château à ne pas porter à l'heure actuelle un uniforme de prison ou des fripes altéennes mal assorties.

— Euh… ouais ? C'est bien moi.

La fille plissa à nouveau le nez, une griffe venant tapoter son menton alors qu'elle penchait la tête d'un côté et de l'autre.

— Ça te pose un problème ? demanda Keith, sentant sa fourrure commencer à se hérisser.

Il était à deux doigts d'appuyer sur un bouton au hasard pour que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment au nez de cette fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Pardon. C'est juste que… On s'est déjà rencontrés quelque part ?

Keith cligna des yeux.

— Je ne crois pas ?

— Si, j'te jure, tu me dis un truc. Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

Il ne s'était pas présenté et n'avait pas très envie de lui donner son nom, mais elle le regardait comme un phénomène de foire et il finit par craquer :

— …Keith.

— Keith ? répéta-t-elle en se redressant, plaquant une main contre sa bouche. _Keith ?_ Keith le prince héritier ?

Keith tressaillit.

— Plus maintenant.

Elle cria et se jeta à son cou.

— Oh, krel. Je _savais_ que je te connaissais !

— Euh… vraiment ?

En se tortillant un peu, Keith parvint à placer une main entre eux pour la repousser. Elle croisa les bras, rembrunie.

— Euh, _ouais_. Je suis Zuza ?

Elle attendit sa réaction sans cligner des yeux, puis ses oreilles s'abaissèrent quand elle n'en obtint aucune.

— Zuzroka ? La fille du lieutenant Tetlok ? développa-t-elle, se penchant en avant. On était dans la même classe sur la _Faucheuse_ ?

Keith fronça les sourcils.

— Ah ouais ?

La mâchoire de Zuza se décrocha et elle faillit tomber sur les fesses. Elle se rattrapa au bord de l'ascenseur, se redressa et fit la moue.

— _Oui_. On m'a renvoyée à la fin de la deuxième année. J'étais avec toi le premier jour d'entraînement !

— Oh, dit Keith en plissant le front. Désolé, je ne me souviens pas de toi.

Avec un grand soupir, elle le prit par le bras et le tira de l'ascenseur.

— Je m'avouerais bien vexée, mais je suis quasiment certaine que tu as oublié les noms de toute la classe dès la deuxième semaine.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Keith laissa Zuza le sortir de l'ascenseur, puis retira doucement son bras.

— Tu avais l'air de te rendre quelque part, fit-il remarquer. Te gêne pas pour moi.

— Sois pas bête. Je m'ennuyais alors je comptais explorer un peu, mais maintenant, tu es là !

Keith ne grogna pas, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

— Quelle chance pour moi.

Rigolant, Zuza pivota et s'arrêta devant Keith pour le fixer. Elle avait le pas étonnamment léger pour quelqu'un de sa carrure.

— Alors, t'as échoué aussi ? Mince. J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais assez malin pour compenser ton allure de maigrichon.

Keith allait l'informer qu'il avait réussi son entraînement (pas qu'il y avait de quoi en être fier), mais il s'interrompit en captant la fin de sa phrase.

— M-maigrichon ? s'étouffa-t-il.

— Bah ouais, fit Zuza en levant une main au niveau de la tête de Keith, soulignant qu'il atteignait à peine son épaule. T'as toujours été minuscule. Ils t'ont envoyé aux mines de ganu ?

— J'ai survécu à mon rite de passage, je te signale. (Son pelage était désormais hérissé et il en avait bien conscience, ses oreilles plaquées contre son crâne, les dents sorties.) Je suis parti il y a quelques mois et j'ai rejoint les paladins.

C'était une version édulcorée de la vérité, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui déballer sa biographie. Zuza semblait quand même impressionnée. Elle poussa un sifflement.

— Wow. Quand je pense que je connais un véritable traître.

Keith gronda, mais Zuza lui rendit un sourire joueur.

— Et toi, alors ? demanda Keith. (Il s'en fichait un peu, mais c'était le seul moyen de changer de sujet.) Ce n'est pas à l'entraînement physique que tu as échoué.

— Nan, effectivement.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si les huit ans passés sur une petite planète glacée au milieu de nulle part n'étaient rien de plus qu'un inconvénient mineur.

— J'ai refusé de tuer. Pas que ça me posait problème, en théorie. C'est juste qu'on m'a jamais donné une bonne raison de le faire.

— Quoi, les lois de Zarkon ne t'ont pas suffi ? railla Keith.

— Je peux dire qu'une chose, c'est que dès qu'un dirigeant arrête d'écouter ses conseillers, tout part en cacahuètes. Et c'est impossible de trouver un bon conseiller quand le seul argument qui vaut quoi que ce soit, c'est « _c'est Zarkon qui l'a dit_ ». C'est juste un fait, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Malgré lui, Keith sourit.

— Eh bien, heureusement pour nous, nos leaders n'ont pas peur d'écouter leurs subordonnés.

Zuza se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Tant mieux pour eux. Hé, tu crois qu'on peut trouver une salle d'archives dans le coin ? J'ai pas lu de bon livre depuis des _siècles_.

— T'inquiète, dit Keith. Il n'y a que des geeks ici. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose.

* * *

La chambre de Matt semblait particulièrement silencieuse cette nuit-là. Terriblement silencieuse. Même les bruits habituels du château étaient étouffés, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté une couverture autour de sa porte.

Son esprit était en ébullition alors qu'il restait allongé là, fixant la lueur rouge au coin de la pièce, attendant que le sommeil le prenne. Il pensait surtout à Vel-17, ce qui était moins difficile pour lui désormais, mais pas _facile_ pour autant. Pas dans l'obscurité de la nuit, quand le poids de sa couverture lui donnait parfois l'impression que les parois d'un cercueil se refermaient sur lui. Pas quand il se trouvait seul et qu'il se demandait si un appel à l'aide traverserait les murs de sa chambre.

Mais Vel-17 n'était pas le sujet le plus difficile à affronter ce soir-là. Il pensait aussi à Pidge, qui n'avait que quatorze ans et qui portait déjà sur ses épaules un fardeau que la plupart des adultes n'auraient jamais à supporter. Il voudrait pouvoir protéger Pidge de tout ça, mais il savait qu'iel n'apprécierait pas son geste.

Shiro non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès qu'il pensait à cette _chose_ incrustée dans son bras, cet interrupteur qu'Haggar pouvait activer à son bon vouloir pour faire de Shiro son prisonnier, ses mains se mettaient à trembler d'une rage qu'il ne pensait pas capable de ressentir avant d'avoir rencontré les partisans de Zarkon. Il voulait mettre le bras de Haggar en pièces, voulait le remplacer par quelque chose qu'il savait sans danger pour Shiro.

Un rire étranglé lui échappa. Comme s'il pouvait construire un bras _entier_. Ça ne ressemblerait en rien à celui que Shiro avait, en tout cas. Ça ne tiendrait pas la route dans un combat et ça serait loin du niveau de praticité qu'il avait à l'heure actuelle. Même Coran était ébahi par le design de Haggar, alors qu'il manipulait la technologie alien depuis très longtemps.

Matt resta allongé là quelques minutes de plus, essayant de calmer son esprit assez longtemps pour trouver le sommeil, puis abandonna et se leva.

L'éclairage s'aviva un peu quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol, un ruban rouge indiquant le chemin de la salle de bain et de la sortie. Matt agita la main impatiemment devant le capteur, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Même s'il s'y attendait, les lumières l'aveuglèrent quand elles s'allumèrent et Matt grogna, plissant les yeux. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, enfila sa polaire et les chaussons à tête de lion qui étaient apparemment à la pointe de la mode altéenne quand le château était encore habité.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir avant d'avoir l'occasion de changer d'avis.

La porte de Shiro n'était qu'à cinq mètres de la sienne, mais cette courte distance lui suffit à le faire douter ; Shiro dormait peut-être déjà et Matt ne devrait pas le déranger.

Il resta au milieu du couloir un long moment, ce qui finit par l'embarrasser. Il grogna et appuya sa tête contre la porte.

— Shiro ? chuchota-t-il. T'es réveillé ?

Purée, il avait l'air d'un gamin de six ans qui venait de faire un cauchemar.

Il s'éloigna de la porte, se sentant stupide, et pivota pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Il passerait les quatre prochaines heures à se battre avec son insomnie, mais c'était mieux que de les passer devant la chambre de Shiro, où n'importe qui pourrait le trouver.

La porte s'ouvrit et Matt se figea.

— Matt ?

Les cheveux de Shiro étaient ébouriffés, son pyjama de travers, mais il semblait réveillé. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et celui de Shiro s'adoucit.

— Tu n'arrives pas non plus à dormir ?

Matt regarda ses pieds, espérant que l'obscurité du couloir suffirait à cacher ses joues rouges.

— Mes pensées sont de très mauvaise compagnie, ce soir. Je me suis dit que je pourrais chercher une meilleure alternative.

Shiro tendit la main et Matt la saisit, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant si naturellement que Matt sentit un peu de sa tension s'évaporer avant même que Shiro ne le fasse entrer.

* * *

_Keith ne se souvenait pas de sa première rencontre avec Thace, le capitaine de corvette. Parfois, il avait l'impression que l'homme avait toujours été là. Il avait un lien avec sa mère, même si Keith n'avait jamais réussi à identifier la nature de leur relation. Au début, il était trop jeune pour s'en soucier. Plus tard, il apprit que Thace était l'officier supérieur de Keena._

_Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Ils se connaissaient. Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre. Keith avait le souvenir de conversations à mi-voix, de Thace se postant de façon protectrice devant Keena, de Keena le frappant sur le bras en levant les yeux au ciel et grommelant une insulte._

_Il passait rarement leur rendre visite et seulement en l'absence du père de Keith ; avec une seule exception._

— _Comment est-elle morte ?_

_Keith avait cinq ans, trop jeune pour se souvenir clairement de la conversation. Mais il se rappelait Thace, grand et au visage de marbre, les yeux brillants alors qu'il se tournait vers Keith._

— _Elle pensait épargner quelques rebelles et ils l'ont trahie. Elle est morte rapidement._

— _Alors elle s'en est bien tirée, cracha le père de Keith._

_La conversation s'était peut-être poursuivie, mais le temps l'avait effacée de sa mémoire. Ensuite, Keith se souvenait du bruit de la porte qui se refermait derrière son père, les laissant dans un silence assourdissant face à la colère de l'homme. Thace resta dans la pièce, Keith l'observant derrière une chaise._

_Thace soupira et quand il se leva, il donna l'impression que c'était un grand effort. Keith baissa la tête, mais le geste attira le regard de Thace et il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas traînant._

_Un moment passa, puis Thace se pencha et détacha une dague de sa ceinture._

— _Ceci appartenait à ta mère, dit-il d'un ton normalement réservé aux secrets. (Il tendit la dague et la plaça dans les bras de Keith.) Elle voulait que cela te revienne. Prends-en bien soin._

_La lueur dans le regard de Thace indiquait que ce n'était pas une requête à prendre à la légère._

_Keith hocha la tête, refermant la main sur la dague pour ne pas la faire tomber. Le visage sévère de Thace s'adoucit et il ébouriffa les cheveux de Keith avant de se redresser et de quitter la pièce._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Suivez-moi sur Tumblr (@squirenonny) ou jetez au moins un œil à mon tag « dualityverse » pour ne pas manquer du contenu de qualité ! Bien sûr, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue sur Tumblr pour me poser des questions sur mes fics. Ma boîte à question est toujours ouverte. :)**   
>  **Sinon, je vous encourage à lire « Twenty-Five Days », une nouvelle histoire complémentaire relatant le point de vue de Carmen Mendoza.**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : Twenty-Five Days est traduit et corrigé, il sortira sans doute demain ! Je vous dit à très vite avec cette nouvelle histoire, ainsi que le chapitre 10 de SPLH ;P_   
>  _Dans le chapitre suivant : Matt rencontre l'ancien paladin rouge, Thace subi un interrogatoire et Voltron reçoit un étrange message qui les lance dans une mission de sauvetage plutôt perturbante._


End file.
